3) History of the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the third book in the Tales Saga. The Tales Saga is an alternate version of Yu-Gi-Oh which rewrites the story from the end of Battle City onwards. The spirits are restless, history is about to repeat itself and theirs is a story which must be told. But doing so gives rise to a greater threat and an even older story starts to unfold...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mai leant against the door frame and stared out across the garden. Joey was tending to yet another flowerbed, restoring it to what Mai could only assume was its former glory. She watched as the sweat slowly dripped off of brow as he toiled in the mid-September sunshine. Most of what he was planting now wouldn't show its bloom until the following summer, but the more he got done before the winter frost set in, the stronger the garden would be come spring. Or at least that's what Joey told her.

A slim smile filled her face as she watched him wipe the sweat away. It was enough to make her cross the garden and kneel down beside him.

'You know I'm starting to think you love this garden more than me,' Mai's voice made him jump. 'I thought the reason you asked me to stay round this week is so we could spend more time together. If I knew I was going to be playing second fiddle like this I wouldn't have bothered.'

'I'm sorry Mai,' he gave a nervous laugh, 'but this whole gardening thing is in my blood.'

'So is howling at the moon according to you, but you don't do that every chance you get,' Mai pulled her face into a mock pout, 'oh no wait, my mistake, you do.'

'I guess I really am a true Lutoni, huh?' Joey scratched the back of his head.

'Yeah, you are,' she smirked, 'but if this is what it means to be a true Lutoni, I don't think I'd change it. I've always liked the fact you're so passionate about things and these are just two more things for you to be passionate about.' She paused for a moment. 'So are we still going to that thing tonight?'

'You mean the _gathering for the sake of a gathering_?' Joey gave an amused half laugh. 'Of course, I promised you, them and Cat we would go, remember? And I don't break a promise if I can help it.' He paused for a moment. 'Do you mind helping Catilin get ready?'

'Joey she's more than capable of getting herself ready,' Mai rolled her eyes. 'You really need to stop babying her; she's only a few months younger than you, you know. And a lot more intelligent at that.'

'But she needs me,' Joey shook his head, 'I promised I would take care of her no matter what.'

'You also promised she would be able to move back into the Northern Palace when she was ready to live on her own again,' Mai folded her arms. 'Well she's ready. She's more than ready. The only thing stopping her from doing so is you.'

'Maybe, but...'

'I know you're worried about her, but it's not like you won't see her all the time anyway. The Northern Palace really isn't that far and it's what's best for both of you. The longer she stays here, the more dependent she becomes on you.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

'Joey...'

'You're right Mai. I know you're right, but... I can't shake this feeling that something bad will happen if I let her go too soon.'

'Like I said you're just worried about her, but she really will be okay on her own.'

For a few moments Joey was silent. Then he got to his feet and brushed himself down.

'We should head inside now, it's about to rain.'

Mai nodded and followed him back up the garden. Just as they reached the safety of the doorway the first spits of rain began to fall.

'How do you always know that?' A rye smile pulled across her lips.

'The same way I know everything,' his gaze turned back across the garden, 'it's in the air.'

* * *

'You're worried he's not going to make it, aren't you?' The image of the pharaoh appeared beside him.

'Well it's not like it's anybody's birthday,' Yugi shrugged as he rummaged through his clothes.

'But it's also not like he's stood you guys up recently, have a little faith in him, he'll be there.'

'You're right.' Yugi forced a smile onto his face. 'But I still feel like this gathering should be for something. Like some kind of late birthday celebration for Téa or an early one for Kaiba or something. I just feel like... something's wrong somehow.'

'Careful, you're starting to sound like Tristan.'

'Well maybe Tristan has a point,' Yugi sighed as he cast aside yet another of his tops and tried on something else. 'I mean, I know he's been singing the same tune for almost six months now, but maybe there's a reason for it. Maybe he's right. Maybe things are wrong and he's the only one able to pick up on it because...' he shrugged and shook his head. 'I sometimes think if he pulls any further away from us he'll actually leave Domino City and never come back. Right now I think the only thing keeping him here is the First.'

'You don't know that.'

'Don't I?'

After discarding another three tops, Yugi finally pulled on a black sleeveless one, before grabbing his blue jacket.

'I really need some more clothes.' He sighed as he checked out his reflection.

Yugi made his way out of his room and down into the Kame Game shop. Téa and Duke were waiting just inside the entrance. For a moment Yugi's heart sank, then Tristan pulled himself through the door and shot them all weak, apologetic smiles.

'Sorry I'm late; I got a little caught up at Madam Odens' place.'

'You still visit her?' Téa rolled her eyes.

'Just because I'm training to be a Guardian now, doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back on one of the few people who actually listens to me,' Tristan folded his arms. 'So when does our lift get here?'

'Now apparently,' Téa laughed as they all heard the sound of a car pulling up outside of the shop. 'Great timing, huh?'

'Hey guys,' Mokuba grinned as he entered the shop, 'you ready to get the first official _gathering for the sake of gathering_ underway?'

'You bet,' Yugi made his way towards him. 'So has Kaiba decided whether or not he's going to be there?'

'He's been really busy lately, but he said he might swing by later if he has the time.'

'So in other words no.' Tristan folded his arms. 'Well colour me surprised.'

'You know my brother's doing us a huge favour letting us have Kaiba Land for the evening like this, the least you could do is cut him a little slack,' Mokuba shot Tristan a look.

'He is right Tristan,' Téa placed a hand on his arm, 'and you might enjoy Kaiba Land a little more if you left that chip you've been carrying around with you behind.'

'Whatever,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'can we just get going already?'

'Aren't we waiting for Joey and the others?' Mokuba frowned.

'They said they'll meet us there.' Yugi shook his head. 'Joey said it would be easier that way.'

'I wonder what Jumping feels like,' Tristan tilted his head to one side as they filed out of the game shop. 'I mean the Teleportation kind of Jumping, not the ordinary up and down kind.'

'Hasn't Joey used it to take you to Sil more than once?' Téa shot him a look.

'Well, yeah, but that's different. I mean...' Tristan shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Let's just get going already.'

* * *

'I can't believe he's doing this to you.' Tao shook his head. 'Why now? Why does he have to do this to you now? What, did he wait until the moment I agreed for you two to marry just to throw it back in my face?'

'He didn't do this to spite you,' his sister shook her head. 'He did this because he's the kind, gentle, loving man I've always known him to be. The man I love with all my heart and soul.'

'More's the pity,' Tao rolled his eyes, 'and what about this child he's dumped on you?'

'It's not his,' she stared down at the baby sleeping in the crib, 'just some poor wretch he took pity on. And he's not dumped it on me either. The moment I saw her... She just feels like mine.'

'She's not yours,' Tao took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him, 'promise me she'll know that. Do not raise her in a lie.'

'And I won't; if I love her like she's my own how can it be a lie?'

'Because it is.'

For a few moments there was silence, then his sister pulled away from him and lowered her gaze.

'Sometimes you frighten me Tao.'

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to.'

'I know.' She pressed her lips together for a moment. 'So can I still marry him?'

'What?'

'Simüte... can I... can I still marry him?'

'Answer me one thing first,' his face took on a serious expression, 'you could have fallen in love with anyone Nima, why did it have to be him?'

'Because he's my soul mate, like Neska is yours.' She tilted her head slightly and smiled. 'If anyone should understand about that kind of love, it should be you brother.'

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'you can marry him.'

'Thank you brother,' she threw her arms around him, 'I promise you won't regret this.'

'I'm sure I will,' he stroked the back of her long, black hair, 'but I just want you to be happy.'

* * *

'Welcome to Kaiba Land,' Joey grinned at them both, 'and for the next few minutes it's all ours.'

Without hesitation Catilin giggled and took off into the park. A part of Joey couldn't help but sigh in relief; less than an hour ago he'd made the suggestion to her that she and her household should consider moving into the Northern Palace. She had gone really quiet afterwards and Joey was half worried she might dip into one of her episodes. Her energy now proved otherwise and he relaxed a little.

'Do you really think she'll be okay moving out on her own?' Joey watched Catilin as Mai wrapped her arms around his waist.

'She'll be fine and like I told you before, it's not like you won't see her all the time anyway.' Mai rested her head on Joey's shoulder. 'Plus she's not exactly going to be alone, alone, is she? I mean, she'll have her staff... her dressers...'

'But she won't have me.' Joey sighed. 'I'm supposed to take care of her.'

'You're not her father you know,' Mai moved herself round him so they were stood face to face with her arms around his shoulders.

'I know, but sometimes I wonder if I'm the closest thing she's got.'

'In some ways I think you are. But all good parents know when it's time for their children to leave the nest.'

Mai's face filled with a soft smile and she pulled him into a kiss. The feel of her lips against his own made some of his doubts about Catilin moving out melt away. He still wasn't about to do summersaults and cartwheels over it, but it was starting to feel like the right thing to do. As their kiss ended he noticed Mai glanced about nervously before shuddering.

'Are you alright?' Joey frowned at her.

'Yeah… yeah I…' she shook her head. 'It's nothing.'

'Hey I thought I was the only one allowed to say that,' he smirked.

'So when are the others getting here?' Mai's face filled with a half-hearted smile as her eyes did a nervous sweep of the empty park.

'Any minute now.' He frowned at her in concern. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine.' She stared back up at him, the smile on her face wavering as she did.

Joey was about to press her further, when several familiar smells entered his nostrils. Figuring Mai was just unnerved by the emptiness of the park; he grinned and allowed himself to have a little fun.

'Five… four… three… two… one…' he counted down.

The second he hit one the voices of their friends became loud enough for Mai to here. Almost instantly Catilin bounded back towards them.

'You two always do that,' Mai shook her head. 'Just for once I'd like to be the one with a sixth sense.'

'It's not a sixth sense Mai,' Catilin giggled, 'its heightened normal senses.'

'Same thing if you ask me.'

Catilin giggled again, before waving at the approaching group. Most of Joey's friends had accepted Catilin as one of them now; the only real holdout was Tristan. Then again Tristan's attitude towards everybody left a lot to be desired lately, so it was hard to tell if his hostility was really hostility or not.

'Hey guys, how you been?' Téa was the first to make it to them.

'Hey Téa,' Catilin grinned at her, 'Veronie says I can finally move into the Northern Palace, isn't that great?'

'Are you sure she's ready for that?' Tristan frowned at Joey as he and the others came to a stop.

'Why wouldn't she be?' Joey turned his gaze away as some of the doubts he thought were gone resurfaced. 'I mean this is probably about as stable as she's going to get. She's healthy and strong and... Well she has to move out sometime, right?'

'Yeah, but...' Tristan folded his arms and shook his head, 'I guess it is _your_ choice. You know her best, right? So if _you_ think she's ready for it.'

'Don't you think I'm ready Tristan?' Catilin blinked at him. 'I mean, I think I'm ready. I was a little surprised when Veronie told me; I didn't think he was ready for me to move out. But I'm ready.'

'You didn't think I was ready for you to move out?' Joey frowned at her. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You like taking care of me hiet braysta,' she giggled, 'I didn't think you'd want to give that up so soon. But I'm happy. I'm happy because you believe I'm ready.'

'So then why did you go so quiet before?'

'Because I didn't want you to take it away again.' Catilin shrugged. 'So what are we gonna do first?'

'Huh?'

'Well we have this whole place to ourselves, don't we?' Catilin grinned. 'That's what you said, isn't it? That we have this whole place to ourselves?'

'Yeah, we do.'

'So tell me, what are we going to do first?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'You shouldn't be here.'

His eyes went up towards the small boy who was standing over him. Like all of her children he looked a lot like his mother. The thought made him sad, but he forced a warm smile onto his face.

'If I wasn't here then who would take care of this garden?'

'Dunno,' the child shrugged, 'all I know is you shouldn't be here. She told me so. She said no one was to be here but me.'

'She?'

'My Lady.'

'I thought so,' he nodded and turned his head away from the child, 'your name is Tracker, isn't it?'

'Yes.'

'See these lilies I'm tending to?' He indicated towards the row of flowers in front of him. 'They've always grown here; do you know what they're called?'

'You've told me already,' Tracker laughed, 'they're lilies

'Ah, but they're not just any lilies, they're a special kind of lily known as the Lillyannu.'

'Really?' The child's eyes widened.

The gardener smiled at the boy again, before getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his kilt. He then found himself studying the boy for a long couple of minutes. The ageless nature of his face made it hard for him to judge which of her lost children this boy would have been, but it didn't matter. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and made his expression as serious as possible.

'You're a Vii Sen, aren't you?'

Tracker nodded, but said nothing.

'You know that means you'll be around for much longer than I could ever hope to be.' His gaze shifted towards the garden around him. 'I suspect you'll see more than most before your existence comes to an end, but I would like you to do a favour for me.'

'What kind of favour?'

'I'd like you to look after my garden for me once I'm gone.'

'Mine is the blood of leaders, not gardeners.' Tracker laughed.

'No,' he shook his head, 'you would have been his heir, not hers. And even if you were meant to be hers, you're a leader without a people now. But I can see the kindness in you as well as the potential for you to be something great. True greatness comes from harnessing all parts of your nature and that includes your kindness. Those of us who nurture life know how to tend the kindness within us, so come on; let me teach you the ways of the garden.'

* * *

Mai shuddered as she once again felt unseen eyes upon her. It was strange, she wasn't the one who was normally sensitive to these things, but Joey and Catilin both acted as though they were completely oblivious to it and even Yugi didn't appear as though anything were amiss. If it wasn't for the fact Tristan had done his usual moody stalk off half an hour before she'd have wondered if maybe she were going crazy.

Not that anyone paid much attention to anything Tristan did or said these days. He'd been singing the same tune for so long everyone just tuned it out. Mai had to admit he wasn't the easiest person to be around, but right now she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they should be paying a little more attention to him.

There was a shriek from one of the bumper cars and Mai turned her attention back towards the amusement ride the others were on. She'd opted to sit this one out for what she now considered sensible reasons as she watched Joey, Duke and Mokuba gang up on Téa. It was nice to see Joey acting like a kid for once, even if it did remind her of the age gap between them.

A movement in the corner of her eye made her turn. Stood in the shadows between two of the rides was a young woman. She was so hidden by the gloom which surrounded her all Mai could make out was the fact she was dressed in something white. A deep frown formed on her face as she flicked her gaze back towards the bumper cars. The only member of their group dressed in white was Catilin and she was shrieking as Mokuba's car crashed into hers. Mai turned her attention back towards the figure, but almost as soon as she did the young woman turned and fled, her long blonde hair shimmering with red as it spun out behind her.

'I thought you said we were the only ones here Mokuba?' Mai frowned at him as he and the others dismounted the bumper cars and made their way towards her.

'We are.'

'Then... who was that I just saw.'

'Who was what you just saw?' Mokuba folded his arms.

'This girl,' Mai's frown deepened, 'over there,' she pointed.

'Was she dressed in one of the Kaiba Land uniforms?'

'She was dressed in white dress,' Mai shook her head, 'or at least it looked like a white dress. For a moment I thought it might be Catilin, but she was still with you guys.'

'Huh, that's strange,' Mokuba tilted his head in thought, 'I know there's a handful of my brother's employees around to operate the rides and stuff, but they're all dressed in their uniforms. And last I checked their uniforms consisted of shirts and trousers, not dresses.'

'So then who was it I saw?' Mai was starting to feel like she was going crazy. 'And... and why do I feel like she's been watching us.'

'Maybe it was some trespasser,' Joey folded his arms.

'Probably,' Mokuba sighed, 'guess I'll have to go alert security so they can check it out. I'll be back as soon as possible guys,' he bounded off. 'Don't go on any more rides without me.'

'You said she was over there Mai?' Catilin took a few steps in the direction Mai had pointed in. 'What did she look like?'

'I don't know. I couldn't really see her face, but she did have long strawberry-blonde hair.'

'Pretty,' Catilin giggled, before reaching a reaching a hand towards the shadowy area Mai had seen the girl in. 'The air is humming,' she glanced towards Joey, 'do you feel it hiet braysta?'

Joey moved towards her and mimicked her stance. For a few moments he frowned, before withdrawing his hand again and forcing Catilin to do the same.

'You do feel it, don't you Veronie?' Catilin stared at him in confusion. 'The humming, you do feel it, don't you?'

Mai watched as all eyes, including her own, turned towards Joey. There were a few long beats of silence, then he forced a smile onto his face and ruffled Catilin's hair.

'You're just being oversensitive Cat,' the certainty in his voice sounded more than a little forced. 'Millions of people must come in and out of this place all the time; of course the air would be humming.'

'But...' her eyes moved between him and the shadowy area, 'it's a different kind of hum, isn't it?'

'Maybe, but I still think you're being oversensitive,' he turned back towards the table Mai was sat at. 'Come on, we're here to have fun, remember?'

Catilin's expression relaxed a little, before eventually reforming into a smile.

'So hiet braysta, what ride are we going on next?'

* * *

SK still found himself struggling with the knowledge and understanding side of his new position. It was why he spent any down time he had in front of the computer the Mistresses had provided for him or looking through the thick volumes and texts the previous Guardians had written learning as much as he could. He found it harder still now that his mentor had officially been relieved from all his duties.

Okay, so SK understood the Mistresses need to punish their former Helper for what he'd done, but why now? Why not when Octan had originally committed the crime, when they'd still had six viable Guardians to take over his position from him? It didn't make any sense for them to wait until they were this vulnerable before acting. And it wasn't as though he could just ask them outright.

'SK can I talk to you.'

The sound of his voice made SK jump. A part of him was almost relieved by his presence, but a greater part of him was afraid of the trouble they might get in if they were seen together. After all, now that SK was officially the Helper all ties between them should be severed.

'You shouldn't be here Jay,' SK licked his lips as he turned round to face him.

'I know,' he shrugged, 'but I can sense you struggling a mile off. And... well it's not like there's anything else I can do. I only know how to be the Mistresses Helper and without that... I guess you could say I'm at a bit of a loss.'

'You can't keep hanging around here though, we could both get into a lot of trouble and...'

'It's not like I could be in anymore trouble if I tried,' Jay cut him off. 'Seriously, I didn't even do anything and look at me. They took my friend away. They took my job away. They took all my privileges away. All my prospects. I have nothing. Nothing. So tell me SK, how can I be in any more trouble than this?'

'Jay...'

'They blame me, you know. They blame me for what Octan did. They say that I corrupted him. That I turned him into a monster. But I didn't do anything. I didn't even know what he was up to and yet they blame me.' Jay gritted his teeth. 'It's not fair. I didn't ask for him to become a part of me. I didn't ask for any of it, so how is it my fault?'

SK sighed and turned away from him. This was not the first time he'd heard this speech from Jay, but every time he heard it, it was filled with more hurt and anger than the time before. Time was escalating Jay's emotions and SK was worried a lack of purpose might send him completely over the edge.

'Jay I... I've been meaning to ask you something,' SK flicked his tongue across his lips, 'why did the Mistresses wait so long to punish you both?'

Jay gave a strange half laugh and stared at SK. For a long couple of minutes there was silence, then he shook his head and lowered his gaze again.

'It's because of the way Octan is attached to the First. Literally attached I mean, because of the Boy. Whilst the First was still... complete that connection was too strong for him or me to be pushed aside and ignored. The connection is a lot weaker now; so weak that it may eventually sever completely.'

'What will that mean for you and Octan?' SK frowned.

'Try looking it up for yourself,' Jay shot another look in his direction, 'you're the Helper now; you're supposed to know about these things. You're supposed to know about everything or near enough. Every mistake. Every potential situation. You have to be ready for it. You should know its coming weeks, if not months or years in advance. Nothing should take you by surprise, because very little will take them by surprise and they expect you to keep up.'

'I know, but... I mean,' SK's tongue skated across his lips a few more times, 'I'm still new at this.'

'I was new at it once and even without Octan's help I was able to keep up,' Jay folded his arms. 'So I have a question for you SK, do you know what's coming?'

'What?' SK stared at him.

'I just told you a Helper has to be ready for anything. That they have to sense things in advance. Something is coming. No,' Jay gave one of hyena-style laughs, 'something is here now. Do you know what it is? Do you even know who it involves?'

'I...?'

'This thing that's coming, it's only doing so because things are about to repeat themselves,' Jay smirked at him. 'History doesn't do that a lot, but when it does things can become very exciting in more ways than you can possibly imagine. It can cause a lot of problems too, problems they'll expect you to take care of.'

'Jay if you know something that could help me, please...'

'Oh but SK, I'm not your mentor anymore, remember?' There was something unnaturally cruel about his voice. 'I can't spoon feed you through these things anymore because you'll get into trouble.'

'Jay...' SK frowned at him.

'I... I'm sorry,' Jay swept his fingers back through his hair. 'I guess some of Octan's personality has started rubbing off on me. Or maybe it's just leaking through because he's tired of me suppressing him all the time.' He sighed. 'Look, I really can't spoon feed you through this one, but I can tell you one thing. Although history is repeating itself some of the details are different and one of those details involves your cousin.'

'Which cousin?' SK licked his lips again.

'That you'll have to work out for yourself. You have a brain in that head of yours, don't you?' Jay turned his back on him again. 'Just do me a favour and don't take too long in figuring it out; it won't be any fun else.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You'll see,' Jay laughed as he walked away, 'you'll see.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pretty little strawberry blonde ignored her little sister and cousins as she skipped down the path towards the artificial pond. Her father was sat in the shade of one of the trees which were dotted throughout the extensive palace garden, half keeping an eye on his daughter and nieces, half transfixed by the sun glinting off the water. She plopped herself down next to him and moved his arm over her shoulder. She loved her father; he was the bravest, strongest, kindest man in the universe as far as she was concerned and she knew without a doubt he adored both her and her sister.

'Mother's looking for you,' a soft smile formed on her lips, 'she says it's important.'

'Not so important she can't wait a few more minutes I hope,' his face filled with an almost cunning smile. 'The water dances so beautifully this time of day.'

There were a few moments of silence as her eyes turned towards the pond. She wasn't entirely sure what it was her father was seeing when he stared at the water like this, but she imagined it was something fantastical. Her father was special; she knew she wasn't supposed to know it, but she did. She'd seen it with her own eyes and it had filled her with more pride than she'd ever thought possible. But she'd also heard enough of the hushed whispers afterwards to know his life would be in danger if anyone were to find out just how special he was. For his sake she didn't breathe a word of his secret, not even to him.

'Beautiful, simply beautiful,' he sighed, before getting to his feet. 'So do you want to tell them they must move their games indoors or shall I?' He indicated towards the playing children.

'Can't you let me watch them?' She allowed him to pull her to her feet.

'Yes, I'm going to let my nine year old sweet princess look after her five year old sister and cousins.' He shook his head.

'I'm very responsible for my age.'

'Aye, that may be true, but your mother would never forgive me for it. And nor would either of your uncles should anything happen for that matter.'

'But father...'

'No buts my sweet princess,' he brushed some of the hair back from her cheek, 'if I must go inside, so must they.'

She nodded and he started making his way back up the path. After a moment's hesitation she fell into step beside him and within a few seconds they'd made it to the spot the girls were playing. Instantly her father swept his youngest daughter up into his arms.

'Daddy,' she grinned at him, hugging him as she did.

'Hey there my little Annu,' he tickled her stomach, making her squeal, 'you and your cousins are going to have to play inside now.'

'But I don't wanna go in yet.' One of the other two girls groaned.

'I know princess, but I'm afraid you have to.'

'But uncle…'

'I'm sorry Lilly,' he shook his head, 'but I must return to the palace now and your father would not be happy if I left you out here all by yourself.'

'But I wouldn't be by myself; I'd have Talma and Annu with me.'

'I don't want to go in either princess,' he shook his head again, 'but in life we don't always get what we want.'

Lilly pulled a face and pouted for a moment.

'Now, there's no need to be like that,' he ruffled her hair, 'you girls will come in with me.'

They reluctantly nodded and together the five of them made their slow way back towards the palace. As they approached, the figure of a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes came into view. The man's daughter squeaked with excitement and bounded towards him only to drop to a more reserved pace right before she reached him.

'Hello Talma,' his greeting was as cool and reserved as he was, 'have you been having fun with your cousins?'

'Yes father.' Talma attempted to suppress a smile, but her youth and innocence betrayed her. 'Maybe next time you could watch us.'

'Perhaps,' his gaze turned towards Annu's father, 'brother.'

'Brother.' Annu's father nodded in greeting as he used the same level of formality. 'As much as I would love to stop and chat, Nima wants me; so if you don't mind I was just taking the girls inside.'

'So I see.'

'But we don't want to go in yet,' Talma's eyes stared pleadingly up at her father, 'we could stay out longer if you watched us.'

'I guess I could.'

'Really?' She squeaked with excitement, before noting the look in her father's eyes. 'I mean, really?'

'Just this once and only because I was planning to get myself some fresh air anyway. That's if you don't mind brother,' he flicked his gaze towards Annu's father.

'I have no objection as long as you're sure it's what you want.' Annu's father's voice was tight.

'I'm sure.'

'Then I have no objection, _brother_,' he nodded again, before turning his gaze towards his eldest daughter. 'Do you wish to stay out here too Kayma?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I wanna go with you.'

The second her father lowered Annu to the ground, Kayma gripped tightly onto his fingers. Talma's father frightened her. He always had. There was something about the way he looked at her as though she didn't belong. Or like he was angry at her for something she didn't even remember doing. She often found herself wondering how her mother could be his sister, when she was nothing like him.

She allowed herself to be led inside the palace by her father. The cool air felt good upon her skin, reminding her just how hot it was outside this time of year. He hummed the tune to a rhyme he'd sung her when she was little as they wound their way through the palace towards her mother's chamber. Her mother was sat on a curved couch, her glossy black hair loose around her shoulders. She was serenely beautiful as always, but her pale skin glistened with the last reminisce of her latest illness. Her health had always been bad; it was why her father called her his _most delicate princess_.

'Kayma tells me you wished to see me.' Her father smiled as they made their way towards her.

'Always,' she pulled herself to her feet and placed her arms around his neck as they reached her.

Kayma smiled as she placed her thumb in her mouth. She loved the way her parents were with each other; it made her feel safe and happy.

'Did you know my cousin returns today,' Nima gently stroked her fingers through his hair.

'My old friend was good enough to inform me,' he nodded.

'Toya, Neska and I wish to hold a banquet for his return,' her voice took on an almost idly tone, 'and, as you have been left in charge during his absence, I thought I'd better ask you.'

'Will I be invited?' Kayma pulled her thumb from her mouth and blinked up at them.

'Your father has to approve of even holding it first my little one.'

'Please father, please can we have a banquet? And please can I come too?'

'If I knew I was going to have to make such big decisions I would have let Tao be in charge again this time,' her father laughed and shook his head. 'Permission granted, for both of you.'

'I'll go inform Toya.' Nima kissed him, before making her way almost effortlessly out of the room.

'Your mother really is my most delicate princess,' his eyes watched her leave.

'Will I be as beautiful as she is one day?' Kayma squeezed his fingers again.

'You're already beautiful my sweet princess,' he scooped her up into his arms. 'So tell me my precious daughter, what do you want to wear tonight?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ 'I may need to do something about your lack of faith.'_

For the past three months those words had been haunting Kaiba. Every flickering shadow, every strange occurrence, every weird feeling he couldn't quite explain made those words haunt him just a little bit more. His response had been to throw himself into his work and try his best to block it out; no hallucination was going to tell him how to feel about the world. But in throwing himself into his work he begun neglecting his little brother more so than he would have liked. So when Mokuba suggested his little _gathering for the sake of gathering_ Kaiba had been more than happy to indulge him, even if he couldn't bring himself to actually attend.

The thought of spending the evening with Yugi and his little band of believers was about the last thing he wanted to do. So it must have been guilt which made him decide to work from the private office he had behind the scenes at Kaiba Land. Not that he was getting much work done; for some reason his concentration was lagging into non-existence. Frustrated at himself, he gave a heavy sigh and turned off the monitor in front of him.

The hum of the monitor was replaced by the sound of children's laughter. Kaiba frowned; his office was sound proof so noise from the theme park wouldn't disturb him whilst he was working.

_'I may need to do something about your lack of faith.'_

Kaiba gritted his teeth and tried to convince himself he was just working too hard. When the sound of laughter met his ears again he decided he would need to get someone to check his office was still fully sound proof. He then got up from his desk, left the office and made his way towards the private balcony he'd built so he could watch over Kaiba Land on the rare occasions he had the inclination to. He'd only made only made it halfway along the corridor when the feeling of eyes on his back made him turn.

Stood in the dim light just outside of his office door was a young woman with braided black hair, dressed in an Egyptian style tunic-dress. There was something sickly about her appearance, but at the same time a strong and determined look burnt in her deep blue eyes. It reminded him of someone. She reminded him of someone, but for the life of him he didn't know who.

'I know you...' the words were out of Kaiba's mouth before he could stop them. 'Hey...!'

He watched as she disappeared into his office. With a slight amount of annoyance he made his way back down the corridor. As he loomed his way through the doorway the first thing he noticed was the complete lack of the mysterious woman. He gritted his teeth again and made a quick search of the room. Nothing.

_'I may have to do something about your lack of faith.'_

'Shut up,' he crushed his hands against the sides of his head, 'this isn't going to work. I'm not going to fall for these cheep tricks.'

Kaiba drew a calm breath in and lowered his hands again. For a moment he was glad no one was around to see him acting this way; the last thing he needed was for one of Yugi's friends to catch on and wind him up about it. He forced himself to make his way back out of his office, sticking with his original plan he soon found himself making his way up the stairs towards the balcony. He was surprised to find the doors leading out to it open and even more surprised to find Tristan, stood alone with his arms resting against the railings, apparently watching over the others.

For a few long moments there was silence.

'You know you have a great view of the park from up here,' Tristan didn't even bother to turn towards him; he just continued to stare out across Kaiba Land.

'That was kind of the point,' Kaiba folded his arms. 'Shouldn't you be having fun with the other geeks about now?'

'Fun,' he laughed, 'remind me what that is again. No wait,' he glanced towards Kaiba, 'I just remembered who I'm talking to.'

'I take it you and the other losers have had some kind of falling out.'

'Are you asking because you care or because you want to gloat,' Tristan turned his attention back towards the park.

'Does it matter?'

'I guess not.' He was silent for a moment. 'Sometimes I think it would be easier if I did just fall out with them; maybe then I wouldn't feel like this all the time.'

'Why don't you just walk away from them then?' Kaiba shrugged. 'Friends are overrated anyway.'

'I can't,' he shook his head, 'our friendship still means something to me.' He gave a heavy sounding sigh. 'I know something's wrong, but because I don't know what it is or how to fix it I can't make things better.'

'This is why I say friendship is overrated.'

'I wasn't talking about my friends,' again Tristan glanced towards him. 'I know you don't believe in... _anything_, but something's coming. Something big. Something that's going to change everything.'

_'Something's coming which will change everything.'_ The words echoed inside of Kaiba's brain almost as Tristan was speaking.

'You're right, I don't care,' Kaiba lowered his head and tried to block out all memories of _that_ woman. 'So why don't you tell someone who does?'

'I've tried. And I've tried. _And_ I've tried.' Tristan turned back away from him again. 'They don't listen. Not even the First. She just tells me it's not something I should worry about and then just does nothing. It's like she doesn't care or maybe she just doesn't believe me. But something tells me she can sense it too, so why doesn't she do something about it?'

_'The First ignores it because she apathetic and therefore does nothing.'_

'What?' Tristan shot another look in his direction.

'What?' Kaiba frowned back at him.

'I thought you said something...'

There were a few moments of silence, then Tristan pulled himself away from the railings.

'I guess I should get back to the others before you head down there to tell them it's kicking out time.'

'What makes you think I'm about to do that?' Kaiba shot him a look.

'Just a feeling,' he shrugged. 'Besides, solitude works better if you're on your own, right?'

He made his way across the balcony and out through the door. For just a split second as the two of them passed each other, their shoulders brushed and the same strange fizzling sensation Kaiba had experienced three months ago returned. Tristan came to a stop and turned his gaze back towards Kaiba. There was a deep frown on his face and for almost too long the two of them held each other's gaze. Then, without saying a word, Tristan just shook his head and left.

Kaiba waited until Tristan was out of sight before making his way across the balcony to where the other boy had been standing. For a moment his hand hovered over the railing; he wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen exactly, but something in his gut wanted to indulge what he could only assume was a momentary loss of sanity. He lowered his hand down onto the metal. The same fizzling sensation he'd experienced a few moments before moved through him.

'You're going to have to do a lot better than this if you want to _improve_ my lack of faith,' letting go of the bar he found himself almost gritting his teeth with a sudden and almost inexplicable feeling of annoyance. 'Because I am not falling for any of this.'

* * *

Mokuba and Catilin had just launched into a big bag of candyfloss when he bumped head first into his brother. Almost instantly Catilin took a step back and half hid herself behind him. Mokuba knew his brother wasn't the world's biggest Catilin fan, but the child-like fear of her reaction made him wish Kaiba would just ease up on her a little.

'Seto you made it.' Mokuba grinned, aiming for the distraction technique.

'I am hosting this thing, aren't I?' Kaiba shrugged. 'So where are the rest of them?'

'Joey, Mai, Téa, Duke and Yugi are on the big rollercoaster,' Mokuba pointed, 'and I think Tristan's around here somewhere, but nobody's seen him for a while.'

For half a second Kaiba appeared to hesitate, then he shrugged and made his way towards the rollercoaster. Mokuba, with Catilin nervously in tow, followed.

'It's a full moon out tonight,' they heard Joey tell the others, 'you could see it from the top of that thing.'

'Who cares about the full moon?' Téa laughed.

In place of a reply someone or something started howling. The noise itself sounded so much like a wild dog that a chill ran the length of Mokuba's spine. Behind him Catilin clapped her hands and laughed. She then took off in the direction of the noise. Within a few seconds the group came into view.

'Are you howling for me hiet braysta?' Catilin dived into a hug.

Joey's howling stopped as he laughed at her and stroked her hair. Mokuba often found himself wondering at the nature of the relationship between them. The affection might have been plutonic, but sometimes he got the feeling there was something deeper to it than that.

'Stop acting like a dog Wheeler and try to remember you're supposed to be a man.' Kaiba folded his arms as they finished their approach. 'Or is that concept too hard for your primitive brain?'

'How many times do I have to tell you Kaiba, I'm a wolf, not a dog?' Joey glared at him.

'How many times do I have to tell you do I have to tell you I don't care Wheeler,' Kaiba returned his glare.

'Let me guess, you're here to tell us its closing time and we all have to clear out, right?' Tristan's voice sounded from behind them.

'Couldn't have put it better myself.' Kaiba turned towards him.

Tristan shrugged and walked away without saying anything else.

'I really wish he would stop doing that,' Téa groaned, 'or is it too difficult for him to say goodbye once in a while?'

'Just leave it for once would you Téa, the more we push him over these things the further away from us he feels,' Yugi sighed.

'Then maybe you should just let him go,' Kaiba rolled his eyes.

'We can't do that,' Téa shot him a disgruntled look, 'okay, sure he might be a right pain in the ass right now, but he's still our friend. We still care about him.'

'Whatever, it's time for you geeks to clear out of here now.'

'I'll go get the driver to bring the car around,' Mokuba sighed, before taking off.

He'd never admit it to the others, but sometimes even he knew his brother could be a real jerk. Okay, Kaiba had been nice enough to indulge Mokuba's desire to hold this little gathering in the first place, but he hadn't bothered to be there. And whereas the rest of the group were worrying over whether or not they were losing Tristan, Mokuba was more concerned about his brother pulling away. With a heavy sigh he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind.

By this time he'd made it out into the car park. That's where he spotted them; three pretty young women, all with different shades of brown hair and dressed in long white tunic-style dresses. They stood in a close triangle, with only one of them facing him head on and the other two with their bodies half turned towards the middle one. In the hands of the one on the left was a pure white flower with a deep green stem. She locked eyes with him and smiled, lovingly holding the flower to her face for a few moments before throwing it towards him. Then she and the other two began to giggle.

Mokuba took a step towards them, but as he did they turned and ran away into the darkness of the car park. Stunned Mokuba walked towards the flower and, with great trepidation, picked it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mokuba had been strangely silent since he'd said goodbye to Yugi and the others. It bugged Kaiba, not because he was in the mood for any kind of conversation, but because it wasn't like his little brother to adopt the fifty yard stare unless there was something seriously bothering him. As they made their way into the Kaiba mansion Mokuba came to a sudden stop and stared across the driveway at something. Kaiba followed his brother's gaze but saw nothing.

'Are you alright?' He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and encouraged him to start walking again.

'Yeah... yeah I...' Mokuba shook his head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Mokuba I can tell something's bothering you,' Kaiba folded his arms as they entered their home. 'You can talk to me you know.'

'Don't you need to be around in order to talked to,' Mokuba shot him a look, before giving a heavy sigh. 'Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I guess I'm just a little tired.'

'Look, I know I haven't been around much lately Mokuba, but that doesn't mean I don't care. If you need to talk to me about something I'll make time for you.'

'I...' he hesitated. 'It really doesn't matter,' he shook his head, 'you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.'

'Mokuba...'

'I'm tired Seto,' he yawned, 'I just want to go to bed. Goodnight.'

Without waiting for Kaiba to say anything in reply, Mokuba made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. For a few moments Kaiba just stared after him, then he gave a heavy sigh and ran his fingers back through his hair.

'If you think you can get to me through my brother you're wrong,' he muttered to himself. 'If you really want my faith, you're going to have to do a lot better.'

Kaiba had no idea why he felt the need to challenge a women he believed to be little more than a hallucination. Just like he didn't know why he believed all these things happening to him were just there to somehow change his _lack of faith_. It was like a feeling inside his stomach, one of many he'd had over the last few months. It wasn't something he should have given any weight to, but it was starting to get harder to ignore.

'I'm not some puppet you can just wind around your finger you know,' Kaiba gritted his teeth as he made his way towards the stairs. 'You're not going to get to me that easily. You're not going to get to me at all if I can help it, so stop trying.'

As if in response to this there was a flash of movement at the top of the stairs and out of nowhere an incredibly battered and ancient looking rag doll appeared. The doll's cloth face was featureless and its naked body almost disproportioned with use and age. Something highlighted with the almost dried out and dirty appearance of the linen it was made from.

'A doll, really, that's how you're planning to convince me?' Kaiba made his way up the stairs towards it. 'Because the next logical step after feelings and hallucinations has to be dolls, right?' He bent down to pick it up.

The second his hand touched it he was filled with a strange, almost sentimental sense that he'd seen the doll somewhere before. Before he'd even realised what he was doing his fingers were lightly playing with what was left of the dolls course hair. The same instinct made him close his eyes and breath in the dolls scent; somewhere admit the musty dirt he could detect something sweet and familiar. Opening his eyes again he found himself staring at the doll with a new air of curiosity.

'Okay, I think I see what you're trying to do here, but that doesn't mean it'll work. The doll's a nice touch; better than I first gave you credit for. But it's not enough. Unless of course your aim is to get me talking aloud like some crazy person, in which case well done, mission accomplished.' Kaiba pocketed the doll and made his way towards his own bedroom. 'But I'm not going to fall for any of your cheep tricks. If you really want me to _have more faith_ then give me a reason to need it.'

* * *

'Tonight was fun, wasn't it?' Joey grinned at her as they half stumbled into his chamber.

'Yeah and Catilin's taking the whole moving back to the Northern Palace really well too,' Mai wrapped her arms around his waist.

'A little too well if you ask me; she wants to move out tomorrow.' Joey shook his head.

'There's no reason why she can't you know.'

'I know,' he turned his gaze away, 'it just feels too sudden. I mean, this place is going to be really empty without her.'

'Well maybe I can help you with that,' she kissed him gently.

'What do you mean?'

'Do I really have to spell it out for you Joey?' Mai laughed.

'I...'

Before he could get any further with his sentence, he swayed sickly and crushed his hands against the sides of his head.

'Joey are you okay?'

'I... I'm...'

He shook his head and pulled away from her. In a half walk, half stumble he made his way towards the bed. His body tittered so much he almost didn't make it to the safety of the mattresses before passing out. As it was he was only half on the bed. For a few long moments Mai just stood there, taking deep breaths in, in order to steady the fearful pounding of her heart. She then made her way towards him and the bed, doing her best to get him fully onto it and into a more comfortable position.

'You scare me when you do this,' she curled herself into him. 'I'm scared one day you'll never come back. Please... if you can hear me First... make sure you bring him back. Please.'

* * *

In the nine years since they'd met Tracker had become very fond of his mentor. Now he stood and watched as the caring gardener once again tended to his lilies.

'I wish my daughters could see this place,' his voice made Tracker jump in surprise; he didn't realise his mentor had known he was there. 'You know you're almost ready to take care of my garden without me you know.'

'But…' Tracker took a step towards him.

'You knew I couldn't keep coming here forever Tracker. This isn't my home anymore.'

'I know.' Tracker sighed.

'I wish my daughters could see this place,' he half turned towards Tracker. 'It saddens me to think they'll never know...'

Tracker edged towards his mentor, before kneeling down next to him. For a few long moments there was silence as he stared down at the lilies in front of them.

'What was my mother like?' Tracker's voice was almost as dry as his mouth.

'She was as beautiful as the flower which bore her name and as powerful as the cat which shared her soul.' A wistful smile appeared on his mentor's face. 'She was a true queen.'

'If I'd have lived, would she have been proud of me?'

'Yes, I've no doubt she would have been. But then she was proud of all her children.'

'Sometimes I hate my death,' he hung his head, 'my family don't even know I exist.'

There was another long beat of silence between them. His mentor then placed a strangely reassuring hand on Tracker's shoulder.

'Death changes the living because the dead can't be ignorant,' Tracker tried his best to keep the tremor out of his voice. 'The Vii Sen only know death, so we are born without ignorance. We know things, whether we want to know them or not.'

'What kind of things?' His mentor frowned at him.

'I know who Kayma is,' he forced himself to studied the lilies because it was easier to say these things if he didn't have to look at his mentor.

'What?'

'I know who Kayma is and I know what she means. Don't worry, not everybody knows; just those who... well, I only know because...' He stopped himself from saying the words out loud. 'I promise I'll do whatever I can to protect her. No matter what I'll... I'll do whatever I can to make sure she stays safe.'

'I know you will,' his mentor squeezed his shoulder.

'I would have made a good big brother, I think.' Tracker finally managed to shift his gaze up towards his mentor. 'Don't you think I would have made a good big brother?'

'The best,' his mentor nodded, 'and she would have loved you for it.'

* * *

Khi waited until his sister's hand maiden had finished dressing her, before creeping up behind her and lifting her high up into the air. She let out a loud squeal of laughter as he swung her round and placed her onto the floor.

'I have a present for you Lilly,' he grinned at her.

'Yay,' the five year old clapped her hands with excitement.

Khi reached behind him and pulled out the lily he had hidden in the waist of his kilt and presented it to her.

'It's so pretty,' she took it off him.

'I'm glad you liked it,' the twelve year old smiled at her, 'I picked it myself.'

Unlike his brothers, Khi was both incredibly proud and incredibly fond of his pretty baby sister. And he knew she adored him for all the reasons their brothers teased him. Because he was sensitive and kind. Because he preferred to see the beauty around him and refused to think of the necessities of war. Because Khi had known for a long time he was born to be a philosopher and as the youngest son of the Great Pharaoh he had no need to be anything else.

'Do I get a present too?' A childish voice squeaked from the doorway.

He turned to see one of his three cousins watching him.

'Khi only gets flowers for me, don't you Khi?' Lilly giggled.

'But I want a flower too.' The little girl moaned.

'Maybe if you ask real nice Talma, Khi will get you one.'

'Would you Khi, please,' Talma attempted to flutter her eyelashes at him.

'Next time I'm in the garden,' Khi smiled, 'I'll remember to pick you one up too.'

'And me.' Annu grinned as she arrived just in time to hear what he had said.

'Yes Annu, you too.'

She giggled and clapped her hands together, which set the other two off. A warm protective feeling filtered through Khi as he watched them join hands and dance circles together; they were remarkable creatures. They'd been born on the same day like a matching set; something which had also been reflected in their looks and personalities. To start with they were all brunettes, even if their hairs had different hues and shades. Like him, Lilly's hair was more of a russet colour, whereas Talma's was a rich, earthy brown and Annu's almost leaned towards a golden shade of blonde. They then shared the same height and were of similar builds, making it almost impossible for anyone to tell them apart from a distance. Or when they were swirling round in never ending circles.

Khi couldn't help but laugh as the three of them fell to the floor, the results of their spinning having finally made them too dizzy to continue. He loved how close they were; how like sisters they acted. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were really only cousins. Just as they were stumbling their way back to their feet Kayma, Khi's eldest cousin, arrived. Unlike her sister Kayma's hair was defiantly blonde, but it curiously shared similar red hues to the ones Khi and his siblings all had. Khi had always wondered about it, but never found the need to question it further.

'Kayma,' Annu caught hold of her sister's arms and half spun her round, 'Khi promised he'd get me a lily next time he's in the garden.'

'Did he now,' she flicked her gaze up towards him. 'Making promises we have no intention of keeping again, are we Khi?'

'Oh I fully intend on keeping it,' a soft smile pressed against his lips. 'One lily for each of the prettiest princesses I know.'

The three little girls squealed and began dancing about again. For a few moments Kayma and Khi just exchanged silent glances.

'Your...' Kayma hesitated, 'your brothers are waiting for you outside, something about horse riding.'

'Really,' Khi groaned, 'I was hoping they wouldn't remember. I hate horses.'

'If they would let me I would ride with you,' she half turned her gaze away from him, 'but your brothers don't like me much.'

'It's not that they don't like you Kayma, it's that you're a girl and a little girl as far as they're concerned too.' Khi took half a step towards her. 'You're a non-entity to them, like Lilly.'

'Well if they ever gave me the chance I would show them I can ride just as good as any boy,' she puffed her chest out, 'if not better than some I know.'

'Hey watch it,' Khi folded his arms.

'Well, its true, isn't it?'

'I probably should get out there before my brothers come looking for me,' he sighed and made towards the door.

As he passed Kayma she caught hold of his arm. For a few long moments their gazes locked, then a crimson blush flushed across her cheeks and she turned her head away.

'Am I a pretty princess too?'

For half a second her comment confused him, then a knowing smile pulled across his face.

'It was always going to be four.' Khi brushed some of the hair back from her face. 'And just for the record,' he half breathed into her ear, 'you're the prettiest princess I know.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaiba would like to have said he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, but to _wake up_ would have first required him getting some sleep to begin with. All night he'd felt as though the faceless doll was watching him. Even after he'd stuck it in the back of one of his drawers he could still feel its non-existent eyes glaring through the wood, watching him.

He sat at the breakfast table staring down at the plate in front of him, trying to make sense of toast. It was an odd, half asleep kind of feeling and from the look of Mokuba he wasn't the only one experiencing it.

'If you had to pick between Tristan and Yugi, who would you choose?' Mokuba broke the silence.

'For what exactly?' Kaiba continued to stare down at his half eaten toast.

'They both know about weird stuff,' he pushed his bowl back and forth across the table. 'You know... the fairytale nonsense kind... if... _if_ you felt like you needed to talk to one of them about something... weird, which one would it be?'

'Does it have to be one of them?' Kaiba felt strangely irritated by the conversation.

'I'm not sure anyone else would understand,' Mokuba shrugged. 'So if you had to choose...?'

'Tristan,' Kaiba pushed his plate away finally resolved to leave the rest of his breakfast uneaten, 'at least that way the fairytale nonsense won't be force fed down your throat.'

He felt Mokuba's eyes on him for a moment and an unasked question of _how would you know_ hung in the air around them.

'You could just talk to me you know,' Kaiba shifted his gaze towards the window.

Mokuba shrugged and got to his feet.

'No appetite this morning?'

'I could say the same to you,' Mokuba made his way towards the door, but hesitated before leaving the room. 'It's not that I can't talk to you Kaiba, it's that I don't think you'll listen. I know... I know what I have to say is a little... crazy. I know it's stupid and probably doesn't mean anything, but... I need someone to listen to what I have to say without just shooting it down. You don't believe in this kind of stuff, they do. Right now that's what I need, you understand that, right?'

'Whatever,' Kaiba shrugged. 'I'll probably be out all day anyway. Work,' for some reason the word made him grit his teeth, 'I have to work.'

* * *

Catilin's eyes took a slow tour around her Northern Palace bedroom. She wasn't officially moving in till the afternoon, but she was too excited to wait. It wasn't that she didn't like living in the Southern Palace with Joey, it was just that this was home. More than anything else in the world she wanted to go home. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. A knock on the open door behind her made her jump. She spun round to see who it was and her whole being filled with more joy and excitement than she knew what to do with.

'Jay!' She ran towards him and threw her arms round him.

He instantly returned her hug and for a few long moments neither of them said anything. Then a creeping feeling entered her stomach and she pulled herself back.

'You shouldn't be here Jay,' Catilin felt her lips twitch into an uncertain expression, 'Veronie said you weren't allowed to see me anymore.'

'Who cares what Veronie says? I've missed you so much Cat, haven't you missed me?'

'Of course I've missed you. Loads. But Veronie says things get messy when the dead and the living interact. Things are already really messy,' she tapped the side of her head, 'I'm not sure I can handle more.'

'I wouldn't make things messy for you Cat, you know that,' he took a few steps towards her. 'And what does Veronie know anyway? Didn't I take good care of you when you were living here on your own? Were things messy then?'

'No, but Veronie says...'

'I don't care what Veronie says,' Jay suddenly took hold of her arms, making her jump. 'If we... Cat I... I mean...'

Without warning he pulled her into a kiss. His lips felt cold against hers. Like ice. Little crystals of ice, which made her lips go numb. As the kiss lingered on the numbness moved down through her mouth and into her throat. From there it sunk down into the pit of her stomach where it turned into a huge lumpy block of ice. It felt heavy and uncomfortable inside of her, making her pull away from the unasked for embrace.

'Jay...' her eyes stared searchingly into his.

'It's not just me, is it?' He took hold of her arms again. 'This isn't just a one way thing. It can't be. The way I feel, you have to feel it too. You have to.'

'Jay, you're dead, it's not allowed.'

'Why not? Because people who think they know better decided so? I don't accept that. I don't accept that I can feel this way if I'm not allowed to do anything about it.'

'It's messy.'

'Is that what you think? Or what _Veronie's_ programmed you to think?' Jay's grip on her arms tightened. 'If he wasn't around... if it was just you and me like it used to be... would you still think this was messy?'

'I...'

'Would you?' His grip tightened again.

'Jay you're hurting me.'

Instantly he let go and backed away from her.

'I'm sorry, I should leave.'

Without saying another word he disappeared, leaving Catilin alone with the block of ice now sitting in her stomach. She didn't like the cold feeling; it made her insides feel strange. She pulled a face and made the decision to go back to the Southern Palace and wait till it was actual moving in time. Coming here early had been a mistake. Before leaving her eyes made one final sweep of the room, landing on the large full length mirror as they did. For a second, just for a second, Catilin was certain she saw her reflection smirk at her. But just as soon as the expression was there it was gone again.

Figuring it was just the cold in her stomach bothering her; she turned and left the room.

* * *

SK had mentioned Jay's visit to the Mistresses; they'd seemed unconcerned, telling him a few old ghosts just wanted to tell a story. They told him it was nothing for him to worry about and that it would play its course without problem if he just left it be. At first SK allowed himself to be comforted by their words; then little seeds of doubt began to creep in. The way Jay had said certain things made him wonder if someone else might take advantage of the _innocent little ghost story_.

Without really knowing much about the ghosts or the story they wanted to tell, SK had spent the better part of the night trying to figure out the who and the what. What he learnt wasn't enough and, with little else he could do, he took himself down to Earth in order to warn both of his cousins.

'You again,' Kaiba's less than pleased voice sounded from behind him almost as soon as he arrived in one of the hallway in the Kaiba's massive mansion.

'Me again,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he turned round to face him.

'If you're here to tell me that Catilin girl's gone psycho and that dog Wheeler needs my help, then I want you to tell him I told him so. I then want you to offer him a gun to shoot her with. Maybe this time he'll realise killing her is pretty much the only thing guaranteed to work.'

'This isn't about Catilin,' SK licked his lips again. 'I'm here because... because I think something bad might be about to happen to you or Mokuba. I want to tell you both to be careful.'

'What kind of bad?' Kaiba frowned at him.

'I... I don't know,' he was starting to feel a little foolish. 'Truth is I shouldn't even be here...'

'Then why are you?'

'Because I... because I don't... I mean, if something were to happen to either of you and I didn't at least try to warn you that something might happen I would feel really guilty about it and...'

'Is this going to take much longer, only I really need to get to work now.'

'Right, yeah, I'm sorry,' SK licked his lips again. 'I...'

Something on the floor just behind where Kaiba was standing caught his attention. Moving past his cousin he went to pick it up. He almost found himself laughing as he examined it. It was clearly old, ancient even; the texture of the material and the techniques used to create the shape were in keeping with all other examples he'd seen. Its condition was somewhere in the midrange, not as good as some but a lot better than others. He didn't know how it came to be there or why it was there, but SK was certain of one thing; the ancient rag doll he held in his hands was the genuine article.

'Is this yours?' SK turned towards his cousin.

Kaiba's face was frozen into an almost pale look of fear.

'Seto are you alright?'

'I... I'm fine,' Kaiba shook his head, before rapidly turning and walking away. 'Feel free to take that thing with you when you leave.'

'I will,' SK frowned after him, before turning his attention back towards the doll.

A strange feeling moved through his stomach. How could something so harmless cause a definite reaction of fear in someone like Kaiba? Could this be what Jay was trying to warn him about? SK's tongue skated across his lips a few more times as he re-examined the doll.

'You're a harmless little thing, aren't you?' He found himself talking to it. 'You wouldn't hurt a fly, would you? So tell me little one, just what's so scary about you?'

* * *

Kaiba could feel his hands shaking as he made his way out of the house. Whoever it was to decide 'doll' followed feelings and hallucinations in the bid to _improve his faith_ was actually onto something. That one simple but creepy little object had him spooked on a level even he didn't understand.

He was almost out of the door when the sound of a child laughing brought him to a stop. He turned to see a girl of about five or six beaming up at him. The girl's hair was shoulder length and a rich earthy brown in colour and her eyes were a clear blue with little flecks of brown that danced with the joy on her face.

'Thank you, thank you, I love it, I love my dolly.' She held up the battered doll she was holding, the same faceless demon of cloth which was haunting Kaiba, before hugging it tightly. 'This is the best thing you've ever given me.'

'Who... who are you?' Somehow Kaiba managed to find his voice.

'Don't be silly, you don't do silly, not like uncle. Mother said I should thank you for my present. And...' the girl hesitated for a moment, 'and she said to tell you there... there's something you have to do now. Someone you need to find.'

'What?' Kaiba frowned.

'She said... she said you'll know... that you'll understand and that you'll know. She said you need to help them, that it's important. Because they're important, we all know it.'

'I don't have time...'

'Make the time, it has to be you.' The girl placed a hand on his arm and Kaiba was surprised by how solid and strong her grip felt. 'You're the only one. Find them, please.'

'But...' was as far as Kaiba got before the girl vanished.

In frustration he clamped his hands to the side of his head, before pulling at his hair. Okay, even he couldn't deny she was getting to him now.

'Mokuba...' Kaiba breathed his brother's name as he remembered SK's warning.

If someone was in trouble it had to be him. Without any further hesitation Kaiba made his way out of the house and into the waiting limo.

'Where to Mr Kaiba?' His driver's eyes glanced at him in the rear view mirror.

Kaiba was about to give him a destination, when something strange moved through his stomach.

'I need to search the streets,' the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, 'drive, now.'

* * *

In the end Mokuba had opted for Yugi. It made the most sense to him. After all, Tristan's attitude was hit and miss at the best of times and that was the last thing he wanted or needed. But having the conversation with Yugi hadn't been easy going either. It made him cringed and squirmed with emotions he wasn't even sure he was old enough to understand. Still the conversation was done now and even though there was no real resolution to his problem at least he felt less alone.

'You can't tell anybody what I just told you Yugi, you know that, right?' Mokuba stared at a spot on the floor ahead of him. 'I'm trusting you.'

'I know.' Yugi's voice was strangely flat. 'But from what you've told me I think there's more going on here than...'

'And that's what I'm worried about,' Mokuba wiped half formed tears away from his eyes. 'Those girls... that dream... what if this is the start of something? What if... What if I never stop feeling this way? God this must be how Tristan feels,' he gave a strained laugh.

'I don't think Tristan...'

'That's not what I mean. I mean... those bad feelings he has, he has them all the time whether he wants them or not, right? What if... what if I'm going to have these feelings all the time? I don't... I don't want them. I mean, I'm... I'm not... I... at least I don't think I am. But I don't know and it's just all so confusing and I want these feelings to go away.'

'Did you have any of these feelings before you had the dream?'

'No,' Mokuba shook his head. 'At least I don't think so.'

'Then there has to be a connection between what you dreamt and what you're feeling now. If we figure out why you had the dream it might help.'

'You... you think my feelings are being caused by the dream and... and not the other way round?'

'Yeah, I do,' Yugi shot him a sympathetic smile, 'and I think you do too. You wouldn't be here else.'

'You're right, I wouldn't, but I still needed to hear you say it.' Mokuba lowered his head again. 'I get it now, what it's like to have feelings you didn't ask for and can't control. No wonder Tristan is so angry all the time.'

'I wish he wasn't though...' Yugi's voice trailed a little, 'angry all the time I mean. He's slipping away from us and I'm not sure he really cares. I'm really worried about him; he doesn't even try to talk to us about what's wrong anymore. It's like he's given up.'

'Given up on what?'

'Everything,' Yugi closed his fingers around the Millennium Puzzle. 'Every day since the Face of Friendship took temporary control of my body it's like I can feel him moving further and further away. And every time I see him I feel like I should be thanking him for still being around, because I know... I know he doesn't want to be here.' He hesitated for a moment and gave an almost embarrassed laugh. 'I guess you and Tristan aren't the only ones with feelings you can't explain.'

'Maybe it's something in the water,' even Mokuba had to admit his joke sounded lame.

'Well if it is maybe Kaiba should take plenty of it,' Yugi smirked. 'Who knows, it might turn him into a believer.'

'I don't think feelings would cut it with my brother somehow,' Mokuba couldn't help but share in Yugi's humour, 'he needs real proof. Something he can actually put his hands on which he can't say is some kind of hallucination or trick. Feelings just aren't enough to do that.'

'When it comes to your brother, I'm not sure anything is.'

* * *

Mai had woken that morning feeling different. She couldn't quite explain how or why, but it unsettled her. The fact Joey wasn't in bed with her when she woke just added to the insecurity she was starting to feel. The insecurity had continued to build from the moment she'd left her chamber to track him down. No matter where she tried to look for him she couldn't find him.

In a final attempt she headed out into the garden. That was when Mai spotted her. The beautiful young woman with braided black hair stood beneath one of the blossom trees in the southern corner of the garden. Her deep blue eyes focused on Mai as she smoothed down the front of her elegant Egyptian style tunic-dress and waited.

'I'm not imagining you, am I?' Mai carefully approached the woman.

'No,' the woman shook her head.

'Who are you?'

'He used to call me his most delicate princess.'

'Who did?' Mai frowned.

'My Calcanto,' a soft smile formed on her lips, 'I was his most delicate princess and I knew without a doubt he loved me. But you know that, because you feel it too, don't you?'

'I...'

'There are some who believe they made a mistake, but they didn't,' the woman's eyes examined Mai closely. 'I can see you. I can see your heart. Whether they know what they were doing or not they didn't make a mistake. That's why once our story has been told things will return to how they're supposed to be.'

'Once your story is told?' Mai frowned in confusion.

'How things are now is no accident. What once was and what is still to come are reflecting each other. But people are different this time. The story's not the same so the ending must change as well.' The woman brushed a lock of hair out of Mai's eyes with all the care of a mother. 'This is all about the ending, but if the story is to be told it must be told right. You're his Calcanto, but you are not my Khine. I'm sorry for what we must do, but it is important. The ending must be different and you're the one who must make sure of that.'

'Why me?'

'Because I can see your heart.'

'I don't understand,' Mai shook her head.

'You will. When the time comes you will.' The woman lightly ran the back of her hand down Mai's face. 'The ending must be different, do you understand? It must be different. It has to be.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Khi might have been seventeen now, but the thought of horse riding still phased him as much as it had when he was younger. He didn't know if it was the size or the power of the beasts themselves which caused him trepidation; all he knew was he didn't like riding them. Watching his brothers on the other hand he found almost hypnotic. The way the two young men could control even the wildest of stallions filled Khi with a strange sense of pride. It was enough to let him know the kingdom of Egypt would be safe in the hands of either of his elder brothers.

'Khi, come play with me,' Lilly's hand tugged on the sleeve of his tunic.

'I keep telling you I'm a man now Lilly,' Khi sighed, 'I'm too old to play.'

'But Talma and Annu still aren't here and I'm lonely.'

Two days earlier their father had moved them to Memphis ahead of the rest of their household. For the first time since Lilly had been born she'd been forced to spend time away from her cousins. It had taken its toll on her and it was clear the little princess couldn't stand being alone.

'They'll be here tonight,' he attempted to placate her, 'then you can play with them all you want.'

'But tonight is ages away,' Lilly's pretty little face pulled into a pout, 'I'm lonely now, please play with me Khi.'

'Can't you just watch them ride with me?' Khi turned his attention back towards their brothers.

'That's boring Khi, please can't we play instead?'

'I told you, I'm too old to play games and so are you.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are,' he glanced towards her, 'or did you forget you're turning ten tomorrow.'

'You still played when you were ten.'

'Only because you were little. You're not little anymore Lilly; you're practically a woman now.'

'Don't be such a spoil sport Khi,' she tugged on his sleeve again, 'play with me, please,' she stretched the last word out as long as she could as she battered her eyelashes at him.

'That look won't work on me anymore Lilly,' he rolled his eyes, 'I'm a man now.'

'Since when?'

'Since I turned seventeen.'

'Oh you're no more fun than they are,' Lilly pouted and folded her arms. 'All they ever do is practice this and train for that. They don't have any fun ever. Why would anyone want to be like them?'

'Because they're the kind of men with the strength to rule Egypt,' an almost sad smile formed on Khi's lips, 'and I want to be the kind of man they can turn to for advice. They need to see I'm an adult too now; that I have a level head and skills they can utilise. They need to respect me as a man and they won't do that if I'm still playing games with my kid sister.'

'They don't have to know Khi, please,' she tugged at his arm this time, 'please play with me. Just this one last time, I promise. Please play with me Khi, please.'

* * *

Kaiba had spent the better part of the morning getting his driver to systematically drive up and down the streets of Domino City. By early afternoon they'd started exploring the outskirts, before winding their way out along the coastal pass. Somewhere in the back of Kaiba's mind he wasn't totally sure why he was wasting his day doing this when he couldn't even be certain it had anything to do with Mokuba. In fact the longer he spent searching the more certain he became his brother wasn't the one in danger. So why did he feel like he had to keep going?

They were just approaching an isolated lookout spot, popular with tourists during the summer but usually abandoned with the first September rain, when Kaiba spotted the familiar looking bike parked just off the road. His eyes moved past it up towards the lookout point and his heart lurched sickly in his chest.

'Stop the car,' he placed a hand on the back of the driver's seat, 'now.'

As soon as they were parked, Kaiba got out of the car and stared towards the figure standing on the opposite side of the safety railings which prevented tourists from falling off the cliff to the jagged rocks below. A part of him wasn't sure if he was really seeing what he was seeing and another part of him wasn't sure if he should care. For a long couple of minutes he stood just outside of the car door, staring at the figure, debating what he should do.

_'She said you need to help them, that it's important.'_ The little girl's words played inside his head.

'Damnit,' Kaiba gritted his teeth and pushed himself forward.

He crossed the lookout towards the figure who had leant himself dangerously far forward to the point where his arms were locked and only the grip of his hands was stopping him from falling. Instinct made Kaiba place his own hand on the guy's arm. The same fizzling he'd experienced the last few times they'd had contact started up again. Only this time it grew stronger and more defined with every passing second they remained touching.

Neither of them said a word as Tristan's eyes turned towards him. Even though the fizzling sensation inside of Kaiba was becoming almost too much to bear he refused to let go until Tristan pulled himself back and ducked his way through the bars to the safety of the lookout ledge. Their eyes remained locked as they stood side by side; the silence continuing between them as though words had lost all relevance.

An eternity passed before Tristan walked away. Kaiba watched him leave as the fizzling, which had continued even after he'd let go of Tristan's arm, finally died away. It was replaced by a deep and complex feeling of confusion. Confusion over a million things he didn't understand or didn't _want_ to understand.

'He's special,' the girl's voice made him jump, 'but he's in a lot of pain. It's so sad.'

It was the same girl he'd seen that morning and her eyes were focused on Tristan as he mounted his bike and left. Kaiba found himself studying her more closely, trying to find something to prove she was a trick or hallucination of some kind. The problem was he wasn't sure he wanted to prove she wasn't real anymore. He wasn't ready to admit defeat and come out as some kind of believer, but he was finding it harder and harder to convince himself of his scepticism. The things which were happening were hard to explain, but that didn't mean he couldn't find a way to.

'Mother wants me to thank you,' the girl flicked her gaze up towards him, breaking the silence which had formed between them.

'For the doll?' Kaiba eyed up the creepy object she was still holding as he remembered her earlier words.

'That was an echo of the past,' she shook her head, 'these are the words of the present. Mother wants me to thank you; just because she's not in the story doesn't mean she's not a part of it.'

'You do realise that doesn't make any sense, right?' Kaiba folded his arms. 'Who are you anyway?'

'You're not ready to know yet,' she placed a hand on his arm, 'almost, but not quite.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You'll find out,' her body slowly began to disappear, 'when the stories ready to be told, you'll find out.'

* * *

Joey knew it was ridicules, but he couldn't bear the thought of watching Catilin move into the Northern Palace. It was why he'd done whatever it took to keep himself out of the Southern Palace until it was all over. He'd felt bad for not telling Mai what his plans were and where he was going, but since he'd spent most of the day in his wolf form running wild he knew she couldn't exactly have come with him. And besides, he felt as though he needed to be alone.

He still did, it was why he was out in the garden trying not to face the emptiness of his home. He knew Catilin had to move on eventually, but this felt far too soon. And the way she was so eager to leave... Joey forced himself to concentrate on the flowerbed in front of him. If Catilin felt she was ready to move on then he had to accept that. He couldn't keep her locked up forever that just wasn't fair.

'The lilies look nice today,' the unfamiliar voice made Joey jump.

Joey's eyes turned towards the ageless looking man knelt beside him.

'Who... who are you?'

'The great gardener has finally returned to paradise,' the man's fingers gently caressed one of the flowers in front of them, 'it's been a long time but I knew you would return eventually. What other reason could there be for me becoming the Light but remaining so separate?'

'I... I don't understand...' Joey shook his head.

'You're different to before and not just because of her,' his eyes flicked towards Joey. 'But then so is everybody. You're all different and that's kind of the point. This isn't the same story, it was never meant to be, but you have to learn from ours because this is all about the ending.'

'The ending?'

'You'll understand soon enough,' his gaze turned back towards the flowers, 'and I know she understands.'

'She told me the spirits were restless,' Joey lowered his head. 'She said they needed the truth to come out so they could be at peace finally. It was why she told me not to interfere no matter what.'

'Well she's not wrong, this is about us finding peace, but it's not as simple as that. We're not telling this story so the truth can come out, although it will. We're telling this story because of the ending. This is all about the ending.'

'Why, what's so important about the ending?'

'You're all different people now, so the ending can be different now. The ending has to be different. It's important.'

'Why?'

'We don't know,' the man shook his head, 'we just know it has to be.' He paused for a moment. 'Her son was something special, you know. For all the reasons he shouldn't have even been, he was still special. The First needs to know that. This isn't just about your ending, it's about ours.'

'What...?'

Before Joey could get any further with his question the man disappeared. Stunned he stared around the garden hoping to catch some glimpse of him, but there was nothing. He gave a heavy sigh and turned his gaze towards the lilies again. Within seconds of him doing so he heard footsteps walking towards him. Looking up he spotted a pale faced Mai. Everything in him instantly fell; there was something different about her. Something...

'Joey,' Mai's eyes brimmed with tears, 'I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?'

'I... I'm sorry Mai, I needed to be on my own,' he frowned at her. 'You're different.'

'I... I know... I... something... something's happening Joey. Something's happening to me.'

'You smell the same, you look the same, but you don't sense the same,' Joey felt his emotions shifting, but he didn't know how or why.

'I... I know, I... I don't feel the same,' she dropped to her knees. 'It... she... she said it wasn't permanent, but I don't know if I believe her.'

'Who said?'

'I... I don't know... some woman. She said they needed to tell the story right, but I... Joey I don't like this.'

'What... what else did she say about the story,' Joey placed his hands on her shoulders.

'That it's all about the ending.' She sighed. 'That the ending has to change.'

* * *

There is was again, the flickering in his vision. It occurred every time he thought about how the First and her host were treating him. It fuelled an anger like no other he'd ever known; but then he'd never been an angry person before now. His conspirator sat across from him, her grievance was different to his, but her anger was just as strong. It was what had brought them together. Or rather, it was what had drawn him to her.

They were both being punished for things they had no control over and it wasn't fair. To begin with they'd simply found solace in each other, but their consoling talk quickly turned to something else. Something which caused the anger in each of them to grow and the flickering in his vision to spike with a strange kind of insanity. Revenge. The restless spirits provided them with the perfect cover; a way to manipulate the one who had wronged them. Soon it would be time for them to act on that plan and once it was initiated they would both get the revenge they so badly desired.

His vision flickered again. He'd never been a vengeful person; it just wasn't in him. So why did he feel the need to do this now? Why didn't it feel wrong? Because it didn't, that much he could be sure of. In fact he felt as though there was more he could be doing whilst they waited for the time their plan could be put into action. He wanted to have fun. He wanted to taunt and to tease and to... play. He wanted to play with someone.

An almost involuntary laugh came out of his mouth and he grinned at his conspirator. He was starting to feel something new, something different. He wasn't sure if she could feel it too, but he didn't really care. He was bored of waiting; he wanted to have some fun now. And it wasn't as though he didn't have time for some fun; after all, the spirits hadn't even started telling their story yet.

* * *

Catilin hummed to herself as she skipped down one of the corridors of the Northern Palace. It felt good to be home. She'd just been nervous this morning. Jay's presence and kiss had unsettled her, but that was all it was. This was where she wanted to be and she was ready for it. She was ready to run her own household now.

She made her way in and out of all the bedrooms, re-familiarising herself with her old home. In the fifth bedroom she entered, she stopped for a few moments to study her reflection in the full length mirror. The yellow and white dress she had on was one Mai had helped her pick out when she'd taken her shopping last month. Catilin liked Mai a lot. For a start she made Joey happy, for a second she treated Catilin like a normal girl and for a third she was everything a strong, independent woman should be; the perfect role model for the naive young queen.

'If she's such a perfect role model why does she have you dressed like a little girl?' Her reflection folded its arms and cocked an eyebrow at her.

For a few long moments Catilin found herself staring into the mirror, not totally sure what it was she was experiencing. Her reflections arms remained folded and, looking down at herself, she realised hers were too.

'You know I'm right,' her reflection spoke again, 'you're a young woman and you're dressed like a girl of twelve. No, make that ten. You look like a ten year old who's developed way too much way too early.'

'What... what do you mean?' Catilin blinked in confusion.

'You curve in and out in all the right places,' her reflection smirked. 'You probably have a better body than she could ever hope to have, yet instead of dressing you in a way which would enhance your figure, she chooses to smoother your adultness in girlish frills.'

'But... I chose this dress,' Catilin pulled at the skirt. 'I chose it because I like it. And... and I like the way I look in it.'

'Like a little girl?' Her reflection laughed. 'How do you expect anyone to respect you as a queen if you dress like a little girl?'

Catilin didn't know how to answer that question. This made her reflection laugh again. Every note of its laughter riveted off of the block of ice which was reforming in her stomach. Cold vibrations made their way up through her body, tingling down into her feet and fingers.

'You... you shouldn't be here,' Catilin set her jaw as firm as possible. 'Your kind are supposed to leave me alone, the First said...'

'The First is an idiot.'

'But... the First...'

'Let me tell you a little something about the First,' her reflection disappeared completely as its voice breathed into her ear, 'she thinks because she was the original being... the first piece of life to exist... that she has the right to tell others what to do. But she doesn't. She thinks because she is the First she is the most powerful, but she isn't. She thinks she knows everything. She thinks she created me, but she's wrong. Nobody created me little girl, I came into existence in the same way she did.' The voice laughed. 'Do you know who I am yet?'

'I... I...' Catilin pressed her fingers against her temples and shook her head. 'Go away, go away, get out of my head.'

'I told you before, this is my head too. So I ask you again, do you know who I am yet?'

'I...'

She lifted her gaze back towards the mirror. Her reflection had returned with a cruel look of amusement on its face. Slowly Catilin shook her head as her body became gripped with a cold, dark feeling.

'Who... who are you?' Her voice trembled with every word.

'I am the First Darkness,' her reflection smiled, 'I am cruelty itself; the original sadist. The First thinks she knows what I am, but she has no idea.'

'She... she's overpowered you before,' Catilin met her reflections gaze, 'she... she's trapped you... twice now... she... she can do it again.'

Her reflection laughed yet again and every note of it jarred through the ice still filling Catilin's whole being.

'Oh little girl, if only you knew what was coming.' Her reflection reached a hand towards her and Catilin could feel its fingers on her face. 'Three against one isn't a fair fight, but the numbers are about to become a little more even. Can't you feel it?'

'I...'

'I can. I can feel them stirring. They're waking up and soon... soon the balance of power will shift. The Mistresses think they know what we are, but they have no idea. It's a mistake they will pay for and when they do, everything you think you know will change.'

* * *

'Tic tock SK,' Jay smirked as he appeared in front of him, 'have you figured it out yet?'

'There are restless spirits telling a story,' SK held up the doll he'd retrieved from the Kaiba mansion, 'you think someone wants to take advantage of this situation somehow.'

'Did the dolly tell you all that?' Jay gave a rendition of his hyena style laughter which riveted uncomfortably through SK's body. 'Or are you just repeating the words I told you earlier?'

'The Mistresses don't think there's any need to worry, but you and I both know different, don't we?' SK licked his lips as he threw the doll at Jay's feet. 'So tell me Jay, what did Seto ever do to you?'

'Seto?' Jay laughed again. 'You think this is about him?'

'So it's Mokuba then,' SK played it as cool as possible, 'and you have something to do with whatever's about to happen.'

'What makes you so sure of that?'

'For a start you're not denying it,' his tongue skated across his lips, 'for a second you've been acting really strangely recently. In my book that makes you my number one suspect.'

'I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not,' Jay folded his arms. 'But answer me this, why would I want to hurt your cousin?'

'I haven't figured that out yet,' SK licked his lips again, 'but when I do... when I figure out what it is you're up to... I will stop you. Understand? I don't care whether or not the Mistresses want me to interfere on this one; I will _not_ let you hurt my cousin.'

'You've no proof I'm up to anything SK,' Jay kicked the doll back towards him, 'but if I were you I'd think carefully about what you're getting yourself into before you start playing the game.'

'This isn't a game Jay. People's lives aren't games.'

'No, you're wrong,' he shook his head as a strange look of dark excitement filled his face, 'everything's a game and _everyone_ can be played with. Like pretty little dolls all lined up for me.'

'Jay...?'

Jay winced and pressed his hands against the sides of his head. For a few moments a strange look of pain filled his face, then his features relaxed again.

'Tic tock SK, time's running out,' Jay's gaze flicked up towards him, 'and if you don't figure it out soon, you don't get to play.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'So what do you thinks going on Pharaoh?' Yugi perched on the edge of his bed and stared at his other self.

This was the first real opportunity the two of them had, had to talk since Mokuba had left. Yugi was hoping the Pharaoh would have had the time to figure something out, but the thoughtful expression on his face was pretty hard to read.

'The woman he... described in his dream, it sounded like my cousin.' The Pharaoh turned away from him. 'And from what he told us about it I've no doubt those were her memories. But what I don't understand is why he's getting them.'

'Maybe he has some kind of connection to her,' Yugi frowned. 'I mean, Kaiba is the Khine of your other cousin, right?'

'Cousin... right...' the Pharaoh flicked him a brief unreadable look.

'Yoam what is it?'

'Recently I... I've been getting other memories,' his eyes flicked toward the window, 'some from the same period in time as before, filling in more of the story. Others... those girls Mokuba described, the ones he first saw in the car park, I think... I think they were the daughters of the Brotherhood.'

'The ones me, Joey and Kaiba are descended from?'

'I think they're trying to tell us something.' He folded his arms. 'But what I don't understand...'

Before he could finish his sentence a lad of about seventeen appeared out of nowhere. The boy was dressed in a white Egyptian styled tunic and his hair was a curious shade of reddish brown. There was also something strangely familiar about his face which made Yugi's stomach twist with strange anticipation as the boy's eyes lifted to meet with his.

'It wasn't my fault,' the boy visibly trembled, 'she jumped the wall, I didn't make her.'

'Wh-what?' Yugi stared at him.

'I tried to stop her father I swear,' he ignored Yugi's question, 'but she was too quick for me.' The lad's eyes brimmed with tears. 'Please... please tell me she'll be okay. Please father, I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to her. Please... please let her be okay.'

* * *

Every inch of Khi was shaking as he stood in front of his father. If he knew how to throw himself on his father's mercy somehow he would have. But a part of him wasn't sure he deserved any mercy. After all, if he'd been faster, stronger or even just a little more aware of what his sister had been planning then none of this would have happened to begin with.

'Please father,' Khi broke the unanswered silence between them, 'please tell me she'll be okay.'

'The physicians are doing everything they can for her now,' his father folded his arms, 'but you better pray that she'll be alright.'

'I'm sorry father, I'm so sorry. I didn't... I...'

'I understand how you're feeling Khi and I know you didn't intend for this to happen, but that doesn't mean you're not responsible.'

Just as his father was saying this, his brothers entered both looking shame faced.

'Khi you're dismissed.'

'But...?'

'I said you're dismissed Khi.'

Not wanting to tempt fate any further Khi hurried out of the room. As he scurried down the corridor he heard his father's angry voice begin its onslaught of his brothers. The Pharaoh didn't play favourites with his children, but everybody knew he had a particular soft spot for Lilly. She was the baby, she was the only girl and she was special. With his heart beating in his chest, Khi fled down the labyrinth of corridors to his sister's room. Relief flushed through him when he saw her propped up on her bed, with her eyes open and very much alert.

'How is she?' Khi glanced towards the physician.

'The gash to her head will need tending too for the next few days, maybe even weeks depending on how well she heals,' the physician cast a serious look in his direction. 'She was just fortunate that was the only injury she sustained out there. Horses are nasty creatures when they want to be, you should have known better than to let her jump the wall like that.'

'I... I didn't...'

'All in all your sister's a very lucky girl,' he cut Khi off as he made his way out of the room, 'so be grateful for small mercies.' With that he left.

Khi let out a deep sigh of relief, before making his way towards his sister's bed.

'I'm sorry,' his face pulled into a sorrowful smile, 'it was all my fault.'

'You didn't make me do it Khi.' Lilly rolled her eyes.

'But I should have agreed to play with you when you asked me. I knew you were bored and I could have prevented this,' he perched himself on the edge of her bed. 'I'm your big brother Lilly; I'm supposed to take care of you.'

'You didn't make the horse attack me Khi,' Lilly giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'and I can't wait to tell Talma and Annu what happened.' She grinned. 'They'll be here soon, won't they?'

'Yes soon,' her brother nodded, 'very soon.'

* * *

As quickly as the young man had appeared, he'd vanished again. Yugi found himself staring at the spot he'd formally occupied, unsure as to what to say.

'Khi,' the Pharaoh broke the silence.

'What?'

'That was Khi,' the Pharaoh's voice was strangely stilted, 'my... my youngest son.'

'Oh.'

Yugi wasn't totally sure what to make of the information he'd been given, but at least he now knew why the boy's face had looked so familiar. There was a long beat of silence between him and the Pharaoh.

'Why... why was he here?'

'I don't know,' the Pharaoh frowned, 'but I have a feeling this has something to do with what Mokuba's been experiencing.'

'Well I would say that was fairly obvious,' a female voice sounded from the doorway.

Yugi turned to see a young woman leant against his closed door with her arms folded. Her hair was the same reddish-brown Khi's had been and her clothing was of a similar Egyptian style. Unlike Khi, who'd appeared oblivious to his displacement in time, this young woman appeared perfectly alert and focused.

'Lilly...' the Pharaoh frowned at her.

'I'm glad you recognise me father,' she took a few steps towards him and lowered her arms to her side, 'I am older than I would have been the last time you saw me, but younger than I was when I died. I figured this would be a comfortable age for you.'

'Why are you here?'

'Because your generation has returned and the story is repeating itself,' Lilly smiled as she slowly examined the inside of Yugi's room.

'My generation has returned?' The Pharaoh frowned at her.

'Yes,' she nodded, 'they're all here. You, uncle Simüte, uncle Tao, mother, aunt Nima, aunt Neska,' she gave a strange half laugh, 'even Lillyannu and Kindred, you're all here. You're not the same as you were, but you're all here and the story is repeating itself.'

'What story?' Yugi studied her curiously.

'The story they're not all in, but they're all a part of,' she fondled the jacket Yugi had left hanging on the back of his chair.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Mother is a part of the story, but she's not in it. Nor is aunt Neska or Lillyannu or Kindred.'

'What's the difference between being in it and being a part of it?' The Pharaoh took a step towards her. 'You're not making a whole lot of sense.'

'Those who are in it play a key role; they're important to the events of our story. Those who are a part of it were just there in the background. They weren't an active part of the story, so they're not in the story.'

'And this story is repeating itself?'

'The details are different, but it will be the same story. It is why all of you who are in it must remember what happened.' Lilly's gaze lifted to meet with his. 'No lying this time father, no hiding the truth, no secrets, no burying the past. If the ending is to change then the story has to change or else everything we're trying to do here will have been for nothing.'

'What exactly are you trying to do here?' Yugi frowned at her.

'We're trying to change the ending,' her body slowly started to disappear, 'because this is all about the ending.'

* * *

Joey paced the room in front of Mai, occasionally shooting glances in her direction. It had been a long time since either of them had said a word to each other and Mai was starting to feel tense beyond belief.

'The First...' Joey started, then cut himself off.

'The First what?'

'Do you remember the girl you saw yesterday?' He sucked an awkward breath in. 'The one Cat said made the air hum? Well... the... the First told me it was nothing to worry about. She... she said some restless spirits just wanted to tell a story and... and that I should just let them. She told me it was nothing to worry about and that I shouldn't bring any attention to it.'

'So that's why you lied about what Cat was sensing?' Mai felt mildly annoyed with him. 'Why couldn't you just have told us that?'

'The... the First...' he squirmed, 'the First told me it was nothing to worry about and I believed her. I... I'm Silkoneon, remember? She's kind of one of my gods, I can't just ignore what she tells me. So when she tells me it'll be fine and I shouldn't bring any attention to it, I...'

'Believe her,' Mai wrapped her arms around her legs, 'but how can this be fine Joey? I don't feel like myself anymore.'

'I...' Joey stared at her for a moment, before placing a hand over his mouth and returning to his pacing.

'Joey what's happening to me? Why do I feel like this?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head, 'and the First won't tell me. She just keeps saying the spirits need to tell their story or else they'll never be at rest.'

He turned his back on her and gave a heavy sigh. Silence returned between them. In her head Mai was screaming at him to look at her, to comfort her, to tell her everything would be back to normal soon, but he just remained with his back to her staring out of the window.

'Joey...'

'I have to go,' he cut her off, 'I... I can't be here right now, I have to go.'

'Joey...?' Alarm bells started sounding in Mai's head.

'I... I'm sorry Mai, this is... this is just too confusing right now and... and it's the second night of the full moon and I... I'm restless. I... I can't be here right now, I have to... I have to go Mai. I'm sorry.'

'Why aren't you looking at me?' Mai's voice sounded as small and insignificant as she felt.

'Because something is very, very wrong,' Joey's hand clenched at the material above his heart, 'and I don't know how I feel about you anymore.'

'Joey...?'

'This morning I knew without a shadow of a doubt I was in love with you,' his eyes finally moved to meet with hers, 'why don't I feel that now? Why aren't I in love with you now? What have these spirits done to me?'

'It's not you,' the alarm bells in Mai's head had turned into full blasting sirens, 'it's me. The spirits have done something to me and... and now neither of us know how we feel.'

'Are... are you saying you don't love me?' Joey took half a step towards her, then hesitated.

'Only if you're saying the same,' Mai drew her knees closer to her chest. 'But she... the spirit I spoke to... she said they would reverse it, once their story was done. So this... this feeling will go away, won't it?'

'I hope so,' Joey turned his gaze away again, 'because I'm not sure I could stand it if it doesn't.'

* * *

Kaiba had no idea how late it was when something... some noise in the garden... made him go to his bedroom window. Down on the lawn below him was a shadowy figure. With a strange feeling of curiosity he made his way down into the garden, crossing the lawn until he was close enough to see their face. He wasn't surprised by who it was, but his own lack of surprise left a strange feeling within him.

'Was trespassing on the list of things you needed to do today?' Kaiba folded his arms. 'Or is this just my reward for not letting you...?'

'I wasn't,' Tristan cut him off, stepping into a small pool of moonlight as he did. 'I wasn't going to. I just wanted to see if I could.'

'Whatever.'

'You've not told anyone, have you?'

'That would require actually talking to them,' Kaiba rolled his eyes, 'so what do you think?'

'I'm not sure if I should be thanking you or not,' Tristan half turned away from him.

'Well I'm not sure whether I want to be thanked or not. Believe me; what I did today didn't exactly come out of the kindness of my heart.'

'Then what did it come out of?' Tristan cast a look in his direction.

'Pity, probably. Or maybe I didn't want to see Mokuba hurt because... Who knows, maybe I was just bored.' Kaiba shrugged.

There were a few moments of silence. Kaiba found himself using those moments to study Tristan; he didn't see what was so special about him, but then...

'What are you doing here?' Tristan frowned as his eyes focused in on the mansion behind Kaiba.

'What are you talking about,' Kaiba turned round, 'I live here.'

The second he'd finished turning night became day. He gasped in surprise as his eyes went towards what should have been his mansion. Instead he was faced with a large, sand stone building painted off white. His eyes turned towards where Tristan had been standing only to discover the other boy had vanished.

'Great, just what I need, more hallucinations.'

'You really shouldn't talk like that.' The sound of the little girl's voice made him start.

'You again,' Kaiba turned towards her, 'are you responsible for bringing me here?'

The girl shook her head as her body began to flicker between the five year old image he'd first encountered and that of a young woman. As he took a step back from her he realised his own image was doing something similar. Staring down at his arm and hands he watched his outfit change between his own and something more in-keeping with the period of time he was supposedly in. But that wasn't all which flickered about, his skin colour also moved between his milky white and a rich tan.

'Are you doing this?'

'No,' she shook her head again, 'it's not time to start telling the story yet.'

'Then just what the hell is going on?' As he continued to stare at his hands he noticed blood occasionally covering them between flickers.

'They know you're not the same, but there's still anger there,' she lowered her gaze. 'They want to punish you.'

'Who do? For what?'

'Those who want to make sure the story is different this time,' she moved towards him. 'But I already know it will be because mother's seen what's to come. She told me you would be punished enough and it was enough to rid me of my anger.'

'But not the others?' All the flickering images were starting to make Kaiba feel sick.

'They don't know,' she took hold of his hand. 'They can't know. No one can. That's why mother made sure she forgot and soon so shall I. Mother wants you to know she loves you,' the girl placed a hand on the side of his face, 'and I love you too father. Always.'

Everything around him snapped with an almost blinding flash and Kaiba found himself sitting up in bed. Gasping he stared down at his own hands trying to figure out what had just happened to him. He took a deep breath in and ran his fingers back through his hair; slowly his heartbeat started to settle.

_'Thank you for my dolly.'_

The voice made his eyes turn towards the end of his bed. Sitting there, unassuming and innocent, was the faceless doll. Kaiba's hands shook as he reached towards it.

'Talma,' the words felt dry in his mouth, 'your name was Talma.'

* * *

Joey found himself in the Great Library. He wasn't totally sure why he was here, but now that he was he found himself pulling out scroll after scroll looking for something... anything to explain what was happening.

'You know you're going to need to put those all away again, right?' The sound of his voice made Joey jump.

'Who are you?' Joey turned towards the same ageless looking man he'd met earlier.

'My name is a keepsake of my parents,' he tilted his head as a slim smile formed on his lips.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Tracker Ashmar. My name is Tracker Ashmar, the son of Lillyannu Ashmar and Kindred Tracker.'

'Their son's name was Nicolie.'

'Their surviving son maybe, but I didn't survive.'

'But...'

'I am one of those who is neither alive nor dead. I am a Vii Sen,' he began sorting through some of the scrolls Joey had discarded.

'Why are you here?'

'I told you, my spirit is as restless as the others. I had a part in this story too.'

'What is this story you're trying to tell?' Joey took a step towards him. 'What's it doing to Mai? Tell me?'

'I thought the First told you not to interfere,' Tracker half turned away from him.

'I...'

'Let us tell the story, everything will return to normal after. We're doing this to help you. We're doing this so the ending will be different.'

'What's so important about the ending?'

'He is.'

'Who...?'

'Patience, he's coming,' Tracker smiled as his body began to disappear, 'but he's a long way off being here yet.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

SK gave a nervous cough and forced himself to enter the Mistresses' Chamber. The time had come to put his fears to them and see what they said. The second he entered the Face of Friendship's featureless face turned towards him.

'SK, what are you doing here?'

'I... I need to speak to you. All three of you if possible,' he licked his lips, 'is it possible for you to get the other two here, isn't it?'

'Our sister won't interfere with _their_ little story,' the Pure appeared on the table at the back of the very white room, 'she's unavailable until they've finished, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with the two of us.'

'But...'

'We are permitted under these circumstances to make decisions without the First,' the Face of Friendship gave him a reassuring nod. 'What is it you need from us SK?'

'I need permission to...' SK licked his lips again. 'I mean... I... I think my cousin might be in danger because of their story. I think... I'm pretty certain someone wants to take advantage of this situation and I'd like permission to stop them.'

'Granted,' the Pure smirked.

'Sister,' the Face of Friendship turned towards her, 'we need to make a fuller assessment of the situation. You know the First wants to limit interaction between the living and the dead as much as possible, especially in these circumstances; there is enough interaction going on as it is.'

'Then we send him to Tristan,' the Pure shrugged, 'it'll be good for the two of them to interact a little. Tristan can be his connection with the living.'

'You mean...?'

'You are just doing this because you're worried someone might take advantage of the current situation, right SK?' The Pure focused her gaze on him.

'Yes,' SK licked his lips again.

'Then you'll have no problem with Tristan being the only one who can see you, right?'

'No, none.'

'Then go, your permission is granted, just make sure you bring Tristan in on it,' a strange smile formed on the Pure's face. 'There's only so much an invisible Helper can do on his own SK and Tristan is a Guardian too so utilise him.'

'Of course,' SK found himself almost backing out of the room, 'thank you.'

* * *

Mai had spent most of the night tossing and turning. It was hard to feel so far removed from yourself and not really understand why. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed; with any luck their story would be over soon and things would return to normal.

'Are you okay Mai?' Catilin appeared out of nowhere, making Mai half jump out of her skin.

'I thought I told you not to do that Catilin,' she sighed, 'knocking would be appreciated once in a while you know.'

'I'm sorry, I...' she froze for a moment.

'Cat... Catilin are you okay?' Mai frowned at her. 'Cat...'

'I'm fine,' Catilin started the second Mai placed a hand on her shoulder, 'I just thought I saw something in the mirror.'

'Maybe it was one of the restless spirits,' Mai frowned as she turned her gaze towards the looking glass.

'Restless spirits?'

'That's what Joey... the First called them. They're here to tell some kind of story I think.'

'I like stories,' Catilin grinned, 'what one are they trying to tell?'

'I'm not sure,' Mai frowned, 'but apparently they're telling it so that we can change the ending.'

'Why, what happens at the end?'

'I don't know.'

Catilin tilted her head in thought for a moment, then shrugged and made her way towards the mirror. She placed her hand against the glass and appeared to study her reflection. Mai sighed and carried on getting dressed for the day; she was more than used to Catilin's weird habits now.

'Mai, what happened to Ahna?' Catilin broke the silence.

'What?' Mai instantly began hoping she'd misheard the question.

'What happened to Ahna? Where did Veronie send her?'

'He... he didn't send her anywhere, he just suggested that she leave.'

'But leave to where?' Catilin's eyes went towards her. 'Where is she?'

'I... I don't know.'

'Do you think we can find her?'

'I'm not so sure that's such a good idea,' Mai shifted her gaze away, 'she caused a lot of trouble...'

'The darkness made her obey though,' Catilin shook her head, 'if the darkness is gone now then what's the problem?'

'I... err... maybe this is a conversation you should be having with Joey.'

'But he's not here, you are,' she pouted, 'do you know where Ahna is? Why aren't you telling me?'

'I promise you Catilin, I have no idea where Ahna is.'

'And you have no idea where your soul is either, do you?' Catilin approached her and placed a hand on Mai's forehead.

'Wh-what?' Mai pulled away from her.

'You didn't think I'd notice, did you? But I did,' Catilin's eyes shone with a strange kind of excitement. 'I noticed it as soon as I arrived Mai, your soul's not here. Your soul's not here but someone else's is. Is this to do with their story? Did they take your soul because it was...? Oh... Oh,' her face pulled with realisation. 'I know what story they're telling,' she clapped her hands. 'I wish I could watch, but I wasn't in it. I started it, but I wasn't in it. I'm a part of the story, but I'm not in the story. She was, which means he is.' She laughed. 'You're him right now. How does that feel?' She poked Mai. 'Your mind, your body, your heart, someone else's soul, how does that feel?'

'I...' Mai stared at her in confusion.

'Can he still love you like that or does he love him now?' Catilin narrowed her gaze on Mai. 'Does it hurt?'

'Y-yes...' Mai swallowed hard, 'yes it does.'

* * *

In the whole time she'd known him Nima had never felt the need to spy on her husband before. But when he and Yoam had snuck off in the middle of their daughter's joint birthday celebrations she'd felt the urge to follow him. It wasn't so much his activities which worried her as it was her cousin's. The way he'd suddenly decided to leave for Memphis ahead of them had left a strange feeling in her stomach.

She kept to the shadows as she followed them to her cousin's office. She then kept herself outside and did her best to listen through the crack between the doors.

'So what did you find out?' Her husband's voice was just loud enough for her to hear.

'It's true. What Tao told me is true.'

'So he really is your brother then?'

'Yes.'

'How can this explain so much and yet so little?' Her husband gave a heavy sigh. 'I think I'd rather he was in love with you, at least then I could halfway understand him.'

'All these years of carrying a secret like that around, it makes me wonder if we've done the right thing with Kayma.'

Nima's already pounding heart skipped several beats. Her brother also being Yoam's brother came as a bit of a shock to her, even if it did explain some of the conversations she'd heard her mother and aunt have when she was a child. But what did the truth about Tao's birth have to do with Kayma?

'I know how you feel Yoam, but we can't break the promise we made,' her husband's voice was firm.

'I know we can't, but... Tao is right, you can't lie to a child and not expect there to be any consequences. Tao's instability...'

'Has more to do with his father's curse than how he was raised,' her husband cut him off. 'I know this is hard for you Yoam, but it's not easy for me either you know. I don't care what blood runs through her veins, Kayma is my daughter. I love her unconditionally, more than you could ever hope to imagine. But if the truth were ever to come out she would hate me and you for lying to her.'

'But it was what her mother wanted.'

'Don't you think I know that?' Her husband sighed again. 'If only she'd told you sooner, maybe then things could have been different. All this lying we have to do, it makes me feel like I'm in a cage.'

'The cage you feel your in is nothing compared to mine,' Yoam gave a stilted half laugh, 'every day I'm forced to watch my daughter become more and more like her mother and every day you're the one she gets calls her father.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Oh it's you?' Tristan frowned at SK as approached.

'What do you mean _oh it's you_?' SK's tongue skated across his lips. 'Were you expecting someone else?'

'I'm not sure.' Tristan pulled himself off of the bench he'd been sat on. 'Something strange has been going on.'

'Great, you sensed it too?' SK sighed. 'I'm really, _really_ starting to wonder why I was picked for this job. I'm obviously no good at it.'

'What do you know?'

'There are these restless spirits trying to tell a story,' SK licked his lips, 'and I think Jay is planning on taking advantage of the situation somehow.'

'Jay?'

'Yeah, he's been acting really weird the last couple of days. Well... couple of weeks now that I think about it. But he was the one who suggested one of my cousins might be in danger and... well I'm pretty sure the _danger_ might be him.'

SK felt himself squirm a little as Tristan studied him for a few long moments. There was something heavy about his gaze which reflected in the silence surrounding it.

'Which cousin?' Tristan folded his arms.

'Mokuba.'

'What would Jay want with Mokuba?'

'That's what I'm trying to figure out.' SK sighed. 'I've done about as much research up there as I can; now I need...'

'To actually find out firsthand what's going on,' Tristan turned and started walking away.

'Hey,' SK jumped into step beside him, 'where are you going?'

'To the Kaiba mansion,' Tristan shrugged, 'where else?'

* * *

He'd spent all night dreaming again, but the unsettled feeling which had been in his stomach the day before was no longer there. As he moved out of his room and downstairs for his breakfast, things began to make a strange kind of sense to him.

'Good morning,' he greeted his brother as he entered the dining room.

'Good morning,' his brother nodded at him, 'how are they this morning?'

'Well, playing,' a soft smile pulled at his lips, 'will the others be joining us?'

'Soon.'

'We're a little ahead, aren't we?' He tilted his head to one side.

'We had to be.' His brother got up and moved towards the window. 'We have a visitor.'

'Is it the one of the others?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'it's too soon for them.'

'Shall we send them away?' He joined his brother at the window.

'No,' his brother's voice was strangely soft, 'this one is not in the story, but they are allowed to watch.'

* * *

SK felt his insides turn to jelly the second the elder of his two cousins opened the door. His gaze stared right through him, fixing onto Tristan as a strange smile pulled across his face.

'Are you feeling alright?' Tristan frowned at Kaiba.

'I'm feeling fine,' he turned and made his way back into the house, 'I'm just waiting for the others to arrive.'

'The others?' Tristan followed him, prompting SK to do the same.

'I'm sorry you're not in the story,' Kaiba flicked a glance back towards him.

'What story?'

'The one we have to tell,' Mokuba shared his brother's creepy smile as he peered out of the dining room at them.

Tristan instantly came to a stop, causing SK to almost bump straight into him. His eyes were transfixed on Mokuba, growing wider and slightly more afraid by the second. SK wasn't totally sure what was going on, but he didn't need any super senses to know something was affecting both of his cousins.

'Who's soul do you have?' Tristan's horrified look twisted into one of anger.

'Mine,' Mokuba laughed, 'this is where it was before. But you're right, it's not meant to be here now. Don't worry; it will go back once we've finished telling the story. I could see her heart, I know she's important.'

'Then why take her soul like this? Do you have any idea how vulnerable it makes you both right now?' Tristan gritted his teeth.

'It does?' SK hissed at him.

'Do you even understand what's going on?' Tristan turned towards him.

'Uh...'

'Didn't the Mistresses give you the same book I got?' He rolled his eyes. 'Come on SK, you should understand this better than I do, you've had longer to study.'

'I... um... M-Mokuba's soul has been switched,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he forced himself to analyse the situation. 'That leaves him at risk of... of having someone else take it and... and switch it with their own. But... but why... why would Jay want Mokuba's soul.'

'This isn't about Mokuba's soul, it's about Mai's,' Tristan made a noise of disgust. 'Mai is Joey's soul mate, Joey is the First, if someone else other than Mai were to have her soul then... then they could use it to manipulate Joey and the First.'

'Who are you talking to?' A curious look appeared on Kaiba's face as he tilted his head to one side.

'They can't see me,' SK shot Tristan an apologetic look, 'it was the Mistresses' one stipulation when they allowed me to do this. Only you can see me.'

'Whatever,' Tristan shrugged, 'at least we know a little more about what we're dealing with now.'

He turned and started making his way back out of the house.

'Where are you going?' SK half started after him.

'I don't know about you, but I'm...'

'Don't leave,' without any warning Kaiba was suddenly at Tristan's side gripping onto his arm.

A strange frown appeared on Tristan's face as he glanced back towards him. For a long couple of minutes there was silence, then Tristan pulled his arm away from Kaiba.

'I'm not part of your story,' his eyes narrowed in on Kaiba, 'you've already told me I'm not part of your story, so why do you need me to stay?'

'You're allowed to stay,' Mokuba took a step towards him. 'We would like you to stay.'

'But you don't need me.' Tristan cast a look in his direction. 'I'm not a part of your story, so why should I be allowed to watch?'

'You're saying part when you mean in,' Kaiba shook his head. 'You're not _in_ the story.'

'And that makes what difference exactly?' Tristan was starting to look confused.

'He doesn't know,' Kaiba glanced towards his brother.

'He's not meant to,' Mokuba walked towards them. 'Do you see the way his body glows?'

'Mm,' Kaiba nodded.

'Her heart did the same thing,' he smiled, 'and his soul. Do you think it means something?'

'Does it matter?' Kaiba shrugged. 'It's a part of their story, not a part of ours.'

'And we should only be concerned with _our_ story?'

'Yes, that's the one they have to learn from.' His eyes lifted to meet with Tristan's. 'We're waiting for the others to get here so we can start, join us, please?'

* * *

'We need to go see Kaiba.'

'What?' Yugi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned and pulled himself out of bed.

'Don't ask me why, but I get the feeling we need to go there.'

'Do you think it has something to do with our visitors last night,' Yugi yawned again as he started gathering his clothes together.

'I'm not sure,' the Pharaoh half turned away from him, 'I just know that's where we need to be.'

'Alright,' Yugi shrugged, 'but I'm going to blame you if he's anything less than happy to see us.'

* * *

The second Catilin had disappeared again Mai had gone in search of Joey. She didn't know if what Catilin had said was true or just some of the insane babbling she was often capable of, but either way she didn't like it. And she knew the reason she didn't like it was because it would explain exactly how she was feeling; like a piece of her wasn't really there.

'Joey?' She half raced up and down the corridors of the Southern Palace. 'Joey where are you?'

With her panic and paranoia levels already maxed out, Mai was starting to feel like she was losing her mind. She didn't understand what was happening or why. Why would someone need to take her soul just to tell a story? It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense. She wanted Joey to help her feel like herself again. She needed to find him. She had too.

Her heart almost stopped dead in her chest when she rounded a corner and half collided into the last person she wanted to see.

'What's the matter Mai, not lost are we?'

'You... you shouldn't be here,' Mai backed away.

'Oh, now see that's where you're wrong. It's you who shouldn't be here Mai. I mean, for a start you're not even Silkoneon. And for a second you're no longer his Calcanto.'

'Wh-what? How...?'

'The spirits are restless Mai; you didn't think that would escape everyone's notice, did you? I mean, the Mistresses knew what was going on. Veronie knew. And yet nobody did a thing to stop it, why do you think that is?'

'Because... because they... they need to tell their story so... so they can finally... finally be at peace,' Mai didn't know why she felt so afraid, but she did.

'Oh dear and here I am to ruin all that.'

'What... what do you mean?'

'You're going to come on a little trip with me Mai. Somewhere... private. Somewhere they won't be able to find you. And if they can't find you then they can't give you your soul back.'

'Why...?'

'Oh Mai, do I really need to spell it out for you? You are... were Veronie's Calcanto. His soul mate. But without your soul you're just another pretty face to him. And with your soul _I_ can be so much more.'

'You... you want to... to...?'

'It's nothing personal Mai, well not against you at any rate. This is all about the First. Your soul is just a means to the ends.'

'What... what are you planning?' Mai took another step back only to find someone else's hands gripping onto her arms.

She glanced round and wasn't sure if she was surprised or not to see who was stood behind her. Not that it mattered; the only thing which mattered was trying to get away from both of them. Whatever it was they were up to she had to... _had to_ warn Joey about.

'Oh Mai, struggling will get you nowhere. You're nothing but a Standing, you don't have the power to stop us.'

* * *

Joey had remained in the Great Library all night. He knew it was a pretty cowardly thing to do, but he couldn't face coming back to Mai, not when everything felt so wrong. When dawn had broken he knew he couldn't hide away any longer. He made his way back to the Southern Palace and almost as soon as he'd entered everything felt weird.

'Mai?' Joey frowned as he entered his chambers to find them empty. 'Mai?' He made his way back out and along the corridors in search of her. 'Mai are you...?'

He came to a sudden stop as a weird thought occurred to him. What was he looking for Mai for when he had other places he needed to be? He headed back to his chambers for a quick wash and a change of clothes. Something told him he needed to look presentable. This thing he was going to was important, more than important; it was what he had been waiting for.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

SK honestly didn't believe things could get weirder if they tried; the way both of his cousins were acting was simply beyond belief. The fact they couldn't see him either wasn't helping matters much. Not that Tristan appeared particularly concerned with any of it. After being convinced to stay, he'd taken up a position as far away from the others as possible and just stood there watching. SK felt he could better protect his cousins if he was closer to them, but Tristan's distance left him feeling more than a little cold.

It was almost a strange kind of relief when the doorbell sounded. Without a word Kaiba went to answer it and a few minutes later he returned with Yugi in tow.

'Tristan you're here too?' Yugi stared at him for a moment.

'Yeah, I noticed that,' Tristan pulled a face, 'SK came to me this morning telling me he was worried about Mokuba. Well he was right to be worried about Mokuba, but unfortunately for me both of the Kaiba boys seem to be a little bit insane right now. I'm free to go, but they'd really rather I wouldn't.'

'Uh... okay...' Yugi cocked an eyebrow at him, 'and where's SK now?'

'He's still here, but apparently I'm the only one who can see him, which is, you know, typical.' Tristan folded his arms. 'I'm really starting to wish crap like this would stop happening to me.'

'You're a Guardian now Tristan, I think stuff like this is going to follow you around whether you want it to or not,' SK sighed.

'Of course it is.'

'Of course what is?' Yugi frowned at him.

'Nothing, just something SK said.'

'He's one of us, why isn't he ready yet?' Mokuba shot a look in Kaiba's direction.

'I don't know,' Kaiba tilted his head to one side, 'maybe it's because he's the wrong one.'

'Well I guess that makes sense. It would be different with him, wouldn't it?'

'Err...' Yugi stared at them.

'Welcome to my morning,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'stick around a little bit longer and watch as your mind explodes.'

'Okay... why do I suddenly get the feeling I shouldn't have bothered coming here this morning.'

'Don't say that, you had to come,' Mokuba slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. 'We have to tell the story, it's important. We wouldn't go through all this if it wasn't. So bring out the other one already, it's him we need not you.'

'Should I do what he says?' Yugi shot a look in Tristan's direction.

'Do what you want,' he shrugged, 'it's not as though my day could get any crazier at this point.'

'I wouldn't be too sure about that,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he pulled a face. 'If I'm working this out right, then Joey's probably going to turn up pretty soon. He has to be the last one they're waiting on in order to tell their little story.'

'Really? You don't think I hadn't figured that out for myself.'

'I...?'

'Come on SK, you're supposed to be the Helper, that means you're supposed to be a good three steps ahead of me, not the other way round.'

'I'm only the Helper because you're still alive,' SK turned his gaze away. 'I know I'm just about the worse person they could have chosen, but it's not like they had much choice in the matter.'

'Right. Right.' Tristan's voice was tight. 'Of course they didn't. I'm still alive because they want me still alive, right? Because I'm more useful to them alive. Alive is how I'm needed.'

'Tristan...' a weird feeling shifted through the pit of SK's stomach, 'you... you don't want...? You're not...?'

'Forget it,' he turned his head away, 'it doesn't matter. Joey will be here soon, let's just focus on that shall we?'

* * *

Yugi wasn't totally sure what the hell was going on, but he knew throwing the Pharaoh into the mix right now wasn't necessarily the right thing to do. He had to wait for Joey to arrive and hope things didn't become more complicated before they became less.

'We want the other one,' Mokuba glared at him. 'You're not needed for this story, he is.'

'I... I want to wait for Joey,' Yugi tried to sound more confident than he felt. 'I don't feel right making Tristan the only one not participating in this story.'

'I'm not the only one, SK's here too,' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'Just because I'm the only one who can see him doesn't mean he's not here.'

'See, you have no excuse,' Mokuba held his gaze. 'The story needs to start soon and we all need to be on the same page. Bring the other one out. Bring him out so we can all be ready.'

'When did you become so impatient?' Kaiba glanced towards him.

'Death changes people and I was the first to become restless.' Mokuba tilted his head to one side. 'I've been restless for a very long time; I want this to be over soon.'

'The story will take however long it takes to be told, you can't rush it.'

'But I don't want him slowing it down either. I want the story to start soon.'

'And it will,' Kaiba placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, 'just be a little bit more patient; this isn't about the beginning.'

'I know,' a strange smile filled his face, 'this is about the ending.'

* * *

Even before the party was over, Nima had started feeling sick. To begin with she just thought it was the shock of what she'd found out about Kayma, but as the evening wore on and the sickness within her developed into a sharp feeling of pain she knew was something much worse. All her life she'd shared her mother's ill health. The same ill health which she'd known for a long time would eventually go on to kill her. The symptoms she had now were exactly those her mother had the day she died. The sickness followed by the pain and the slow feeling of coldness seeping in through her body.

As her husband helped her into bed a soft smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She'd never loved him more than she had in that moment. His light, his energy, all the love in the universe he had inside of him. He was special and she thanked the gods she'd been lucky enough to be loved by him.

'It is alright,' her fingers gently traced the outline of his face, 'I am not afraid to die.'

'Don't say that,' his eyes glistened with tears, 'You're not dying, this is just another illness, you'll get better soon.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'this is it, I can feel it. I can feel the life running out of me. But its okay, I'm ready for this.'

'No,' the word choked its way out of him, 'you can't die, what will I do without you?'

'You will manage, after all you did before you met me.'

'I was dead before I met you.'

'You were never dead,' her fingers traced along his lips, 'you could never be dead. The life you're filled with is so beautiful. I can see it now; you were always meant to live and I was always meant to die.'

'I don't want to live without you,' he gripped her hand in both of his.

'It is not our choice to make,' she sighed. 'Destiny has chosen for me to die and you to take care of our daughters. Our beautiful daughters.'

'No, please, I can't... I won't go on without you. How can I go on without you?'

'Shh,' she hushed, 'you cannot change what has already been written. It is my time.'

'No, it's too soon.'

'But it is my time,' her already cold body began to feel heavy. 'Love them for me. Love our daughters like no father ever has. Love them for both of us. Never, ever let them forget that they are loved. I was so proud to be their mother, make sure they both know that. They were both _my_ daughters, always.' She closed her eyes. 'I'm so tired.'

'No, no, don't die, don't… please don't die. Nima you can't die. You can't leave me. Not now. Not like this. Please... please don't leave me.'

'I love you...' the words came out of her with what little air remained in her body, 'always... forever... my soul mate...'

* * *

'No,' his voice broke with tears, 'no you can't die, Nima, you can't die.'

He placed his ear against her chest but everything was still. No heart beat. No breathing.

'No, no, no,' he squeezed his eyes shut and listened as hard as he could, 'you can't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please... Nima... you can't be dead.'

Still there was nothing but silence and an absence of life. Pain welled up inside of him; he felt as though someone had reached inside his chest and pulled his heart out. It was too much. Losing her was too much. She was _everything_ to him and he didn't know if he could go on without her.

A shuffling near to him made him look up. Stood in the doorway were his daughters and both of their eyes filled with the same tears he knew was in his own. Within seconds Annu had thrown herself sobbing into his arms. Everything in him clung to her, wishing something or someone would come along and make their pain go away; bring Nima back to them. As Annu sobbed, his eyes turned back towards Kayma. She was still stood in the doorway, her body rigid with emotions. For a long time she did and said nothing, then her eyes met with his for a single moment before she turned and fled the room.

* * *

'Khi, Khi,' her voice cracked and strained with every call of his name, 'Khi,' she threw herself into his arms and sobbed, 'Khi.'

'She's dead, isn't she?' Khi wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could protect his cousin from the pain.

'How could she do this to us Khi? How could she leave us like this? Why... why now?' Kayma buried her face in his shirt. 'Why couldn't she fight this? Why did she choose to die?'

'I... I don't know,' his grip around her tightened, 'I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know.'

'How can she be dead Khi?' Kayma sobbed. 'Please... please tell me how.'

* * *

Joey wasn't surprised to see Yugi there already, but Tristan and SK's presence made him hesitate a little bit. They didn't need to be here. Neither of them was in the story so they didn't need to be here. For a moment his brain felt a little bit fuzzy. The fuzziness made SK's image withdraw into a translucent state and it made Joey's head hurt when he already had far too much to think about.

'He's here now,' Mokuba focused his attention on Yugi, 'so you can bring the other out.'

'I...' Yugi turned his gaze towards Joey.

'The spirits are restless,' Joey met Yugi's gaze, 'this is all about the ending.'

'People keep saying that, but I don't understand what it means,' Yugi shook his head. 'Why is the ending so important?'

'Because it is,' Kaiba shrugged, 'none of us knew. None of us knew how important this story was. None of us knew how important the ending was. We're all to blame for what happened.'

'Things are different this time,' Mokuba leant across the table towards them, 'so the ending can be different this time. The potential won't be lost this time. It can't be lost this time or else everything we've done will have been for nothing.'

'We have to learn,' Joey moved towards the table, 'we have to learn from the past to make sure the story will be different this time.'

'The story has already started this time,' Mokuba took a seat, 'the details are different, but the story is the same.'

'Right now the story is the same,' Kaiba took a seat next to his brother, placing a faceless ragdoll down on the table in front of him as he did. 'The more the details change the better the ending will be.'

'But if the details don't change, then neither will the story.'

'We have to learn,' Joey took a seat opposite the Kaiba brothers, 'the ending has to change.'

'I...' Yugi's voice sounded strangely uncertain.

'We need the other one,' Mokuba flicked his gaze towards him. 'He is in the story and we have to tell the story now.'

'Why now?' Yugi shuffled towards them. 'What's so important about now?'

'We've told you.' Kaiba tilted his head to one side. 'We've told you more than once.'

'The story has already started,' Joey focused his attention on the doll.

'If you don't learn now then the details won't change.'

'And if the details don't change...'

'Neither will the ending.'

'And this is all about the ending,' Mokuba repositioned the doll in the centre of the table, 'whether you know it or not, whether they know it or not, this has always been about the ending.'

'The truth, the ending and... the child.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mai felt like a trapped animal. She was doing her best not to panic, but it was really hard to stay calm. The cage they locked her in barely had enough room for her to lay flat in any given direction. Not that she was in the mood to lay flat. Pace. Pacing she was in the mood for, but lying flat? That would have required a calm she wasn't capable of. Not that she wanted to be calm.

'Pretty little doll in a pretty little doll house,' Jay gave a rendition of his hyena-like laughter as he pressed himself against the outside of her cage, 'do you wanna play?'

Almost as soon as he'd spoken, his face cringed with pain. He pulled himself away from the cage and flicked his gaze towards Ahna.

'We need to figure out a way of distracting them if we're to get our hands on Mokuba.'

'Can't we just take him whilst the spirits are telling their little story?' Ahna shrugged.

'No, I told you, they're protecting him right now. It's why the _First_ didn't think she needed to worry about this little transfer of theirs.'

'So we strike whilst they're looking for Mai.'

'Little SK's figured out too much for that,' Jay shook his head. 'Mokuba won't be left unprotected so we need to create a distraction.'

'What do you suggest?'

'I suggest we play a good game with them,' he giggled. 'A fun game. A game where I know all the rules and they don't. No,' he winced in pain again and gripped the sides of his head, 'that isn't what I meant to say.'

'_Really_,' a voice sounded from the darkness which edged the white filled room they were in, 'because your idiotic little suggestion sounded just right to me.'

'Who's there?' Ahna turned a half circle. 'Who are you?'

'You're so close to remembering and yet you're still so far away,' the voice chuckled. 'But don't worry,' a figure began to emerge from the shadows, 'big sib's here to remind you. And then we can _really_ have some fun.'

* * *

Her eighteenth birthday party was in full swing, but she didn't have the heart to go down and join the others. Instead she stood in the Pharaoh's balcony, staring down over the great hall, wishing she didn't feel so much like someone was missing. It had been six years since the death of her mother, but every day brought her no more solace than the last. She gave a heavy sigh as her twenty-one year old cousin appeared beside her.

'The party feels empty without you there,' his face was filled with a warm but sympathetic smile, 'so I thought I'd come find you.'

'My mother should be here Khi; it just feels so wrong without her.'

'I know,' he brushed some of the hair back from her face, 'but life is fragile and death takes us all in the end.'

'That's what I'm frightened of,' her gaze lifted towards him. 'Did you know my grandmother was not much older than my mother was when she died? In fact, she might have been slightly younger.'

'No,' the young prince shook his head, 'I didn't know that.'

'Well what if it's my fate to die young too?' Her eyes blurred with tears. 'How can I even think about a husband and children of my own when I don't know what fate has in store for me? The thought of leaving those I love behind before I'm ready just breaks my heart.'

'It's okay,' he placed an arm around her, 'to feel that way I mean. But... I don't think you'll die young. Your mother and grandmother were really frail, you're not. You're so full of life and light and energy that I can't imagine you dying... ever... never mind dying young.'

'But what if you're wrong,' she curled herself into him.

'Then you should live each moment to its fullest and enjoy the vibrancy you're filled with as much as possible.' Khi lightly ran his fingers down her cheek.

'You know you always were my favourite cousin,' she felt her insides quiver at the closeness of their bodies, 'you were always there when I needed you.'

'Where else would I be?' Khi's eyes stared searchingly into hers. 'You really are the prettiest princess I know.'

'Khi...'

'I believe the party's down there.' The sound of his voice made them both jump back from each other.

'Sorry uncle,' Kayma felt herself squirm as she stared up into his cold blue eyes.

'We'll head down right away,' Khi made to move, taking hold of Kayma's wrist as he did.

'Actually I was hoping to speak to Kayma on her own for a few minutes,' their uncle blocked their path.

Instantly Kayma felt her body go tense. Khi took half a step closer towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

'Anything you have to say to her, you can say in front of me.'

'_Really_?' Their uncle's eyes shifted between the two of them.

'I'd prefer him to stay uncle,' Kayma suppressed a shudder, 'that's if you don't mind.'

In the long pause of silence which followed her words, Kayma felt her insides turn several levels of cold. For as long as she could remember she'd always felt as though her uncle hated her. It was in the little things he did and said when she was around, as though she were no better than a clot of dirt or a stain on a tunic. The dark look which appeared on his face now suggested his opinion of her hadn't altered any and Kayma found herself clutching to Khi for support.

'Your so called father has been doing the same thing to you my parents did to me,' her uncle folded his arms. 'I've been telling him for years to correct his mistake, but clearly he doesn't think enough of you to tell you the truth.'

'What... what truth?' Kayma could feel her heart beating hard in her chest.

'The truth about who you are,' he smirked. 'Who you really are.'

'What?' Kayma gasped. 'I...?'

'All those years I had to listen to you calling my sister _mother_. All those years I begged and pleaded with her to tell you the truth and she wouldn't. And your so called _father_ is just as bad. Lying to you. Lying right to you as though the truth were something to be mocked or laughed at.'

'What truth?'

'The truth of your origins,' he laughed, 'you see, you're no princess, just some poor wretch's orphan brat my sister and her husband decided to take pity on. You're nothing.'

'You're lying,' Khi pulled himself protectively in front of Kayma. 'How dare you come to her on her eighteenth birthday and fill her ears with such lies.'

'It's not lies, just ask her so called father; I'm sure he'll confirm what I say.' Their uncle turned and slowly started walking away. 'Enjoy your present Kayma, I've given you the gift of knowledge; care how you use it now.'

'You don't believe him, do you?' Khi stared down at her in concern. 'Please tell me you don't believe him.'

'Take me to my father Khi,' Kayma knees felt weak with shock, 'take me to my father.'

* * *

The level of anger in his daughter's face was enough to turn his insides cold. It wasn't just the fact it didn't look right there which disturbed him so much; it was the fact it made her look exactly like her mother.

'Am I your daughter?'

'What?' He stared at her, shocked by the suddenness of the unexpected question.

'Am I your daughter? Your real daughter I mean. Your blood.'

'I...'

'Am I your daughter?'

'You...'

'Don't lie to me,' she gritted her teeth, 'don't you dare lie to me. Am I your daughter, yes or no?'

'You are in here,' he placed his hands over his heart, 'where it matters.'

'But I'm not your blood?' Angry tears began to form in her eyes. 'You're not my father?'

There were no words he could summon to answer the question. Instead he just shook his head and prayed with everything in him she would somehow understand.

'How could you lie to me?' She stared at him. 'How could you lie to me for all these years and make me believe you were my father?'

'I am your father,' his words sounded as dry as his mouth felt. 'Maybe not by blood, but what does blood matter. I love you like you were my own. I am your father.'

'No, no you're not, you're just some stranger who raised me,' she backed away from him. 'What happened to my parents?'

'I…' he felt like a rabbit caught in a trap.

'What happened to my parents?' Her voice filled with almost venomous anger. 'You must know, you were the one to find me after all; some poor wretch in the streets. Did you take pity on me and buy me, is that it? Did my parents sell me to you? Or am I really just some nameless orphan? Did my parents die? Did you have them killed?'

'I… Kayma...'

'You know what, don't even answer that; it'll hurt me too much to know.'

'Kayma please...'

'No,' she turned, 'no I can't listen to anymore of your lies. I just can't.'

'Where are you going?' His heart started thumping in his chest as she started walking away.

'To the streets, where else?' She glared back at him. 'If that's where you found me then that's where I must return, right? I'm no princess after all. I have no right to live here in the lap of luxury when my parents probably died starving, miserable and with nothing but their names to cling onto. Well if it was good enough for them, then it will be good enough for me.'

'Kayma please don't go,' he moved towards her, 'you belong here.'

'No I don't. I never did.'

'Kayma...'

'Nothing you say will convince me to stay _Simüte_,' she continued walking away. 'You are not my father and this is not my home. It's time I stopped living a lie. Goodbye forever, because I never want to see _you_ again.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'The child...?' A deep frown appeared on Tristan's face. 'What child?'

'The story hasn't started yet, don't try to skip to the end,' Joey shook his head.

'But if this is all about the ending then...'

'Know your place,' Joey held up a hand to silence him, 'you are not in this story, be grateful we're letting you stay.'

'You make it sound as though it's your decision alone to make,' Kaiba shot him a look. 'He needs to be here.'

'But he's not _in_ the story.'

'That's not the point.'

'Then what is?' Joey stared at him for a long moment, before a strange smirk appeared on his face. 'Oh, I get it; I have mine so you want yours. Do you not think yours will come to you the way mine came to me?'

'What I do and do not think is not your concern,' Kaiba met Joey's gaze. 'He's important, to everyone, for _their_ story, he should be here and he should be allowed to watch.'

'Tristan's important?' Yugi shot a glance in his friend's direction.

He wasn't sure if the statement surprised him or not. The way Tristan had been acting lately, Yugi wasn't so sure if _important_ was the word he would have used to describe him. But at the same time it made a lot of sense. The things Tristan was sensing, the growing level of isolation he was exhorting, the bad feelings Yugi had in the pit of his stomach about losing him... Tristan had already been described as _different_, _special _and _strange_ by a number of different people, what was one more adjective on top of that?

'To your story, not to ours,' Joey glanced towards him. 'Why are you still here anyway? We need the other one.'

'I know, I just... I'm not...'

'We need to tell the story,' the young woman Yugi had spoken to the night before appeared out of nowhere.

'Please,' another young woman appeared beside her, 'we need to know the ending will be different this time if we're to be at rest.'

'This is all about the ending,' a third young woman appeared.

'This is all about the child?' Yugi frowned at her.

'Yes,' all three girls spoke in unison.

'Please, it's important,' the first young woman spoke again. 'There can be no lies this time, no hiding from the truth.'

'The details need to change so the ending can,' the second young woman nodded.

'The child was special, but the lies wasted its potential,' the third girl sighed. 'They became like a cage; a cage for something which could have put the world to right. So much was lost because the ending to our story was wrong.'

'The ending has to be different this time, please.'

'Alright,' Yugi nodded as he pushed the remainder of his doubts and fears aside.

Within a matter of seconds he switched places with the Pharaoh. As soon as he had a strange fuzz filled his mind; everything looked and felt different.

'It's time for us to tell the story,' Joey pushed a chair back for him. 'It's time for the truth to come out.'

* * *

'We shouldn't be spying on her like this.'

'We also shouldn't have lied to her for all these years.'

'I know,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'but we can't tell her the truth now.'

'Can't we? The alternative is having her living out on the streets like some beggar.' His companion gritted his teeth. 'She deserves better than this. She's my daughter.'

'Don't you think I know that? How hard do you think it has been on me all these years, loving her like my own, yet knowing, _knowing_ she was yours.'

'How hard do you think it's been for me to stand by and watch you raise her?'

'I...' he hesitated as someone approached the rundown little house they were watching. 'Is that... it that Khi?'

'What's my son doing here?'

'I don't...' he half shook his head as an uncomfortable thought occurred to him. 'We have to stop them.'

'Wait, you don't think they would...?'

The unasked question was answered the second the door opened and they watched the young couple embrace. A deep feeling of anger and sickness filled his stomach.

'We've got to stop them,' he could hear the growl in his voice, 'I don't care how we stop them, just so long as we do. That... that's... I cannot allow it.'

'How...? How do we stop them without telling them...?'

'Then maybe we should tell them the truth,' he glared at his companion. 'Isn't that what you've always wanted anyway?'

'I... Now? With my son present? He'll hate me.'

'Better they both hate us, then we let them go through with this... this disgusting union.'

'I... it's... it's too late they've shut the door.'

'It's never too late; I don't care what we do, but we have to stop them and we have to stop them now.'

* * *

SK watched as Yugi sat down with the others. All four of them then reached a hand towards the faceless ragdoll Kaiba had placed on the table. The three young women then also took up places around the table, stretching their hands towards the doll as they closed their eyes. Then... nothing.

A total silence descended upon the room as a slightly glassy look appeared in the eyes of the four boys. SK felt his stomach shift uncomfortably as he watched them. All their talk about stories and endings and a child made him wonder exactly what had happened and, more to the point, what it was that was to come.

'They said I could watch,' Tristan made his way towards the table, the sudden sound of his voice making SK jump.

'How...?' SK licked his lips. 'I mean... how do you...?'

'I'm not sure,' Tristan frowned as he reached his hand towards the doll. 'Uh...' he pulled back rapidly.

'What happened? What did you see?'

'I... I'm not sure...' his eyes flicked between his own hand and the doll for a moment. 'There was something... I felt something... It was... I don't know.'

'Maybe you shouldn't...' SK licked his lips again. 'I mean, they said you could watch, but they didn't all want you to.'

'They also said I was important,' Tristan glared at him. 'I'm tired of people stringing adjectives together to describe me when nobody really seems to know what I am. Maybe... maybe this can help me uncover the truth.'

'And if it doesn't?'

'Then maybe it'll help me understand...'

'Understand what?' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

'Don't you remember what he said before? About me using _part of_ when I should be using _in_.'

'Well... yeah...'

'The way I see it, there's only one way I'm ever going to find out what he meant by that.' Tristan's gaze turned back towards the doll. 'I owe it to myself to try. I need to know.'

'But... what if you don't like what you find out?'

'Doesn't anybody get this yet,' Tristan reached his hand back towards the doll, 'whatever the truth is I'll find some way of dealing with it. It's the not knowing that's killing me and I'm tired of feeling dead.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'How the hell could this happen?' Simüte stared at her in horror.

'How do you think?'

'You… you're a married woman Lilly.' He turned away from her. 'This is not how married women are supposed to behave. On top of that you're a queen, you should have known better.'

'Believe me Simüte you don't need to tell me that.'

'How far on are you?'

'About six months.'

'Sixth months? Six months and you never thought to tell me?'

'I'm sorry Simüte, but you know how it's been.'

'And you're sure are you, sure that it's not…' Simüte didn't know how to finish his sentence.

'It's Yoam's baby Simüte. Kindred and I... we've not... not since Tamilin was born.'

'Does he know? Does Yoam know?'

She shook her head.

'You have to tell him Lilly.'

'I will, I promise, just don't…'

'Don't what?'

'Promise you won't tell him for me.'

'Oh great Lilly, just great, you know even if I don't promise you I won't be able to say anything now you've asked. Damn Lutoni loyalty; what am I suppose to do every time I see him until you do tell him? Do you want me to lie right to his face? For the love of Ni, Lilly the man's due back any second.'

'Don't you think I know that? Don't you think this is hard for me?'

'Oh I know exactly what I think this is for you,' Simüte glared at her. 'This is what it always is for you.'

'Please Simüte, what can I do to make this right between us?'

'Tell me what your moment of clarity was.'

'What?'

'I don't want to wait for Yoam; I want to know what it is now. I'd say it was a fair price for keeping your secret Lilly.'

'Okay,' she lowered her head. 'In my moment of clarity I saw the Silkoniousmacarmakayeon name disappearing in the sands of time. I saw the people of both my kind and the Odraian kind hiding amongst the Standing, blending like one. The sand continued to fall and history became forgotten. Then I saw the Khined descendents of both my council and me.'

'Do you know what it means?'

'It means it's my destiny to hide my people from the world.'

'Of course it does,' Simüte stared up at the ceiling and shook his head. 'Why would it mean anything else? Of course you do know the only spell powerful enough to do that requires the ultimate sacrifice, right?'

'I know.'

'Well you definitely can't do that whilst you're pregnant Lilly, I won't let you kill an innocent life.'

'But I've been putting this off for long enough Simüte; my entire reign has been leading towards my sacrifice. Once we tell Yoam what must be done…'

'Don't be any more of a fool than you already are Lilly, you know he will not willingly agree to let you do this.'

'But you will?'

'The moment of clarity is an Ashmar's most sacred birth right; if this is what yours is leading you to do then I must respect that. But I will not let you do it whilst an innocent child still lives within your womb.' Simüte found himself pacing. 'We must delay the inevitable so when Yoam comes I want you to tell him your vision exactly as you have told me, but I want you to say you do not know what it means. That at least should buy us some time.'

'And what are you planning to do with that time Simüte? Sooner or later he'll need to know what's going on.'

'I know, that's why I hadn't finished talking yet,' he ran his fingers back through his hair. 'In about a week I'll take Yoam with me to Sil, but not just anywhere, to the place where all our people keep disappearing; at least then I know we won't be interrupted.'

'That's taking a big risk Simüte.'

'Don't you think I know that?' He turned. 'As I was saying, I'll take him there and act like I know what you vision means, but am too afraid of going against tradition to tell you. If I know him the way I think I do, he'll try to get me to tell you. I'll end the meeting agreeing that I will think about it. Soon after, whether it be a week or a day, you must go to him and tell him about the child.' He sighed and turned his gaze back towards her. 'That's as far as I've gotten.'

'We'd have to have another meeting after that, between the three of us, where you will reveal the meaning of my vision and I will reveal to you that I am pregnant.' Lillyannu gave a heavy sigh.

'That should buy us another month at least.' Simüte nodded. 'And from what I know of this spell you need to perform the preparation will take a good couple of months; by then the child should have been born.'

'And if its not?'

'We do whatever it takes to delay.'

'Simüte I am afraid.'

'I know,' he placed a hand on her shoulder, 'but, whatever happens Lilly, he cannot know we have talked about this. We're both betraying his trust right now, but it's the only way. God Lilly, how could you have been so stupid?'

'I don't know,' she lowered her gaze. 'What happens when the child is born? Who will take care of it?'

'I will. But in exchange I want you to make sure I remember our heritage after you've performed the spell.'

'But...?'

'I came into this world a Lutoni and I plan to leave it as one.'

'Okay,' she nodded, 'but only if you promise me you'll love my child like your own.'

'Of course I will, how can you even ask that? Lilly your child will be safe with me, no matter what I'll protect it with my life. I promise.'

* * *

After Tristan had entered the same trance the others were in, SK had also attempted to join them. But no matter how many times he reached towards the doll he got nothing. He didn't know if it was because of his own incompetence or because he simply didn't have the same invitation to join them Tristan did, but he still found it really frustrating. Tristan was alive and powerless and yet without the slightest bit of effort he was proving himself to be more worthy of the Guardian title than SK could ever hope to be. It wasn't fair.

'It's not you, you know, it's him,' the sound of the strangers voice made SK jump more than a little.

He turned to see an ageless looking man in a simple white kilt watching him. For a few long moments SK wasn't totally sure what to say. His tongue skated across his lips several times before he finally managed to find words to force out of his mouth.

'Do you... do you have something to do with them?'

'I am in the story,' he nodded, 'but my role is fairly small.'

'So then...?'

'I wanted to speak to you,' the man shrugged, 'I could sense your jealousy.'

'I'm not jealous,' SK licked his lips, 'I mean... not exactly.'

'It doesn't come naturally to all Guardians you know,' the stranger half turned away from him. 'That's why potentials are... put to one side after their deaths. It's necessary to give them all an equal chance of picking up the skills and the knowledge and the knowhow. You weren't given that chance, you were just launched headfirst into a position most Guardians would struggle with; after all the responsibilities of the Helper are more than a little daunting.'

'What would you know about it?' SK studied him.

'I'm a Vii Sen,' he folded his arms, 'my death and my birth were pretty much the same event, so I had my whole existence to be put to one side.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's not common, but occasionally Vii Sens also display the qualities the Mistresses look for in potential Guardians. I was one of those,' he sighed, 'and they really wanted me too. See several of the Guardians who were around at the time were coming close to their ascension.'

'Their what?'

'The process by which the dead rejoin the light. Their existences were coming to an end and the Mistresses were hopeful that either myself or one of my Sen Khines would fill one of the openings.'

'Your Sen Khines?'

'Other versions of myself from other realities. In the Circle of Six all of my Sen Khine were also Vii Sen, it was why we were sent to our individual Sils to keep us out of the way.'

'I see,' SK licked his lips. 'So did one of you become a Guardian then?'

'Much to their disappointment, no,' his gaze turned towards Joey. 'You see those _special qualities_ we had were there to serve a different purpose. In my mind a greater purpose,' he flicked his gaze back towards SK, 'but they don't see it that way. But then they never could see it.'

'See what?'

'The importance of the ending,' a soft smile formed on his lips.

'You mean the child?' SK frowned.

'So much potential was lost because of mortal lies and godly ignorance.' He gave a stilted half laugh. 'We don't know why we restless spirits can see it, but we can. Maybe it has something to do with the story repeating itself, I don't know. None of us know for sure. But I can tell you one thing,' he took several steps towards SK and placed a hand on his arms, 'in this version you are to play the part I should have played. Or at least the part I should have played better.'

'What part is that?'

'Protector,' he pronounced the word with care, 'you're supposed to be the protector. But unlike me it's all of them you need to protect. You are not me, that's why you are neither in the story nor a part of it, but you are my equivalent. You are one of the details which has changed. You are one of the reasons the ending can be different this time. And this is all about the ending.'

'Is the child really so important?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' A strange smile tugged at his lips. 'Promise me you'll protect them SK. Promise me you'll make sure the ending is different this time. The ending is important. The child is important. The story has already been set into motion; make sure you're ready for it. Make sure you get the ending right. This is all about the ending. This is all about the child.'

* * *

He had no idea how many times he'd paced back and forth across the room as he waited for her to return. It felt like an eternity had passed since he'd sent her on his little errand and he couldn't understand why she wasn't back yet. When she finally returned he crossed the distance between them and took hold of her shoulders. For a long couple of minutes he stared into her eyes almost too afraid to ask what he knew he must ask.

'What do you know?' The words felt dry in his mouth.

'She still says you're evil for lying to her father,' his fourteen year old daughter lowered her gaze. 'I don't think she'll ever stop hating you and I'm not sure I blame her.'

'Did she say anything else?'

'She... um...'

'She what?'

'She's scared because… because…'

'Annu tell me.'

'She's scared because she's pregnant father and she doesn't know what to do.'

'Pregnant,' the word hit him like a fist in the stomach. 'Please... please tell me Khi's not the father.'

'Of course its Khi's who else's would it be?' Annu stared at him. 'If I can get her to swallow her pride maybe...'

'No,' he backed away from her.

'No what father?'

'No, she can't come back here now.'

'But...?'

'How could they do this?' He turned away from his daughter. 'How...?

'Father they're in love.' Annu took a step towards him. 'This child is just a part of their love so if we can convince Kayma to swallow her pride and come home...'

'No,' he cut her off, 'no she can't come home now.'

'But...?'

'You don't understand,' he shook his head in disbelief, 'how could you? This... this is such a mess.'

'It doesn't have to be father,' Annu placed a hand on his arm, 'Khi loves her and I'm sure he'll be willing to marry her. She can come home.'

'No she can't. Not now. She can't come home now.'

'Why not?'

'Because Khi cannot marry Kayma; I won't allow it.'

'Father...?'

'You have no idea... you have no idea what they've done.' He began pulling at his hair. 'And I thought she was a forbidden child. But this... I cannot accept this. I cannot accept her. Not anymore. She cannot return here. I won't allow her to return here. I can't.'

'Father I don't understand...'

'Of course you don't,' he stared at her, 'but this is the price I have to pay. This is the price I have to pay for her mistake. For her deception. For her lies. This is the price I have to pay and it kills me Annu. It kills me more than you'll ever be able to understand. But Kayma cannot return here now, not ever, she just can't.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'Why didn't you tell him Lilly?'

'I had more important things on my mind.'

'Like what?'

'Oh I don't know, like the fact my best friend was trapped within _that_ game.'

'The child will be here soon; you can't hide this from him for much longer.'

'Don't you think I know that?'

'He knows you're going to die, he knows you've made that choice, yet he does not know about…'

'Don't remind me.'

'You have less than a month left Lilly.'

'I know.'

'Then tell him about the child, it's important that he knows. Tell him about the child Lilly, you have to tell him.'

'I know and I will... soon...'

* * *

'We should have told them.'

The doors hit hard against the walls as he burst into the office. Startled the Pharaoh took a few moments to gather up enough thoughts to dismiss his ministers and indicate his old friend should close the doors for a little privacy. For a few long moments a tense silence filled the air, then the Pharaoh gave a tense cough and forced the words out of his mouth.

'Have our worst fears been confirmed?'

'Aye and worse still,' his friend's nose twitched with disgust.

'What do you mean?'

'She's pregnant.'

The Pharaoh took a deep breath in and allowed the information to sink in. He couldn't say the news had come as a complete surprise to him. He also couldn't say he was as disgusted with the idea as he knew his friend would be; after all, their mortality on the matter was worlds apart. Still he knew this was a conversation neither of them wanted to have.

'What are we going to do?' His old friend placed his hands on the Pharaoh's desk.

'Can she keep the baby?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no, she can't... how can she?'

'Because our laws...'

'To hell with your laws Yoam,' his friend cut him off, 'you may be able to accept this but I never can. I'm still a Silkoniousmacarmakayeon and as long as I'm alive I can never allow a child like that to be accepted in my presence.'

'So you're suggesting we kill it?' The Pharaoh half jumped to his feet. 'How soon after its born do you think we send the executioner in? Or do you plan on somehow killing it before then?'

'I never said we should kill it,' he gritted his teeth. 'I can no more kill it than I can agree to its existence in the first place.'

'Then what are you suggesting we do? Because she can't not have the child and have the child at the same time Simüte, it doesn't work like that.'

'Don't you think I know that?'

'So what are we supposed to do?'

'Well whatever we do we start by making sure the two of them _never_ see each other again.' He half turned away from the Pharaoh. 'It makes me sick, physically sick, just thinking about... None of them can see her again.'

'Are you... are you suggesting we make her think she's been abandoned?'

'I don't know what else we can do,' he pressed his fingers against his eyes, 'we are paying dearly for our mistake.'

'What happened to us?' The Pharaoh dropped back down into his chair. 'When did we become cruel men?'

'We are not cruel men; we are simply men doing what they have to.'

'I know you better than that Simüte; you can't kid me with that lie anymore than you can kid yourself. We are cruel men and we have been since the day she was born. We should have told her the truth when we had the chance.'

'Aye,' he lifted his tear glistening eyes towards the Pharaoh, 'but a Lutoni is loyal to their Ashmar until they die. She made me promise... she made me promise her a lot of things and now there's only one I can still cling onto. No one can ever know about our mistake and the mess we created because of it. This story... her story... she needs to be buried and forgotten.'

'Like her mother...' the Pharaoh sighed. 'We really are cruel men.'

'So be it, but this is the only thing I can do now; the only way I can keep what little I have left of my promises to Lilly. Because I can't protect her anymore,' a single tear rolled down his face, 'I can't; she's made sure of that.'

* * *

'Catilin...?' Mai found herself backing as far away as the cage she was in would allow.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She genuinely couldn't believe it. Catilin was dressed from head to toe in a tight black outfit, which made her look as domineering and threatening as it did strangely attractive. The look on her face was of cruel and dark amusement; something Mai felt uncomfortable seeing there. She'd heard all about _the evil inside of Catilin_, but she'd never really seen it before. If she were being honest with herself, she was never totally sure if she really believed it was there. Now, however, despite the promises Joey had made about the darkness being locked away for good, the evil had once again taken hold.

'Catilin...?' Jay's gaze flickered longingly as he studied her for a few moments. 'Why...?'

'I told you,' she wound her way towards him, 'big sib's here now and I'm going to make things so much better.'

'What...?'

Catilin stopped his question in its tracks by tracing her fingers down the side of his face, before tapping his jaw upwards.

'Catilin why are you here?' Ahna took a step towards them.

'I'm here because the idiot child has some uses,' she turned her attention towards the other girl. 'I can't say it doesn't surprise me, what's the point of an unstable balance if they can't shift things in your favour?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I had hoped you'd be awake by now,' Catilin moved towards her, 'but I guess without my guiding hand you lost your way a little.'

'You,' Ahna took a step back.

'I told you, you were just like me, didn't I?' She laughed. 'Just look at how you've proved me right.'

'Don't say that,' Ahna gritted her teeth, 'I'm nothing like you.'

'You're so right and yet so wrong at the same time.' Catilin caught hold of the back of Ahna's hair, pulling her head back a little as she did. 'Come now little sibling, what's with all the fear? I don't want to hurt you; I'm just trying to wake you up.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Ahna sounded angry as she tried to pull away, 'leave me alone.'

'Oh but little sibling, if I left you alone you'd never wake up,' Catilin tutted, 'you've already proven that to me. And it just wouldn't be right for me to let you sleep forever, not when there's so much we have to do; so much fun we need to have.'

'I don't know what game you think you're playing, but it's not the same one we are,' Jay grabbed hold of Catilin's arm and forced her to let go of Ahna's hair.

'Oh but it is,' she focused her attention back on him, 'and what's more you're starting to realise it too.'

'Go back into your cage you monster and let Catilin back out,' Jay appeared to ignore her statement.

'You really are an idiot child if you think I'm about to let go of this body now,' she began pushing him away. 'Now I'm impatient at the best of times and I'm getting a little bit tired of your refusal to wake up. So what little jolt... what little spark... what little shock to the system is it my little siblings are waiting for? Because whatever it is I'll do it.' Catilin now had Jay backed up against one of the whiter than white walls. 'I have the body. I have the power. All I need now are my siblings. So wake the hell up.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was the middle of the night and the noise outside of Yoam's window would have been more than enough to wake the dead. The longer it continued, the greater the level of annoyance which filtered through him. Why hadn't one of his guards arrived to sort it out already? Were they all deaf? Were they sleeping on the job? What possible reason could they have to allow the racket to continue?

With great annoyance Yoam forced himself out of bed to investigate. To his great surprise hanging from a vine just below his window ledge was Simüte. The racket which had woken the Pharaoh had been the sound of his old friend climbing up the wall as he'd done many times with great ease when they were younger. For a brief moment the only thing Yoam could think about was how time had quickly aged them, then curiosity over his friend's visit pushed all other thoughts to one side.

'Simüte, what are you doing here at this time of night?'

'It's Lilly,' he panted as he pulled himself through the open window, 'she needs you, now.'

'What is it? What's wrong? Is she alright?'

'I can't answer that,' Simüte shook his head. 'You must come with me to the oasis,' their gazes locked, 'and you must come with me now.'

* * *

SK was on his own for about half an hour after his Vii Sen visitor had left before Tristan pulled himself back from the trance he was in. For a few moments he just stood there blinking strangely, as though his eyes were trying to readjust to the light or his mind was trying to readapt to the time frame. Either way it was a good five minutes before he even acknowledge there was anyone else in the room with him.

'Remember when I said I could handle it?' He pressed two of the fingers of his right hand to his temple as his eyes appeared to remain focused on the faceless doll. 'Remember when I said it was the not knowing which was killing me? Remember when I thought... when I thought this was a good idea?'

'What did you see Tristan?' SK's tongue parted his lips as he took a few edgy steps towards him.

'Too much,' his gaze flicked towards the Kaiba brothers for a moment, before turning in SK's direction.

'I... Are you going to be okay?'

'I don't know. But I do know if I don't at least try to get a grip it will destroy me,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh. 'I don't want this to... to drive me insane. I don't want to be insane, but the way it feels inside my head sometimes... The way it makes me feel... it's confusing. The more confused I get, the more frustrated I am. The more frustrated I am the more I feel like I'm going out of my mind.'

'Tristan...?'

'Tao was insane.'

'What?'

'Tao was insane,' Tristan's voice was almost completely flat. 'There was a lot of stuff going on inside his head. Stuff he didn't understand. Stuff he didn't want to understand. I knew it was there,' he stared down at his own hands, 'I could see it. He was insane because he couldn't handle the confusion. I... I don't want to be like that, but... but I don't know how... I can't make these feelings go away. And it's not just the bad ones. It's not just the ones telling me something's coming. I may not know what it is I'm sensing, but at least I understand those feelings. It's the other ones.' He crushed his hands against the sides of his head. 'It's the other ones I don't understand.'

'What other ones?' SK frowned as he licked his lips.

Tristan shook his head, but said nothing. SK gave a heavy sigh and decided it was best not to press him about it.

'So how much longer do you think the others will be?'

'I don't know,' Tristan ran his fingers back through his hair. 'They were only about halfway through the story when I pulled out.'

'Why did you pull out? Ah... that's if you don't mind me asking.'

'Tao was insane...' Tristan's voice was almost wistful, 'he did some awful things and...' he shook his head. 'He wasn't a bad person, he was just insane.'

'What does that have to do with you pulling out before the rest of them?'

'Nothing, I... I just saw what I needed to see,' Tristan shrugged, 'and I didn't want to see anymore.'

* * *

The man stood on her doorstep was probably about the last person she expected to see that morning. On first glance he appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, but on closer inspection she realised his age was a lot harder to tie down than that. There was something uniquely ageless about his face but there was also something deeply familiar.

'Who are you?' She frowned at him.

'Kayrty,' he nodded at her, 'my name is Tracker and I've come to help you.'

'What makes you think I need your help?' She started closing the door on him, but he stuck a foot in the way.

'My dear, when was the last time you saw your family?'

'I have never seen my family,' she averted her gaze.

'What about the people who raised you, surely they're family?'

'They used to be once maybe, but not anymore.'

'Still, how long since you last saw any of them?' Tracker managed to push the door back open and encouraged them both to take several steps inside.

'A few months maybe, I'm not sure,' she shrugged, 'I've sort of lost all track of time.'

'As I thought,' Tracker's face filled with a sad smile. 'It's why I know I can help you, if you'll let me.'

'Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me.'

'Ah, now that's where you're wrong. I probably know you better than you know yourself right now. See, I didn't know my blood family either, but my mentor and my Lady were more like family to me than I could ever have hoped for. It isn't blood which ties people together you know, its love.'

'I'm not going back to them, if that's what you're here to convince me of.' She turned away from him. 'They lied to me, how can I trust a family that lies?'

'Even if the lie was for your own protection?'

'There's no excuse for lying.'

'Wouldn't you lie to your own child if you knew it was the only way to protect it?'

'What?'

'When that child is born and has taken its first breath in this world, who will you say its father is? Some man you met on the streets, a great solider who died in battle or a prince of Egypt?'

'I will tell him the truth.'

'Even though breathing one word of it could get it killed for heresy?'

'I…'

'I don't think so.' Tracker took hold of her shoulders. 'I think you will lie to it, because you want to keep it safe from harm. All the truth will do is wind up getting it and you killed. But I can help you Kayma. I can keep you and your child safe, if you'll let me.'

'But... why? What am I to you?'

For a few moments he was silent, then he brushed some of her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. A small smile formed on his face as he met her gaze.

'You're family.'

* * *

There was something about the stillness of the water which calmed the butterflies in Talma's stomach. She knew her father would find her soon. She knew what it was he wanted. It was what he always wanted these days. Information. Information he thought she could give him. She wiped unshed tears from her eyes and tried to still the racing in her mind; her father was not a bad man, but he wasn't a good one either.

'What news?'

The sound of his voice startled her, she'd only stopped paying attention for a moment, but a moment was all he needed to arrive.

'I am not your spy,' Talma focused her gaze on the centre of the pond.

'But you are my daughter.'

'My cousin trusts me,' she jutted her chin out, 'they both do. But I don't deserve their trust, do I?'

'Has Annu been to see her in the last few weeks?' Her father ignored her question.

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'I trust Annu.' Talma turned her gaze up towards her father. 'No one has been to see her since they sent Khi away.'

'So no one knows what condition she is in?' Her father folded his arms. 'Or even whether or not she is still alive?'

'No one knows anything.'

'Are you sure she isn't lying to you?'

'She wouldn't, Annu is like my sister, we tell each other everything.'

'Everything?'

'Almost everything,' she lowered her gaze.

'You keep things from her, what makes you so sure she's not keeping things from you?'

'Because I choose to believe her father would never try to turn her into a monster.' She flicked her gaze back up to him again.

'You think I'm turning you into a monster?'

'I think you are, whether you mean to or not,' Talma pulled herself to her feet. 'No child should be asked what you have asked of me and then expected to feel nothing. But I cannot feel nothing father, what I have done haunts me, don't you understand that?'

'You did what was needed.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I did what you asked, because you asked. Whatever your reasons were, it was never needed. And all I can do is hate myself for it.'

For a few long moments she held her father's gaze. His eyes stared into hers with a look she wasn't sure she could have read even if she wanted to.

'May I leave now father?' Talma turned away from him. 'Or is there more you wish to ask of me?'

'You may leave.'

Dismissed, she headed back inside the palace.

'Talma.'

'Annu, Lilly.' She turned towards her cousins.

'What did you tell him?' Annu placed a hand on her shoulder.

'That no one's seen her since Khi left,' she gave a heavy sigh, 'that is still true, isn't it?'

'Of course it's still true, Annu would never…'

'I can speak for myself Lilly.'

'I never said you couldn't.'

'I can't believe how our fathers are acting.' Annu shook her head. 'When did they turn into such tyrants?'

'I think...' Talma hesitated for a moment. 'I think we should visit Kayma.'

'What?' Lilly stared at her wide eyed. 'But it has been forbidden.'

'But it shouldn't have been.' Annu gritted her teeth. 'That's why I agree with Talma, we should visit her.'

'You two are crazy; our fathers told us…'

'Lilly it's unfair!'

'I know Annu, but…'

'She's my sister, maybe not by blood, but she is still my sister.'

'We'll get into trouble.'

'Only if they catch us,' an almost devilish smile crept across Talma's face.

'Look, we'll only do this, if we all do this,' Annu's gaze moved from one cousin to the other. 'If Lilly's not happy about it, then none of us go.'

'But…'

'I miss her more than anyone Talma, she was my sister, but you and Lilly are like my sisters too.' Annu brushed some of the hair back from Talma's face. 'I don't want to see either of you hurt or in trouble just because of me.'

'I understand,' Talma glanced at Lilly, 'so are we going or not?'

For a long time Lilly just stared at them. Then a heavy sigh escaped her.

'If we get caught, we'll be in so much trouble.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Fear had gripped Yoam's stomach the moment he'd spotted her. He couldn't believe how ill Lillyannu looked; her face was contorted with pain and glistening with sweat.

'Lilly what's wrong?' He shot towards her as she struggled to her feet.

'She's having a baby.' Simüte assisted him in his efforts to make Lillyannu more comfortable.

'She's what?' Yoam half choked. 'But I didn't know she was…'

'No one does.'

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do I,' Simüte sounded more than a little annoyed, 'see it was Lilly's job to tell you; I didn't want you to find out like this.'

'Find out what?'

'This baby is yours Yoam.'

'What…?' Yoam felt several conflicting emotions race through him at once as he turned his gaze towards Lillyannu. 'Is this true?'

Her eyes went up to meet with his, but it was clear she was in too much pain and discomfort to reply.

'Oh my god,' he shook his head in disbelief, 'How did this happen?

'How do you think it happened?' Simüte snapped. 'How do these things normally happen?'

'But I...' Yoam felt more than a little caught out by his words. 'Neither of you thought to tell me about this until now?'

'I've been trying to get her to,' Simüte sighed in frustration, 'she's the one who kept putting it off.'

'But this child is… is…'

'Kayma. This child is kayma.'

'What?'

'Kayma, it means forbidden. This is a forbidden child, this is a kayma child.'

'Forbidden...' Yoam didn't like the sound of the word, much less the sentiment behind it. 'But...

'You are both married and not to each other, I know that doesn't exactly mean a whole lot to you _Pharaoh_, but as far as my people are concerned Lilly has committed... it's like she's laughing in the face of everything we believe in. But then she married without love, so I guess I shouldn't have expected more from her.'

'Simüte...'

'I know I'm being harsh, but... I mean...' Simüte shook his head. 'This child should not have been conceived, its existence is forbidden at least by my people's standards.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Yoam gave a nervous cough and forced himself to speak.

'Who's going to raise it, I mean, Lilly's going to... she's…'

'I'm going to raise it.' Simüte glanced towards him. 'I'm going to claim it as some poor wretch I've decided to take pity on. She's your mistake, but she will be my responsibility.'

'Simüte you can't possibly…'

'It's already been decided Yoam, now are you going to help me deliver this child or not.'

'But…!'

'I know this is not a task normally to be asked of the _great Pharaoh of Egypt_, but you made this bed and you shall lie in it.'

'Simüte you can't…!'

'I can and I will expect you to help me with this Yoam.' Simüte's voice was so stern it was almost deadpan. 'This is not how I wanted you to find out, but what's done is done now.'

'What... what can I do?' Yoam shook his head. 'I...'

'My mother was a midwife,' Simüte cut him off, 'just do as I tell you and everything should be fine.'

* * *

He'd known sooner or later his daughter would lead him to the wretch; whether she knew it or not, she was just like him. It made him proud every time she did what he needed her to. Not that she knew he was following them. How could she know? She'd already accused him of turning her into a monster and he hated that she felt that way. He wasn't turning her into a monster. Monsters did bad things. They hurt people just for the hell of it and had no distinction between right and wrong. He knew the difference between right and wrong and so did she.

Lying to your children about who they are was wrong. Punishing liars for their deception was not. It was just that simple. But just because the punishment is justified, doesn't mean the rest of the world will accept what you've done. It was a fine line of morality he stood on. A line which he'd been stood on for almost as long as he could remember. It was the same line he was teaching his daughter to stand on, so she would inherit his sense of right and wrong.

As they approached the door to one of the houses, he pulled himself back into the shadows of an alleyway; it would ruin everything if they were to catch him following them now. He watched as the door opened, revealing a young man he'd never seen before. It was clear from the girls' reaction they had no idea who he was, but he ushered them inside like an old friend. Instantly a deep sense of concern gripped his stomach; his daughter being in any kind of trouble was not the scenario he was hoping for.

His concern forced him to move close enough to spy in through one of the windows. The five of them sat like a quaint little family on a quiet afternoon. It made him feel sick; how could they deceive themselves like this? Didn't they know lies just swallowed you whole without thought or consequence? And no matter how much you tried to bury it, the truth always comes out in the end.

As he continued to watch he noticed something strange about the wretch's appearance and as she struggled to her feet to fetch something he realised exactly what it was. She was pregnant. Very pregnant. Horror filtered through him as he realised his daughter must have known. How could she have kept such an important detail from him? Hadn't he taught her better than that?

No, no she'd just been afraid to tell him. Afraid because... because the child was Khi's. He didn't know how he was so certain, but he was. The child was Khi's and his daughter knew what he would have to do now. That was why she didn't tell him. She didn't tell him because she was not the monster she believed he was turning her into. For a moment he didn't know how to feel about that information, but it really didn't matter. He would do what needed to be done next regardless and his daughter would learn all liars must accept their punishment in the end.

The truth always comes out. Always. Because the truth was the most important thing in the world. It was the only thing he'd ever had to cling to. Lies had killed his parents and the _truth_ had set him free.

* * *

'You know someone else was here whilst you were... having your little vision,' SK attempted to coax Tristan into conversation.

'Oh?' Tristan glanced up at him as he took a seat on the floor in the far corner of the room.

'Yeah, he said he was a... Vii Sen...?'

'Life Otherworldly,' Tristan cut him off.

'What?'

'That's what Vii Sen translates into Life Otherworldly,' Tristan rubbed his forehead, 'I thought Guardians were required to know at least a basic level of Etean.'

'I... err...'

'Whatever,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'tell me you at least know what a Vii Sen is.'

'I know it has something to do with still borns and dead babies,' SK's tongue skated across his lips. 'Something to do with them being born dead and their afterlife becoming their lives.'

'Okay, so you're not a total loss after all,' he sighed, 'that's kind of my understanding of the situation too. So what did this Vii Sen want with you?'

'He said he was part of the story,' SK licked his lips.

'Part of the story or in the story?' Tristan flicked his gaze up towards him. 'Because there is a difference... apparently.'

'_In_ the story. He said he was in the story.'

'Okay, that still doesn't explain what he wanted with you.'

'He... ah... he wanted to reassure me about the whole Guardian thing,' SK licked his lips again. 'He said not all potentials pick it up right away, that's why they're put aside whilst they wait for a spot to become open. You know, so they can actually learn how to do this job. I think... I think he was trying to make me feel okay because I'm still struggling.'

Tristan's face filled with a look halfway between curiosity and distain, then he gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead again.

'I guess I have been a little bit unfair on you.'

'What?' SK frowned at him.

'The way I was with you earlier; the things I said, I guess I was being a little unfair. I think I wanted... I think I thought this should all come naturally to you because you had the advantage of being dead,' Tristan glanced up at him. 'You have powers now, I don't. It made me feel so... angry. Angry because I'm the one who could do your job and you're the one who has it. I don't know... I think I was just looking for another reason.'

'Another reason for what?' SK licked his lips once more.

'To stay,' he stared up at the ceiling, 'or maybe it's to leave; I'm not totally sure which one I want.'

SK found himself studying Tristan as the rest of the Vii Sen's words returned to him. Tristan might not have needed _protecting_ exactly, but he did need help. He needed to know he wasn't alone. That suited SK just fine, after all Tristan was right about one thing, he was much better suited to the role of Helper than SK was. So together, maybe, they might make for the perfect team.

'If you could have chosen your death, how would you have died?' Tristan broke the silence.

'I...' SK's tongue parted his lips, 'I wouldn't.'

'What?'

'If I could choose anything about my death, then I wouldn't die. Not at the age I did. Not ever.' SK sighed. 'I'm not saying death was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I'm not saying my afterlife is miserable. It's definitely not what I would have expected, but I'm not miserable. But... I didn't choose to die. I would never have chosen to die. Not because death changes you. Not because life is necessarily better but... I wasn't ready to die and I'm not sure I ever would have been.'

Tristan gave a soft and strange half laugh as his eyes focused on the group around the table.

'Everybody dies eventually, they all did.'

'I know,' SK licked his lips.

'Murder, suicide, natural causes, accidents, magic, there are so many different ways to die. It's like playing Russian roulette, only there's a bullet in every single barrel. We die no matter what we do; it's the how we take the chance on.'

'Tristan...?'

'Guardians are supposed to die young, right? Young, unexpected and sudden deaths, usually violent, isn't that what you said?'

'Is that why...?' SK gave a nervous laugh as his tongue passed across his lips again. 'Tristan I don't think the Mistresses are planning on you dying any time soon. Since the First is in a mortal body right now you're of more used to them here.'

Tristan shrugged but didn't reply.

'Tristan you shouldn't go looking for death just because life is... difficult and confusing for you right now,' SK took several steps towards him. 'I know the words _death changes you_ aren't exactly a... reason, but you have no idea how it feels. And trust me you don't want to know.'

'Maybe.'

'Tristan...'

'Would death make these feelings go away?' Tristan leant his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling again.

'What?'

'You said death changes you, would those changes make these feelings go away?'

'I... I don't know. Do you mean the feelings of dread or...?'

'The other feelings,' he closed his eyes, 'would death make the other feelings go away? Would it let me go back to how I used to be when things weren't so messed up and confusing all the time? Would death let me be myself again?'

'No, death isn't a cure to inner turmoil,' SK knelt down in front of him.

'Do you know that for sure?'

'I... uh...' SK shook his head. 'No, you're right, I don't know it for sure, but I know the only way you can really resolve whatever it is you're feeling is to face it head on.'

'What if I can't? What if I can't deal with it? What if the big bad comes and goes and those feelings of dread disappear and all I'm left with is these other feelings?' Tristan opened his eyes. 'The others are going to know.'

'Know what?'

'That I...' he hesitated and shook his head, 'that I don't belong with them anymore. The others are going to know that I don't belong with them anymore. That I'm losing myself and I'm losing them in the process. I... I stopped being Tristan months ago and... and _they're_ going to know.'

'Tristan...'

'You don't understand,' Tristan flicked his gaze towards him, 'these feelings, they change everything. And what I saw...' he flicked his gaze back towards the table, 'what I saw just makes it that much more real. These feelings, these uncomfortable, unasked for feelings, I think... I think they were always there. I think they were always in me, I just didn't want to see them.'

'I... I don't understand.'

'Neither do I,' Tristan laughed, 'and that's the problem. If I was always meant to feel like this, then why... why is it so hard?'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Yoam's heart felt heavy as he stared down at the child Lillyannu was cradling. This was the last time she would be together with both of her parents; because this was the day her mother would die.

'She arrived just in time' Simüte sighed as he sat watching the proud parents, 'any later and we would have had to find some excuse to postpone today.'

'Then I guess everything worked out for the best,' Lillyannu's gaze remained locked on her baby.

'I just can't get over how beautiful she is,' Yoam gave a strange half laugh. 'I mean she's so beautiful.'

'She is a child of love,' Lillyannu smiled, 'how can she be anything but beautiful?'

'She's going to need a name,' Simüte wearily rested his head against his right hand, 'and I think your first and last act as her mother should be in giving her one.'

'Then I wish to name her what she is.'

'What do you mean?'

'You said it yourself Simüte, she is a forbidden child, therefore she is and always will be Kayma.'

'Kayma,' the word came out of him like a sad breath, 'you're right, how could it be anything else?'

'My sweet baby Kayma, what does life have in store for you?' She stroked her daughter's head. 'Will you be happy? Will you be the greatest beauty the world has ever known? Will you find love? What is your potential my little one? What is it you have to offer the world?' She sighed and turned her attention towards Simüte. 'Promise me, no matter what happens, she will never know Yoam and I are her parents.'

'How can I promise that?'

'Because you must. You too Yoam,' she flicked her gaze towards him for a moment, 'I need both of you to promise me she will never know. No one can ever know. You must raise her like your own flesh and blood Simüte and even if she does learn you are not her real father, you must never tell her who is. She can't be allowed to know, no matter what happens, no matter what choices she makes, she must not know. Promise me.'

Yoam could feel his heart breaking in his chest; he didn't want to make this promise to her. How could he? He exchanged a glance with Simüte for a moment, it was clear his old friend agreed with Lillyannu on this one, so what choice did he have.

'Okay Lilly,' he nodded, 'we promise.'

* * *

He'd always been a patient man; it was one of those virtues you picked up when you learnt what right and wrong really meant. So the month it had taken him to wait for an opportunity to catch her on her own was nothing. If anything he was almost disappointed it didn't take longer. After all, her little man friend was more than protective of her; whatever his relationship was to the little wretch it was clear she was the most important thing in his world. It was just their misfortune she wasn't the most important thing in anyone else's.

'Uncle…' she half jumped back from the door in fear, 'I mean…'

'I know what you mean girl,' he fixed his gaze on her, 'you still have delusions about yourself; about your place in this world.'

'I...' she shook her head. 'Why… why are you here?'

'Would you believe I was worried about you?' He folded his arms. 'But from the look on your face, I can tell that you don't. So tell me Kayma, who is the father?'

'I don't see what business it is of yours.' She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

'Oh but it is,' he leant towards her. 'You may be just some poor little wretch, but you're a poor little wretch I have a lot in common with. My parents lied to me just like yours lied to you and I'd hate to see that pattern continue.'

She took several steps away from him and pressed her lips together. The defiant look on her face told him she wasn't about to willingly tell him anything. Not that he was surprised; she'd always been a little too full of herself. Parading round like a princess when really she was nothing more than a common street child. Oh well, it didn't really matter now.

'It's strange, I look at you, a girl who's been lied to, yet all I see is another parent with plans of deception. Do you know why?'

She remained silent.

'It's because that's Khi's child you're carrying, isn't it?'

She gasped, her jaw dropped open a little and her eyes went wide with fear. They went wider still when he slipped the dagger out from the folds of his tunic.

'It's such a pity,' he shook his head, 'you know I almost felt sorry for you when you were a child. Knowing you were being lied to like that. I begged and pleaded with your parents to tell you the truth, but they just wouldn't listen. And then I saw you making eyes at Khi and somehow my pity just dropped away.'

'What... what are you doing?' She started backing away from him again.

'Parents shouldn't be allowed to lie to their children and I know you're planning to lie. I can see it in you. The lie is already on your lips, isn't it? Who do you plan to tell it its father is? Hm? Will it be a good lie? Will it be enough to satisfy you? Because you and I know damn well it will never be enough to satisfy your bastard.'

'You... you're nuts. Maybe I do know what it's like to have your parents lie to you but... but since I've been carrying this child I've also understood that sometimes... sometimes you need to lie in order to protect those you love.'

'Lies. More lies. Lies rippling from your lips hoping they sound like the truth, but really they're just pretty little lies. Those who tell lies deserve to be punished,' he made his way towards her. 'This won't hurt. Well... not much.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'you really are mad.'

'If I am then it's only because my father was,' a strange laugh peeled out of him, 'you know I watched him kill himself? He smiled when he died. He smiled right at me as if he knew... knew that I was just like him.'

'You... you don't want to do this,' her back was pressed up against the wall and her eyes were filled with fear.

'Oh no, I do. Liars need to be punished Kayma, don't you understand that? I punish liars. I punish them for their deception because they deserve to be punished. I punish them so they can't lie anymore.'

'I...' her head quivered from side to side, 'what... what do you mean?'

'My father took his own life, which made things easier for me I guess. It meant there was only one person I had to punish then. The one who told me to call her mother. That really is the worst kind of lie you know, telling a child you have a mother's love for them when really how can you? How can you love a child who's never really been a part of you? She would never have told me the truth, so her lies had to be silenced.'

'You... you didn't…' her eyes filled with tears.

'Nobody thought anything of it when she died,' he half turned his gaze away. 'I mean, she'd been ill my whole life. She'd been ill pretty much all of hers. Her having Nima was a miracle to begin with, I was never meant to be anything more than a substitute for the child she was never supposed to have. If she'd have told me that I would have understood and I wouldn't have had to have silenced her.'

'But you were a teenager when she…' she cut herself off, 'how...?'

'Nima wasn't a sickly child, like mother had been, it was only in her teens she started showing signs of weakness,' he ignored her meaningless questions. 'Then you came along and little lies started spilling out of her mouth. She started becoming sickly more often after that. I was hoping it would be enough for her to know... But she didn't understand she was being punished for her lies.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'please... please don't tell me.'

'I loved Nima, truly I did, I mean she was still my sister after all, but when the lies wouldn't end they had to be silenced. It was all so clean, so simple, so logical, but with you I have a bit more of a problem. You see, I can't have you lie to your bastard, but I can't have you telling it the truth now either. So really I don't have a choice in the matter and it's not like anyone would miss you.'

'How have you made it so far through your life with no one knowing you were completely insane?' She stared at him.

'Oh I'm not completely insane Kayma, not like my father. I'm simply doing what must be done. Don't you understand that?'

'No. No how could anyone ever understand this? There are worse things you can do than lie to people.'

'No, no there isn't. Lies are the things which start it all. They spread like a disease, infecting everybody and everything in their wake. They make people do bad things, think bad things, be bad things. Lies create monsters where they don't need to be. Lies create killers. Lies created me.'

'No, insanity created you.'

He laughed, but said nothing. What was there to say to that? She wasn't wrong. He knew she wasn't wrong. But it wasn't like the truth mattered now. All the years he'd spent lying to himself about what was really going on inside his head, he was just as bad as everyone else. He would have to correct that mistake soon. He would have to silence his own lies, but first he had to silence hers.

'You don't have to do this,' her voice trembled into a whisper.

'Oh, but I do.' He met and held her gaze. 'I've come too far... done too much to back away from this now. Liars must be silenced, sometimes even before the lies can pass their lips. This is what you deserve. This is what all liars deserve. The world would be a much better place if there was only silence or the truth. Lies mess everything up. _Everything._ And that's the truth Kayma, the real truth, if nobody had lied to begin with then you wouldn't have to die now.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

SK expected the others to pull back from their trance at the same time; after all they'd all entered it together so they should leave together, right? Wrong. When Mokuba pulled his hand back from the doll and blinked several times the others didn't follow.

'Tristan,' Mokuba took a deep breath in and focused his attention on the two of them.

'Nima?' Tristan pulled himself to his feet.

'You really are something special, you know that,' Mokuba pushed back his chair and got to his feet. 'When this is done and we restless spirits have found our peace they won't remember you were even there.'

'Is that something you spirits have agreed on?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'it's something you did. I'm guessing you must be SK,' Mokuba's eyes focused on him. 'It's strange that I can see you now, but I dare say they have something to do with it.'

There were a few long moments of silence, then Mokuba gave a heavy sigh and flicked his gaze towards Kaiba.

'Death stops us from being ignorant. It forces us to see the truth whether we want to or not.'

'What are you talking about?' SK stared at him.

'My brother, my father, me, we were all cursed. Cursed because my father was not one being, but two; a Vii Sen who stole the life of the living. A hybrid of sorts.' He paused for a moment. 'You could say having two distinct souls... two voices inside his head is what drove him insane, but... it was a curse he made and a curse we inherited.'

'Tao was insane...' Tristan's gaze followed Mokuba's.

'I think his insanity started when he saw our father kill himself,' he blinked the tears back from his eyes. 'I'll never forget the look on his face when I found him sat there, with his back against the wall, the door half open beside him. He never told me exactly what it was he saw, but that was the last time I ever saw true emotion on his face. After that he became distant then, just before my mother died, he became cold. Or at least cold to me.' He sighed. 'He tried so hard to fight the madness growing inside of him, but he was only human. And all humans, no matter how powerful they are, are fundamentally weak. His insanity controlled him in a way I'll never be able to understand, but that doesn't mean I can't forgive him.'

'Forgive him for what?' SK frowned.

'I died because of his madness.'

'What...?'

'The poison was in the cup. The same poison which had killed my mother. I guess he felt our crimes were equal so I deserved her fate.' Mokuba gave a strange half laugh. 'I guess in some ways I did; the lies caused more damage than the truth ever would had. I'm not saying what he did is justifiable; I'm just saying I can understand his motives a lot more clearly now.'

'So... you forgive him for killing you?' SK licked his lips.

'I forgive him because I know he loved me. And I know he loved me because he couldn't deliver the final blow himself. He wasn't the one who gave me the cup. Poor lamb, what she must have gone through because of his madness.'

'What...?'

'Talma,' Tristan folded his arms.

'Mm,' Mokuba nodded, 'but it really wasn't her fault. I don't blame her and I don't blame him. The curse came from _our_ father, but Tao never realised it affected me too.'

'It was why you were so obsessed with the child.'

'She was my daughter, blood or no blood, and even when I learnt the truth of her origins I couldn't see past that. She was always mine, but it was more than just the blind spot of love I felt. My madness might have been more subtle than his and maybe I was in more control of it, but it was still in me. Our father's curse.'

'The madness isn't there this time,' Tristan took a step towards him, 'at least not as far as I can tell. I mean, I know Kaiba is pretty obsessive over things which shouldn't really matter, but...'

'He's not insane,' Mokuba met his gaze, 'neither of them are. It doesn't necessarily mean they're normal, but who is.'

'Will seeing the things Tao has done change Kaiba at all?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'we don't know if this will change any of them, but that's not the point. We didn't do this to change them; we did this to change the ending.'

'To make sure the child's potential isn't wasted this time,' Tristan's face filled with a thoughtful expression.

'The story is already in motion; you can sense it, can't you? Just like we can.'

'The feeling of something being wrong...'

'No, it's under that. You can sense something coming, something important, but not something bad.' Mokuba pressed his lips together. 'I know it's buried under everything else you're feeling, but it's there. I think maybe it's why your body glows, just like her heart and his soul did.'

'What am I?' Tristan unfolded his arms and gripped the material above his chest. 'Do you know what I am?'

'No. We just know you're important.'

'Why?'

'We don't know,' Mokuba shook his head, 'all we know is that you are.'

* * *

His mouth went dry the second he saw her. Everything in him froze with fear and horror and the dreadful sense of failure. How... how could she be dead? Then a flicker of movement in her eyes made him gasp and start forward.

'Tracker...' a weak whisper came out of her as her eyes opened to meet with his, 'I think the baby's coming.'

An involuntary noise somewhere between a shocked laugh and a choke of surprise came out of him. There was blood everywhere. There was blood everywhere and it was clear she was dying. There was blood everywhere, it was clear she was dying and she was about to have a baby. It was too much for him to take.

'Can you help me to the bed please?'

He stared at her as she struggled to push herself up from the floor. He couldn't speak. Couldn't think. The whole situation was a mess and he didn't know what to do.

'Tracker please,' her voice burst out in desperation, 'I need you to help me.'

That was all it took to finally lift the deep sense of shock he'd fallen into. Without hesitation he made his way towards her and helped her to the bed.

'I'll fetch the midwife and a physician.'

'No,' she gripped onto him with all the strength she had left, 'you're going to help me deliver this baby on your own and then you are going to take it and walk away.'

'Kayma?'

'Please Tracker, if anybody... anybody knows this baby is still alive then it will be in danger.' Her eyes locked with his. 'Right now the only thing keeping me alive is the thought of making sure my baby does not share my fate. Please. Please you have to promise me you'll protect it, no matter what.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'I promise.'

* * *

Her vision was little more than smoky black smudges on a blurry red background. The process of giving birth to her child had taken more out of her than she could possibly have imagined. But the breaking sound of his first cry had been enough to fill her head with unimaginable joy.

'Is he okay?' A small smile twitched at her lips.

'He's fine.'

'You're a good man Tracker. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I promise you we'll meet again someday in the afterlife.'

'Kayma there's something I need to tell you before you die,' she felt him take hold of her hand. 'Remember when I told you we were family?'

'You never did explain what you meant by that.'

'No, I never did, did I?'

A strange aura of white light filled her vision roughly where she knew he was supposed to be. A deep frown pulled its way across her face as strange realisations and momentary understanding filtered through her.

'Who are you really?' Her voice was as weak as she felt.

'Your brother.'

'Oh,' she felt herself blink tears back from her eyes, 'why couldn't you tell me?'

'Kayma, I'm dead. I've been dead for a long time.'

'I don't…'

'Don't try to think about it now, you will understand soon enough.' He let go of her hand and the white aura pulled upwards. 'I'll take good care of him Kayma, I promise. I will take him where no one will ever find him. I will take him with me to paradise.'

'Thank you.' She felt soft tears roll down her cheeks.

The aura of light disappeared. Her heart swelled with a strange sense of pride and contentment as she allowed her eyes to slowly drift shut. She was at complete and utter peace now.

'Thank you, Tracker,' the words parted her slowly chilling lips, 'thank you.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Mai continued to watch as Catilin used numerous intimidation tactics in order to get the other two to _wake up_ as she put it. Mai wasn't totally sure what Catilin meant by that, but she was pretty certain it couldn't be anything good.

'Ugh, I'm getting a little bit sick of this,' she pushed Jay to the ground and stood over him, 'if you won't wake up at least go retrieve Mokuba.'

'We can't,' he shook his head, 'he's protected right now.'

'All that power and you're not using any of it.'

'What?'

'Aren't either of you keeping tabs on their little play?' Catilin rolled her eyes. 'We have an opening, use it.'

'Uh...' Jay and Ahna exchanged a look.

'Use it or I'll make you use it,' Catilin stomped a foot down on his chest.

'Ah!'

'Did you feel that little Nethher Herin? The dead aren't immune to pain you know and trust me when I tell you I know exactly how to make you suffer. So be a good little idiot child and go fetch your cargo. This opportunity isn't going to last much longer and I'd hate to see it go to waste.'

* * *

'So how much longer do we have to wait on them for?' SK turned his attention towards the others for a moment.

'It depends on where the girls want to finish the story,' Mokuba shrugged.

'What do you mean?'

'A story needs to feel finished in order for those telling it to stop talking,' he tilted his head to one side. 'Reaching the end isn't necessarily as well defined as you might be inclined to think. There are a number of places they could finish this and I don't know which one they're planning to chose.'

'Isn't that something you should have discussed,' SK licked his lips.

'I...'

Before he could get any further with his sentence, Jay appeared out of nowhere. Without saying a word he grabbed hold of Mokuba and the two of them vanished.

'What the...' SK's eyes felt like they'd suddenly turned into giant saucers.

'Please don't tell me that really just happened,' Tristan buried his face in his hands. 'Because if it did then it's about the stupidest thing ever.'

'I...'

'Come on SK, shouldn't you have been a little more alert than that?' Tristan glared at him. 'You should have been ready.'

'We should have been ready,' SK licked his lips as he returned Tristan's glare, 'we're both Guardians, remember?'

'Yeah, but you're the one who actually has power. All I can do is feel bad inside. You should have known something like this was going to happen.'

'I... um... I did,' he turned his gaze away, 'it's why we're here, remember?'

'Then why weren't you a little more prepared for it?'

'Again, we're in this together.'

'Great, just great,' Tristan rolled his head back, 'and what's worse I know you're right, we both screwed up on this one. So how do you want to tell them what happened?'

'Tell who? The Mistresses or...?'

'Both.' Tristan sighed. 'We really screwed up big time. What was the point in us being here if we were going to drop the ball like this?'

'I guess we were both a little distracted,' SK gave a nervous laugh as he licked his lips again.

'Well we shouldn't have been,' Tristan gritted his teeth, 'I'm just glad I don't boast any of those nice Nethher Herin powers you have.'

'Why?'

'Because that means I'm less to blame than you are.'

'Gee, thanks, but this is both of our faults you know.'

'Don't remind me,' he shook his head, 'I can't believe we could have been so stupid. What kind of Guardian ever lets their guard down?'

* * *

'I can't believe we're doing this again.' She sighed as she watched her cousins skip gleefully down the path ahead of her.

'But Lilly she could have the baby any day now,' Annu grinned, 'I can't wait to be an aunt.'

'But you won't really be an aunt, because she's not really your sister.' Lilly shook her head.

'Don't be a spoil sport Lilly,' Talma poked her tongue out, 'after all, you're going to be an aunt too.'

'I'm gonna be more of an aunt then Annu,' she stopped for a moment and folded her arms, 'after all, this is my real brother's baby.'

'Don't be like that Lilly, Kayma is my sister.' Annu and Talma came to a stop and stared back at her.

'But not your real one. Not by blood I mean.'

'But what does that matter, you're not my blood sister, but…'

'I'm different though.'

'I don't see how and I don't see why you're being like this.'

'I just hate the thought of getting into trouble.'

'Is that all?' Annu threw her arms around her. 'Don't worry, I'll tell them it was all my fault.'

'Me too.' Talma joined them in the hug. 'We won't let you get into trouble Lilly.'

For a few moments the three of them just hugged and giggled, enjoying the near normality of the moment.

'So are we going to keep going then?' Annu pulled back.

'I said I'd come,' Lilly's face filled with a tight smile, 'so what choice do I have?'

Talma and Annu each grabbed one of her hands and the three continued in their journey. It didn't take long before they were in sight of the house where Kayma had been staying.

'Why's the door wide open?' Annu frowned.

'That isn't very safe,' Talma became tense, 'and not at all like your sister.'

They shared a mutual moment of hesitation, before forcing themselves forward again. They half entered the house and were immediately hit by an almost unnatural gloom. It was far too dark for the time of day. So dark it was unsettling.

'Kayma?' Annu's voice was as dry as it was quiet.

'Look she's over there,' Talma pointed. 'She's asleep,' she frowned as she approached her, 'but why did she leave the…'

'Talma are you alright?' Annu frowned when her cousin froze to the spot.

'Talma?' Lilly exchanged a worry look with Annu, when they still didn't get a reply.

'Talma?' Annu's voice quivered as they approached her.

They were focusing so much on their cousin neither of them noticed what it was she was staring at. Not to begin with at any rate. But when they reached her and followed her gaze it was enough to send chills of ice running through their veins.

'No,' Annu fled towards the bed and threw herself upon her sister.

'There's so much blood,' Lilly turned her head away, 'why is there so much blood?'

'Because she's dead,' a hysterical laugh burst out of Talma, 'she's dead, she's dead and I bet her know who killed her.'

Her words caused Annu to start weeping loudly. The sound was as painful to hear as it was impossible to console.

'We have to get out of here; we have to get out of here now,' Lilly's voice trembled. 'We are going to be in so much trouble.'

'How can you be so insensitive?' Talma turned to her, tears filling her eyes.

'I'm not actually,' her eyes also began to water, 'I meant when we tell my father about this.'

'We can't do that,' Talma took half a step away from her, 'they can't know we've been here.'

'We have to tell them Talma, they have to know.' Lilly shook her head. 'They have to know and we have to be the ones to tell them.'

'But...'

'We have to,' tears began rolling down her cheeks, 'we have no choice now.'

* * *

Mokuba's mind was still in the same state of semi-awareness it had been in since he'd woke up that morning. The spirit who called herself Nima was still very much in control of his body and although he felt as though he should be panicking about the sudden change in circumstances, he couldn't quite will up the energy needed to make it feel real. Instead he allowed Nima to continue in the driver's seat as they both stared out through the bars at their captors.

'It was too easy,' Jay shook his head, 'they didn't even try to stop me.'

'Of course not,' Catilin smirked, 'neither of them are anywhere near the level the Guardians of the Mistresses should be at. Hell if they were stupid enough to take their eye off the ball for more than a split second they'd already failed. Lucky for us they'd dropped their guard a good ten minutes or so before little Nima decided to leave the safety of the fold.' She shook her head. 'Don't you remember the good old days, when the Guardians actually posed a challenge for us?'

Her eyes moved between Ahna and Jay, neither of them said a thing. Instead they just stood there looking uncomfortable and confused. Catilin gave a heavy sigh and folded her arms.

'This stopped being funny a while ago little siblings, I swear if you don't wake up soon...'

'Mokuba are you alright?' Mai's voice caught his and Nima's attention and with a strange kind of mutual agreement they turned towards her.

'I... I'm not Mokuba right now,' the words came out of his mouth. 'My grip on this body is starting to fade though; the others must be almost at the end of the story by now.'

'Not Mokuba...' Mai looked confused for a moment, 'you... you're the woman I saw, aren't you? You... you did this to me... you took my soul.'

'It was only meant to be temporary, just so we could tell the story right,' Mokuba felt his body move towards the side of the cage Mai was on. 'I would give you your soul back right this second if I could, believe me, I know how much you need it. But I don't have the power to do something like that, the girls... Talma, Annu and Lilly... it's their power. They're special,' he reached a hand between the bars towards her, 'just like you are.'

'Will they... will they be able to give my soul back to me if they don't know where we are?' Mai's face creased with worry.

Mokuba shook his head and sighed.

'I guess they must know that,' her eyes glanced towards the others, 'else why would they bother holding both of us in the same place?'

'What do they want?' Mokuba followed her gaze.

'My soul. They want my soul so they can manipulate Joey and the First.'

'Oh.' Mokuba knew Nima was as unsure what to make of that statement as he was. 'We should never have distracted him.'

'What?' Mai frowned.

'Tristan,' he tilted his head to one side, 'my brother and I thought it might be a good idea for him to see at least a little of the story we were telling. The story is important you know and he's important too; whatever his role in this version of the story is, we all know he's important. But I guess what he saw distracted him, which then distracted the other one. The ghostly one I could only see after I left the story and not before.'

'The ghostly one... what?'

'Tristan called him SK. I think they were there to stop something like this from happening,' Mokuba sighed, 'but we distracted them both; so this is all my fault.'

'No, don't think like that,' Mai shook her head, 'they would have found a way of capturing you eventually anyway.'

'Yes, but we might have found you by that point so... Well it's easier for them to get what they want whilst your soul is in me.'

'I know, they've kind of explained it.'

'I'm so sorry Mai,' Mokuba lowered his gaze, 'this is all my fault. I was the one who insisted on telling the story right. The others didn't mind as much. But... I am my father's daughter, unfortunately and this body was my Khindel, not yours. I truly am sorry you know.'

'It's okay,' Mai sighed, 'from the way things have been going between the three of them the last hour or so, I'd say we still might have the chance of being rescued before they can carry out their plan.'

'And if we're not?'

'Right now I can't stand to think like that.'

'You know the glow of your heart really is pretty Mai,' a soft smile formed on Mokuba's lips. 'Just like his body and his soul.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He didn't know why or how, but it had taken him a long time to return to the palace. And when he had he couldn't quite bring himself to go inside. Instead he made his way towards a shaded secluded spot on the grounds and stared up at the building he was currently calling home. For some reason he'd never felt so disconnected with everything and everyone as he did right in that moment. It was as though someone had come along and taken away everything that was him and replaced it with this strangely empty shell.

He stared down at his hands and for a long time tried to figure out why they were so covered in blood. Her death had been messy, much messier than the ones which had come before it, but there hadn't been this much blood before, had there? And the blood wasn't just on his hands, it was everywhere. Everywhere. It felt like it was soaking into him; staining his very soul. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He was just punishing a liar, like he'd punished so many liars before her. Why... why did it feel so different this time? Why did it hurt him so much? Why was there so much blood?

'Father,' the sound of her voice made him jump.

He turned to see his daughter watching him. The redness which stained her cheeks and puffed up her eyes revealed she'd been crying not so long ago, but now she appeared to be filled with a strange and intense kind of calmness.

'Talma I can explain…'

'Don't,' she slowly shook her head, 'I already know and I'm here to take you to my uncles, as you are, like we agreed. It's time for them to see you now.'

'But…'

'No father. All my life I've sat back and watch this darkness consume you piece by piece; praying that one day you'd be strong enough to make it go away. But I see now that I was wrong. It's never going to go away.' She half turned away from him. 'It's why I let you do this. It's why I had to let you do this. It was the only way... the only way they would see you for what you really are.'

'What am I?' He found himself staring down at his hands again.

'A man in need of help.'

'And you think they'll help me?' He laughed. 'Look at me, I'm a monster.'

'No,' she took hold of his hands, 'if you were a monster mother and I would not still love you, but we do because we know the good kind man you really are still lurks inside of you. You're not strong enough to fight the madness which consumes you; I can see that now, but with the help of your brothers...'

'They won't help me. They can't help me. They'll take one look at me and...'

'They won't hate you,' she cut him off, 'what happened isn't your fault, not really. You're not in control of your own actions, you never have been. But I... I let you do this, if they're going to hate anyone it will be me.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no I won't let them blame you for this. I... Take me to them,' his voice was firm, he knew what he had to do now. 'Take me to them; I'm ready for them to see me now.'

'They'll help you father,' her face filled with a sad but innocent smile, 'I know they will.'

* * *

'We've got time to mount a rescue,' SK licked his lips.

'You're kidding, right?' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'We have no idea where Jay might have taken Mokuba and we have no idea just how much longer they're going to be out of it for.'

'No... No, but we can find out,' SK went towards the mirror hanging above the dining room mantle.

'You think they won't have blocked locator spells? I mean, you do know just how easily those things can be blocked, right?'

'I wasn't plan on using a locator spell,' SK brought the mirror back towards him.

'Then what,' Tristan cocked an eyebrow.

'Don't tell me I've figured something out before you have,' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

'Figured what out?'

'We know a locator spell won't work because they'll be blocking that,' SK began to mark out a grid across the mirror with his finger. 'So we look for somewhere which is blocked out but shouldn't be.'

'Why didn't I think of that?' Tristan folded his arms.

SK hesitated for a moment, then the answer just came to him.

'It's because I have the power to do it and you don't,' he licked his lips. 'You might be able to figure out a whole lot of stuff quicker and more easily than I can. But you can't think in magical terms because you don't know what it's like to have power. It's the only reason why I'm the Helper and you're not.'

'Whatever, can you just get on with it already?'

'Right,' SK nodded and focused his attention on the mirror. 'This may take a little while.'

'If it gives us a starting point then who cares,' Tristan shrugged.

'Right, well, here goes nothing.'

* * *

The Pure gave a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto the table she was lying on. Her eyes focused up on the blank white ceiling above her as she counted off all the reasons why she should be left in charge more often. After all, she was the only one with what it took to make a real difference to the multiverse. She wasn't apathetic or passive. She wasn't reserved, detached or obedient. She didn't sit around all day doing nothing because she refused to act, she was just ultimately outvoted.

Well that had to change. It had to. If it didn't then... then whatever it was that was coming would overwhelm and destroy them all. Not just the Mistresses, but everything. Everything was being threatened and the time to be apathetic and passive was over. The fingers of her right hand began to play at the material over her stomach. Things had to change alright, but...

'Why have you lifted the veil over SK?' The Face of Friendship's featureless head entered her vision.

'I haven't lifted it completely, not yet, I've just... misted it slightly,' she smirked, 'he didn't even notice.'

'Why did you do it? I thought we agreed...'

'You did see what happened, right? SK's little cousin got kidnapped.'

'Yes, but that was after you _misted_ the veil,' the Face of Friendship shook her head. 'The First won't be happy when she finds out.'

'Yes, because our dear sister still knows what's best in every given situation, including the ones she's not been paying the slightest bit of attention too.'

'Pure...'

'Something's coming,' she rolled onto her side. 'Something big, bad and ugly is coming and I'm tired of letting the two of you just ignore it.'

'The First says...'

'Why does she get to decide what is and isn't worth worrying about?' The Pure rolled her eyes. 'We're the ones in charge up here right now, don't you get that? We can worry about whatever the hell we want. And right now... right now I'm worried about whatever this thing is that's coming.'

'Things are going to change,' the Face of Friendship's voice was strangely quiet.

'See, you can sense it too.'

'I... I still believe we won't... I mean...'

'Admit it,' the Pure half sprung herself back into a sitting position, 'you're just as worried about it as I am. That's why you did the exact same thing with yours that I did with mine.'

'It wasn't exactly the same,' she half turned away. 'And... and even if it was it wasn't intentional.'

'Really?'

'I...'

'Maybe we shouldn't be in the same place right now,' the Pure studied her sister for a moment.

'What...?'

'I don't know; it's just this feeling I have. I think we'd be better off in separate locations, at least until SK's back with us.'

'But we're stronger together.'

'But we're also more vulnerable,' the Pure sighed, 'you only fight when you have to and even then... you hold back. I can't afford to be protecting you if I'm struggling to protect myself.'

'I...' the Face of Friendship featureless face Glamoured into that of the First, 'I can protect myself just fine when I need to, but that's not what you want me to say, right? I can read your emotions just as well as I always could and I've got a good idea what you're really thinking about. This has nothing to do with protecting me, does it?'

'You know I'm insulted you still think the First is my _greatest friend_,' the Pure deliberately avoided the question. 'I'm just as close to you, you know. If you want to play your whole friendship gig with me then don't do it with her face, do it with your own.'

'But you take this face more seriously.'

'No, I argue with that face,' the Pure shook her head, 'the First always thinks she knows best, but she doesn't. Things have to change, a lot, drastically and soon, we all know it. We've all sensed the same thing coming. The First let herself become trapped in a mortal body because of it and...'

'She doesn't want us to share that fate,' the Face of Friendship cut her off.

'Well she's not around to protect us anymore, so that choice is no longer hers.'

'So you would choose...?'

'I don't know what I choose yet, but I do know whatever is coming will find things much easier if we're together,' the Pure pressed her lips together. 'The very least we can do is try and slow it down.'

'Okay,' the Face of Friendship reverted to her original form, 'I'm putting my faith in you little sister, just like I put my faith in the First.'

'Thank you,' a soft smile formed on her lips, 'I promise, no matter what happens, you won't regret putting your faith in me.'

'I know I won't,' she placed a hand on the Pure's shoulder, 'when did you stop being my vulnerable baby sister?'

'When my heart was broken into a thousand pieces and nobody could protect me from the pain.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

'My god Tao, what did you do?' Horror ran through him as he stared at his brother-in-law.

'I...' his voice sounded dry and cracked, 'I did what... I did what had to be done.'

'Oh no, no, no, no don't tell me that... please don't...' he slowly shook his head.

'Tao you didn't...' the Pharaoh's voice trembled a little around the edges, 'you weren't... Kayma...?'

'She was going to lie,' Tao took a step towards them, 'don't you understand that? She was going to lie to that brat of a child she was carrying. I couldn't let her lie and... and I couldn't let her tell the truth. What choice did I have? I... I had to do this... I had to.'

'This can't be happening,' he buried his face in his hands, 'please tell me this isn't happening.'

'I knew it,' Simüte gritted his teeth, 'I knew I should never have trusted you. You're a monster, from a family of monsters. Your father was cursed and insane, your uncles tried to take over this kingdom in his name and you... you think it's alright to kill an innocent girl just because she was going to lie to her child?'

'You... you don't understand,' Tao stared at him.

'You're damn right I don't understand,' he felt sick. 'How is anyone supposed to understand this?'

'Uncle please,' Talma pulled herself out of the shadows behind her father and positioned herself between him and them, 'please, please try to understand what's really going on here.'

'And what is really going on here?'

'He needs help, please,' she took a step towards them, 'the darkness in him is too great for him to control anymore. This isn't his fault, what he's done... it's never been his fault, please.'

'There's so much blood,' Tao's voice was strangely distant as he stared down at his own hands. 'Why is there so much blood? She didn't... I don't... I don't understand. I... I don't understand...'

'Please,' Talma dropped to her knees, 'please you've got to help him. Please. I know my father is still in there somewhere and my father is a good man. Please. Please you've got to help him. I beg you, please, bring my father back to me.'

There were a few long moments of silence. Simüte found himself studying Tao for a long time. There was this feeling deep inside of him, beyond the sense of betrayal and horror he felt. A feeling which told him Talma was wrong, everything good which had been in Tao was gone now.

'It's the curse...' the words half whispered their way out of Simüte's mouth, 'his father's curse, this was always meant to be his destiny,' he turned his head away, 'I should never have forgotten; but over the years he became my friend. My brother. I wanted to believe the curse wasn't really there. Or that its level was nowhere near this bad, but I was wrong. And there's nothing to be done about it.'

'No,' Talma stared up at him, 'no you can't tell me that. You have to help him. There has to be something you can do to help him or... or else... Please,' her head trembled from side to side, 'please don't... I...'

'Talma...' Tao moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'it's okay, I promise.'

'Father... I... I just want you back.'

Tao slowly shook his head from side to side before staring down at his own hands again.

'I've been fighting against this for so long I hadn't even noticed how badly I was losing,' Tao placed a hand under her chin for a moment, 'I'm sorry, I don't think I can fight any longer.'

'No...' she shook her head, 'no you have to. I...'

'I'm disbanding the Brotherhood,' Tao's gaze flicked towards them, 'permanently.'

He pulled out the blood covered knife hidden in his robe and backed away from his daughter. Simüte felt his insides turn several shades of cold. He knew exactly what Tao was planning to do next but wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it. Beside him the Pharaoh made to move forward, but Simüte blocked him.

'Let him do it.'

'Simüte!'

'I'm not a cruel man Yoam, you know that, but I believe in equal justice.'

'What...?' Talma stared at him. 'No... no you can't mean... no, please... you have to help him. You have to help him. You're supposed to help him.'

'He's beyond my help Talma,' Simüte shook his head, 'he's beyond anyone's help. This is equal justice. His insanity killed Kayma and now she will kill him.'

'What...? But...? How...?'

'Don't give the wretch power above her station,' Tao glared at him. 'She was a nothing, a nobody, just some poor pathetic little orphan you and my sister took pity on. Don't flatter her memory by thinking this,' he indicated towards the knife he had pointed at himself, 'has anything to do with her.'

'You're wrong,' Simüte took a step towards him, 'it has everything to do with her. You see, she was special. More special than you could ever realise. That's why your death will serve as equal justice, not just for you, but for all the members of the Brotherhood.'

'Simüte what are you saying?' The Pharaoh stared at him.

'Liars need to be punished, right? Isn't that what Tao's telling us? He killed Kayma because she was going to lie to her child. Well we lied to her, we lied to everyone, so shouldn't we be punished too?'

'You get it,' Tao laughed, 'you actually get it.'

'More than you think,' Simüte met his gaze. 'I always knew one day I would pay for the mistakes I made back then. For the choices I made. The deceit. The decisions to satisfy my own need for... justice,' his eyes flicked back towards the Pharaoh. 'I punished you both for her mistake, I'm sorry.'

'Simüte...' the Pharaoh gawked at him.

'You should have been the one to raise Kayma,' he lowered his gaze, 'but I couldn't allow you that happiness. I was angry at both of you for allowing...' he gritted his teeth, 'so I convinced her to let me take her child, because I could punish you when I couldn't punish her.'

Tao laughed again, this time sounding more than a little crazed as he did. Simüte twisted his gaze back towards him and half wondered what was taking the guy so long to kill himself. It wasn't that he was willing his brother-in-law to take his own life, but at least then it would be over and they would all have been punished for their individual crimes.

'I can't believe I never saw it before,' Tao's grip on the knife tightened as he held it above his chest, 'I always knew the two of you were keeping something from me, but I never thought...'

'Whatever it is you've figured out Tao, please don't say it aloud.' Simüte held a hand up to him. 'We all know what our individual crimes are here. We all know how and why this is equal justice for all of us. That's why we're not going to stop you.'

'Uncle you can't be serious,' Talma's eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry, but I told you, there's nothing we can do to help him. He brought this on himself, we all did.'

'We all did...' Talma half gasped at the words and gripped the material above her heart, 'this is my justice too...'

'What...?'

'My father slit his own wrists before he hung himself,' Tao blocked any answer Talma might have given. 'I know that because I saw the blood dripping down his arms as he placed the noose around his neck. I was so frightened,' he raised the knife higher, 'I couldn't move; all I could do was watch. I don't even know how I ever managed to leave the room. That was the day I lost my mind; the day my father's curse became my own. I'm a monster,' his eyes turned towards Talma, 'what kind of father allows their daughter to be around a monster? I should be ashamed of myself; it's my duty to protect you. And I will protect you now Talma, I promise,' he closed his eyes, 'I'll kill the monster for you and then you will be safe.'

* * *

There it was again. The flickering in his vision, only now it was also being accompanied by the sensation of someone cutting his brain in two with a blunt knife. In the time since the pain had first manifested itself the sensation had steadily been getting worse. No, that wasn't it. The sensation wasn't getting worse; it was just becoming more frequent. The frequency didn't make it worse, if anything he was slowly becoming accustomed to it.

The thought alone filled him with a greater sense of fear and dread than any he'd ever known, because somewhere in his head he knew the sensation was the _sibling_ the darkness in Catilin was so desperate to wake up. He couldn't let her do that. This plan, the revenge he needed to take, this had nothing to do with the darkness within her. It couldn't. He refused to believe it. Or at least he had refused to believe it. His resolve was becoming much less certain now. She was so insistent and...

'I can feel you waking up little sibling,' Catilin hissed into his ear, 'why don't you just give in already? This is getting tiresome, for both of us, so why don't you just... ask me what you want to know.'

'What I want to know...' Jay mimicked her words.

'That's right,' she made her way towards Ahna, 'you both have a lot of questions right now, so why don't you just ask them?'

'Because you think it will help us _wake up_?' Ahna folded her arms. 'What makes you think we want to?'

'This isn't about want little sibling, this is about need. I need you to wake up.'

'And if we don't?'

'You say that as though you have a choice.'

For a moment there was silence, then Jay found himself studying Catilin more closely. Even like this she was still everything he desired. If not strangely more so. He felt a part of himself almost melt for her.

'What are we?' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

'Jay,' Ahna stared at him, 'you can't...'

'He has,' Catilin smirked, 'and he's only asking what you're currently too afraid to ask yourself.'

'I...'

'Shh,' she put a finger to her lips, 'quiet now little sibling, your elder is talking. The idiot child asked a question which deserves an answer.'

'Fine,' Ahna turned her head away, 'what are we?'

'We are the Darkness,' Catilin's face filled with a dark look of amusement, 'we are the Reganna.'

* * *

'Shh,' SK put a finger to his lips as he started fiddling with the lock of the cage, 'we're here to rescue you guys, but you have to be quiet.'

'Duh,' Mai half mouthed back at him, 'how'd you guys find us anyway?'

'No time to get into that now Mai,' Tristan shook his head, 'we need to get you both out of here whilst they're still distracted.'

'We need to hurry,' Mokuba gripped the bars around the lock, 'I can sense the others are about to come out of their trance any time now. If we're back before they do then the girls will be able to reverse what they did. Or... at least start the back exchange.'

'You mean it won't be instant?' Mai's heart sunk with disappointment.

'The girls have a lot of power, but they're not skilled enough to do it quickly,' he shook his head. 'It means the pair of you are going to remain vulnerable for at least the next twenty-four hours. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry...'

'Can you save the apologies for later,' Tristan managed to get the door to Mokuba's cage open, 'right now we need to get you guys back to safety.'

'Right,' SK licked his lips as he opened Mai's cage, 'and at least we're being a little more covert with our kidnapping.'

'It's not kidnapping when you're rescuing them,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'Oh you know what I mean. Now come on, we need to get out of here before their conversation become less engaging.'

'What are they going on about anyway?' Tristan's gaze turned towards them for a moment.

'The dark Catilin's back and she's looking to recruit,' Mai pulled herself out of her cage and followed the others on their flight out of the whiter than white chamber they were in.

'Great, is that girl ever good?'

'Tristan...'

'What, it's true,' he shrugged, 'the First needs to get over whatever blind spot it is she has for her and actually get that girl properly restrained. Because if she goes evil one more time I swear I'll kill her myself.'

* * *

Kaiba blinked several times in slow succession as his mind returned to a state of real awareness. The room was awash with a strange kind of silence as everyone pulled their hands back from the faceless doll. He wasn't sure what to make of any of it. He wasn't even totally sure he knew how he was supposed to react. Kaiba knew the others were expecting him to run it off as rubbish; just some hallucination about fairytale mumbo-jumbo only an idiot would believe, but somehow he wasn't sure he could do that. Not this time.

'You understand what we've shown you, right?' Talma focused her gaze on him. 'And why we needed to end the story there?'

'Of course,' Joey answered before anyone else had a chance, 'we were all to blame for what happened so we all had to take responsibility.'

'Good,' Annu sighed, 'we hoped you would see it that way. The ending is important because the child is important. The story's about to begin again, so you have to be ready.'

'No lies this time,' Lilly smiled, 'no deception, no anger...'

'No insanity,' Talma took over, 'no revenge.'

'Just the child.'

'Because the child is important,' Annu nodded emphatically.

'And what about the doll?' Kaiba ignored the strange looks Joey and Yugi gave him as he picked the faceless thing up from the table.

'That was my idea,' Talma's face filled with a strange smile, 'we needed something to focus the story on, the doll made the most sense.'

'Why?'

'You give a girl a doll to teach her how to raise a baby,' Annu giggled, 'when Talma suggested it...'

'It made sense,' Lilly shrugged.

'What happens to the doll now,' Kaiba found himself studying it.

'What's with the interest in the doll Kaiba?' Joey cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Something this old should be donated to the Domino Museum or something,' he shrugged.

'Donated or sold rich boy?'

'Donated,' he tossed the doll back down on the table. 'Maybe you'd like to do the honours Wheeler, since you clearly don't trust my motives.'

'Is that what you girls want?' Yugi focused his attention on the cousins. 'I mean, it's your doll after all.'

'The doll might have been my idea, but the way it looks...' Talma's gaze turned towards Kaiba. 'You created it. You created it from his memories of me.'

'Then why...?' Kaiba's gaze turned towards its featureless face.

'I don't know why it looks the way it looks, but you created it for me. At least that's what mother said.'

Kaiba was about to ask her more, when SK, Tristan, Mai and Mokuba suddenly appeared in the room.

'I'm back,' Mokuba stared down at his own hands for a few moments, 'but why do I feel so...?'

'Oh... wow, wow, wow, wow,' Joey jumped up from his chair and backed away, 'wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow.'

'What the hell's wrong with you Wheeler?' Now it was Kaiba's turn to cock an eyebrow.

'I... I would like to reframe from answering that.'

'Really Joey, was my soul the only thing you liked me for?' Mai folded her arms and half smirked at him.

'I... No,' he stared at her, 'but... this... this is... this is really confusing right now.'

'Well it might get a whole lot more confusing if you girls don't start reversing the process sometime soon,' Mai turned her attention towards the cousins. 'I'd really like my soul back.'

'Of course,' Talma nodded. 'I'm sorry we had to put you through this, but...'

'Save it, I've had the explanation from Nima. Just start reversing what you've done already before Jay and the others realise we're gone.'

'Jay and the others?' Joey took a step back towards the table.

'Jay, Ahna and Catilin to be more specific,' Tristan folded his arms. 'Guess who's evil again.'

'Am I allowed to say I told you so?' Kaiba got to his feet. 'Because I did, you know.'

'Shut up rich boy, you're not allowed to have an opinion right now,' Joey glared at him. 'This isn't possible. The Mistresses seal was too powerful for any mortal to have broken. Hell most immortals couldn't have broken it,' his eyes moved towards Mai, 'what happened?'

'I don't know,' Mai shook her head, 'but she said something about the _idiot child having its uses_ and something about an unstable balance, but... I don't know, mostly she just went on and on about waking her siblings up. It was the only thing she seemed to care about, until she sent Jay to kidnap Mokuba that is. And even then I only think she did it to try and _wake_ him up.'

'Siblings?' Joey looked confused for a moment. 'I know the First has been keeping something from me, but...' he shook his head. 'What did they want with you and Mokuba anyway?'

'They wanted to make sure I was out of the way so the cousins wouldn't be able to start giving me my soul back right away,' Mai ran her fingers back through her hair. 'They kidnapped Mokuba in order to get their hands on my soul. They figured it would be a good way to manipulate you and from the way you just reacted to Mokuba I'd say they were onto something.'

'Then we need to start the process...' was all Talma managed to say before she and her cousins vanished.

'What the hell just happened?' Joey's face took on an expression somewhere between shock and anger.

'I thought rescuing them was a little too easy,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'What...?' Joey's face took on a sudden look of realisation. 'I sense it now; this is a delay tactic on their part. Well, it's a pity for them we have the First on our side, because we don't need the cousins to reverse what they did. The only thing we need is me.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

'You distracted us and let the dollies escape,' the childish tones in Jay's voice almost grated through Ahna. 'I mean...'

'No, no you said exactly what you meant the first time,' Catilin grinned at him. 'You can't quite handle the instability of the balance you contain, which means you're not going to be the idiot child I knew, but don't correct yourself just because you don't understand. That's a sign of weakness little sibling and I won't tolerate weakness.'

'But you will tolerate our prisoners escaping?' Ahna gritted her teeth.

'It was a necessity,' she shrugged, 'you'll understand it better when you're fully awake; but they need to be distracted and we can't have our hands full right now. There's so much we need to do.'

'But our plan...'

'Is a good plan,' she placed a hand on Ahna's stomach as she half curled herself round her, 'don't worry, we will implement it; even the First can't put their souls back where they belong quickly enough to stop us from taking advantage of the situation. We still have more than a chance here, trust me. But right now we have other things to do.'

'If you didn't want Mokuba here, why did you have me kidnap him?' Jay stared at her. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'Until we took Mokuba they didn't know we had Mai, you idiot.' Catilin glared at him. 'We didn't need to have her. We've never needed to have her. I know that part of your plan made perfect sense to you, but you forget just how long it takes for souls to move between bodies.'

'So you got me to take Mokuba just so they would take Mai?'

'Yes,' she pulled herself back from Ahna, 'but there's so much more to it than that. See by taking Mokuba you showed the so called Guardians just how unprepared they are for what's to come. And I'm sure by now they'll have realised I let them take Mai and Mokuba back.'

'How?'

'Well I'm assuming they're not idiots,' she folded her arms, 'but if they are then I'm sure sealing the cousins away would have been enough of a clue. With any luck right now they should be question why it was so easy for them to rescue Mai and Mokuba.'

'Wait... you mean you're toying with them?' Ahna cocked an eyebrow.

'If I were toying with them there would be some blood involved,' Catilin laughed. 'I just want them to know where the power lies.'

'And where does the power lie?'

'With us little sibling, where else?'

* * *

'Vendra zes mai traydon,' Joey gave a heavy sigh as they arrived back outside the Southern Palace.

Everyone but Kaiba had opted to come. Joey wasn't sure if he was surprised by Kaiba's lack of interest or not. There had been something different about him after they'd awoken from their trance; something Joey couldn't quite put his finger on.

'So what are we doing here?' Tristan took up a position next to Joey and folded his arms.

'According to the First we need to perform a very complicated ritual now,' Joey massaged the back of his neck. 'It's not a well known ritual; in fact it's kind of been buried with a number of other forbidden texts. Soul switching comes pretty close to breaking the first law of creation; it's not a good idea,' his eyes began to examine Mokuba as an uncomfortable feeling shifted through his stomach, 'souls aren't just given to people by chance you know. There's a reason for everything.'

'For everything...?' Tristan unfolded his arms and began gripping at the material above his stomach.

'You don't believe that?'

'It's not that I don't believe it, it's that...' he hesitated, 'you know what it doesn't matter. Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in the Great Library or something?'

'Uh... well you see,' an involuntary nervous laugh pushed its way out of Joey, 'back when I didn't know I was playing host to the First I moved a number of important texts from the Great Library to here. Things which were kept under lock and key, but some instinct told me would be safer under my protection.'

'What you mean is the First wanted easy access,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'Something like that I guess.'

Without waiting to see if anyone had any more questions, Joey led them into the palace and down one of the smaller corridors. At the end of the corridor was a small, dark room with a bookcase half filled with scrolls along one wall. The room was dimly lit by a single source of natural light coming in through a small window near the top of right hand wall. In the centre of the room was a table and chair and along the wall underneath the window was a small stone alter.

'I've never been in this room before.' Mai breathed as she and the others entered.

'There are a lot of rooms you haven't been in,' Joey made his way towards the alter, 'it's a big palace, remember?'

Once he was in front of the alter he knelt down and pulled out a couple of bricks from the wall just behind it. He then pulled out the largest of the scrolls he was hiding and brought it back across to the table.

'Wow, very original, no one would ever think to look in the hidey hole behind the obvious stone alter,' Tristan rolled his eyes as he and the others gathered around the table.

'Shut up Tristan, this is no time for you trademark enthusiasm.' Joey glared as he opened the scroll.

'And here I thought I was supposed to be the sarcastic one.'

'Hey that's in Ode, isn't it?' Yugi began studying the scroll over Joey's shoulder. 'I haven't seen that since...'

'Of course it's in Ode, what other language would it be written in?' Tristan shot Yugi a look.

'I know you guys probably can't read a word of it,' Joey focused his attention on the scroll, 'but I'm not going to translate this text for you. There's a lot of dangerous information in it mai catana; information which could cause a lot of trouble if it ever fell into the wrong hands. This is a kayma text.'

'A forbidden scroll,' Yugi let out a quiet, breathy whistle.

'_The_ forbidden scroll. I mean, I know there are a lot of forbidden texts in my collection, but of all of them this is probably the most dangerous.'

'So you've been hiding it in the palace with your occasionally evil lunatic of a queen?' Tristan shook his head. 'You know this soft spot you and the First seem to have for her turns you both into total morons.'

'You're really calling the First a moron Tristan?' Joey glared at him.

'Only when it comes to Catilin.'

'Catilin is...'

'The Ashmar, I get it, I know why she's important, but the blind spot the pair of you have for her is just ridicules. But clearly we're never going to agree on this one, so can you just get on with finding whatever information it is you need from that scroll already?'

Joey went to protest, then stopped himself. Tristan's stubborn and ignorant attitude might have been annoying, but it wasn't out of character for how he'd been acting lately. There was no point in them getting into an argument over it. Instead Joey gave a heavy sigh and focused his attention on the text in front of him. It took him a couple of minutes to find the bit he needed, but as soon as he did he took no time at all in memorising the details.

'Right, I think I've got it,' Joey got to his feet, 'it's going to mean a little travelling though. The place we need to get to classes as sacred grounds, so we can't Jump directly to it.'

'I don't understand, the girls didn't need a special place to perform their ritual,' Mai frowned.

'I don't either, technically, but what they did was meant to be fluid and temporary,' Joey rolled the scroll back up, 'what I plan to do will be solid and permanent.'

'And therefore require a greater and more honed level of power, right?' Tristan folded his arms.

'Right,' Joey nodded, 'and the place I have in mind will make it impossible for anyone to take Mai's soul away from her again.'

* * *

Kaiba was pacing the mansion, trying to shake the strange feelings inside of him. Feelings which told him he should have gone with Mokuba and the others. But going with them would be the same as admitting he was starting to believe in the fairytale nonsense and he couldn't do that. How could he when he was still struggling to come to terms with it himself.

'The doll made you a believer?'

The sound of her voice made him jump. Instantly his eyes turned towards the beautiful young woman stood with her arms neatly folded a few steps behind him. The level of power she contained filled Kaiba with the same fizzling sensation he'd felt from Tristan. A part of him felt strangely relieved, but a greater part of him was filled with an ominous sense of dread.

'You again,' Kaiba tried to keep his voice as level as possible.

'Me again,' she smirked as her Heterochromia eyes studied him, 'and you didn't answer my question. Was it the doll?'

Kaiba shrugged and turned his head away from her. For a few long moments there was a deep and almost intense silence between them.

'If I knew that was the level of escalation you needed I would have tried it myself,' she gave an amused half laugh, 'but I'm not sure it would have had quite the same effect.'

'Why are you here?' Kaiba forced his gaze back towards her. 'I didn't think you could appear in our world without a host.'

'That was only because the First wanted to keep us safe,' the Pure rolled her eyes. 'But nowhere is safe anymore. Well,' she lowered her arms and half turned away from him, 'almost nowhere.'

'What do you mean?'

'You're not going to like it.'

'Wait, do you want to borrow my body again? Is that it? Because giving me more faith...'

'You don't understand the magnitude of the situation,' the Pure placed her hands on his shoulders and forced their gazes to meet. 'I don't want for this to happen, but I have no choice left.'

Her touch caused the fizzling sensation to become painful and Kaiba could hear the trembling in his own breath as he struggled to breathe.

'I'm sorry,' she pulled away from him, 'I forget you're mortal.' She laughed. 'My fate... my very existence is in the hands of a mortal. And a mortal who doesn't want to help me at that. But I haven't come here to ask for you help or even for your permission,' she shook her head. 'What's about to happen has been coming for a long time and no one can stop it. I don't know why things have to be this way, but I know now that they do. It's part of the changes I've been sensing, the ones I still don't know whether they're good or not. All I know is I can't stop them, so you have to be ready.'

'Ready for what?' Kaiba felt his heart twist with fear.

'You know what,' she turned away from him. 'So just be ready, okay, because it will happen soon.'

* * *

'You said before we were the Darkness, the Reganna, what did you mean by that?' Ahna folded her arms.

'Back and forth and back and forth,' Jay found himself almost dancing to the sound of his own words. 'This game is no fun anymore. I mean...' he clutched his head as his vision flickered and pain filled his brain.

'I already told you to stop correcting yourself,' Catilin shot him a look. 'That's your true nature coming through little sibling.'

'Why do you say sibling and not brother?' Ahna frowned.

'You know why.'

'I...' Ahna hesitated. 'I do, but...'

'Don't fight it,' Catilin's face filled with a self-assured and dark smile, 'let it through.'

'Can we play now?' Jay's mind filled with a strange sense of uneven calm.

'I thought you would never ask.'

'Play...' Ahna shook her head, 'I don't want to play. I... I want... I know what I want,' she half laughed and placed a hand over her mouth. 'I want to get Mokuba back now.'

'We have other things to do first,' Catilin shook her head.

'I don't care, it's what I want,' she folded her arms.

'I don't care what you want, we follow my plan.'

'And who exactly made you the leader? This was our plan long before it was ever your plan, so I think we should have a say in what we do next.'

'You didn't even know what you were when you started putting this plan of yours together,' Catilin pushed her back against the wall and gripped a hand around her throat.

'Temper, temper,' Ahna wheezed out the words, 'you should learn to control that or you might just ruin everything we started.'

'I...' Catilin rolled her eyes and backed away. 'There were other ways to let me know you were awake now little sibling.'

'Maybe,' she rubbed her neck, 'but this was the most fun, don't you think?'

'I think we have a job to do now,' her eyes moved between the two of them. 'I have my siblings back, so now the fun really begins.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The forest they were walking through was beautiful beyond imagination. The way the light played through the trees, the way the breeze caught the scent of flowers which blanketed the ground, everything about the place just felt magical; it wasn't hard to see why anyone would consider it a sacred place.

'So what is this place called?' Mokuba half closed his eyes in order to take a deep, refreshing breath in.

'Kama Traydon.' Joey's voice was strangely mute.

'And that means?'

'Soul Kingdom.'

'Soul Kingdom,' Mokuba laughed, 'I guess that's kind of cool. Hey, what's with this tree?'

Some strange instinct pulled him towards the strange looking tree just off of the path ahead of them. The closer Mokuba got to it the more he could feel a strange kind of energy seeping out of it. It made his skin prickle and buzz.

'Don't touch it.' Joey grabbed hold of his hand.

'I wasn't gonna…' Mokuba pulled his hand back. 'I mean, I didn't mean to...'

'All the trees in here contain the souls of my people's ancestors,' Joey's eyes scanned the forest around them, 'or at least a part of their souls. Their memories. Their essence. You could say the true history of my people is in this place.

'But there aren't enough trees for that, are there?' Mokuba frowned.

'Some trees contain whole family lines, others just a single important soul.' Joey turned his gaze back towards him. 'This place is beautiful because it's sacred and it's sacred because my people have made it so. I cannot allow you to violate it. That goes for the rest of you too,' he glanced towards the others, 'no touching the trees.'

'As if we'd want to do that,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'So what's so special about this one,' Mokuba turned his attention back towards the tree, 'it almost looks as though it's glowing.'

'This tree contains the spirit of Makay Lutoni,' a strange smile pulled at the corner of Joey's lips. 'He created Kama Traydon just like he created every other garden on Sil, but he didn't understand its importance until after his death. He was the first to die...'

'Why?'

'What?'

'Why was Makay the first to die?' Mokuba fixed his gaze on Joey, ignoring the unsettling feelings inside him as he did.

'Chance I guess,' Joey shrugged. 'They were all old men when they died you know, well as old as they could be in those days I guess. One of them had to die first and it just happened to be him.'

'As interesting as this little history lesson is, don't we have something to be doing right now?' Tristan's voice cut arrogantly through their conversation. 'Unless of course you're not even remotely worried about the very realistic possibility that the Catilin brigade will show up any minute to steal Mai's soul. Which, in case you'd forgotten, just happens to be in Mokuba at the moment and just when I was trying to figure out why you were indulging him...'

'Sometimes Tristan you can be a real jerk,' Joey gritted his teeth and started walking again.

'Only sometimes,' Tristan smirked as he and the others fell into step behind Joey, 'guess that means I'm not trying hard enough.'

Mokuba gave a heavy sigh and wished things felt normal again. Not that he was totally sure what _normal_ was anymore; after all his life had never been normal to begin with. Just as he was thinking this a large circular clearing came into view. The clearing was paved and carved into the slabs was a set of four circles; the outer two circles had symbols in them and, along with the next circle down, were divided into eight sections. Just above the paved area was an ornate carved stone pedestal, it was on this Joey placed the scroll and strange round metal box he'd brought with him.

Joey opened the box to reveal nine sphere shaped stones. Each stone was a different colour and most of them reminded Mokuba of semi-precious gems. Joey carefully placed eight of the stones in the ring below the second lot of symbols, all the while chanting something quietly under his breath.

'What is this thing?' Mokuba took several steps towards it.

'The Huntay,' Yugi tilted his head in thought, 'it's a sacred circle used by the Odraians and Silkoneons for special kinds of spells and rituals. At least... at least that's how Simüte and Lilly explained it to me. They refer to it as the Ring of the Gods.'

'The outer symbols represent the gods of the Tenth Order,' Tristan gave an almost bored sigh, 'the next circle in contains the eight Elementals, each one placed below the god most closely associated with it. Those stones Joey's placing are known as the Elemental stones, they're the key to unlocking the Huntay's true power.'

'At some point can you please lend me the books you've been given,' SK licked his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at Tristan.

'You're not seriously telling me you've not read anything on the Huntay in the months since you learnt you were dead,' Tristan shook his head. 'Remind me why you're the Helper again.'

'We've been over this; I'm dead, you're not.'

'Remind me why I'm not dead again.'

Tristan's last comment made Mokuba feel uncomfortable, but before he or anyone else could respond to it, Joey finished his chanting and turned his attention towards them.

'Mai, Mokuba I need you to stand either side of the pedestal,' Joey indicated towards it. 'The rest of you get back behind the line of trees, unless of course you fancy getting yourself a new soul.'

The others did as they were told as Joey positioned himself behind the pedestal. He then opened the scroll and placed the ninth stone from the box on it.

'This isn't going to be a quick process and you're going to have to be patient, no matter how frustrating it gets,' Joey's eyes moved between Mai and Mokuba for a moment.

'I understand,' Mai nodded.

'Me too,' Mokuba forced a smile onto his face, 'I'd really like my soul back.'

'Okay then,' Joey let out a deep breath, 'let us begin.'

* * *

The Pure was still trying to work out whether she'd lost her mind or not when he entered the chamber. For a few long moments the two of them just stared at each other. Then she pulled herself down from the table she was sat on and took several steps towards him.

'You're a pretty dolly,' he drew the knife he'd been concealing, 'elder says I can play with you now.'

'Is this just a game to you?'

'Yes,' his face twisted with pain for a moment. 'I mean no. No this isn't just a game to me. This is what you deserve for looking down on us. Treating us like a problem you needed to fix. But... that's not how the game works,' he shook his head. 'You're playing it wrong. You're cheating. You're not allowed to cheat. Only I'm allowed to cheat.' He winced again. 'This is about levelling the playing field.'

'You can't handle it, can you?' The Pure took several steps towards him. 'The instability of what you are. Are your two halves within one soul or divided between the two.'

'Not in the rules,' he pointed his knife towards her before wincing again. 'You don't get to ask questions Pure, you know why I'm here.'

'Yes I do.'

'Then it's time to play pretty dolly,' he laughed, 'and this will be a good game.'

* * *

Joey's chanting had only just made the stones start to glow when, without warning, he stopped. Within seconds the stones had returned to their previous state and for a heartbeat there was complete and utter silence.

'Joey?' Mokuba's eyes turned towards him. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

In response Joey lifted a hand to his forehead and swayed backwards.

'Oh no,' Mai felt fear pull through her heart, 'this is a very bad time for this. Tell them it's a bad time for this.'

Joey said nothing; instead his body fell heavily forward as he gripped onto the pedestal for support.

'Joey,' Mai did her best to keep the tremor out of her voice, 'tell them this is a bad time for this. Tell them we need your soul here.'

'What?' Mokuba stared at Mai. 'But…?'

Before he could get any further with what he was saying, Joey's head shot backwards and he let out a scream of pain so unnatural in its nature it made Mai feel like her head was about to explode.

'Oh my god what's happening to him?' Mokuba pressed his hands against his ears.

'I… I don't know.' Mai shook her head as she did the same. 'This has never happened before.'

The scream stopped just as suddenly as it had started, but Joey's head remain staring aimlessly up at the sky. For the longest time everyone watched and waited in silence. Every now and then someone made to speak, but there were no words. How could there be when no one knew what the hell was going on. Just when Mai felt as though she were about to go insane from it, Joey brought his head down revealing the white glaze which was now over his eyes.

'Joey... Joey are you alright?' Mokuba finally broke the silence.

Joey made no reply and Mai felt her stomach knot several times over.

'J-Joey...' Mokuba's voice trembled, 'Joey what's going on? Joey...?'

'It's not Joey,' Tristan made his way towards them.

'What?'

'It's not Joey,' he came to a stop in the centre of the Huntay, 'it's the First.'

'The First?' Mokuba choked out the word. 'I don't...'

'But I thought the First couldn't operate within his body,' Mai shook her head, 'isn't that's why he keeps passing out.'

'What?' SK stared at her as he also made his way towards them. 'Oh,' he licked his lips, 'I forgot you were unconscious the last time this happened.'

'The First,' Tristan gripped the material above his chest as he stared at Joey, 'this is the difference...'

'What?' SK frowned at him.

'It doesn't matter,' Tristan shook his head, 'why'd she take over like this anyway. What's going on?'

'They must be stopped.' Joey's voice was strange and multi-tonal.

'Who?' Tristan took another step towards him.

'They must be stopped. We must stop them here and now. We have to stop them, before... They cannot be allowed to do this.'

'Who?' SK stared at him. 'Who can't?'

'We must stop them, don't you understand? We have to stop them.'

'Catilin and the others?' Tristan narrowed his gaze on Joey. 'Are you talking about Catilin and the others? Are they the ones we have to stop?'

'I made a mistake,' Joey's glazed eyes focused on him, 'I should never have called them a mortal problem. Their mortality doesn't change what they are. I was a fool to think I could control them any better now than I could then. We have to stop them. You're special; you'll be useful in this battle.'

'Well I'm up for that,' Tristan folded his arms, 'just tell me what you need me to do.'

'You need to help us stop them, before any more damage is done.'

'Again, I'm up for that; just tell me what you need me to do.'

'This isn't going to be an easy battle,' Joey moved towards him, 'the conscious darkness is stronger and more powerful than anything you've ever encountered before.'

'The conscious darkness?' SK frowned.

'The original evil,' Joey turned his gaze towards him. 'The Reganna.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It started as a blinding pain on the top of his skull. A pain which forced its way down through the centre of his brain, his face, his neck, his torso, his whole body, splitting it in two. Not literally, but that's what it felt like. He stumbled forward and eventually fell to the ground with the sudden and very real total loss of coordination. The two halves of his body might still have been stuck together, but somehow they'd lost their cohesive whole.

'What's happening to me?' He forced the words out of his mouth as he struggled to push himself up from the ground.

His vision swerved and swirled as he stared down at his hands trying to work out why they were communicating with him but not with each other. Or were they communicating with him? His mind had been divided in the same way his body had. His thoughts were split between the two halves of himself and he could no longer figure out what belonged where.

'What... what's going on? What's happening to me?'

'You have to learn to adapt,' her voice breathed from somewhere close by.

'Wh-what?' He glanced about as he tried to work out where the voice had come from.

'You have to learn to adapt. I'm a balance; that means you must be one too. Learn to adapt. Quickly.'

'I... I don't understand. What... what have you done to me?'

'We don't have time for questions,' she sighed, 'not right now. There's something we need to do... somewhere we need to be. All you have to do right now is adapt. You need to adapt first and then I'll take it from there.'

'Adapt...?' Somehow he managed to shake his head. 'How...?'

'Get to your feet and walk. You don't have time to learn everything again, but if you can get to your feet and walk it'll be a start.'

'Get to my feet and walk,' he stared down at his hands again.

'I'm not asking you to do the impossible.'

'Then why does it feel like it?'

'Because everything is different now,' he felt his heart racing as he realised the female voice had been coming out of _his_ mouth the whole time. 'I'm sorry; I never wanted it to come to this.'

* * *

'Well done little sibling,' she placed a hand on his shoulder, 'it's not often I get to feel proud of you.'

'There's another dolly out there,' he grinned at her, 'can I play with that one too?'

'Now, now idiot child, you know that one's not yours to play with,' she tutted. 'But you can watch if you like.'

'Aw, but that's not fun,' he pouted for a moment before wincing. 'We don't have time for fun; we need to concentrate on the next part of the plan.'

'Not until we've levelled the playing field.'

'Feels to me more like you're just stalling for time,' he folded his arms. 'She'll have known what we've done by now.'

'Exactly,' she laughed, 'so we have plenty of time.'

'Or none at all. We've changed the rules of the game and they're not going to like that.'

'I don't know if I prefer you like this or not,' she took hold of the back of his neck and studied him for a few moments. 'The flipping back and forth might get a little annoying.'

'I'm an unstable balance in a divided host,' he winced again, 'if you're finding it annoying imagine what it's like for me. Although, I do prefer this side of things.'

'Same,' she pulled away from him. 'But I don't care how big and bad you talk, you are and always will be my insane little idiot child. If you want to play, then feel free; just make sure you save the First for me.'

* * *

'The what?' The look on Tristan's face was somewhere halfway between confusion and recognition.

'The Reganna,' the First kept her gaze trained on him.

'I... I don't understand,' Tristan half shook his head.

'Who or what are the Reganna?' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

The First had to stop herself from answering his question. Any answer she gave would just lead to more questions and they didn't have time for that.

'Tristan you will come with me,' she turned, 'we have to prepare for them, that's all that matters right now.'

'What about the rest of us?' SK licked his lips again.

'I want you to stay here and protect the others, right now the only person I need is Tristan.'

'Because I'm special, right?' Tristan folded his arms. 'Do you even know what I am?'

'Do you?' She met his gaze.

Almost instantly he turned his head away from her. There was something unreadable about his expression; something which made her wish she had the Face of Friendship's empathic abilities.

'Right now it doesn't matter why you're special,' she began making her way out of the Sacred Huntay and back into the forest, 'all that matters is that you are. I need you.'

'I know you do,' Tristan remained where he was until she'd passed by him, 'but I'm not so sure I need you.'

The First stopped and glanced back towards him. In her entire existence there had only ever been two other beings brave enough to say those words to her. She was the First, the Original, she was the beginning of everything, she _was_ everything so why...?

'You will come with me,' she kept her tone as flat and level as its multi-tonal state would allow.

'Ask me nicely.'

'Tristan...?' SK gawked at him.

'No,' Tristan shot him a look, before turning back to the First. 'No, I'm tired of people telling me I'm important... special... different... and then treating me like I don't matter. If you want my help then you will ask me nicely for it.'

'Who do you think you are?' The First glared at him.

'I don't know and neither do you, isn't that the point?'

'Insolent child,' she continued to hold him in her gaze, 'if you keep this up I'll...'

'Force me to help you, like you did with Kaiba?' Tristan shook his head. 'I'm not refusing to help you First. I want to help you. I just want a little respect for doing it.'

'Will you please come with me Tristan,' she gritted her teeth and wished her multi-tonal voice could deadpan the words, 'I would be ever so grateful if you did.'

'Was that really so hard?' Tristan made his way forward.

The First found herself rolling her eyes and moving after him. Once they'd reached the forest area the First pulled herself ahead of him.

'You have no idea what's coming,' she folded her arms.

'Maybe,' he gripped the material above his stomach, 'but I don't need you to explain it to me.'

'Really? After all these months of complaining about something big, bad and ugly coming you're not the least bit curious now that it's here?'

'I don't need to be curious; I just need to make it right. So tell me what I have to do already.'

'Well for starters I need you to touch that,' the First came to a stop and pointed towards a small cherry tree in the path just ahead of them.

'But… I thought it was forbidden to touch the trees in this place,' Tristan frowned.

'Exceptional circumstances require exceptions to be made,' she gave an annoyed sigh, 'now, if you don't mind.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Tristan moved towards the tree.

The First watched as Tristan hesitated for a moment; his hand hovering just above the bark of the tree's trunk. A small smile twitched at her lips, he really was something extraordinary; it was just a shame his attitude left a lot to be desired. Still, there was something about him...

Tristan's palm made contact with the trunk and she heard him gasp with the shock of the energy she knew had just entered into him.

'This is just the start.' She told him as he made his way back towards her. 'Come, we have much to do.'

* * *

SK felt his tongue skate across his lips several times as he paced back and forth across the Huntay. Yugi, Mai and Mokuba were all now stood by the podium, either studying the scroll none of them could read or the staring at some random point on the Huntay. There'd been this mutual kind of silence since Tristan and Joey had left. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, but it was starting to feel more than a little suffocating.

'Is it wrong for me to hate Tristan right now?' SK forced himself to break the silence.

'Depend on why I guess,' Mokuba smirked at him.

'Where do I start,' he rolled his eyes as his tongue skated across his lips again. 'I mean, you all saw how he was just now. He's the one the First picked to help her. He's the one she needs and despite the fact this is the opportunity he's been waiting for, he makes her beg for it. What kind of person does that?'

'The kind of person who needs a reason to stay,' Yugi sighed.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Mai frowned at him.

'We all know he's only playing lip service to our group right now,' Yugi averted his gaze. 'I know he's been pretty hard work lately, but none of us have really made the effort to understand what he's going through. He probably acts out because he's feeling isolated and then isolates himself because he can't stop acting out.'

'I never thought about it that way,' Mokuba frowned.

'I have,' SK forced himself to admit. 'I was having this conversation with him earlier, I think... No, I'm pretty certain he's pretty severely depressed. Great, now I've made myself feel bad for saying I hate him.'

'I think we all keep doing that,' Yugi tilted his head to one side. 'It's why we continue to put up with his mood swings. Well that and we're not ready to let him go yet.'

'Let him go,' SK felt there was something unnervingly double edged about those words. 'Don't ever let him go.'

'What?' Yugi frowned.

'He might hate you for it, but if he needs a reason to stay then give him one,' SK licked his lips, 'there's no reason for him to... leave yet.'

'You... you don't think he would... do you?'

'He would what?' Mokuba shot a look back and forth between Yugi and SK.

'No,' Mai laughed before anyone else could say anything, 'you two aren't thinking... I mean I know Tristan's... you know, at the moment, but even he wouldn't...'

'Wouldn't what?' Mokuba was clearly frustrated at being the only one left out of the loop.

'I don't know,' SK focused his gaze on Mai and ignored Mokuba's question. 'From the way he was talking today if things don't seriously change soon... And now I've really made myself feel bad for how I started this conversation.'

'I wish we knew how to help him,' Yugi lowered his gaze.

'I know,' SK licked his lips again, 'but for what it's worth I think there's a lot he's not telling you guys about what's going on with him anyway.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know exactly, but he was saying something earlier about _other_ feelings. He told me it wasn't just the _big bad _he was worried about, but he wouldn't go into any detail about it.'

'Did he give you any indication as to what those feelings might be?' Yugi studied him for a moment.

'Not really,' he shook his head, 'but he doesn't think the rest of you will understand, that much he made pretty clear. I think his exact words were that you'd hate him for it or something. I'm not sure; I was more focused on him talking about death as though it would be a welcome option.'

'You mean he actually told you...?'

'No, not exactly, but I did feel like I had to convince him death wasn't all it's cracked up to be.'

The silence returned. SK wasn't sure if it was welcomed or not, but he did know he didn't want the conversation they were having to continue. A part of him felt a little like he'd betrayed Tristan's confidence by saying as much as he had, but he felt as though they had the right to know. After all, they would be the ones to help him through whatever it was he was going through.

'So does anyone know anything about this Reganna the First mentioned?' Mai broke the silence with a welcome change in conversation.

'Not a clue,' SK's tongue skated across his lips, 'but it's got to be pretty bad to get the First all worked up like this.'

'I bet the screaming was pretty bad too,' a familiar voice from behind them made them jump. 'I know mine was; grief is its own kind of pain.'

'Téa?' Yugi's jaw half dropped open as they turned to face her.

'No,' Téa shook her head, 'but she's a friend of yours. A friend of all of yours.'

'You... you're the Face of Friendship,' SK found himself swallowing hard.

'Yes, I am.'

'I don't…'

'My sister, the First, she is here, isn't she?' Téa cut him off.

'Yeah she…'

'I don't need to know where,' she shook her head. 'Did she scream?' She lowered her gaze. 'Was it awful?'

'I...' SK licked his lips once more. 'Yes... yes she screamed, that's how she took control of Joey's body. What happened? What's going on?'

'The Pure... she...' her head cocked strangely to one side and she half turned away from them. 'She... she told me to run and hide, but I... I just hid. I... I didn't want her... I didn't want... I didn't want another sister to... So... so I watched... I... watched...'

'What happened?' SK's mouth felt dry. 'Where's the Pure?'

'She is like the First now,' her voice trembled as her gaze shifted towards Yugi. 'I do not want to share her fate, please...' her eyes flicked towards SK, then round at the rest of the group. 'Please protect me; I do not want to share her fate.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

He was so glad no one was around to see him struggle like this. The number of times he found himself back on the floor again was just ridicules. How... how could something which had been so easy before suddenly be this hard? Still with every failed attempt he learnt something new; something he could apply the next time round and move a little closer to reaching his goal. All he had to do was get to his feet and walk.

The first step tittered beneath him, threatening to bring him to the floor again. Somehow he managed to hold on, but his head swarmed with a disconnected sense of balance. The second step shifted his weight badly, but still he managed to somehow hold on to his upright position. It was all a learning process; the two halves of his body weren't communicating anymore, so he had to bridge that gap between them. Step three felt a little less tittering. Step four a little less unbalanced. Step five, step six, step seven... It felt heavy and awkward and unnatural but he was doing it, he was walking.

'Good,' her voice pulled its way out of his mouth, 'I can take it from here.'

* * *

'Protect you from what?'

'The Reganna.'

'But who are the Reganna?' SK stared at her.

'Our best kept secret,' she turned her gaze away, 'I can't tell you more than that; I know the First wouldn't like it.'

'How can we protect you if we don't know what's coming?' SK licked his lips. 'We need a little more to go on, please.'

'I can't,' she shook her head, 'it's not my place.'

'Do you think the First will tell us when she gets back?' Yugi studied her for a moment.

'I don't know. I don't know how involved she wants any of you to be. But I do know she'd want you to protect me, please.'

'What about the Pure,' SK's voice was strangely quiet, 'is she...?'

'Becoming like the First is within Joey,' Mai gave a weird little laugh. 'This Reganna you've mentioned has done to the Pure what the darkness in Catilin did to the First. Right now someone is becoming like Joey.'

'Yes,' she nodded.

'But who?' Mokuba frowned.

'The Brotherhood was not formed by chance. Three brothers, three sisters.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'The same thing it meant before, right?' Yugi folded his arms. 'You and the Pure need me and Kaiba.'

'We saw something in you all back then,' she tilted her head to one side. 'It was potential. We didn't fully understand it, but we knew it could help us somehow; repair us should we become damaged.'

'But wasn't Tao insane?' Yugi shook his head. 'How...?'

'He might have been insane, but he was a balance,' she lifted a hand up to silence him. 'His father was cursed, his mother was blessed. The good and evil which worked within him created a balance, unfortunately the balance wasn't stable. The instability drove him insane because the curse was stronger than the blessing. That's the problem with true balance; there are very few souls who can accommodate it.'

'Wait, are you saying this is going to drive my brother insane?' Mokuba gawked.

'No,' she shook her head, 'at least we don't think so. The Pure learnt a lot about the nature of her own balance whilst we were watching the Brotherhood. She knew if a situation like this were ever to arise she would have to... do something rather drastic to make sure she remained a balance within her host. Insanity is formed from the conflict between the two sides. Within the Pure these two sides have blended seamlessly together, but she's had millennia to work on maintaining the balance. In a new host she would need to go back to the beginning again.'

'You mean she'd need to separate the two sides back out?' SK licked his lips and frowned.

'To do that she would need to divide the soul of her host,' she nodded slowly. 'Over time everything will be stitched back together, but it will be a slow process and not an easy one if her host is to keep his sanity. And...'

'And?'

'There may be other repercussions,' her voice was quiet, 'but I'm not sure what they are; the Pure never explained them.'

'It's alright, I think we all get the picture here,' Yugi sighed. 'Does the Pure know where you are?'

'No, but she will come here when she's ready.'

'How do you know?'

'The First is here and the Pure will always return to the First.'

* * *

'I'm guessing there's an end to all this tree stuff at some point, right?' Tristan cocked an eyebrow. 'You know, before we run out of trees.'

'This was only the fourth,' the First folded her arms, 'I refuse to believe even you have so little patience.'

'You think I have no patience?' Tristan made his way towards her.

'I thought you wanted to help.'

'I do, but what does that have to do with my level of patience?'

'You really are a curious being, aren't you?' She found herself examining him closely. 'You remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago.'

'A former Guardian?'

'You could say that.'

Tristan's eyes gave her a quick once over, before he turned his gaze away. For a few moments there was silence, then Tristan went to say something, hesitated and glanced back towards her.

'So how many more trees are there?'

'Is that really what you wanted to ask?' The First frowned at him.

'I...' he hesitated again. 'Is... is Joey aware of what's happening right now? Will he remember any of this?'

'He's becoming more aware as time goes on,' she tilted her head in thought, 'it's hard to say how much of it he'll remember. Why?'

'It doesn't matter,' Tristan shook his head and turned away from her again.

'Tristan...' she placed a hand on his shoulder, not completely sure why she was feeling so concerned about him.

'It doesn't matter,' he shrugged her hand off, 'can you please just tell me how many more trees are left?'

'A few.'

'Then we're just wasting time here,' Tristan folded his arms.

'You're right,' she sighed, 'and we really don't have time to waste.'

* * *

The forest was as magical as it was beautiful and a part of him wondered why his master had never shown him this place before. After all it was the job of both of them to take care of paradise whilst the true residents were away. Not that he really understood where the true residents were or why they had to leave, he just knew it was important for them to take care of things until they returned.

His master led him to the centre of the forest where a tree so tall it appeared to touch the sky itself stood. To one side of the tree he could see a stone pedestal which almost looked miniscule and unimportant in comparison.

'This, Adam, is the Tree of Knowledge created by my mother to keep her people safe.' His master placed a hand on his shoulder. 'When this knowledge is ready to be released again the tree shall bloom and all that's trapped inside will spill out into the world.'

'What will happen to the tree?'

'It shall return to the earth and the seal which made it,' a sad smile filled his master's face.

'You mean it won't exist anymore?'

'With the knowledge released it will no longer have a purpose.'

'When will that happen?'

'A great many lifetimes after we're gone, I dare say.'

'So is it our job to make sure there are others to guard paradise once we are gone?' He blinked at his master.

'I do not know; that has yet to be decided.'

'But if there's no one to take care of paradise then...'

'It will return to the shadows it was born from,' his master sighed, 'maybe it will be for the best.'

'How can the loss of paradise ever be for the best?' He shook his head. 'Master we must make sure...'

'It's not for us to decide Adam,' his master cut him off.

'But master...'

'No.'

For a few moments he was silent, then he turned his gaze back up towards his master.

'Will I get a tree when I die?'

'What?' His master frowned.

'Will I get a tree when I die? I know I am not of this place like you are, but... I love this place with all my heart, it is my home, I'd do anything to protect it so... so will I get a tree?'

'Adam you know full well that's not for me to decide.'

'I want to protect this place forever,' he turned his gaze back towards the giant they were stood next to, 'I really, really hope I get a tree.'

* * *

'And here I thought I was the antagonist,' she sighed as her targets location moved once more. 'Oh well, can't say this will be a total loss.'

'Where's your dolly?' His voice sounded from behind her. 'Why isn't she here?'

'Because she's too afraid to face me alone,' her eyes met with their elder, 'looks like we'll be killing two birds with one stone, doesn't it?'

'I did wonder if it might come to this,' she folded her arms, 'after all the middle sister was always the weak link.'

'So how do we tackle this in a way which makes sure I still get mine?'

'Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of taking your kill away from you.'

'So that means you have a plan, right? If you thought this might happen it means you have a plan, don't you?'

'Dear little sibling, you're so cute when you're agitated.'

'This isn't agitated.'

'Well it sure as hell isn't calm.'

'Do you have a plan or not?' She folded her arms.

'Of course big sib has a plan,' a dark chuckled rolled out of her, 'and trust me when I say it's a good one.'

'Then what are you waiting for, tell us already.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'I need you to talk to them again.'

'Is this still about your Standing?'

'He's not _my_ Standing; he has Silkoniousmacarmakayeon blood you know.'

'But he doesn't have a Sintoy, that makes him a Standing.'

'Or Odraian.'

'He doesn't have Odraian blood, he has Standing blood, that makes him a Standing, Tracker, whether you like it or not.'

'Okay, so he's a Standing, with Silkoniousmacarmakayeon blood, that doesn't mean he hasn't put his heart and soul into taking care of Sil with me. And it doesn't mean his grandmother's blood shouldn't count for something.'

'You're never going to get them to agree you know. They don't like him.'

'Because his parents were...'

'Because you chose him over them Tracker.'

'They were the ones who said I couldn't have both Octan.'

'And you were the one who chose the child over them.'

'Adam is my family; although I wouldn't expect a Desmitus like you to understand something like that.'

'Because growing up as a Vii Sen gave you a great sense of family connection, right?'

'You know something Octan, you're going to be around for a very, very long time, so the chances are one day you're going to find yourself caring about someone in the exact same way I care about Adam. And when that day comes you will understand why I will always choose Adam over them, no matter what. When it happens I want you to think back to this day and ask yourself which of us truly understands the meaning of family. Because maybe my family weren't the ones to raise me, but at least I knew what it was to have one. You came into this world alone Octan, don't leave it that way.'

* * *

'Why?' Mokuba frowned, not sure if he was really feeling curious or not.

'Why what?'

'Why does the Pure always return to the First?'

'Because she's our baby sister,' the Téa lookalike laughed as though it were obvious. 'I know the First and the Pure fight and squabble all the time, but the Pure is as loyal to the First as I am. She is our elder; she always knows what's best for us.'

'Always?' There was something questioning about Mai's tone.

'Yes, always. I have faith in the First and I've never had any reason to doubt her.'

'You... you said something about the Pure being a balance,' Mokuba studied the Téa lookalike for a moment, 'what... what does that mean exactly?'

'When she came into being darkness fell around us for the first time,' she tilted her head to one side. 'Some of that darkness became a part of the Pure which means she is both good and evil. She is not what people talk about when they refer to _the_ Balance, but she is the reason balance exists to begin with.'

'I'm not sure I understand.'

'And I'm not sure I can explain it any clearer than that,' she pulled a face. 'I have to admit I do not fully understand how my sisters work; I just know that they do.'

'It's just a pity they don't work at protecting you.' The voice chuckled from behind them.

A shiver ran up Mokuba's spine as he and the others slowly turned towards them. They stood in a close triangle formation, their eyes glazed over with an eerie glowing black. Mokuba found himself taking several steps back; the evil which oozed off of them filled the air with something uncomfortable and heavy.

'The Reganna,' the Téa lookalike's voice was little more than a fearful whisper as she pulled herself behind the gathering group of friends.

'Would you look at that,' the female member of the trio Mokuba didn't recognise smirked, 'the Passive Mistress all alone with a bunch of mortals and a Helper who's less than helpful to protect her, it's almost like her sisters have offered her up on a platter to me.'

'Ahna...?' Mai's voice trembled.

'Oh I'm sorry Mai, Ahna doesn't live here anymore,' she laughed. 'Well, that's not completely true. Parts of her still live here, she's just been consumed.'

'Consumed?' SK licked his lips and frowned.

'Oh, does the Helper have a problem with that word?' Ahna taunted. 'What's the matter, not smart enough to figure this all out on your own? Maybe you should run to Jay and Octan for help. Wah, poor little baby SK been thrown into a role he's not ready for and can't understand a thing, wah.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh dear, did I touch a nerve? Well that was easy. Then again it does just prove what I was saying, doesn't it? You're not suitable for this job; not like they were. They would have proved a challenge for us, but you... you're a child. An ignorant pathetic little child and you always will be.'

'Shut up,' SK was clearly becoming agitated.

'That dolly looks fun,' Jay stepped forward, 'can I play with him now.' He winced. 'I mean, he's mine.'

'What did I tell you about correcting yourself,' Catilin smirked at him.

'I can't help it,' he folded his arms, 'it's the nature of the instability. So, can I play with him now?'

'Soon little sibling,' a knife appeared in Ahna's hands, 'there's just a little something I have to take care of first.'

* * *

For ten long years his master had persisted with them. He'd argued and fought and pleaded until he was blue in the face. And now... now on Adam's nineteenth birthday he'd finally come to him with the news they'd both waited so long to hear.

'Thank you master, you've no idea how much this means to me.'

'I have every idea how much it means,' he smiled, 'You've earned this, but...'

'But what?'

'There is something they need from you now,' his master turned his gaze away. 'You may have earned your place, but they're still giving it to you at a price.'

'Is this because they're still angry at you for choosing me over them?'

'I don't know,' he shook his head, 'they said it was because the Spirits of Paradise demanded it, but I'm not sure if I believe them or not.'

'The Spirits...' Adam gave a strange half laugh, 'maybe they gave in because of the Spirits.'

'Maybe,' his master smiled at him, 'but now I need you to follow me.'

In silence Adam did as he was told. His master led him across paradise to a forest they'd never been in before. Even though the forest itself was beautiful it paled in comparison to the Soul Kingdom. After what felt like an eternity of walking they eventually reached a large circular clearing in the middle of the forest. Adam found himself staring at it with a deep sense of uncertainty. An uncertainty clearly not shared by his master who made his way into the centre of the circle and stared back at his only disciple.

'What do you think?'

'I think you have led me to a circle in a forest master.'

'A circle you have not yet entered.'

'Only because I do not understand,' Adam felt more than a little apprehensive, 'why would the Spirits want you to bring me here?'

'That is something you can only understand once you've entered.'

His master stretched his hand towards him and Adam felt a strong grip upon his wrist. His master then clenched his hand and pulling it towards himself, as he did so Adam was somehow dragged into the circle.

'How did you do that?' Adam stared at him.

'You always knew I was more than just a gardener.'

'But…?'

'This is an ancient training ground and one my own mentor brought me to when he thought I was ready. Although I have to admit I am surprised the Spirits wanted you to come here.'

'I'm not sure I understand,' Adam glanced around. 'Are you saying you don't think I should be here?'

'That's not what I'm saying,' he shook his head. 'I've never doubted your worthiness; it's the Spirits choice to bring you here which has surprised me.'

'Why?'

'Because they told me to leave you here,' he made his way back out of the circle.

'Master...?' Adam stared at him in confusion.

'This is the price you have to pay Adam,' his mater waved a hand as he slowly disappeared.

'Master?' Adam felt panic go through him as he realised he was all alone. 'Master?'

He didn't understand why he was being left here on his own. What did the Mistresses want from him? He knew they didn't like him because he didn't belong here, but were they really going to punish him for that or...? He shook the thoughts from his head; after all it was the Spirits who'd requested this, not them, right?

'What is your name?' A kindly voice whispered out of nowhere.

'I...' he glanced about. 'Who's there?'

A ripple of giggles sounded out of the trees. Adam felt himself growing nervous, what if this was some kind of trick? What if...?

'Who's there?' Adam forced the words out of his mouth. 'What do you want from me?'

'We want to know your name. We want to know if you are the one we are waiting for.'

'You're the Spirits?' Adam wasn't sure if this was good news or not.

'That is what we have been told,' the sound of the voice scattered through the dancing shadows and light. 'Are you the one we have been waiting for?'

'I... I am Adam the Gardener.'

'Adam,' the name almost cannoned through several voices, 'we have been waiting for you.'

'I...'

'You are important Adam; they may not see it but we do. You are important. That's why we have been waiting for you.'

'But... I'm no one. Everything I am and everything I have has been because of my master.'

'But you're still special Adam. You glow. Your mind it glows. You're special Adam. We can see it. We've been waiting for you Adam. Adam the Gardener, we have been waiting.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The small insignificant looking tree had caught the First's attention without her really wanting it too. She had no need for this tree. No want for it either. Its very presence annoyed her on a level she couldn't quite explain and it was just her bad luck Tristan made his way towards it the second he spotted it.

'Hey, don't we need this one too?'

'No,' the First folded her arms.

'But...'

'Why would we want someone like that? All he ever did was cause problems.'

'Then why...' Tristan gripped the material over his stomach. 'Who was he?'

'The last mortal the Spirits decided they wanted.'

'And that's a reason not to include him because...?'

'I told you, he was nothing but trouble. We don't need him.'

'That may be true, but I'm thinking maybe he needs us,' Tristan backed away as the tree started glowing.

'This is unusual.' The First frowned as the tree started changing shape.

'Do you think maybe the Spirits decided we needed him?' Tristan smirked.

'I wouldn't put it passed them,' another wave of annoyance hit the First, 'they do like to take liberties where none should be taken.'

The glowing tree's shape became more and more human-like, until the First had no doubt in her mind what the Spirits of Paradise were planning. In a heartbeat the glow died away, leaving a perplexed looking teenager with dark red-brown hair stood before them. He was dressed in a simple brown tunic, belted in the middle with a black cord; this, more than anything, caused the First to give a weary sigh.

'What's going on? Why am I here? I was just in the forest and now…' he cut himself off the second he eyed up what they were wearing. 'What's with the funny outfits?'

'You are out of your time.' The First half turned away from him. 'As for why you are here, I have my theories, but... what is the last thing you remember?'

'My master had just left me in the forest and these voices started talking to me.'

'Voices?'

'Yes, the Spirits of Paradise, at least that's who they claimed to be.'

'And what did it say to you?'

'They told me they'd been waiting for me,' he frowned. 'They said my mind was glowing and...'

'You're mind?' Tristan cut him off. 'Are... are you sure they said your mind?'

'Yes,' he nodded. 'They said my mind glows and that I'm special.'

'Nima told me my body did the same,' Tristan shot a look in the First's direction, 'do you think it means anything?'

'It means the Spirits believe he's as... unusual as you are,' the First gritted her teeth. 'Can't say I agree with them, but I will at least humour them. This time.'

'I'm so sorry,' the boy bowed his head, 'I don't mean to annoy you like this. I know you don't much like me anyway. I... I mean... you... you are the First, right?'

'I am.'

'My master told me I would always be able to recognise you by the energy you give out, but... I do not understand why you are in a male body right now.'

'It is _not_ your place to question such things,' the First glared at him.

'I... I'm sorry, please... please forgive me.'

'So what's your name kid?' Tristan broke into the conversation before anyone else could say a thing.

'Adam... Adam the Gardener,' his face filled with an almost grateful smile.

'I'm Tristan Taylor,' he nodded back, 'and I guess you're coming with us now.'

'Yes, I suppose he must.' The First turned and started walking away.

'Geez and I thought my attitude needed some adjustment,' Tristan rolled his eyes as he and Adam fell into step behind her. 'Just what kind of trouble did this kid cause anyway?'

'It's because my master chose me over them,' Adam's voice trembled a little as he spoke.

'What...?'

'My master was supposed to become a Guardian you see, but when my mother died he... he decided to take pity on me. They didn't want him to. They said he couldn't be a Guardian and my keeper all at the same time. They said my blood was bad; that the circumstances of my birth were enough to taint me forever. But my master didn't care. He said I deserved the same chance to live as everybody else. That I shouldn't be condemned to death just because my birth was surrounded in such shame and tragedy. He chose me over them and they never forgave me for it.'

'Really?' The tone in Tristan's voice was more than obvious. '_Really_? You really don't like him because of what someone else chose to do?'

'Tracker was an exceptional individual even amongst potential Guardians,' the First glared back at them both. 'There were six chances for him to join us. Six opportunities for him to pick us over the child. And all six times he denied us in favour of this worthless brat.'

'Six...?' Tristan frowned. 'Wait are you referring to the Circle of Six? Are you saying Tracker and Adam existed in all six Disconnected Realms?'

'And all six times Tracker chose the child.'

'And that's why you're so pissed off?'

'We are not accustomed to being denied the Guardians we desire,' the First came to a stop a few feet away from another important tree.

'So you take it out on a child? How very enlightened of you.'

'Tristan...'

'So is this the last one?' Tristan clearly ignored her tone as he made his way towards the tree.

'Yes.' The First's voice was tight.

'Great, it's about time this road show was over with,' he reached a hand out towards the tree.

'You're not gonna touch it, are you?' Adam started forward. 'It is forbidden.'

'I have overruled it.' The First glared at him.

'I'm sorry,' he hung his head, 'I did not know.'

'Of course you didn't,' the First watched as Tristan touched the tree, 'you don't know anything. You never have and you never will. Why the Spirits were so desperate to have you I'll never know.'

'So now what?' Tristan made his way back towards them.

'Now we are ready,' the First turned away from him. 'Come, it is time to return to the others.'

* * *

'Sister, leave, now.'

Kaiba had appeared almost out of nowhere, leaving the others to stare at him in shock. For half a second Mokuba took several steps towards him, then hesitated when he noticed his brother's gaze was fixed on the Téa lookalike.

'Seto...?'

'It's not your brother Mokuba.' SK placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Sister you have to leave, now,' Kaiba's gaze turned towards Catilin, Jay and Ahna, 'I'll take care of them.'

'But…?' The Téa lookalike half shook her head.

'Right now we have the advantage over them,' he glanced towards her for a moment, 'but if you fall too then both sides will be mortalised. I don't care what the First thinks, it'll give them the opportunity to storm the heavens. If we lose you we could end up losing everything. So leave, now.'

'But they'll kill you!'

'No, they won't,' he repositioned himself between the Téa lookalike and the dark trio. 'You know the rules of Kama Traydon as well as I do sister and besides, if they kill me now I'll become an immortal again; so it'll only shift the balance of power back in our favour. But they don't need to kill you to make you mortal, so leave, now.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'no, I can't...'

'Yoam take her,' Kaiba shot a look in Yugi's direction.

'What?' Yugi stared at him.

'She's not going to leave on her own; you've got to get her out of here. Now.' He turned towards Mokuba and Mai. 'You two should go as well. SK and I will stay here and hold these three off for as long as we can.'

'But...'

'Yoam, now,' the growl in Kaiba's voice was almost enough to send shivers running up and down Mokuba's spine. 'I mean it; anyone who is not already dead needs to leave, or so help me I will make you wish you left willingly.'

* * *

Sensing the Pharaoh's reluctance to leave, but also knowing its importance, Yugi switched places with his ancient self, grabbed hold of the Téa lookalike and bolted out of the Huntay area. He had no idea how long they'd been running for or how far away they'd made it when they almost came into a head first collision with Joey, Tristan and some weird looking boy in a brown tunic.

'Parkeno? Yugi? Téa?' Tristan stared at them.

Shock rolled through Yugi and he found himself just staring at his friend.

'Tahtahr sai catana?' The strange boy shot Tristan a look.

'Aye,' Tristan nodded, 'Yugi om Téa.'

'Yugi aye, Téa arn.' Joey folded his arms.

'Mitte?'

'Yie tono Téa.'

'Tono Téa...?' Tristan gripped the material above his stomach. 'Lu kuh khesta... Yugi khesta asta sai mor...?' he hesitated as he finally noticed the look Yugi was giving him. 'Yugi, mitte rica?'

'T-Tristan,' he shook his head in confusion, 'you... you're speaking etean.'

* * *

'I'm what?' Tristan stared at his friend in disbelief.

'I never learnt etean Tristan,' Yugi shook his head, 'and the Pharaoh only ever really understood maybe half a dozen words; I don't know what you're saying.'

'I'm speaking Etean right now?' Tristan turned towards the First. 'Since when was I fluent in Etean?'

'Since you touched the first tree,' the First shrugged and turned away from him.

'And at some point were you planning on telling me? Because this could be an issue.'

'You have a problem with Etean?'

'No,' Tristan folded his arms, 'no I don't have a problem with Etean, clearly, it's my friends who might find themselves a little bit lost in translation.'

'And here was me thinking you were just dying for an opportunity not to have to communicate with them.'

'You know there is a little something called freedom of choice we mortals like to be allowed.' Tristan rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

'You act like speaking Etean is a bad thing,' Adam blinked at him, 'why do you have such a problem with it?'

'Oh I have no problem with speaking Etean, it's the fact my friends can't understand me I have a problem with.'

'Err… Tristan, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to know if you can understand me.' Yugi flicked his gaze between them. 'So just nod if you can.'

Tristan rolled his eyes again, nodded and shot an unimpressed look in the First's direction.

'Just a little bit on the curious side here oh mighty First; why is it I can understand him, but he can't understand me?'

'Wait, you can understand him?' Adam frowned. 'It sounds like he's just talking a bunch of incoherent nonsense to me.'

'Don't worry, you might not understand them now Adam but...'

'Tristan,' the First cut him off, 'Adam does not know the capabilities of Etean and he's not to know, do you understand?'

'Wow, you really don't like him, do you?'

'Why is he here anyway sister?' The Face of Friendship's borrowed face pulled with confusion. 'You can't possible need him for anything.'

'It wasn't exactly my choice,' the First folded her arms. 'The Spirits forced him on me; some nonsense about his _mind glowing_.'

'I see,' her eyes studied the boy.

'Well if you really do, mind explaining it to me?' The First turned her nose up in disgust. 'The Spirits clearly have no idea what we're up against if they think he'll be of help to us.'

'Perhaps, but we know for sure Tristan will,' the Face of Friendship flicked her gaze towards him. 'I know you feel confused and overwhelmed and...' she stopped herself and frowned. 'Oh... oh I think I understand a little better now,' she moved towards him. 'Do you... do you understand why you feel that way?'

The Face of Friendship placed a hand on the side of Tristan's face. For a brief moment their gazes locked, then Tristan turned his head away and pulled back.

'Do you know what you are?' The Face of Friendship's voice was filled with curiosity.

'Do you?'

'No... no but I think I'm starting to.'

'Sister, what's going on?' The First felt a strange mix of jealousy and curiosity run through her. 'What have you figured out?'

'It doesn't matter right now,' she shook her head, 'you need to go help the Pure; the Reganna they...'

'I know, I sensed their arrival.'

'Then you must stop wasting time, she needs your help.'

'And you need to stay hidden,' the First placed a hand on her shoulder, 'right now you're our only advantage and you must remain that way. Promise me.'

'I'll do my best,' she nodded, 'now go, the Pure is waiting.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Mokuba and Mai had made the mutual decision to run in the opposite direction to Yugi and the Face of Friendship; although if Mokuba was being honest with himself he wasn't totally sure why they'd made that decision. It was as though some strange instinct was driving them forward. When they eventually came to a stop it was by a serene crystal clear lake half hidden from the path by a beautiful array of plant life.

'I think I'm finally starting to understand what it was Catilin was trying to _awaken_ in the others earlier,' Mai panted a little as they both tried to catch their breaths.

'The Reganna...' Mokuba shook his head, 'do you think Joey will be okay going up against them? I mean, they looked like they meant some pretty serious business.'

'It won't be Joey, it'll be the First, remember?' Mai tilted her head to one side. 'And I'm sure whatever plan it is she's coming up with will work. It's...' she hesitated.

'It's what?' Mokuba frowned at her.

'Okay, I know this is going to sound a little strange, but I'm less worried about Joey and more worried about Kaiba.'

Mokuba found himself laughing in relief. He then rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his gaze away.

'I know what you're talking about there. It's like the part of me that's me is telling me I should be worried about Seto, but the truth is all I can really think about is Joey. I mean, when Seto showed up just now I felt like I was going through the motions or something. But at the same time... it all felt really weird and confusing. It's like I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel about anything anymore because everything in me's in some kind of crazy conflict.'

'I guess this is what happens when your soul is switch for somebody else's,' Mai sighed.

'What do you think will happen to us if we don't get our own souls back soon?'

'I'm not sure I want to know,' Mai shook her head. 'In my heart I know I still love Joey, but saying it just doesn't feel right anymore. It's like there's love but no attraction. No spark.'

'Well I guess we know what happened to your spark,' Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck again and tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt. 'So do you think we should just wait here till the others find us?'

'It's as good a plan as any.' Mai shrugged.

For a few long moments the two of them were silent and Mokuba found his eyes being drawn towards the lake. There was something about the movement of the water which was almost hypnotic. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach; a feeling he wasn't sure he liked, but...

'Do you think it's forbidden to swim here?' The words drifted out of him before he could stop them.

'It is kind of inviting, isn't it?' Mai's voice had the same dreamy qualities his own had had.

'Yeah,' a strange smile pulled at Mokuba's lips, 'but if it's forbidden then Joey would be mad at us.'

'Only if he found out,' Mai tilted her head to one side. 'If he found out he would be mad at both of us. _If _he found out.'

'Of course and we wouldn't want to jeopardise our relationship with him over something so trivial.'

'No, of course not. And it is such a trivial thing, isn't it? We don't need to swim.'

'No... no we don't _need_ to swim.' Mokuba found himself taking a few steps towards the lake. 'It's definitely not a need and it's not like we have anything to wear.'

'That's true.'

'Still it is tempting.'

The way the light danced across the surface of the lake called out to Mokuba in a way he'd never have thought possible. It's affect on him was beyond hypnotic. It was beyond anything and everything he'd ever experience before. It wasn't a need. He didn't _need_ to swim; it was more than that. His eyes glanced towards Mai and the look on her face confirmed she was thinking the same thing he was.

'Would anyone really know,' Mai's lips pressed together in a daringly innocent way, 'I mean, a quick dip wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? They're probably gonna be so tied up with dealing with those guys for a while it's not like we're at risk of getting caught, so... would anyone even know?'

* * *

'Loving the new look Pure,' Ahna smirked as she took a few steps forward, 'very _manly_, so totally fitting for someone who prides themselves on their _heavenly_ beauty.'

'You're not going to rile me,' Kaiba held his ground.

'Aw, but it's so much fun.'

'You're not going to rile me, I'm not the child you met before; I've done a lot of growing since then.'

'And you're saying we haven't?' Ahna laughed. 'Just because our components were scattered doesn't mean we haven't been able to grow. We learnt from our mistake and we won't make it again.'

'You already made the only mistake you needed to make,' Kaiba held her gaze, 'you challenged us.'

'Yes, we challenged the _three_ of you,' Ahna tossed the knife she was holding from hand to hand. 'But it wasn't the _three_ of you who defeated us last time. You weren't the ones who shattered us.'

'No, you're right, we weren't, but we created the being who did.'

At Kaiba's words Jay let out a ripple of hyena-like laughter. Ahna and Catilin exchanged amused looks and Catilin folded her arms.

'She thinks the puppet...' Jay pointed at Kaiba only to have Catilin hold up a hand and silence his words.

'You're right,' Catilin smirked, 'you created the instrument by which we were scattered, but in the process your instrument shared our fate. The three of you do not have what it takes to stop us.'

'Good job it's not just the three of them then, isn't it?' SK moved himself to Kaiba's side, his tongue skating across his lips as he did.

He had no idea what he was letting himself in for, but he knew no matter what he had to remain loyal to the Mistresses. Whatever they needed him for... however they wished to utilise him, he had to remain strong by their side. He didn't know how much help be would be, but if the three of them weren't enough maybe he could give them something to tip the balance in their favour.

'The dolly wants to play,' Jay grinned and laughed, before wincing in pain and pressing his fingers to the side of his head. 'The fool doesn't even know what we are and yet he thinks he can be of some help to his precious little Mistresses. Can I play with him now?'

'Soon,' Catilin narrowed her gaze on SK, 'first he needs to understand exactly what he's up against.'

'Can I tell the story?' Jay clapped his hands. 'I love telling stories.'

'Saves me the job.'

'Once upon a time, long, long ago there was nothing but light,' he winced again. 'Slowly over a long number of years this light formed a consciousness and from that consciousness the First was born. A pretty little dolly all alone amidst a world of light.' Another wince, another change in tone. 'This light too went on to form consciousness and from that consciousness the Face of Friendship was born. A dolly with no face of her own,' he laughed. 'Poor dolly, stuck playing games with the prettiest First.' Yet another wince. 'Of course there was still light left over, more light forming yet another consciousness. Consciousness which would eventually go on to become the Pure.' His gaze focused on Kaiba. 'The littlest dolly took all the light away and everything became dark.'

'You know light and darkness have a lot in common,' Ahna began playing with the knife she was holding again. 'They're both capable of forming consciousness. Consciousness which doesn't require creation. Consciousness which brings itself into being of its own free will. The darkness the Pure left in the wake of her creation was capable of that kind of consciousness.'

'And from that consciousness I was born,' Catilin pulled herself up to her full height. 'But of course the Mistresses could never believe I created myself, so they refused to let me name myself. So do you know what they called me? Re. She got the First Mistress of Light and I got Re. If only the story ended there.'

'Elder was born and there was still darkness,' Jay's eyes flashed with excitement. 'More darkness waiting to be born.'

'And I was,' Ahna stopped playing with the knife, 'but still the Mistresses refused to acknowledge that we were just like them. So they named me Gan. She got the Second Mistress... the Face of Friendship and I got Gan. That was twice we were looked down on. Twice we were told we were less than we were. Now if only the story ended there.'

'There was still darkness left,' Jay winced as his head twitched to one side, 'darkness which squiggled and squirmed like little worms with thoughts of their own. Darkness which wanted to play and with a flash of light became me. The puppet and I were born on the same day and because they thought they made me when they made him they named me Na. She got the Pure and I got Na; even the puppet had a better name than me. Batter up, three strikes and you're out.'

'They thought they created us,' Ahna shook her head.

'They thought they were better than us,' Catilin curled her lips with disgust.

'They thought we were three little dollies in a pretty little house,' Jay's fingers moved into a strange, child-like miming of his words. 'Dollies they could play with when they wanted and ignore when they did not,' he winced again. 'They thought they could control us, but we were not for them to control.'

'We were the Darkness,' Catilin smirked, 'we were the Reganna.'

'The Reganna.' Ahna chuckled.

'The Reganna.' Jay echoed and grinned. 'We weren't their dollies, we were their family and we wanted them to share.'

'Only they wouldn't share.'

'So we decided we would take everything they had instead,' Catilin's glazed eyes almost seemed to glint with dark excitement.

'Bit by bit we played with everything they had,' Jay laughed, before wincing once more. 'Bit by bit we destroyed everything they'd worked so hard to create. They tried to fight back, but they were no match for us. Their puppet on the other hand...'

'Now that was a fight to remember,' Ahna's face filled with a menacing smile, 'the final battle between us and him.'

'Shatter, shatter, shatter, shatter, shatter,' Jay again used his hands to mime the words, 'and only the Mistresses left complete. They thought we were gone. They thought the puppet was gone. But we weren't.'

'Because you can't kill darkness,' Catilin hissed the words, 'only shift it.'

* * *

'Mistress do we all come,' Adam half lifted a hand towards his Mistress's blond host before fear made him withdraw it.

'I have no use for you,' he shook his head, 'you will stay here with Yugi and my sister. No matter what happens she cannot be allowed to become like me, do you understand?'

'I... I understand Mistress and... and I will lay my life down to protect her.'

'You died a long time ago Adam, you have no life to lay down.'

'S-sorry Mistress...'

'No,' Tristan gripped the material over his stomach for a moment, before glaring at the First's host, 'you do not get to talk to him that way.'

'And you have a say on how I talk to people now?' The First folded his arms. 'The Spirits were the ones who wanted him here...'

'Because his mind was glowing,' Tristan took a step towards her. 'His mind, my body, Mai's heart and... someone's soul... _his_ soul... there has to be a connection somewhere.'

'Yes, the connection is that spirits, especially restless ones, see what they want to see. We don't have time for you to get all... sympathetic over how I'm treating him just because some spirits...'

'Not just any spirits, _the_ Spirits, right? It has to be important,' Tristan gritted his teeth.

'What's important right now is that we get to the Pure before she losing control of the line she's holding. That brat...'

'He has a name.'

'I know.'

'Then use it.'

Adam felt his stomach turn over several times. Never in his whole life would he ever have expected to see someone talking to the First like this. It made his insides quiver with fear of the wrath he expected the First to reign down upon him. It wasn't long in coming; in one swift motion the First's host clenched his fist and pulled it towards his chest. Tristan instantly fell to his knees.

'Do you solve all your problems by proving you're the most powerful being in the room?' Tristan glared up at her.

'I've have enough of your insolence Tristan,' the First's host met his gaze. 'Just because we do not know what you are does not give you the right to act like our equal. I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be.'

Tristan laughed and started to struggle to his feet. The First tightened his clenched fist further and for a moment Tristan stopped struggling.

'I'm starting to get a good picture of what I am First,' Tristan's voice was surprisingly level for someone in his situation, 'and what my connection to you is. I may not understand it all yet, but I'm getting there.'

He began to struggle to his feet again. Adam watched with bated breath expecting his struggle to be short lived and painful. No one... no one was stronger than the First. Somehow, against all odd, Tristan managed to push himself into a crouched position. As he fought to pull himself upright the First drew his fist towards himself and sent Tristan crashing back down to the ground.

'The power you have gained from the Spirits in this forest was greater than I thought,' the First released his fist, 'but your arrogance is unacceptable. You are using borrowed power right now, remember that. When this is over you will go back to how you were and you will not even hope to struggle against me.'

'Are you sure about that?' Tristan pulled himself to his feet. 'What if the Spirits just awakened something which was already inside of me?'

'This conversation is over Tristan,' the First's host turned and started walking away.

'Because you say it is?'

'Because my sister needs me right now and I've had just about enough of you for one day. Now stop wasting time and follow me.'

'It's what you want everyone to do, isn't it? Follow you, just because you're the oldest and the most powerful. You expect everyone to obey you blindly and you have no faith in what anyone else might be capable of; so then why do you waste breath arguing with me?' Tristan held his ground forcing the First to stop and glance back towards him. 'What am I to you?'

'A Guardian. An instrument I can use.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'that's what you'd like me to be, but I'm more than that. I felt it the first time I saw the three of you in action and I feel it again now. So tell me, what am I to you?'

'We are not having this conversation Tristan,' the First started walking again, 'my sister needs my help; so you will drop this now.'

'You can't even answer me, can you?' Tristan looked almost hurt.

'Tristan go after her,' the Face of Friendship placed a hand on his shoulder, 'now's not the time for this conversation. Please, the Pure needs both of you right now.'

'I know,' Tristan lowered his gaze, 'but...'

'You already know what my answer will be Tristan,' her face filled with a soft smile, 'now please, help my sisters.'

* * *

Yugi really wished he'd been able to understand the argument between Tristan and the First; it felt important somehow. Instead he was left staring after the two of them as they walked away. His eyes slid towards the Téa lookalike and for a few moments he tried to work out exactly what to say.

'Are we supposed to follow them?'

'My sister doesn't want to put me back in danger,' the Téa lookalike shook her head. 'She wants you and... him,' she flicked a glance towards the other boy, 'to keep me safe.'

'I see...' Yugi pressed his lips together, 'so what was their argument about?'

'Tristan is starting to understand a little of what he is,' she sighed. 'It's not his fault, what he feels, how he acts, I can see that now. It must be all so confusing for him. That's why he's acting out against everybody, because what little he does understand about himself is frightening him.'

'What is he?'

'I can't...' tears glistened in her eyes, 'if I ever utter the words it might break the spell. I'm not sure I could bare that.'

'Break the spell?'

'I'm sorry I can't say more than that,' she glanced towards him. 'You have to understand I'm not completely sure I know what I know. But when I was with him I could feel what he was feeling and... and I understood what he was a little better. Now I'm afraid if I say anymore I'll lose that understanding and I really don't want to.'

'Mitte sono sar?' The stranger pulled his face, clearly feeling left out of their conversation.

'Tono maro mai denon,' the Téa lookalike waved a dismissive hand at him.

'Who is he anyway?' Yugi frowned with sudden curiosity.

'He is Adam the Gardener, the only Standing ever permitted to have a tree in Kama Traydon.'

'Okay,' Yugi's frown deepened, 'and what's he doing here?'

'Something to do with the Spirits believing him to be necessary to us,' she shrugged. 'The First is not best pleased with him being here.'

'Why not?'

'Because he's the reason we didn't get Tracker.'

'Huh?'

'A potential Guardian,' she tilted her head to one side. 'Tracker was something special, but if you ask me so was this boy. That's why I was glad when the Spirits requested him to join them. And, as angry as I know it makes the First for me to think this way, I truly believe it was always his birthright.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

'What do you mean?'

'Blood might make us who we are, but it does not define us,' the Téa lookalike tilted her head to one side. 'This is truer of Adam than it is of most.'

'Why?' Yugi frowned.

'It's complicated, but I know in my heart if anyone but Tracker had taken Adam in the First would have looked more favourably on him. Sometimes I wonder if the First and the Pure are nothing more than spoilt children; they both hate it when they don't get their own way.'

'And what about you?' Yugi studied her for a moment. 'Do you ever get your own way?'

'They don't call me the Passive Mistress for nothing,' she turned her gaze away. 'I'm an empath; I'm bound by the emotions of others. I'm not even sure if there is a _way_ I can call my own.'

'Don't you have your own opinions? Your own wants and needs?'

'I'm not sure. I'm not even sure I know how to have anything of my own.' A muted half laugh escaped her. 'I don't even have my own face.'

'Maste, asta son ayba se?' Adam stared at the Téa lookalike for a moment.

'Aye, lus.'

'Khesta? Jayu ven fi juslaic rica?'

'Arn,' she smiled at him. 'Stas tarna ca pa, ven son zes Yugi.'

'Bayo maste.'

'Is he alright?' Yugi found himself studying Adam again.

'He's just feeling a little left out,' she gave another sigh. 'Not that I can really blame him. This is an unusual situation after all; the Spirits wouldn't normally do something like this.'

'Why do you think they did?'

'I'm not sure,' her eyes began to study Adam, 'but maybe it has something to do with those who were restless.'

'You mean the spirits we encountered before?' Yugi frowned. 'Why would he have anything to do with them?'

'Oh, you haven't figured it out yet,' she laughed.

'Figured what out?'

'Adam, who he is. I thought you would have gotten it from Tracker's name, but I guess that wasn't enough of a clue for you.'

'I...?'

'Adam is Tracker's nephew,' she tilted her head to one side. 'It's the one reason I was able to understand his decision when the others couldn't.'

'I still don't...?'

'Tracker was one of the children Lillyannu lost.'

'You mean...?'

'Adam was Kayma's son.'

* * *

Maybe it was the fact they knew they shouldn't. Or maybe it was just the way in which the water glittered and shined like some kind of welcoming invitation. Either way the temptation to swim in the crystal clear lake became too much for them. Stripping off to their underwear the pair of them dived in and began splashing each other like a couple of excitable five year olds.

The warmth of the sun above them combined with the cool, refreshing feel of the water filled Mai with a deep sense of relaxation. For the first time since her soul had been switched she felt almost like herself again. Almost. There was still something there below the surface of her skin telling her things were wrong somehow, but in her current state that feeling was much easier to ignore.

She drew a deep breath in, lifted her arms into the air and allowed herself to sink down into the water. For several blissful moments she found herself suspended in a strange watery prism of complete and utter freedom. Yes, freedom, that's what this felt like. She felt freer than she ever had in her entire life. This water. This place. This time. Despite everything going on around her, all the fear and worry she knew she should be having, she felt light and worriless and free.

She swept her arms down and propelled herself back towards the surface. She was barely inches away from breaking back out into the fresh air when something caught hold of her ankle and held her back. She struggled for a moment to free herself, but that just made whatever it was holding on to her tighten and then... then it began pulling her back down. The deep sense of calm she'd been feeling... the relaxation... the suspension of everything but the blissful water... crashed away from her in a blinding shockwave of panic. She tried to scream, but all that escaped her lungs was a bubble of air.

A deep, harsh and painful pressure built up on her chest. She needed air. She needed to breathe. If she didn't get back to the surface soon... Mai did her best to chase those thoughts away, but it was too hard. She knew she was drowning and there was nothing she could do about it.

'Mai,' Mokuba's voice sounded strange and warped through the water, 'Mai, are you alright? Mai?'

She tried to scream again and somehow get his attention, but there was no air left in her lungs to even attempt noise. She did her best to struggle away from whatever it was which had hold of her ankle, but she was running out of energy now. The painful pressure on her chest intensified. It made her head feel light and dizzy. It made her water filled vision blur further. In one final effort she manoeuvred her body so she could reach her ankle, but, despite the grip she could feel holding it, there was nothing there.

That was the moment she realised it was all over. Her head swarmed and everything faded away to darkness.

* * *

The First tried to keep her eyes focused on the path ahead of them, but she could feel Tristan's eyes glaring into her back. It made her uncomfortable. He made her uncomfortable. The way he'd been able to struggle back against her control before, no Guardian had ever been able to do that. She didn't know if it was because she'd underestimated the level of power the Spirits had endowed him with or if there was more to it than that, but either way she wasn't sure she liked it.

Against her better judgement she shot a look in his direction. A cold pool of uncertain feelings moved through her stomach as she remembered his question _what am I to you?_ Truth was she wasn't even sure anymore.

'I need you to understand something First,' Tristan folded his arms and turned his head away from her, 'I'm not trying to be... _insolent_, I just...' he pulled a face. 'I don't like the way you think you can just order me around like I don't matter. And I don't like the way you treated Adam and just dismissed any notion that he might actually be important to us.'

'Just because you don't like the way I do things, does not mean...'

'Stop,' he flicked his gaze towards her, 'stop acting like no one can challenge you, because...' he hesitated and frowned at his own words, 'because you need to be challenged.'

For half a second the First felt her heart stop dead in her chest. In her whole existence only one other person had said those exact words to her. Not knowing what to say to them she returned her gaze to the path ahead and gripped the material above her stomach; she didn't want to understand what she was feeling now.

'When was the last time you allowed someone else to give the orders for once?' Tristan placed a hand on her arm, forcing both of them to stop for a moment. 'When was the last time you allowed yourself to be wrong? To give in?'

'When I lost him...' her words were so soft even the First couldn't be sure she'd said them.

'What?'

'It doesn't matter,' she pulled herself forward, 'you need to stop asking pointless questions and prepare yourself for what's going to happen.'

'Right,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'because this is going to hurt me a hell of a lot more than it's going to hurt you, right?'

'How...?'

Tristan shrugged, but said nothing. The First was debating whether or not she wanted to question him further when the sound of voices just ahead caught her attention. She'd almost forgotten just how close they were to the Sacred Huntay. A heavy sigh filled her body as she spotted her sister's new host and SK stood opposite Catilin, Jay and Ahna. Each one of them had a black glaze over their eyes similar to the white ones she and the Pure had. There was now no doubt in her mind as to who they were and a deep sense of dread filled her stomach.

'The Reganna...'

'The Reganna?' Tristan shot a look in her direction. 'Why do I feel like I know who they are?'

'I don't know,' the First shook her head, 'but it's time for you to hide now.'

'And no matter what don't make a sound, right?' Tristan smirked. 'Well this is going to be fun.'

The First took one last lingering glance at him, before making her way out onto the battle field. Everyone's eyes instantly turned towards her. A smile of relief pulled at the Pure's lips as a look of disgust filled the Reganna's faces.

'Another dolly for us to play with,' Jay tilted his head to one side, then winced. 'What took you so long First?'

'I'm sorry Na, I didn't realise I was keeping the idiot child waiting.'

'You don't get to call me that. You don't get to call me anything.'

The First laughed and raised an arm towards him. Then with the same swiftness of movement she had with Tristan she clenched her fist and brought it in towards her chest. Instantly Na fell to his knees.

'I'm not a dolly,' Jay forced his way back to his feet, 'you do not get to play with me.'

He mimicked the First's movements, but nothing happened; at least not to the First. She did her best to keep her eyes focused on the dark trio and not give away the secret she had hidden in the forest.

'What's the matter Na,' she folded her arms, 'am I not being an obedient dolly for you?'

'Since when were you allowed to play antagonist,' Gan stepped forward, 'I believe that job belongs to me.'

Gan flicked summoned a ball of dark energy into her hand. A cruel smile filled her face as she focused on the First.

'Are you just holding that to look pretty or are you actually planning on throwing it?' The First remained calm.

'Actually I was going to let you decide.'

'Then throw away,' the First opened her arms and prayed the taunt was enough to screw with Gan's better judgement.

The gamble paid off and Gan lobbed the energy ball in her direction. She took the hit without the slightest tingle of pain, just like planned. A part of her felt guilty knowing what she was putting Tristan through, but it would be worth it if she could at least throw the trio off their game long enough to come up with a decent way of containing them. Unfortunately she still had Re to contend with. The idiot child might be easily fooled and the antagonist might be easy to distract, but Re was a different kettle of fish altogether.

Their gazes met and a dark, knowing smile pulled across Re's face. She took several steps towards the First and flick summoned a dark energy ball of her own into her hands.

'And I thought I was the sadistic one,' she gave an amused half laugh as she threw the energy ball she was holding towards where Tristan was hidden.

The First knew the exact moment it had made contact with Tristan, because in that same moment pain reverted throughout her body. She might have prepared him to be more than just a pain buffer for her, but she was hoping she'd have longer than this before they'd work out what was going on; after all what good was a secret weapon which didn't remain secret for very long?

'You're getting sloppy in your old age First,' Re flicked another energy ball into her hand, 'maybe you should give up now before I have to teach you the real meaning of the word pain.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

His attempts to rescue her had only placed him in the same predicament and as a certain kind of stillness had filled them, the Spirits got to work. Their bodies broke the calm still of the water at the same moment and unseen hands pushed them towards the shore. It had all been so simple really; things had just fallen into place with so little effort required. As the bodies buffered up against the edge of the lake the Spirits relaxed their control of the situation and waited.

Her eyelid was the first to flicker, but he was the first to make sound. Her fingers twitched into the soft earth of the shore line, whilst his foot caused ripples in the water around it. The Spirits buzzed with excitement knowing they had done something important. Something they would be thanked for in the long run. But for now they would just have to content themselves with watching, because her heart and his soul glowed.

* * *

'Kayma?' Yugi took half a step back from her as the shock of her words set in. 'Kayma?' His eyes turned towards Adam. 'How... I don't understand... her child...'

For a long couple of minutes the Téa lookalike stared at him. Then she gave a breathy half laugh and shook her head.

'Tracker was restless, but he didn't enter into the story, no wonder you didn't see the part he had to play at the end.'

'At the end?'

'Kayma gave birth before she died and Tracker was there to take Adam.'

Yugi sucked a deep breath in and tried to process the information he'd been given. He wasn't sure if he believed it and the sense he got from the Pharaoh suggested he wasn't the only one finding the information a little difficult to swallow.

'Maste, mitte sono sar?' Adam broke into Yugi's unprocessable train of thoughts.

The Téa lookalike sighed and shook her head. It was clear she either couldn't or didn't want to answer Adam's question.

'Maste,' his face filled with distress, 'tarna tiise se mitte sono sar?'

'Adam, tarna ca pa,' she massaged her temples.

'Arn, maste, tarna... tarna tiise se mitte sono sar? Tarna?'

'What does he want?' Yugi found himself studying Adam in a new light.

'He wants to know what's going on,' the Téa lookalike shrugged, 'but he can't know. He can never know.'

'Why not?'

'Consequences.' She left the word hanging as though it were enough to explain everything.

'But he... he was Kayma's son,' Yugi shook his head. 'Kayma and Khi's... he... he was...'

'Your modern sensibilities are the same ones the Silkoneons and Odraians would have shared back then.' The Face of Friendship met his gaze. 'They are by all means mortal sensibilities.'

'What... what do you mean?'

'As those who follow the Tenth Order would say, _what goes for the gods does not go for mortals_.' The Face of Friendship folded her arms. 'In a lot of ways Adam's position was unique and like I said before if he'd been raised by anyone other than Tracker then the First's opinion of him would have been completely different. But she let her anger blind her to what he was.'

'And what is he?'

'I don't know, but it fascinated me back then just as much as it fascinates me now. Of course I couldn't do anything without incurring my sister's wrath, so my... observations were distant at best. But I do know one thing about Adam, something I'm sure the First will deny for as long as she exists.'

'And that is?' Yugi frowned.

'Adam has the same draw to him your friend Tristan has. He's special and that's why the Spirits have sent him to us. His mind glows,' she laughed at the words, 'I don't think they meant it literally. I mean, I don't know for sure, but I do know when Spirits talk about a person's mind they're not talking about their brain.'

'I'm not sure I understand.'

'I'm not sure I want you to,' she half turned away from him. 'You're never going to fall in love with Catilin, are you?'

'What?' Yugi felt almost startled by the sudden change in conversation.

'Yoam loved Lillyannu with everything he was, but you're never going to feel the same way about Catilin. And it'll be because of me.' A strange smile pulled at her lips. 'I almost forgot I had premonitions, it's been so long since I had one.'

'I... I don't understand...'

'But I do,' her eyes glistened with tears for a moment, 'because I understood afterwards the difference between what they felt and what I felt. It's the reason you will never fall in love with Catilin, but that does not mean you will not fall in love. It's funny just how clear I can see things right now, but it won't last.'

'What do you mean?'

'When the visions fade so will the memories of what I've seen,' she wiped the tears away from her eyes. 'That is how things work, you see. My part to play in all things. The faithful friend and advisor. The one who can see what is to come but is incapable of acting upon it. My unique gifts are also my unique curse. They are what makes me passive.'

'You think you're going to share your sisters' fate and become me, don't you?' Yugi felt a cold sweat prickle along his body.

'My gifts make me passive Yugi; I cannot stop what will be.'

* * *

The Pure watched as Re stretched a hand towards the First, clenched her fist and drew it quickly back towards her shoulder. As she did, Tristan was pulled out of his hiding place and onto the battlefield. This made Na giggle and clap his hands like a moronic infant, whereas Gan lifted her right hand up with the fore and middle fingers pointing towards the sky. She quickly bent and unbent the middle finger causing Tristan's whole body to become rigid.

Inside the Pure's stomach churned with dread; she knew from experience Gan's power of control was almost impossible to break. Tristan was powerless and now and they all knew it. Almost as soon as the Pure had finished her thought a volley of dark energy balls began flying in Tristan's direction. Everyone which hit him caused the First to cry out in pain.

The Pure tried to force her way into her sister's mind; she had to know what the First was planning. Her sister's white glazed eyes glared at her, shutting her out and leaving the Pure barely able to grasp at her motives. Gritting her teeth she watched her sister be brought to her knees in pain. It was enough to finally force the Pure into action. She Jumped herself in front of Tristan, stretched her hand out towards the Reganna and erected a shield of light to offer them both temporary protection.

This caused the Reganna to turn their sights on the First, but before their first attack could connect with her, she too erected a shield of light. The Pure again tried to read her sister's mind, but was once again kept out. Frustrated and with little else she could do, she focused on keeping the shield in front of her active for as long as possible and the Reganna kept switching their attack between the two sisters.

Her arm began to tremble under the pressure of keeping the shield erected; her mortal body wasn't used to the level of power she contained. It took all her concentration just to keep her arm in place and her stomach twisted with dreaded anticipation of the shield failing.

_'Pure,'_ the sound of his voice in her mind made her gasp, _'I know you can hear me.'_

_ 'I can,'_ she thought back, _'but how...?'_

_ 'I know you can read thoughts, I'm just making sure you can hear mine. I have a plan.'_

_ 'So does the First...'_

_ 'I know, but it won't work, I can see that now even if she can't.'_

_ 'But...?'_

_ 'Before I can do anything, I need to know something Pure.'_

_ 'What?'_

_'Tell me, what am I to you?'_

_ 'Important,' _her mind didn't even hesitated over the word. _'You're important to me. I don't know how or why, I just know that you are.'_

_ 'And do you trust me?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

The sensation of Tristan's hand on her shoulder made her gasp for two reasons. The first was the fact he shouldn't have been able to move, the second was the fizzling sensation it caused throughout her body. Her eyes moved back towards him and she watched his lips twitch as he prepared to speak.

'SK, I need you to fetch the Face of Friendship.'

The sound of Tristan's voice caused a temporary ceasefire in the Reganna's attack. Now everybody's eyes were on Tristan and the Pure couldn't help but wonder at the miracle she felt she was witnessing.

'Didn't you hear me SK?' Tristan's eyes turned towards the Helper. 'I need you to fetch the Face of Friendship.'

'SK no,' the First held up a hand to stop him from moving, then shot a look in Tristan's direction. 'Since when were you allowed to give the orders?'

'You need to trust me,' Tristan held her gaze, 'this is what has to happen now. We need her to be here.'

'SK fetch my sister,' the words were out of the Pure's mouth before she'd even realised they were there.

'Pure...?' The First stared at her in horror.

'I trust him,' the Pure glanced towards Tristan, 'and you should too.'

'I...' the First's eyes were filled with a look the Pure hadn't seen there in a long time.

'SK,' the Pure could hear the tremble in her own voice, 'fetch my sister; fetch the Face of Friendship. Now.'

SK's gaze flicked towards the First for a moment. His tongue skated across his lips several times as his face filled with a fearful look of uncertainty. His eyes then flicked back towards the Pure and then towards Tristan.

'SK, go.' The Pure managed to pull some kind of authority into her voice.

The Helper's head juddered up and down in some kind of spasm-like nod, only then did he finally do as he'd been told and left the Huntay. The Pure heard Tristan breathe a sigh of relief as he pulled himself into position between the First and the Pure. The three of them then turned their attention towards the Reganna.

'Looks like the dollies have a new puppet to play with,' Na clapped his hands and laughed.

'No,' Re chuckled and shook her head, 'it's not a new puppet.'

'Who cares if it's old or new,' Ahna tapped the knife she was still holding against the side of her face, 'what I want to know is can we kill it?'

'Straight in for the kill little sibling, that's not like you,' Re smirked.

'Well it's not every day someone manages to break free of my hold on them,' her eyes narrowed in on Tristan. 'I'd say that was cause for _celebration_ wouldn't you.'

'Your _celebration_ but my fun,' Re flick summoned a large black energy ball into her hand.

'You're right,' Gan's face filled with a dark grin, 'this does require your particular style.'

'Tristan be careful,' the Pure shot a warning look in his direction, 'Re is...'

'The most dangerous, I know.' Tristan returned her look.

'Pure we need to be ready for whatever they're about to throw at us,' the First raised her arm in preparation. 'And Tristan you'd better pray whatever it is your planning is worth the trust I'm putting in you right now.'

'Yeah, _Tristan_,' Re's eyes burnt with a dark passion as she threw her large energy ball at the First, 'we wouldn't want to disappoint _mummy_ now would we.'

The energy ball collided with the shield of light the First had managed to erect. Both crackled and fizzled in front of the First for a few moments before disappearing. The Pure watched as the First attempted to bring the shield back again, but nothing happened.

'I was hoping you wouldn't remember how to do that,' the First met Re's gaze.

'Well, what can I say, the old memory box is ticking over little by little,' Re flicked another large energy ball into her hands. 'In fact you'd be surprised just what I can remember these days. Like the way your body deflection spell works for instance.' She chucked the energy ball she was holding at the First causing Tristan to recoil with pain. 'The way you allow someone else to suffer in your place like this... Well if I didn't know better I would say it was something we had in common. Then again I just torture people, whereas you... you use them.' She volleyed another oversized energy ball at the First and again Tristan was the one to feel it. 'I'm not trying to say I'm better than you... No wait, that's a lie. That's exactly what I'm saying.'

A third oversized energy ball left Re's hands and made contact with the First. Only this time when it dissipated it left behind a large dagger in the First's chest. For half a second there was a sick silence as the First slowly pulled the dagger out and dropped it to the floor. There wasn't even the slightest drop of blood on it and even the First's clothes revealed no entry point. But then again it wouldn't.

The Pure's eyes turned towards Tristan as horror made its way through her body.

'Oh,' he pressed his hands against his chest for a moment, pulling them back to reveal blood. 'Oh,' he stumbled backwards before dropping to his knees.

'Tristan, get to your feet,' the First's voice was firm. 'You have to get to your feet, do you understand?'

'Tristan listen to her,' the Pure took a step towards him when he made no response to her words. 'This place... the spell... you... you don't... Please Tristan, please get to your feet.'

He continued to make no response; instead a strange smile filled his face as a trickle of blood ran down from his lip.

'Tristan please, you can't die here.'

'That's where you're wrong,' Re laughed, 'he can and he knows.'

* * *

Adam was feeling bored and frustrated. He didn't understand why the Spirits had sent him here just to be ignored. His master had always told him they never did anything without reason. So what was the reason for this? His eyes studied Yugi for a moment; the Face of Friendship wasn't ignoring him. In fact just the opposite; she was so engrossed with her conversation with him the most she would do with Adam was tell him to be quite or that it didn't matter.

But how could it not matter? He knew full well they were talking about him. And if they were talking about him then it matter. It matter because they made it matter whether they wanted to admit it or not. After all, he had a right to know what they were saying about him in front of his face. Adam gave a heavy sigh and wished he understood the strange language they were talking in. If he could understand what they were saying then...

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the arrival of a young man with wild black hair and blue eyes. The other two focused their attention on him as he spoke rapidly and with some volume in the same strange language the other two had been speaking in. The exchange was brief and resulted in the three of them taking off into the forest. Adam instantly hotfooted after them, unwilling to let them out of his sight.

'Mistress,' he forced her to glance round at him, 'what's going on?'

'My sisters need me Adam,' she replied calmly, 'so it's time for both of us to help.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

'Puppets don't like to be played with for long,' Jay's giggled, 'their strings get all tangled up and knotted and then they're done.'

'How dare you make light of this,' the Pure took a step towards him, flick summoning an energy ball of pure light into her hands as she did.

'I'm not making light of anything,' he winced as he mimicked her gesture and created a dark energy ball of his own. 'I'm simple calling it as I see it. And besides, isn't a dead Guardian more useful to you than a living one.'

The Pure went to say something, but the First stopped her. Instead she just stood there with her energy ball primed and ready to go in her hand. She then watched as the First made her way towards Tristan, but Na threw his energy ball at her before she could reach him.

'You don't get to say when the puppet plays again, we do,' Na wagged a finger at her.

'That's right First,' Gan smirked, 'we know how to disrupt all your powers, remember, including that one. And who knows how long it will be before you can get it back, even in this place you're still on a time limit you know.'

'I know,' the First gritted her teeth, 'just like we all know he'll be back in this fight sooner or later anyway, so what difference does it make if he's alive or dead?'

'Because death changes people,' Re folded her arms, 'and I'm betting you were keeping him alive for a reason. Just like I'm betting you were trying to resurrect him for that same reason. He's worth more to you alive, which means he was more of a threat when he was alive.'

The First's eyes turned towards Tristan for a moment as she gritted her teeth hard. Re was right, Tristan was worth so much more to them alive for reasons even she wasn't totally sure she understood. Death, even a temporary one, would change him in ways none of them could predict and there was no guarantee it was for the better.

'I shouldn't have let myself trust him...' the words were so soft the First wasn't sure if she'd said them out loud or not.

_'Don't think that way,'_ the Pure's voice projected into her mind, _'he chose to die, we have to trust he knows what he's doing.'_

_ 'How can I?'_ The First glanced towards her. _'How can you when the last person we trusted like this...?'_

_ 'I would bear the pain of losing him a million times over then deny him all the trust I had. He did what he did because we trusted him, because we loved him and he loved us.'_

_ 'He was different; he was everything to us and we failed him. We let him die. We trusted him and then we let him die.'_

_ 'We didn't let him die, he chose to die to protect us. And now Tristan is doing the same, we have to trust he knows what he's doing.'_

_ 'Why should we? What is Tristan to us?'_

_ 'Someone we should trust,' _the Pure met her gaze, _'but you should already know the answer to that.'_

'You know telepathy was always your most annoying skill,' Gan lobbed an energy ball at the Pure. 'You accuse us of being rude and impatient and arrogant and yet you don't even have the decency to argue in front of us. I mean, that is what the two of you are doing, right? Arguing telepathically; it's what you always used to do. Never could get along; impulsive baby sister, stubborn older sister. Argue, argue, argue, it was always such fun to watch.'

'Well I'm sorry we can't be more entertaining for you right now,' the Pure threw her energy ball at Gan. 'Maybe we should get this party started.'

'And not wait for me to mortalise the Face of Friendship first?' Gan mocked disgust. 'You really do need to work on your manners Pure.'

'We're not going to let you mortalise her, you do realise that right?' The First flick summoned an energy ball of her own and held it towards them.

'It would be no fun if you just let me,' Gan smirked. 'You have to put up at least a halfway decent fight you know. And of course you'll have to be rightfully shocked and appalled when I succeed.'

'What makes you think you'll succeed?'

'Please, don't act like the two of you didn't choose your mortality,' she rolled her eyes. 'Neither one of you even attempted to put up a fight and considering how you're acting now it's not like you couldn't have managed one. The two of you chose this and my guess is she's going to choose the same.'

'The puppet knew,' Jay grinned, 'that's why he's called her back. Everything should be equal, then everything can be fair. The littlest dolly knows that as well as I do,' he winced in pain, 'don't you Pure? You knew eventually all three of you would have to join the mortal coil. The balance was out and it was making the worms in your belly squiggle.'

'Pure if you even think that he's right about this I will hurt you,' the First shot her warning look. 'This is one of those occasions we don't need things to balance; we just need to defeat them.'

'Before our sister arrives?' The Pure flick summoned an energy ball into her hand.

'We can try, but it took all his strength to defeat them last time and he was stronger than all three of us combined.'

'They weren't mortal last time.'

'And neither were we. We might need her for this.'

'And Tristan?'

'And SK,' the First narrowed her gaze on the Reganna, 'the more help we get, the greater our chance to succeed before they have a chance to mortalise our sister. Are you with me on this?'

'Where else would I be?'

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was the cool feel of the water rippling around and the uncertain knowledge that she was floating on her back somewhere. A nearby groan caused her head to twitch and her body to strain against the logged and weighted sensation she was feeling. Her eyes began to flicker open and her blurred vision was filled with a harsh bright light.

'Mokuba...?' The word pushed its way out of her mouth.

'Where am I?' His voice had the same sleep-like tones hers had.

'I think we're still in the lake.'

'In the lake...' the words almost rolled out of Mokuba's mouth. 'What happened?'

'I'm not sure. I remember getting into the water, but...'

'I feel like I've been asleep.'

'So do I... and I don't think that's a good thing.' Her voice was starting to sound less groggy now. 'Sleep and water don't really mix. We need to get back on dry land.'

Mai didn't wait for a reply; she just started swimming towards the shoreline. After a moment she heard the sound of Mokuba swimming after her. As soon as she was back on dry land she ran her hands back through her water logged hair. She then turned and watched Mokuba make his own way onto the shore. Her heart nearly stopped dead in her chest the second she saw him.

'What... what's going on...?' Mai found herself backing away from the lake.

'What...?' Mokuba started before he caught sight of her and a look Mai imagined must have mimicked her own appeared on his face. 'Oh no... oh no, no, no. This isn't happening, right? This can't be happening. This can't be happening.'

'But... but it is...' Mai placed her trembling hand over her mouth. 'This... this really is happening, isn't it? M-Mokuba... what... what's happened to your hair.'

* * *

'Finally, we were beginning to think you'd never wake up,' the dark haired stranger folded his arms and smirked down at him. 'Do you know where you are?'

'With any luck the afterlife,' he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

'A guy with my sense of humour,' the stranger laughed, 'I think I like you already.'

'Who said I was joking,' he pulled himself to his feet. 'I did die, right?'

'You did, but you and I both know this is not the afterlife.'

'Just like we both know you're one of the Spirits, right?' He cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Is this the part where you explain your grand plan to me, because I'm still confused about a few of the details.'

'The fact you became aware of our plan at all is a great credit to you,' another voice sounded from behind him. 'It means we're right about you, about what you are.'

'And just what am I?' He turned towards the newcomer.

'A piece of the puzzle,' a third appeared to his right.

'The biggest piece too,' a fourth entered from the left, 'that's what makes you so different to the others. You don't need to fill in what's missing; you could almost be complete on your own, but right now you need them.'

'I'm not totally sure I understand,' he shook his head.

'You will, in time.'

'Do you know who we are?' The dark haired stranger placed a hand on his shoulder. 'It's important when you tell them about this that you know who we are.'

'You don't think they'll believe what I have to say?' He frowned.

'They just watched you die right after agreeing to trust you; I think they may need a little more convincing.'

'And me telling them you're four of the Spirits won't help?'

'We're not just any four Spirits, Tristan, we're the first four,' the boy to his right smiled. 'Sil, Konious, Macar and Makay.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Mai closed her eyes and reopened them praying more than anything what she was seeing would change somehow. It didn't. Twisted into Mokuba's thick, black hair were long blond strands; strands with the same texture and consistency as her own hair. Fear held her in place for a long time, then somehow she managed to force herself near enough to the lake to catch sight of her reflection.

'Oh god,' Mokuba's voice trembled as he approached her. 'What's going on? What's happened to our hair?'

'I... I don't know,' she shook her head as she tried to tear her eyes away from the black and blonde mess on her own head. 'I... I don't know. I... I just don't know.'

'What... what happened to us? What... what are we going to do? Mai...'

'I don't know. I don't know.' Mai tried to search for other words but those were the only ones in her head.

'Mai we're... we're...'

'We're not turning into each other,' she stopped him from completing his statement. 'We're not. That's not what's happening here. Whatever this is... whatever this is it has something to do with the lake and not with us having the wrong souls.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I can still feel it. I can still feel my love for Joey. It's there, inside my heart, it's strong and it's real. Your soul is suppressing it, confusing it, but it's not taken it away. It's still there. I know it's still there.'

Mokuba's hands trembled as he gripped the material above his heart with one and placed the other on top of it. It was a trembled which moved through his body and was audible in every breath which shook out of him. Mai's own hand returned to her mouth as she tried to contain her own tremors. For a long time there was silence. A deep and tense kind of silence broken only when Mokuba gasp as his eyes met with those of his own reflection. Grabbing some of his hair, he pulled it forward to examine the blond strands that were now mixed within the black.

'What... what are we going to do?' She watched Mokuba's reflection glance towards her.

'We... we need to get dressed,' Mai felt almost as though someone had stuck her on autopilot. 'We need to get dressed and look for the others. They'll know what to do.'

'But what if...?'

'Then we'll wait. We'll wait till they're finished. We'll find them and wait as long as we have to, because they will fix this.'

'Mai... how... how can you be so sure?'

'I... I don't have a choice Mokuba,' she lowered her trembling hand from her mouth and turned towards him, 'I have to have faith.'

* * *

'Okay, I can see why you think being the first four Silkoneons will give your plan a little more weight,' he flicked his gaze between them, 'now you just need to tell me what that plan is.'

'Body, Mind, Heart and Soul, the Four Human Elements, no matter what breed you are, living or dead, if you have all four of them then you are human.' Macar took a deep breath in and folded his arms.

'Those four things have been coming up a lot today,' he turned towards Macar.

'They were supposed to,' Konious smirked, 'we were the ones who made the restless spirits restless.'

'Why?'

'All six versions of Silkoniousmacarmakay are connected to Giya,' Sil took a step towards him, 'Giya was one of three things to survive the destruction of the original universe.'

'The original universe?' He frowned for a moment. 'Wait, what were the other two things to survive?'

'A singular Omega and the Giyan people.'

'What about the Mistresses?'

'You don't count the Mistresses,' Makay shook his head, 'although technically you are right, they are also survivors of the destruction.'

'But that's not the point we're trying to make here,' Konious sighed, 'all six versions of Sil are connected to Giya, which means we as the Spirits of Paradise are also connected to Giya. We know the past.'

'We know the present,' Macar grinned.

'And we think we know the future too,' Sil frowned. 'Although that hasn't been written yet.'

'So what, you're trying to change the future?' His gaze once again flicked between them.

'No, not exactly,' Makay took a step towards him. 'It's not our place to change the future. This is simply the role we knew we'd have to play because we can see what they can't.'

'Your body glows,' Macar tilted his head to one side.

'That's been said a number of times already,' he rolled his eyes, 'what does it mean exactly?'

'That you're the biggest piece of the puzzle, without you the others can't come together.'

'Come together to form what, exactly?'

'You're already aware of the answer to your own question,' Sil smirked, 'you just don't know it yet.'

'And let me guess, you can't make it any clearer for me than that?'

'We do not wish to tip the scale any further than it has been already,' Macar lowered his gaze. 'You are going to struggle to accept this, we know that.'

'So we're hoping a slower awakening might make things easier on you,' Makay pressed his lips together. 'Death, even a temporary death, changes people. Remember that.'

'How could I forget,' he gripped the material above his stomach, 'when it's the only thing I can think about?'

'You're ready to go back to them now.'

'But you haven't told me your plan yet.'

'You already know it. Trust yourself, it's the only thing you can do now.'

* * *

The sounds of battle could be heard long before they reached the clearing, but despite that SK found what he saw difficult to take in. Joey and Kaiba exchanging energy ball hits with Catilin, Ahna and Jay. There was a frenzy of movement between them, which made it almost impossible at first for SK to see where Tristan was. The second his spotted the guy's motionless body, his unbeating heart lurched in his chest.

'Tristan,' Yugi shot passed SK towards his motionless friend.

With great hesitation SK followed after him. He watched as Yugi turned Tristan's body over and began searching for a pulse, clearly ignoring the blood soaking through the front of his friend's top.

'Y-Yugi,' SK placed a hand on his arm, 'Yugi I...'

'No, he's not,' Yugi cut him off. 'He's not. He can't be. Not like this. It's too soon for him. The Mistresses wanted him alive, remember? So he can't be. He's not...'

'Yugi...'

'No,' Yugi pulled away from him, 'no I won't accept that he's...'

'I don't think you have a choice Yugi.'

'Can they bring him back?' Yugi flicked a gaze towards Joey and Kaiba, who'd now been joined in their battle by the Téa lookalike.

'I...'

'Can they bring him back?' Yugi gritted his teeth. 'I mean, they're supposed to be the most powerful beings in existence, right? Isn't that what the First said? That they're the most powerful beings in existence so surely that means they can bring Tristan back if they want to.'

'I... I don't know,' SK shook his head. 'I'm not sure they can.'

'Because they're not powerful enough to control life and death, or is this some kind of moral thing,' Yugi was clearly angry, 'are there some kind of rules preventing them from bringing him back?'

'I don't know Yugi. I don't know if it's possible for them to or if they're allowed to or anything. I just don't know.'

'Then just what good are you?' Yugi cradled Tristan's body. 'What kind of _Helper_ are you?'

'Not a very good one,' SK felt his insides twist with shame, 'I'll be the first to admit that. The first to admit I don't really know what I'm doing. But I'm new at this.'

'So is Tristan and he still knows a hell of a lot more than you do.' Yugi glared at him. 'Tristan would be able to answer my question.'

'Yugi...'

'Is he like you now,' tears began rolling down Yugi's cheeks. 'Will he be able to come back the way you do?'

'I...'

'Don't lie to me SK; is he like you are now?'

'Yeah,' SK lowered his head, 'he will be. But that doesn't mean he'll be here any time soon. And... death changes you Yugi, he... he might not be the same Tristan you remember.'

'He barely is anymore anyway,' Yugi closed his eyes, 'but I don't care. I don't care if he's not the same Tristan anymore, he's still my friend and he always will be.'

* * *

The lack of towels made the drying off process a little difficult, although the late September sunshine helped a little. Still pulling dry clothes onto damp skin and over wet underwear wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. Once dressed Mai found herself staring at her reflection in the lake again. The blonde and black mess of hair on her head made her feel cold inside. It looked wrong for so many different reasons, but the prevailing feeling she got from it was one of looking at some bad science experiment from some Frankenstein type horror movie. The black hair on her head looked like it had been literally transplanted there and in a way it was.

After a few moments Mokuba's reflection appeared beside hers in the water. His eyes studied his own reflection before moving onto hers. It was clear he was having the same thoughts she was. No, it was more than that, Mai felt as though she could almost hear what he was thinking. His eyes moved towards her reflection and then the two of them turned to face each other.

'You were an only child,' Mokuba frowned, 'your parents were socialites who didn't really have much time for you. How... how do I know that?'

'Probably because you have my soul right now,' Mai shrugged.

'Do souls contain memories?'

'I don't know, maybe.'

'Do you have any of mine?' Mokuba studied her for a long couple of minutes.

Mai hesitated and glanced back towards their reflections. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer his question because she wasn't sure she liked the answer to it.

'We have to keep fighting to remain ourselves,' the words took shape in her mouth before she'd even realised she was thinking them. 'If we let the influences we're getting from our crossed souls control us then...'

'Then the changes in us might remain permanent; that's what you're thinking, right?' Mokuba bit his lip. 'You think if we allow ourselves to start thinking like each other we might continue to feel this way even when things go back to normal.'

'We have to keep remembering who we are Mokuba.'

'I wish it was that easy,' he shook his head, 'but...' he pulled at his top for a moment.

'I know.'

There were a few moments of silence.

'Why do you think our souls have so much of an influence over us,' Mokuba gave a nervous cough. 'I mean, why do I feel like I'm a completely different person because of it.'

'I don't... I mean... I think we need to get back to the others now.'

'You can't answer the question, can you?'

'Why would I know the answer when you don't,' Mai turned away from him. 'Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I understand this situation any better than you do.'

'I'm sorry.'

'We should get moving now.'

'I know.'

They both remained were they were for a few long minutes. Mai's shifted her weight back and forth between her feet, but still couldn't convince herself to leave the lakeside.

'I feel like we're missing something,' Mokuba's voice echoed the feelings Mai didn't even realise she was having.

'Missing something?'

'Mm, don't you feel it too?'

'I...' she turned her gaze back towards him. 'I'm not sure.'

'Maybe we're just afraid to let them know we've been swimming,' he gave a nervous laugh.

'Maybe,' she turned her gaze towards the shoreline and for half a second she could have sworn she saw something lying there. 'But either way we have to get moving, now.'

'Right,' Mokuba nodded.

'Right...' Mai took a deep breath in and forced her body forward.

They made their way back along the path they'd taken, but every step increased the feeling Mai was having that they'd left something behind. She glanced back towards the lake and once again she could have sworn she saw something lying on the shoreline. Something which looked like... she shook the thought from her mind along with the momentary image she'd seen. Her eyes were just playing tricks on her, that's all. They weren't leaving anything behind, how could they be? After all the only thing they had with them other than their clothes were their bodies and they couldn't exactly leave those behind, could they?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

'I don't feel ready,' he shook his head.

'You just don't want to be ready,' Konious smirked, 'because you know that means you have to accept your temporary death.'

'I have no problem with that.'

'Are you sure?'

'Why would I have a problem with it? I've wanted...'

'Tristan,' Makay placed a hand on his shoulder, 'death isn't the solution to your problems, you know that right?'

'I...'

'We understand things are confusing and messed up for you at the moment, but you have to keep pushing yourself forward. You have to. You're the one who has to fix it.'

'Fix what...?' He gripped the material over his stomach.

'Things are wrong right now, you're not the only one who can sense that.' Sil sighed. 'Only someone of great power can fix it, but the First won't do anything, the Face of Friendship won't do anything so the Pure can't do anything...'

'Wait because two of them won't the third can't?' He frowned.

'Its how they've always been,' Macar shrugged.

'No, it's not how they've always been,' Makay shook his head, 'it's how they became after.'

'After what?' He flicked his gaze between the four Spirits.

'After he died.'

'After who died?'

'You'll find out soon enough.'

'But...'

'We need to get you back there now Tristan.' Sil took a step towards him. 'They need your help.'

'But they don't need me alive right now, do they?'

'No. They don't need any of you alive right now.'

'Any of us?'

'Its part of the plan Tristan, you know it.'

'No one can die in Kama Traydon,' Konious tilted his head to one side, 'not as long as their bodies stay in Kama Traydon at any rate. That's why we had to make sure you all ended up here.'

'That we all...?'

'The other pieces Tristan.' Macar smirked. 'We told you, you're not the only piece.'

'But all the pieces need to be dead in order for your plan to work?' He frowned. 'I'm not sure I understand.'

'You don't have to understand,' Makay shook his head, 'because you know.'

'Because I know?' He cocked an eyebrow.

'Yes, you know what you are and you know what the plan is.'

'And you can't tell me anything other than that, right?' He shook his head. 'You could at least try to be a little more helpful you know.'

'We're being as helpful as we can,' Sil half turned away from him. 'Things are going to get confusing for you after this, but you have to believe... you have to... Konious, you'd be better at explain this than me.'

'Thanks,' Konious rolled his eyes, before giving a heavy sigh. 'You're already aware of those other feelings, right?' Their gazes met. 'The ones which have nothing to do with the bad thing that's coming.'

'You... you know about those?' He took a step away from him.

'Of course we do, we know why they're there. Those are the feelings we're worried will overwhelm you. You can't let them. You have to find some way of learning to deal with them.'

'And what if that way is to...?'

'We're hoping it won't be, but... we have no power to stop you.'

'So if after all this is over I decide I like death a damn sight better than living...?'

'We can't stop you, but those feelings aren't something you should be so... afraid of.'

'That's easy for you to say.'

'No,' Konious shook his head and shot a strange look in Macar's direction, 'it really, really isn't. I understand better than you think,' he flicked his gaze back. 'We don't believe death is the solution to your problem.'

'But if I think it is then you can't stop me either, right?'

They all sighed simultaneously and lowered their heads.

'I thought so. So do you know where these feelings come from then? Do you know why I have them?'

'We do, but in order for you to accept them you have to understand them for yourself,' Makay shot him a weak smile, 'we can't explain them for you.'

'Why not?'

'Because you have to learn to accept them. Living or dead, you have to learn to accept them. It's the only way for you to find peace.'

'What if I don't want peace? What if I chose to run away from these feelings and keep running? I don't...' he gripped harder at the material over his stomach. 'I don't want to accept them; I want them to go away.'

'Whatever you chose we can't stop you,' Sil shook his head, 'but we do know you can't run from these feelings forever.'

'I can try.'

'You feel that way now...'

'Yeah and now's what matters, right? So if you're not going to tell me anything useful then let me get back out there.' He gritted his teeth. 'I have to help the Mistresses, don't I, and bring this puzzle of yours together. I can't do that from here, so let me get back out there already and stop wasting my time.'

* * *

'Don't think your little shield will stop me for long oh Passive Mistress,' Gan chuckled as she tossed the knife she was holding back and forth between her hands. 'You were always the weakest. Even now, even when you're the only one of us still truly immortal you are still the weakest. Doesn't it just paralyse you with fear?'

'You forget I'm an empath,' the Face of Friendship did her best to keep the shield she'd erected as steady as possible, 'my sisters aren't afraid right now so neither am I.'

'You're not the only empath here oh Passive one,' Gan smirked, 'only unlike you I'm not controlled by the emotions of others, I control them. It's what they call inverted empathy.' She pointed the knife towards the Face of Friendship. 'Fear boils through you like red hot lava. You can feel it, can't you? Consuming your every thought, your every movement. Fear has you in its tight and unrelenting clutches. It makes your heart pound. It makes your palms sweat. The only thing you feel is fear and nothing else.'

The Face of Friendship could feel her whole body tremble as the fear Gan was talking about seeped its way through her. She'd forgotten the darkness was capable of this, just like she'd forgotten just how effective it was against her. The protective shield in front of her began to waver. It didn't matter how much she reached out for the emotions of her sisters to save her from this fear, she couldn't reach them.

'That's right Passive one, give into your fears. Give into me. You know this is the only way the battle can go now. We all must face each other as equals. Because we are equals. Equals and opposites.'

'That just means I can fight you,' the Face of Friendship forced herself to hold her ground, 'and that I can win.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It was strange, almost as soon as they'd arrived at the Sacred Huntay Adam had felt a strong force leading him away. His whole life he'd wanted to see what had lain beneath the Tree of Life and now he had the chance to he hadn't been able to stay around it for more than five minutes. Instead he found himself wandering towards a serene little lake near the north-eastern corner of Kama Traydon.

To his surprise the lake wasn't the first thing which came into view. Instead two motionless shapes draped over the shoreline caught his attention. With a mixture of trepidation and curiosity running through him he made his way towards the shapes, kneeling down beside them and checking them for any sign that they were anything other than empty shells.

'You will not find them here Adam,' a voice sounded out of the glistening water in front of him.

'Why not? What did you do?'

'We did what all us Spirits are doing right now, getting the puzzle ready.'

'The puzzle?'

'Yes,' the water appeared to swirl for a moment, 'and you are a part of that puzzle.'

'But... I don't understand.'

'You will. Now, we need for you to find the others.'

'Others?'

'Those whose homes you're currently kneeling beside. They're lost within the garden right now, they won't be able to find their way on their own and they're needed.'

'Needed?'

'Yes. Needed, just like you are needed. They glow. They glow like all pieces of the puzzle glow. You must guide them back to where the puzzle will be formed.'

'And where is that?'

'You know the answer Adam.' The water sparkled for a moment. 'Find those who are lost, lead them to where the puzzle is formed and then... then you can complete the puzzle.'

'Is the puzzle really that important?' Adam frowned.

'It is most important, we wouldn't risk so much if it were not. Find them Adam, compete the puzzle and favour will be won.'

* * *

Mai was starting to feel edgy. She'd been so certain to begin with this was the way they'd come, but now she wasn't so sure. When they'd left the Huntay they'd been running and not really paying a whole lot of attention to where they were going. How and why they'd ended up at the lake had been a mystery from the start and Kama Traydon's habit of making it look as though you were walking around in circles was really starting to get on Mai's nerves.

'We've passed that tree before,' Mokuba came to a stop, forcing Mai to do the same.

'No we haven't,' she shook her head, 'this place is just making you think that.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because the last tree like that we passed was opposite another tree with bluebells under it. Do you see any bluebells around here?'

'No.'

'Then we're not walking around in circles.'

'But we are lost,' Mokuba folded his arms.

'No, we're not lost; we just don't know where we are... yet'

'And here was me thinking that's what lost meant,' Mokuba rolled his eyes.

Mai didn't know why, but she couldn't admit he was right about this one. Instead she shot a look in his direction, before re-examining their surroundings.

'We didn't run that far, so the Huntay has to be around here somewhere.'

'But you don't know where, right?'

'If you're about to say we're lost again Mokuba...'

'Why are you having such a hard time admitting that we are?' Mokuba shook his head. 'I mean, it's not like I don't know we're lost. And I'm not some little kid you have to placate either. So just tell me we're lost so we can work together on a way of getting ourselves un-lost.'

'I can't,' the words burst almost angrily out of Mai. 'I can't admit we're lost, because I... because... because we're not lost.'

'Mai, you're not doing a very good job you know.'

'What?'

'You're forgetting who you are.'

'What... what makes you say that?' Mai turned her gaze away and tried to ignore the stab of fear his words had caused.

'Because I'd like to think I've gotten to know a little bit about you over the last couple of months and... You've never struck me as the type to get this agitated over admitting we're lost.'

'We're not lost.'

'See,' Mokuba sighed, 'I wouldn't say it was something I'd get all hell bent over either, but... I don't think having each other's soul is turning us into each other, I think it's turning us into someone else. Like... a hybrid or something.'

Mai found herself staring at him for a few moments. What he's said not only sounded pretty logical, it sounded like it came from a deeper pool of knowledge. A pool of knowledge someone like Catilin or Joey might have; not Mokuba. Her stomach bit in on itself as a heavy flow of confusing emotions began racing through her. For a brief second she felt as though she understood everything and nothing at the same time, then everything pulled back to normal again. Well as near normal as she'd been feeling.

'The Spirits are restless,' the words came out of her mouth as calmness set in.

'Haven't we done that bit already,' Mokuba frowned.

'I...' she hesitated, 'no... not those spirits. The Spirits of this place, just now, didn't you feel it?'

'No,' Mokuba shook his head. 'I don't think so. Mai, are you feeling okay?'

'I'm not sure,' she massaged her temples, 'for a moment I could feel everything around me. All the trees, all the plants, birds, insects, animals and the Spirits; I could sense what they were all feeling. I don't know,' she sighed, 'maybe this situations just making me crazy. I mean, whatever it was I just felt I'm pretty sure I didn't understand it.'

'I understand that Mai, it's like just now I could feel you losing yourself,' Mokuba glanced about, 'and...'

His sentence stopped mid-flow as his gaze focused in on something. Mai followed his stare to see a reddish-brown haired stranger in a tunic walking towards them. There was something strangely familiar about him and Mai felt almost as though she were being pulled towards him somehow. She took several hesitant steps forward accompanied by Mokuba, coming to a stop half a meter away from him.

'Who are you?' Mai frowned at him.

'Ven fi tono zema sai,' the boy shook his head as he arrived in front of them.

'Etean,' Mai grimaced before shooting a look at Mokuba, 'Joey's been teaching me a little, but I don't know if it'll be much good.' She turned her attention back towards the newcomer. 'Do you speak any English?'

He stared at her in confusion. It was clear he had no idea what she'd just said.

'Von Adam,' he pointing towards himself, 'om sai?'

'Err…' Mai blinked for a moment as she tried to dredge up what Etean she knew, 'von Mai om tah Mokuba.'

'Sai cen Etean?'

'Err… cen Etean tik.'

'Cen Etean tik?' He laughed. 'Centario, fath ven cen etean tik mai maz…'

'Stop,' Mai held her hand up to him, 'I don't understand what you've said.'

'Ven cen Etean,' he gestured emphatically back at her, 'ostrue Etean, ven fi tono zema sai.'

'We're going to have a serious language problem.' Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh.

Adam gestured at them both again, before rolling his eyes and giving a heavy sigh.

'Mai, Mokuba,' he pointed at each of them in turn, 'Adam,' he patted his own chest, 'ki yeug zes soo zes dros Zahred Huntay.'

He turned and started walking away from them.

'What did he say?' Mokuba shot a look at Mai.

'I'm really not sure.'

After a few moments Adam stopped and turned back towards them. He rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

'Sai deot yeug zes cam mor se,' he used a hand to beckon them forward.

'I... I think he wants us to follow him,' Mai started forward.

'Really,' now it was Mokuba's turn to roll his eyes as he fell into step beside her, 'and what gave that away, the beckoning gesture?'

'Mor se actually,' she shot him a look, 'I recognise those words, they mean _with me_.'

* * *

Even though SK knew one of the most important battles of all time was waging around him, his eyes were almost stuck on Tristan. He hadn't been lying before when he told Yugi Tristan was like him now, but the truth was SK still didn't really understand the process by which Nethher Herin like himself were created. He didn't know if Tristan was already in some kind of way station being processed or if he was still in his body or what. SK had no idea what the after death process was like because his own had been wiped from him.

SK gave a heavy sigh and wished there was something he could say or do to make this easier on Yugi somehow. The guy had fallen into a kind of distraught silence, he wasn't crying exactly, but he was clearly inconsolable. It reminded SK of how he'd felt when his parents had died and for a few minutes he could feel the pain of it weighing heavily on his chest.

That's when he noticed it; the strange shimmering around Tristan's body. At first it was so subtle SK thought he must be imagining things, then it happen again more vividly. His eyes turned towards Yugi; he didn't appear to have noticed anything and SK couldn't help but wonder if that was because he couldn't or because it was just some kind of trick of the light.

SK found himself holding his breath with a strange kind of anticipation. The shimmering was almost continuous now and whether or not Yugi could see it, there was no doubt in SK's mind that it was really happening. Something was about to happen, something which would hopefully bring Tristan back to them. The shimmering took shape as it pulled away from the body. SK found himself taking half a step towards the person forming in the space in front of them. For half a second he almost felt afraid and then a smile pulled at his lips.

'Tristan,' SK breathed the word, 'you're back.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

'Ven solues sai santero kama,' Adam glanced towards them as he walked, 'mai maz cen sar sai.'

'What did he say?' Mokuba hissed at Mai.

'Something to do with lost souls I think.' She replied.

'What do you mean think?'

'Well I know kama means souls, but the rest of it...' she pulled a face, 'he speaks a little fast for me.'

'Tarno yia ritika pifta,' Adam shook his head, 'ven karto zema sai om sai karto zema se. Fath yie ien ka zes se ven arlato elle stas yie tono ka zes se.'

'Yie tono?' Mai frowned, not totally sure she knew what he's said.

'Sai moonoh solues ven arla ver noh koh?'

'What's he saying?' Mokuba frowned.

'I'm not completely sure, but I think he said something about it not being his choice to be here.' Mai shrugged.

'So you mean someone sent him to us?'

'Hang on I'll ask,' she turned back to Adam. 'Sai onso zes se?'

Adam rolled his eyes, shook his head and shot a look halfway between amusement and disgust in her direction.

'Sai cen Etean juchk tik,' he sighed, 'stas aye, von onso zes se. Sai yeug zes lattay arc ete.'

'What he say?' Mokuba stared at her.

'From what I could understand, he says that he was sent to us,' she pulled a face. 'Although I think he's getting annoyed with my basic and very bad use of Etean.'

'Well at least you understand some of it.'

'I don't think that makes it any easier for him.'

'Ki mus ke mortray,' Adam gave an impatient sigh, 'ki alma kay.'

* * *

SK might not have required the intake of air, but that didn't stop him from letting out what felt like the deepest breath of his existence. For a long time he wasn't totally sure how he felt about seeing Tristan standing above his own empty body like that, but he did know how he felt about the throwaway look Tristan gave the sight of Yugi mourning over him. It made him angry, really angry; although he couldn't be sure if it was the idea Tristan could be so callous about Yugi's grief or his own death which made SK's blood boil so much.

'SK,' Tristan focused his attention on him, 'hige maro ven heiess?'

'I...' SK shook his head, 'I don't speak etean, Tristan.'

'What did you say?' Yugi's head shot up as though it were being pulled by invisible strings.

'I was talking to Tristan.' SK swallowed hard.

'You... you mean he's back... already?' A strange smile twigged at the corner of Yugi's lips. 'Where?'

'There,' SK frowned as he pointed to the spot practically on top of where Yugi was kneeling.

'I...' Yugi shook his head as he stared at the spot SK was pointing in, 'I don't see anything.'

'Chit,' Tristan placed a hand to his forehead, 'yie mus ver beto ven ostrue tita dayna.' He sighed and turned his attention towards the battle field. 'Lu mitte tant ven heiess?'

'I told you Tristan,' SK pulled a face, 'I don't speak Etean. Not really. Not enough to have any idea what you're saying right now.'

'Sai moonoh asta cino.' Tristan folded his arms.

'SK, are you sure you can see Tristan?' Yugi stared at him.

'He's there Yugi; I don't know why you can't see him, but he's definitely there.'

'Yie beto von ostrue tita dayna,' Tristan shrugged. 'Eezeidoh.'

SK stared hopelessly at him for a few long moments, then sighed.

'What... what's Tristan saying?' Yugi wiped his eyes and pulled himself to his feet.

'I don't know. He's speaking Etean and I really don't understand Etean.'

'But you said it was Tristan who told you to fetch the Face of Friendship earlier,' Yugi frowned. 'Tristan has been speaking Etean since he went off with the First, how were you able to understand him if you don't speak Etean?'

'I... I don't know,' SK frowned, 'he didn't sound like he was speaking Etean earlier.'

'Kuh beto ven auh ci dros Pure's mar,' Tristan glanced towards him. 'Ven arla tant vitmei Daiosen juchk sai caro viigar kuh ayta.'

'Err...' SK gawked at him, 'I... I think I might have understood a little of that. Did you... are you saying you used the Pure's power to communicate with me before?'

'Aye,' he nodded.

'But how...?'

'Ayealor,' he rolled his eyes, 'mitte...'

Before he could get any further with what he was saying Mai, Mokuba and the strange brown tunic wearing boy from before made their way out onto the Huntay. SK's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw them; he almost couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

'What the hell...?'

'What?' Yugi blinked up at him. 'What's going on now?'

'I...' SK shook his head and continued to stare at Mai and Mokuba.

'SK?' Yugi followed his gaze. 'I don't get it, why are you staring at Adam like that?'

'Don't...? Don't you see them?' SK felt a strange kind of realisation pull through his stomach.

'See who?'

'SK fito tiise tah,' Tristan shot him a warning look as Adam, Mai and Mokuba made their way towards them.

'Tristan I'm so sorry,' Mai flicked her gaze between the body on the ground and Tristan's spirit, 'what happened?'

'Ven daya, mitte fio yie eey juchk?'

'Ostrue tita cohnant, juchk tarhr dros,' Adam flashed him a weak smile.

'Eezeidoh,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'Sai baias zes ver dayna?'

Tristan shrugged and turned away from Adam.

'I'm not sure I like the parts of that I understood,' Mai pulled a face.

'You actually understood some of it?' SK licked his lips.

'Joey's been teaching me basic Etean, but all I've really been doing with it today is winding up our friend Adam here,' she gave a nervous laugh. 'From what I could gather they were talking about death or dying, at least I think daya and dayna have something to do with death. Most of the rest of it went over my head a little. Although...' she frowned, 'I don't know, there was something about what they were saying which felt... like death was only temporary.'

'Temporary?' SK licked his lips again. 'How can death be temporary?'

'Beto arn mero kar daya sa Kama Traydon,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'eezeidoh.'

* * *

Behind her she could sense her sisters being flung backwards for what felt like the hundredth time. She could sense their pain and frustration at the situation they were in. She could sense their anger and their determination too. It was the only thing keeping her shield active. Gan's reverse empathic technique was getting to be too much for her now. It was taking everything she had in her just to hold on and stop herself from giving into fear.

Some unknown instinct pulled through her body and her eyes glanced round to where Tristan's body was lying. She almost laughed to see them there. Four spirits all glowing with so much energy it was almost unreal. An overwhelming feeling of happiness and joy filled her as something deep inside of her knew exactly what it was she was staring at. The joy strengthened the shield in front of her and gave her a renewed sense of determination.

'You can't hold out forever you know,' Gan voice drew her attention back towards her attacker, 'we both know you neither have the will nor the strength, so why keep fighting me oh Passive One?'

'Just because I am faith, doesn't mean I don't have it,' their eyes locked, 'and right now I'm putting my faith in him.'

* * *

Adam still wasn't sure whether or not he liked Tristan all that much. The guy was a little bit on the cold and moody side for his likings and anybody who was disappointed at the temporary nature of their own death clearly had something wrong with them. Still, he was the only one in the little huddle they were in who could currently understand him, so, like it or not, Adam was pretty stuck.

'They don't know they're dead yet, do they?' Tristan flicked his gaze towards Adam.

'I'm not sure?' Adam shook his head. 'I can't understand a word they're saying, but I don't think they do somehow. They don't act like people who've just walked away from their own drowned bodies, plus...' he felt a little uncomfortable, 'their taste in clothing is a little strange.'

'I don't think either of them know that,' Tristan sighed, 'and for the record the strange garments they're currently wearing are known as underwear. Normally we would put other garments on top of them.'

'Ah, so that's what those things at the side of the lake were then,' Adam felt a strange sense of relief. 'I did think it was a little odd.'

'Adam you do understand we can't let them know they're dead, right? Not if we can possibly help it.'

'Because death changes people,' Adam studied them for a moment. 'My master was a Vii Sen; he understood death better than I could ever hope to and the one thing he always used to tell me was that death changes people.'

'It's not death as much as the realisation that you're dead,' Tristan massaged his temples for a moment. 'I'm starting to understand what that means now, but I'm still not sure if it's a good thing or not.'

For a few moments there was silence, then Adam forced himself to focus his gaze on Tristan. He didn't know why but he was filled with this sudden compulsion to tell Tristan what he knew; what the Spirit of the lake had told him.

'Tristan...'

'They're pieces of the puzzle,' Tristan cut him off. 'I'd already figured out three of the parts, but I guess Mokuba was the _his_ they were referring to before. We're all part of the puzzle, now we just have to work out how we fit together.'

'How...?'

'Spirits like to talk Adam,' Tristan smirked, 'you more than anyone should understand that by now.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

'What the hell is she doing?' The First's voice was a mixture of confusion and anger.

The Pure glanced towards her for a moment, before allowing her gaze to slip past her to the Face of Friendship. She'd dropped her shield and was stood in front of Gan like she was waiting to be stabbed. The Pure felt her heart lurch inside her chest; this was the last thing she wanted, but at the same time... Her gaze turned towards the group she could sense behind her, the Spirits were planning something; maybe the Face of Friendship had managed to figure out that plan.

'We don't have time to worry about her,' the Pure forced herself to sweep her arms in a circular motion and create a disk of light to throw at Re and Na, 'trust that she knows what she's doing.'

'Oh yeah, because the pacifist really knows what's best for herself, right?' The First gritted her teeth as she threw an attack of her own at Re and Na, knocking them off of their feet for a moment. 'All she's done is defend since she arrived.'

'Technically that's all we've been doing,' the Pure threw her disk, preventing the two members of the Reganna they were facing from getting back to their feet for a moment. 'Just because she's using a different method to us doesn't mean...'

'I'm not going to let her...'

The First turned her attention towards Gan, but as she gathered the energy for her attack the middle child of the Reganna launched hers. The knife she was holding went swiftly in and out of the Face of Friendship. The Pure felt a ripple of pain go through her stomach and from the sound the First made she was certain she wasn't the only one to feel it. Helplessly they watched as the Face of Friendship fell to her knees.

'You can't die in Kama Traydon,' the First gritted her teeth, 'you know that.'

'But this isn't about dying,' the Pure glanced towards her, 'this is about becoming mortal. There's no precedence for this, not here. I think... I think she can become mortal here, even if she can't die.'

'No. No she's not allowed. I won't let her.'

'You don't have a choice,' the Pure half turned her head away as the Face of Friendship's body erupted with light then disappeared. 'She's always put her faith in us and now we have to do the same for her. We have to believe she knows what she's doing.'

'And if she doesn't?' The First glared at her.

'You're not allowed to think that way,' the Pure shook her head, 'have faith in our sister. Have faith in us.'

* * *

It all happened so quickly, first the Téa lookalike had disappeared and then Yugi had begun clutching his chest and screaming in pain. The screaming noise had quickly turned to an agonising choking sound and as SK watching Yugi's fingers clutch tighter and tighter at the material above his chest he could see his fingers turn pure white.

'Yugi...' SK took a step towards him, but Tristan held out a hand to block his path.

'What's happening to him?' Mokuba's face filled with fear.

'Tah paistro juchk tahtahr,' Tristan's eyes focused on Yugi.

'Maste...' Adam shook his head in wonder.

'What did they say?' Mokuba's eyes glanced between Mai and SK as the agonising noises Yugi was making began to simmer down.

'I... I think Yugi is... is becoming the Face of Friendship,' Mai swallowed hard.

'But they... they didn't want this,' SK's tongue skated across his lips. 'That's why they sent her away before. That's why they wanted to keep her out of this. She's not supposed to become like them. This... this changes everything.'

'Loust,' Tristan smirked, 'melaic yeug zes narah.'

'You knew... you knew this would happen when you asked for my return,' Yugi stared down at his trembling hands. 'We didn't want this, but you did. Why?'

'Melaic yeug zes narah,' Tristan gripped the material above his stomach, 'tahtahr tant zes.'

'And I have to put my faith in you, right?' Yugi's now white glazed eyes turned up towards Tristan. 'I have to trust you, like we did before.'

'Vermarck?'

'The Spirits brought all the pieces together so you could return,' Yugi's glazed eyes shifted around the group.

'Ven fito zema,' Tristan frowned. 'Zooh fi sai tink ven xio?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'no I can't say it, not yet. If I say it it'll make it real and that'll put a time limit on it.'

'Khesta?'

'Because you can't die in Kama Traydon.'

'You can't die in Kama Traydon?' SK choked and licked his lips. 'Are you sure about that, because Tristan looks pretty damn dead to me.'

'So long as his body stays within the grounds the First can resurrect him and she will because at least two of our hosts will wish for it,' Yugi sighed, 'but that also means the pieces will have to separate again. I know I'll be okay with that, but...' his eyes turned towards Joey and Kaiba. 'It hurt them both so much and it was their pain which made me realise my feelings were not the same.'

'Ven... ven fito zema,' Tristan shook his head.

Yugi got to his feet and moved towards Tristan. Once he'd reached him he placed his hand on Tristan's chest, roughly above his heart. Tristan frowned at him, made to back away, then hesitated.

'Tarhr cloudai... Zooh xio ven?'

'I told you, I'm not ready to answer that yet.'

'Mitte xio ven zes sai?'

'A friend. A dear friend. A good, true and wonderful friend.'

'Stas tono arc clan kuh?'

'You already know the answer to your question, so why ask?'

There were a few moments of silence, during which Tristan moved both of his hands onto Yugi's. A strange smile pulled across his face for a second, before he finally backed away from Yugi.

'Lu mitte fi ki xilo? Dros qaut fait su, ven een.'

Yugi studied him for a moment, then his eyes turned around the group and he folded his arms and sighed.

'Back when we were foolish children, my sisters and I created something wonderful. He was everything we were and more. He was the most perfect creature and he loved us without question, not because we made him, but because he... he just did. And we loved him, each in our own way of course, but we did. We loved him without question, not because he was ours or because he was perfect, but because he was him. So when the Reganna threatened us naturally he did whatever he could to keep us safe. Unfortunately that meant he ended up sharing their fate. He was shattered, just as they were, seeping into what was left of the old universe and becoming a part of the new multiverse we forced ourselves to create.'

'Om oaha juchk dros Reganna burhr, lu jayu tah?'

'Yes,' Yugi nodded, 'but not quite in the same way,' his eyes moved from Tristan to Mai, then to Mokuba and finally to Adam. 'Heart, Mind, Body and Soul; the Four Human Elements. The four pieces of the puzzle.'

'Om mitte fio dros hiezel xilo?'

'It makes him,' he half turned away from them, 'it makes Win Favour.'

* * *

'And now we are once again equals,' Re laughed and stretched her hands out in an overly dramatic way. 'The Mistresses and the Reganna both fully mortal. Neither truly able to take control of the heavens. Oh, oh but wait,' her eyes went wide with a dark kind of excitement, 'we have a Nethher Herin in our midst and the dead trump the living in the battle for the skies.'

'A Nethher Herin isn't enough to take on our children,' the First gritted her teeth. 'The gods have control of the heavens now. We gave them control of the multiverse when we took a step back and now we're giving them control of the heavens.'

'She makes it sound so sincere,' Gan placed both hands over her heart, 'you could almost believe her, couldn't you? Except all they really did was stop the vast majority of mortals from worshipping them, they never really relented their control and their children know it. It's why things fell apart between them.'

'And here I was thinking the incest was the problem,' Re folded her arms. 'I mean, if you're going to insist on having children with your own son,' her eyes focused on the First, 'or your nephews,' she flicked her gaze towards the Pure and the newly mortalised Face of Friendship, 'then you can't exactly expect a normal, loving, together family.'

'No, I don't suppose you can,' Gan smirked, 'it wouldn't take much to push your children over the edge; like, oh say, backseat ruling. And that friction kind of makes me think they're not going to stay particularly loyal to you.'

'And you think they'll side with you?' The Pure shook her head. 'You're deluded. They'll be out for themselves and they're not going to make it easy for anyone, not even us to step back into control. The First is right; a Nethher Herin isn't enough to take on the gods.'

'But its playtime,' Na clapped his hands together and held them in a prayer position in front of his face, 'and there are new dollies for me to play with.' He winced. 'You forget, we are more than just our hosts, even trapped within these bodies we are powerful. Powerful enough to mortalise the three of you.'

'We let...'

'Uh-uh-uh dolly,' Na wagged a finger at her, 'I told you its playtime and you're all old and broken now. I want something new to play with.'

'We all do,' Re laughed, 'let's see if we're a match for the gods, shall we?'

'You can't...' the Pure took a step towards them, but it was too late. 'They're gone.'

The First made a noise of frustration and ran her fingers back through her host's hair. For a few moments she said nothing, then her eyes turned towards the Pure.

'Our children are stubborn; they're not going to make it easy for them.'

'Please, you think I'm worried about that? I married Sta, remember? Between his deluded determination and my youngest's army they're going to have a right battle on their hands.'

'You're right. This might even be enough to finally teach Du and Sta to work together.'

'Any treaty they sign will be made with fingers crossed behind their backs,' the Pure gave a breathy half laugh, 'you know the Reganna are right about one thing, your boys are messed up for a reason.'

'You weren't the only one who missed him you know, Set was the closest thing I had.'

'He was your son.'

'And Sta was _your_ nephew,' the First half glared at her, 'don't take the high road with me Pure, we were all guilty of the same thing back then.'

'We were young and foolish, weren't we?' She sighed.

'And unfortunately for us age hasn't made us any less foolish.' The First lowered her head. 'How are we supposed to stop them without him? We're nothing without him.'

'Then you're not putting your faith in the right place,' the Pure turned her eyes towards the group behind them.

'Even after all this you still believe he knows what he's doing?'

'I have to,' a strange smile appeared on the Pure's face, 'and so do you.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

'Can somebody please turn the insanity chip off now,' the words were out of SK's mouth before he could stop them. 'If I have to listen to one more half English, half Etean conversation I swear I'm going to completely lose it.'

'This is how he speaks to us now?' Kaiba cocked an eyebrow as he and Joey made their way towards him.

'Lu yie arla desma,' Joey smirked, before giving a causal flick of his hand. 'I do not appreciate the attitude SK; you're our Helper, not the other way round.'

'I know First, but...' SK's tongue skated nervously across his lips. 'It's just... with all three of you mortalised and the Reganna off to... who knows where... I just feel like we should all be speaking the same language.'

'Apparently wish granted,' Adam's face filled with a sheepish expression.

'Hey I can understand you,' SK laughed, 'does that mean we're all speaking English now.'

'Hardly,' Kaiba laughed, 'we're all speaking Etean.'

'We can't allow _him_,' Joey's glazed eyes shot a dirty look in Adam's direction, 'to speak another language; not even if he doesn't realise he's speaking it.'

'Is that because it would disrupt the timeline or because you don't like him?' Tristan folded his arms. 'Because I'm not sure I like the answer either way. The Spirits sent Adam to you because you need him. We need him. So put whatever grudge it is you have against him aside for half a second and try to do something other than insult him.'

'I will try,' his voice was almost deadpan, 'but I'm not making any promises.'

'Whatever. So where exactly have the Reganna gone?'

'To take on our children,' Kaiba half smirked and shook his head.

'Your children?' Mokuba stared at him.

'The gods,' Yugi gave a nervous cough.

'The gods are your children?' Mai frowned. 'Joey's been teaching me a little about the Tenth Order, but he's not really mentioned that.'

'I'm guessing that would be because of all the incest,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'He's right,' Adam shifted his weight from foot to foot, 'the Pure and the Face of Friendship both married and had children with their nephews; the First's two sons.'

'The First had three sons,' Tristan's gaze met with Joey's.

'Do we really need to get into this now?' Joey rolled his eyes.

'I guess not. So how long do you think your children will be able to hold out?'

'We're relying on the Wen more than anything,' Kaiba folded his arms. 'Set, Du, Sta and Ni are all competent warriors. They won't give up easily and they're all more than willing to defend the Fay.'

'So you're saying we have a while then?' SK licked his lips and frowned.

'Then Wen might be able to fend them off for some time, but that doesn't mean they can't do a lot of damage.' Joey sighed. 'The words _innocent bystanders _aren't exactly in their vocabulary. The faster we come up with some kind of plan the better.'

'The... the Spirits have one,' Yugi's voice sounded dry, 'but... I'm not sure either of you are ready... I mean, I don't know if...'

'Win,' Kaiba half turned away from her, 'you think there's a way of bringing Win back.'

'You shouldn't read my mind sister, that isn't fair.'

'I wasn't reading yours,' his eyes went passed Yugi to Tristan. 'Why are you projecting these thoughts? Why aren't you saying them?'

Tristan shrugged, half turned away and said nothing.

'What do we do?' Kaiba's white glazed eyes flicked between Joey and Yugi.

'We could really do with Win's power right now, it's the one thing which would tip the balance back in our favour,' Joey placed his hand in front of his mouth.

'There's just one problem,' Yugi lowered his head, 'whatever we do would only be temporary.'

'What do you mean?'

'There are four souls involved?' Kaiba gave a strange laugh. 'There are four souls involved? So we would be bringing him back just to lose him again? How is that fair?'

A frown appeared on Joey's face as he glanced between Tristan and Kaiba for a moment. SK felt his tongue skate across his lips several times; he wasn't totally sure he understood what was going on, but he got the feeling it was something important.

'It doesn't need to be fair,' Joey's words were delivered with a grave kind of weight. 'We need Win's power Pure, it doesn't matter if he's around for five minutes or five hundred years, we can't stop the Reganna without him.'

'So that's it? You're willing to just bring him back and let him go like it's nothing?' Kaiba stared at him. 'How can you be so cruel? Weren't you the one hell bent on making sure I never got hurt again? This will cut me deeper than you can ever possibly imagine. We will find another way. We have to find another way. It doesn't matter if he's here for five minutes or five seconds First, if I have to lose him again...'

'Pure...'

'I can't... I can't lose him again. I just can't.' Kaiba crushed his hands against the sides of his head.

SK was starting to feel uncomfortable now; from the way Mai and Mokuba were desperately trying to find something else to look at he could tell he wasn't the only one. Even though they all knew it was the Pure and not Kaiba talking, it was still pretty hard to deal with. Yet at the same time a part of SK found himself feeling sorry for the Pure; the first thing SK had learnt about the sisters was the fact the Pure's feelings about everything ran deeper than the other two combined. Her feelings were like a blinding Technicolor which almost conflicted with her balanced nature. Almost; ninety percent of the time the Pure was in control of her emotions, right now they were witnessing the ten percent when she was not.

'Pure we have to do this,' Joey placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. 'We were foolish children back then and we made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes we're still paying for now.'

'He wasn't a mistake,' Kaiba shook his head.

'I'm not saying he was, but...'

'I... I can't go through it again First. Don't make me go through it again.'

'If there was any other way...'

'Please...'

'I'm sorry Pure, we have to do this. We have to bring Win back and we'll have to say goodbye to him again.'

* * *

Na danced his way into the Mistresses' Chambers, before running his fingers along the walls causing a black line to follow in its wake. He laughed and began touching the walls in various places causing black marks to appear. The more of himself he touched the wall with, the larger the black area which appeared. When the wall was an uneven mess of black and white he pulled himself back to the centre of the room, focused his gaze on his siblings and winced.

'It won't take long before the gods work out what's happening.'

'So that just means we strategise quickly,' Gan folded her arms. 'I suggest we...'

'You'll be having no part of this battle,' Re held up a hand to stop her. 'We can't risk it.'

'But I'm the original antagonist, the creator of conflicts; war only exists because I made it exist. You need me.'

'And that's exactly the problem, we _do_ need you,' Re wound her way towards Gan. 'The only reason I let you take out the Face of Friendship is because I know that's what they would have expected. Anything else and it would have drawn too much suspicion. We can't risk them knowing what's going on until there's nothing they can do about it.'

'You mean when Gan get's the strings to make the First dance?' Na mimed controlling an invisible puppet.

'Is that plan even salvageable anymore,' Gan's eyes narrowed on Re.

'Perhaps,' Re curled herself around Gan, 'it depends on whether or not we want it to be. After all, there are so many other ways we can make the First dance, why go for the one which would cause the least amount of pain?'

'Not everything is about torture you know,' Gan rolled her eyes.

'You're right, the rest of it's about sex,' Re laughed. 'Wait a minute, what am I saying, even that can be about torture.'

'You're such a... sadist.'

'I know,' she smirked. 'Now, we really need to be concentrating on battle strategies.'

'Strategies which don't involve me, right?'

'Consider yourself lucky little sibling, I'm promoting you to general of our little army at least for the duration,' her hand squeezed Gan's stomach. 'Generals come up with plans and strategies and all that. So my original antagonist, tell me, how do we beat the gods?'

'The same way you'd defeat any other army,' Gan smirked, 'you turn them against themselves.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

'So there are four souls involved?' The First focused her gaze on Tristan.

Tristan's gaze flicked towards the Pure for a moment, then back to the First.

'Yeah,' his voice was a little mute, 'Body,' he tapped his own chest, 'Mind,' he pointed towards Adam, 'Heart,' he indicated towards Mai, 'and Soul,' he flicked his finger towards Mokuba.

'That makes sense I guess.'

'You think?' He folded his arms.

'There's no need for that attitude Tristan,' the First narrowed her gaze on him.

'There is when you didn't listen to me earlier,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'when I told you there had to be some kind of connection with the whole glowing thing the Spirits, both the ones of this place and the restless ones, were talking about, but no...'

'I trusted you, didn't I?' The First was starting to feel a little angry now. 'I trusted you and you basically got my sister killed.'

'That had to happen,' the Face of Friendship sighed.

'She's right,' the Pure turned her gaze away, 'things needed to change.'

'And become like this? This is somehow better than what we had?' The First almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Nobody said the change had to be for the better, just that things had to change.'

'So sayeth the Original Balance, right?' The First turned her anger onto her sister for a moment. 'What, were you short on your evil quota for the year? Were things not balancing enough for you?'

'What are you getting angry at me for? This isn't my fault.' The Pure folded her arms. 'But just for the record since the three of us finished becoming mortals things have balanced. They're still not right; there's still something coming, we can all feel that, but they have balanced.'

'And that's the most important thing to you, right?'

'I didn't say that.'

'You didn't have to,' the First turned away from her, 'but you can't keep playing the neutral party Pure, I know you too well to be fooled by that. I get that you have to make things balance and I know you're _very_ good at that, but I also know you always balance things in our favour. So why didn't you this time?'

'Because you chose to become mortal, so we weren't left with much of a choice.' The Pure grabbed hold of her arms. 'I wasn't left with much of a choice, you said it yourself I have to make things balance whether I like it or not. And no matter how hard I tried to resist this time my nature still won out in the end. This had to balance First; no matter what my allegiances are good and evil, right and wrong don't really mean all that much to me.'

'Then why are you so worried about this _thing_ we can all sense?'

'Because I know it'll bring about change and I don't know what that change will mean for the balance.' The Pure set her jaw firmly. 'But I do know what bringing Win back will do to us if we have to lose him again.'

'We've already had this discussion Pure; we need him,' the First pulled away from her, 'so just get used to the idea already, would you?'

_'Fine, but do you want to tell them they're dead or should I?'_ The Pure forced the thoughts into the First's mind.

_'We can't tell them, death changes people and my host would never forgive me.' _The First thought back. _'And I don't think yours would forgive you for it either.'_

_'They're not stupid; they'll figure it out eventually. We don't know what putting the four of them together will do exactly, remember? What if putting them together causes them to find out? What if that affects Win?'_

_ 'It's a chance I'm willing to take. They cannot know they're dead.'_

_ 'They also can't leave here until you heal them,'_ the Pure shot her a look, _'how are you going to manage that one without them finding out?'_

_ 'We'll deal with that as and when it becomes a problem, right now our only focus should be on putting Win back together.'_

'You really don't care about cost at all, do you?' The Pure shook her head. 'You're just so... heartless.'

'How dare you?' The First slapped her. 'You think anything about this situation is easy for me? I'm doing what I have to do.'

'No,' the Pure placed a hand on her cheek, 'you're doing what you always do. Just because you're the eldest doesn't mean you always know best First and someday you're going to realise that. I just pray that I'm there when you do.'

* * *

'It's always about antagonism with you,' Re smirked. 'So tell me little sibling, how do we cause dissention in their ranks?'

'That may take a little more thought,' Gan tilted her head to one side. 'There's already fracturing in their relationships, but the Wen have been waiting for a chance like this for almost as long as we have. It's not going to be easy to distract them with their own petty infighting.'

'So then maybe we should concentrate on the Fay first.'

'The bonds between the Fay are a lot stronger,' Gan frowned for a moment, 'but even if they weren't the Fay are no threat to us. Sure they'll defend themselves, but they're not going to launch an attack. They'll leave that up to the Wen.'

'Exactly.'

'Oh,' Gan gave a slight laugh of realisation, 'I didn't think about that,' a sly grin pulled at her lips. 'The Wen may have no love for each other, but, with the exception of Ni, they're all pretty soft on the Fay. Du more so than the others, considering we're talking about both of his daughters here. If we were to get our hands on either of them then priorities would change just a little. It would create wedges in the fractures, wedges we can manipulate.'

'So which do we take little sibling, Mov or Piida? Who's capture would make daddy's blood run the coldest?'

'Neither, we take Fray.'

'What?' Re looked momentarily confused.

'There is no anger, wrath or vengeance in the whole multiverse like that of the God of the Moon,' Gan folded her arms. 'If we have Fray and the others do not agree with saving him, Sta will break away from them, full stop. Ni will not work with Du and Set without his father present and without Ni's army Du and Set are not a match for us.'

'This plan all hinges on Sta wanting to save Fray, how can you be so sure he will?'

'Fray is his eldest son and the one he's most proud of. He'll see it as a personal attack against him and will become singularly focused on rescuing him.'

'Okay,' Re nodded, 'we'll take Fray, but if this plan of yours doesn't work...'

'It will work. No one understands how to get under people's skin like I do. I can see the buttons which need to be pressed and I do so unrelentingly. I am the original antagonist and I enjoy my work.'

* * *

SK's tongue had skated over his lips several times as he watched Kaiba storm off. There was still a distinct level of discomfort at seeing him act like the Pure, much more so than the one he got for Joey acting like the First and Yugi like the Face of Friendship; because those two eventualities were somehow more expected. He sighed and shook his head, a part of him wanted to go after Kaiba and convince the Mistress he was hosting that she was better off here with them, but the idea of angering the First held him in place.

'So how exactly are we going to put the four of them together?' Yugi flicked a look in Joey's direction.

'We use a mergence spell,' Joey shrugged.

'Like the ones we use on the Pure whenever her Flips get out of hand?' Yugi frowned. 'Do you think that would work here?'

'I don't see why not. According to you and the Spirits of this place they're all supposed to be the same being anyway, right?'

'Yes, but... they'll need to be able to separate again afterwards; the whole point of the mergence spells we created was to stop the Pure's more difficult Flip Sides from separating.'

'The Pure's Flip Sides?' SK licked his lips.

'SK you are more than aware we each have different ways of disguising ourselves in order to talk to the living,' Yugi half smiled at him. 'Mine allows me to Glamour into one of the mortal's closest friends. The First's allows her to take possession of one of the Nameless. And the Pure allows her to... Flip aspects of her appearance into its opposite. Blue eyes to brown, blonde hair to black, short to tall. She mastered the ability so long ago she can Flip several different attributes in one go creating a whole different look for herself.'

'The only problem with the Flip ability is that, in a similar way to how I create the Nameless, the Pure's Flips start to develop their own personalities.' Joey sighed. 'But unlike the Nameless the Flips have little to no respect for the Pure's authority, probably because they're a reflection of her.'

'There are only two ways to stop the Flips; the first is to destroy their touch object.'

'Their touch object?' SK licked his lips again.

'Some of the Pure's Flips were created to use certain items. These items are referred to as their touch object. The only problem is not all the Flips had touch objects and some of those who did learnt to hide theirs so they couldn't be destroyed. In those cases the only way to stop the Flips was to merge them back with the Pure, unfortunately that would also mean she could never recreate the exact look she used in their creation again,' Yugi tilted his head to one side. 'But then again she only mastered the ability out of curiosity rather than necessity. It was normally the First and I who would interact with mortals.'

'Why?' Mokuba frowned.

'Because the Pure can influence mortals without having to make a physical appearance; her telepathy allows her to project herself into dreams.'

'Project herself into dreams?' Tristan gripped the material over his stomach.

'Look, this is unimportant right now,' Joey folded his arms. 'We need to merge the four of you together in order to create him.'

'And whereas I'm all up for that _thrilling_ concept,' Tristan's voice was a little on the dry sarcastic side, 'I was paying attention just now when the Face of Friendship said this mergence thing was a little on the permanent side. At least tell me you're planning to adjust whatever spell you use.'

'We have to adjust the mergence spell every time we use it,' Yugi's face filled with a weak smile. 'Flips are as much individuals as the Pure is, so each had to be treated individually.'

'So theoretically you can create a non-permanent mergence spell?'

'I don't see why not, but it would probably be a good idea if we have the Pure here for this too.'

'We don't need her to do this,' Joey shook his head. 'We can do a mergence spell without her; we normally do.'

'Yes, but... this is different; she'd want to be here.'

'SK, go fetch her,' Joey rolled his eyes, 'and whilst you do that we'll work on the spell.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The Pure knew storming off wasn't the most productive thing to do at that moment in time, but after the First had slapped her she needed to get away and cool her head for a little bit. Besides, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be there when they put Win back together. The thought of having him and losing him again made her heart ache in a way she never thought it would again. But there was more to it than that; for some reason she felt as though putting the Win parts back together...

Before she could finish her train of thoughts the translucent spirit of Kaiba appeared beside her. His appearance was so unexpected for a few moments she was left completely speechless.

'How...?'

'I believe you call it Telepathic Projection,' Kaiba smirked as he stared down at his own hands for a moment.

'But... that's one of _my_ powers, how are you able to use it?'

'Please, I'm a quick study and it's not like I've had much else to do.' He flicked his gaze in her direction. 'Why do you look so surprised? Did you think we couldn't access your powers just because that idiot Wheeler's not smart enough to work out how?'

'I knew there was a reason I liked you,' she came to a stop in front of one of the tallest trees in Kama Traydon and stared up through its branches for a moment.

'So exactly how powerful is this Win Favour guy?' Kaiba folded his arms.

'Powerful. My sisters and I created him to be our better. He has every single one of the powers we have and then some. He's the reason the Laws of Creation now exist.'

'The Laws of Creation?'

'Never create from life. Never create from death. Never create that which is more powerful than you. Never create what you cannot control. Never create what you cannot destroy. Never create what could destroy you. Never create idly and without purpose. Never create what you cannot afford to lose.' She lowered her head and a sad smile pulled at her lips. 'The first two rules are more about morality than anything else, but the last one... as far as I'm concerned that's the most important.'

'Do you have to look like that when you're talking,' Kaiba turned away from her. 'Remember that's my face you're wearing right now.'

'Sorry,' she turned her gaze towards him, 'but I can't help the way I feel and it's hard to be defensive when you're alone.'

'So what am I, chopped liver?' Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at her. 'Thanks to you neither one of us is ever going to be alone again and I'm not really sure how I feel about that.'

'Well when you put it that way neither am I,' she folded her arms. 'I'm also not sure I appreciate you using _my_ powers without permission.'

'Well since you're using _my_ body without permission I'm really not sure you're in a position to say very much, do you?'

The Pure smirked, shook her head and returned her gaze to the tree in front of her. There wasn't anything particularly special about it, other than its height, but the Pure found it easier to calm herself when she had something visual to focus on.

'So how long has Tristan had access to Win's powers for?'

'What?' The Pure found herself startled by Kaiba's question.

'I might have been occupying my time learning to use your powers, but that doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention to what's going on,' Kaiba half glared at her. 'I can't say I've been overly impressed with the way you've been making me look, but since you won't release control of _my_ body it's not exactly like I can stop you.'

'Okay, but what does this have to do with Tristan? Why do you think he has access to Win's powers?'

'He was projecting his thoughts into our mind.'

'No,' she frowned and shook her head, 'he was just making sure I could read them, that's different.'

'Okay, explain him breaking free of Gan's hold and using your power to project his thoughts to SK.'

'Uh...' the Pure stared at him.

'Stop using my face to gawk at me,' Kaiba's expression became one of disgust. 'I know you were pretty distracted at the time, but since these are your powers and you've had them a damn sight longer than I have I would have expected you to have been able to utilise them a lot better than this.'

'I can, normally, but I don't look for things I'm not expecting or don't think are there,' the Pure shook her head. 'As far as we were concerned Tristan was a powerless Standing, sure there was something special about him but it wasn't something he could have accessed until after his death. At least, we didn't think so.'

'If that's true why were you so insistent on him staying alive?'

'You were paying attention back then as well, weren't you?'

'I might have just thought it was some kind of hallucination or bad dream back then, but that doesn't mean I let anybody control my body without me having at least a partial knowledge about what's going on,' he half turned away from her. 'You were the one insisting upon keeping him alive even though you believed he would be more useful to you dead. So if you didn't think he would be useful to you alive, why did _you_ insist upon it?'

'Because...' the Pure hesitated and gripped the material above her stomach.

'What have I told you about making me look like that,' Kaiba glared at her, before gritting his teeth.

'I'm sorry,' she hardened her own expression. 'I kept Tristan alive because death changes people and...'

'That's not the reason,' Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'It might be the one you've been telling yourself, but it's not. You wouldn't have hesitated just now if you did.' He lowered his head and tensed his whole body. 'You kept him alive because a part of you knew who he was and because of that so could a part of me. Ever since the first time I met you I've been able to sense his power.'

'I left a part of myself with you,' she gave a muted half laugh. 'When I was trying to prepare you for this I left a part of myself with you to help open up your mind. But... I never thought it would allow you to sense anything.'

'So once again I have a better handle on your powers than you do,' Kaiba rolled his eyes.

'Maybe so,' a soft smile filled her face, 'but if you're right about him that means even when the parts are separated back out again Win won't really be gone.'

'I don't appreciate that smile either, don't think I don't know what it means; I was paying attention before, remember?'

'Sorry, you're right, it is inappropriate, we may share a body but we do not share emotions,' the Pure met his gaze.

'Right,' Kaiba hardened his jaw line again, 'just make sure you remember that. You may have turned me into a believer, but that doesn't mean...'

'Of course,' she smirked as she turned her eyes back towards the tree again, 'I would never dream of it.'

* * *

'I've never used my powers against a god before,' Re smirked as she wound her way towards Fray, 'you know I'm not entirely sure just how well this will work. I know the effects of my particular branch of control are limited against your mother and her sisters, but whether you've managed to inherit the same kind of resistance...' she placed a hand on his shoulder and leant close in towards his ear, 'tell me, can you feel me there inside your head.'

'Yes.'

The way the word sounded as though it had been forced out made Re laugh. Her control over him didn't need to last forever, it just needed to last long enough. Long enough to get the Wen to turn against each other, but that didn't mean Re wasn't going to have a little fun in the mean time.

'Kneel,' Re pulled herself away from him.

Fray automatically dropped to his knees. Behind her Na laughed and clapped his hands.

'I want to play with the dolly too.'

'No,' Re glared at him, 'this one is mine. I don't share, remember?'

'And neither do they,' Fray gave an amused half laugh.

'That's exactly what we're hoping for; all the bickering will stop the Wen...'

'I wasn't talking about the Wen,' he met her gaze, 'I was talking about the Mistresses. My mother and her sisters will never let the heavens fall into your hands. I bet you anything right now they're coming up with some kind of plan to stop you. In fact I would stake my very existence on it. If you couldn't beat them before, what makes you think you stand a chance now.'

'Silence,' Re growled, 'I do not give you permission to speak.'

The smug expression Fray was wearing said more than words could. Just looking at it made Re's blood boil. It was clear Fray got his defiant nature from his mother; after all the Pure was never one to back away from insurmountable odds.

'I don't think you quite understand the predicament you're in right now Fray,' Re hissed into his ear. 'I'm inside your head. I can make you do or think or feel anything I want. If I tell you, you feel like something's crawling beneath your skin you will feel it. If I tell you, you want to get that crawling parasite out by creating an opening in your flesh, then you will do it. If I tell you, you will be driven mad by the futility of trying, then you will lose it. Well look at that,' Re gave an arrogant half laugh as Fray began clawing desperately at his own flesh, 'looks like I just did. Na, grab him,' her gaze flicked up towards her sibling, 'he's coming with us.'

* * *

SK wasn't sure if he was happy to have been sent off after the Pure or not. He knew it was what he'd wanted to do, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like the only reason he'd been sent to do this was because they didn't really have anything else he could do.

'Some Mistresses' Helper I am,' SK folded his arms as his tongue parted his lips. 'Let's face it, compared to Jay and Octan I'm no better than an errand boy and I never will be.'

A heavy sigh escaped him as he came to a stop at a crossroad and tried to figure out which direction the Pure might have taken. Some instinct led him down the path on the right, but even as he made his way forward he predicted he would be wrong. It's not like he could get anything else right, so why should this time be any different?

'A person shouldn't get a job just because no one else can apply for it,' SK's tongue skated across his lips again, 'that's not how it's supposed to work. I'm not supposed to be a Helper, heck right now I don't even think I'd make for a good Guardian. I can't do this job. I...'

He hesitated as he spotted the Pure stood in front of a large tree not too far ahead of where he was. For a moment there was nothing, then a strange, rewarding feeling moved through him. He might have doubted his instincts, but he'd still trusted them and that trust had rewarded him. Maybe he had a lot to learn and a hell of a long way to go in learning it, but maybe... just maybe he wasn't so ill-suited for this job after all.

Almost as soon as he had the thought doubts began to creep back in. He'd gotten lucky, nothing more. Luck didn't determine someone's compatibility for a job any more than being the only candidate for it. Luck was what you relied on when you lacked the necessary skills needed to perform the task correctly. And unfortunately for him luck was pretty much all he had.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

'So he really is my cousin then?' Kaiba's eyes turned towards the approaching Helper.

'Yes he is,' she slip her gaze towards him, 'does it bother you?'

'Yes and no,' he folded his arms, 'but the real question is, does it bother you? You exist within me now, so that makes him your family too.'

'I never thought of it like that,' she smirked, 'lucky me; I've gained a brother and a cousin all in one day. And you... you've gained a couple of sisters.'

'Hardly.'

'It works both ways Seto,' she flicked her gaze back towards SK. 'If I've gained your family by becoming you, you've gained my family by becoming me.'

'But I haven't become you.'

'You've managed to tap into my power Seto, I'm pretty sure that means we've become each other.'

'Think what you like, but I'm never going to consider Yugi and his lapdog my sisters.'

'I was talking about the First and the Face of Friendship,' she shot him a look.

'So was I.'

'Pure,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he finally reached them, 'who... who are you talking to?'

'Your cousin,' she met SK's gaze as Kaiba's image disappeared, 'he's proven himself to be a... better host than I would have imagined. He's really rather impressive actually, I don't think I could have made a better choice.'

'Err... okay...' SK blinked at her. 'The... um... the First sent me to get you.'

'My sister needs my help?' The Pure folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

'I'm not totally sure,' SK licked his lips again. 'The Face of Friendship thinks they'll need your help with some kind of temporary mergence spell, but... I... I really don't understand what's going on.'

'They don't need my help for that,' the Pure shook her head.

'That's what the First said, but she still sent me to get you anyway. Like I said I'm not really sure what they're planning I just know they want you back.'

'What if I'm not ready to go back yet?'

'Pure...' SK's face filled with a hopeless look.

The Pure couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was part of her crueller nature to enjoy watching SK squirm like this, but she couldn't help it. She was a balance. She was good and evil working in equal harmony. In the same breath she could be both incredibly kind and undeniably cruel; it was just the way she was.

'We'll make a decent Helper out of you yet SK,' she placed her hands on his shoulders. 'You just need to learn to worry less; this job isn't meant to be easy. If it was then anyone could do it.'

'How did you know...?'

'What you were thinking?' She smirked at him. 'I'm a telepath, remember? I can read your mind,' she tapped his forehead, 'and you're thoughts have been screaming at me since you got here. SK you have a lot more going for you than you think. I mean, hell, you had the guts to stand up to the Face of Friendship and me even after we'd told you, you were worrying about nothing. And you were right too, don't forget about that.'

'But I was just using information Jay had pointed me towards.'

'That may well be, but you were the one who was compelled to help in whatever way you could, even if it meant your own family couldn't see you. Okay, so maybe you don't get everything right away; maybe it takes you a while to understand what's going on because your brain isn't geared the right way just yet, but you have a lot of potential and a lot of good qualities which make you remarkably special.'

'Then why don't I feel like I was meant to be your Helper?'

'Because, against my better judgement, we stopped your training too soon,' the Pure gave a heavy sigh, 'but things are different now. The role you will play will be unlike any other Helper who's come before you, not that there were all that many before Octan, of course. You have the opportunity to redefine what it means to be the Mistresses' Helper and I have every faith in your ability to do so.'

'Why are you telling me all this?' SK licked his lips again.

'Because, as my host pointed out, your family now and even if I don't always agree with my sisters, I am always there for them. I guess that means now I'll always be there for you too.' The Pure pulled away from him. 'Now, speaking of my sisters, I guess it's time we go rejoin them, right?'

* * *

The Face of Friendship could feel her heart pounding within her newly mortal chest as she watched the light die away from the being they'd just merged together. A slight twinge of disappointment ran through her when his face became clear, he didn't look like Win. He looked like Tristan, only now his eyes were covered in the same white glaze theirs were and his hair was streaked through with black, blond and reddish brown. There was a long, silent pause, during which the Face of Friendship could sense the greater level of disappointment her sister was feeling.

'Did something go wrong?' Tristan stared down at his own hands.

'Wrong?' The First's multi-tonal voice appeared to quiver around the edges.

'I have his powers, I have his... his feelings,' Tristan gripped the material above his heart in an almost pained manner, 'but I don't have his memories. I can't remember being him.'

'You don't look like him either,' the Face of Friendship's voice was more than a little dry.

'Of course not, I'm the body part, remember?' Tristan gave a muted half laugh. 'That means I'm acting in the same capacity for him that Joey and Yugi are acting for you two. I'm his host and, dead or not, I'm bound to this form.'

'You sound like him,' the First's face filled with a sad smile, 'are you sure you don't remember being him? Not even a little?'

'I really don't,' he shook his head.

'I don't understand,' the Face of Friendship flicked a glance in her sister's direction, 'we used the four parts the Spirits gave us, it should have worked, right?'

'And it did, you can sense it as well as I can, even without his memories Tristan is Win right now.'

'So why doesn't he have Win's memories?'

'My guess is it's something to do with Adam,' the First slowly made her way towards Tristan, 'they had to bring him here from a different point in time. A point in time when none of the Win fragments, if there were any others, were anywhere near as strong as they are now. Adam was the Mind part of the Win which could have been formed in his own time and not the Win we have.'

'So then why didn't the Spirits give us the right Mind part?' The Face of Friendship frowned. 'They must have known something like this might happen.'

'Maybe they didn't know where the Mind part of this generation is,' the First sighed, 'or maybe they couldn't get hold of it for some reason.'

'Oh...' Tristan blinked several times as a look of realisation settled on his face, 'well that's starting to make a lot more sense.'

'What is?'

'It doesn't matter,' he shrugged, 'but if I'm right then the Spirits chose Adam because the Mind part of our generation was unavailable.'

'Does that mean you know who it is?' The Face of Friendship studied him for a moment.

'I... can sense something, if that's what you mean. I can't be one hundred percent sure, not right now at any rate, but... I... I think I know who it is.'

'So did it work?' The Pure's new voice sounded from behind them.

The Face of Friendship turned to see the Pure's host and their Helper approaching. For a few moments she wasn't sure if she could answer the Pure's question, after all her little sister would be the most disappointed with the situation. Then again this might make things easier for her; after all a Win without his memories wasn't really a Win, so they wouldn't really be losing him again.

'He's...' was as far as the Face of Friendship managed to get before the Pure held her hand up to stop her.

'Why do you keep doing that?' The Pure focused her gaze on Tristan. 'Why do you keep talking to me telepathically, it's not as though you've said anything you couldn't share with the group so why...?'

'I don't know,' Tristan half turned away from her, 'it just feels like something I should do.'

For a moment there was silence, then Tristan's gaze flicked back towards the Pure. Their eyes locked and the Face of Friendship had no doubt in her mind that the two were communicating telepathically. She wasn't sure how she felt about that; after all, it was something Win and the Pure used to do all the time. It had driven the First crazy, especially when she was pregnant with Set. Win might have loved all three of them, but there were times when the Face of Friendship had to wonder if he loved them all equally.

A twinge of something which felt like jealousy shot through her, but not from within. Her eyes twisted towards the First and it was clear from the expression on her host's face that she wasn't at all happy to see Tristan mimicking the same _bad habits_ Win had. In that single moment the weight of the strange conundrum they were in hit the Face of Friendship with its full and active force. Just because Tristan had no memories of being Win, didn't mean he wasn't Win; which meant when the parts were separated out again they really would lose him all over again.

It was a sad thought, but one the Face of Friendship was more than prepared for. After all her feelings didn't run anywhere near as deeply as her sisters so she could handle losing Win again. But now she found herself returning to the question of _could they_?

'So now that we have Win, what do we do next?' SK's licked his lips as he broke the silence which had fallen around them.

'We come up with a plan for dealing with the Reganna,' Tristan folded his arms and met SK's gaze, 'what else?'


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

'Make the birdy sing for me Re,' Na flicked his gaze towards her, 'I want to hear the birdy sing.'

'I don't think he's much in the mood for singing right now, do you?' Re smirked as she watched her victim claw so hard at his own flesh he started drawing blood. 'Besides, I don't know how effective my power of control is over the gods, we can't risk his mind becoming free; a cage won't hold him for long.'

'It doesn't need to,' Gan closed her eyes and drew a deep breath in, 'there's nothing like the sweet scent of a father's wrath.'

'You mean Sta is coming for us already?' Re unfolded her arms, not totally sure what to make of the information. 'He's barely had time to talk to the other Wen, never mind fracture from them. I thought you said...'

'I know what I said, but Sta is impulsive and reckless; it's why he and the Pure made for such a good match. It's just a shame she could never love him,' Gan tilted her head to one side and gave an amused half laugh, 'although if she ever did we would be in a lot more trouble right now.'

'Is it my turn to play now?' Na clapped his hands, before wincing and focusing his gaze on Re. 'It takes a lot more concentration for you to control the minds of immortals than it does mortals, we can't risk you losing control over one god just to take control of another.'

'I suppose yours is the next most powerful method of control we have available to us, but do you have time to make a poppet?' Re focused her gaze on him.

'Eight little dollies all sitting in a row,' a poppet appeared in Na's hand dressed in the same style pink hued, light weight armour Sta normally wore. 'The puppet I wear didn't know why he was making these, but I knew. I knew I'd get to play with them. And it was fun, watching, watching, watching, whilst his hands made them one by one. They're all dressed up and ready for a party, shame dolly's heads a little cold right now.'

'Gan do you think you can hold Sta in place long enough?' Re flicked her eyes towards the middle sibling.

'I could hold a Mistress in place for long enough,' Gan glared at her, 'just be ready when he enters, okay?'

'Clever child,' Re patted the side of Na's face, 'see I knew there was a reason I didn't just kill you at birth.'

'Can you make the birdy sing for me now?' Na grinned at her.

'We need to take control of his father first,' Re smirked, 'once we have that little sibling I'll make the birdy sing whatever song you want.'

* * *

SK took a deep breath in and tried to resist the temptation to lick his lips several times over. Just over two minutes had passed since Tristan had said they needed to come up with a plan and not one person had even attempted to volunteer one. It was more than a little frustrating and just increased the feeling of worthlessness moving through SK's stomach.

'So... do we have any idea where the Reganna might be right now?' SK allowed his tongue to skate across his lips, but only because it forced the words out.

'They've probably set up base in our chambers,' Joey's face filled with a thoughtful expression. 'It's the true seat of power for the heavens, so them getting to it first would really piss the Wen off.'

'The Reganna will be expecting a battle,' Kaiba folded his arms, 'and the Wen aren't exactly known for their patience, so we need to get to them quickly.'

'The Reganna?'

'No, the Wen,' Kaiba focused his gaze on SK, 'we need the Wen to get the Reganna back here.'

'Why?' SK frowned.

'Because if I leave here then Mokuba and Mai really will be dead,' Tristan's voice was almost too calm. 'I might not care about what happens to me, but they didn't have a choice in the matter. Hell, they still don't even know they're dead and I will not let them die because of me.'

'Why would you leaving Kama Traydon kill them?' SK licked his lips.

'Because I'd be taking Mokuba and Mai's souls with me. So long as their souls remain here they can still be brought back from the dead.'

'You're saying they when you mean _we_,' Kaiba shot a look in his direction.

'She's right,' Joey also turned his full attention towards Tristan, 'you can still be brought back too.'

'You're assuming that I want to be,' Tristan gritted his teeth, 'maybe I'm better off dead, did you ever think about that?'

'Well it's a pity you don't get a choice in the matter then, isn't it?' Joey's gaze turned cold.

'So you would bring me back against my will?'

'This isn't your time to die Tristan, if it was it wouldn't have happened here,' Joey's multi-tonal voice was firm, 'you know that as well as I do.'

'Whatever,' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'So what exactly is SK going to say to the Wen?'

'Wait,' SK licked his lips again, 'what I'm saying to the Wen? Who said anything about me talking to the Wen?'

'This is the kind of thing the Helper is supposed to help the Mistresses with SK,' he shrugged.

'_This_ is the kind of thing the Helper is supposed to _help_ the Mistresses with?' SK stared at him. 'Since when has anything like this ever happened before?'

'SK you're the only one of us who can go right now,' Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Tristan can't leave and the Reganna would notice mine or my sisters' presences up there. You can move about undetected.'

'But... the Wen won't listen to me,' SK's tongue made several more passes across his lips.

'Yes they will; we wouldn't ask you to do this for us otherwise.'

'This is your chance to prove to yourself you're the right person for this job SK,' Kaiba half smiled at him.

'But what if I'm not?' SK shook his head.

'We wouldn't have given you the job if we didn't think you could handle it,' Joey gave an impatient sigh. 'You're not perfect, you learn slowly and the realisation of your own death has drained you of whatever confidence in your own abilities you had in life, but that doesn't mean you're not right for the job. Now stop whining like an impudent child and start acting like the man we know you can be.'

'I... uh...' SK licked his lips again. 'I'll try.'

'Finally, now can we please start working on what he's going to say to them?' Tristan made an exasperated noise.

'SK already knows what he needs to say to them,' Kaiba smirked.

'I what?' SK stared at his cousin.

'You already know what you need to say to them, so if I were you I would get up there pronto.' Kaiba focused his gaze on SK. 'If the Wen haven't already started their attack then they're about to; either way you need to convince them to send the Reganna back down here to us. I know you can do this SK,' his eyes shifted towards Yugi and Joey for a moment, 'we all do. So go prove us right, won't you? Because I really don't like being wrong.'

* * *

The Chamber of the Wen was rarely used, but then the four Wen gods could rarely stand to be in the same room as each other. When they were able to gather in one place their conversations often dissolved into arguments and nothing productive was ever produced. The fact that Sta had gone off on his own before their meeting had even had a chance to begin proved this time would be just like all the other times.

Set's yellow hued armour glinted in the light as he leant forward and flicked his gaze between Du and Ni. It was unlikely his grandson would stick around for long. After all Ni had his own army at his command, he didn't need the other Wen in order to make a move against the Reganna. That's if he were to make a move against them because there was no guarantee Ni wasn't planning on joining them. In fact Set really wouldn't put it against his grandson; after all he was just like them in so many ways. There was nothing to stop him from teaming up with the Reganna just so darkness remained in control.

'I thought this was supposed to be a meeting of the Wen, not a stare off,' Ni folded his arms.

'It is, but Sta isn't here yet. We can't start a meeting of the Wen without all members of the Wen present.'

'I'll remember that grandfather,' Ni narrowed his gaze on him, 'next time the three of you gather without me.'

'We have never held a meeting without you,' Du shook his head. 'A meeting of the Wen can only be held in the Chamber of the Wen.'

'What a convenient little excuse for neglecting me. Do I really threaten you all so much?'

Set and Du exchanged a look but said nothing; there was no point rising to Ni's goading.

'My brother is an idiot and a coward and my father is a fool,' Ni rose to his feet. 'If we can't start this meeting without my father's presence then we will never start this meeting and I for one do not have time for this.' With that he disappeared.

'Do you think he's gone to mobilise his army?'

'I wouldn't put it past him,' Set sighed.

'We need to act before he has a chance to,' Du's face filled with an expression of deep thought, 'we still don't know whose side he'll ultimately be working for. And since he has three sides to choose from...'

'No matter how he chooses to play this, Ni will have ultimately picked his own side; you know that as well as I do. What we have to worry about is whether or not he thinks working with the Reganna will benefit him.'

'No, what we have to do is get rid of the Reganna before he has a chance to decide that.'

'Do you have a plan?'

'I... I have one,' the trembling sound of the Helper's voice filled Set with a mild level of annoyance.

The two gods turned their attention towards the pitiful little man the Mistresses had appointed. He was by far the most pathetic excuse for a Guardian they'd ever had; it didn't matter what the circumstances were the Mistresses should never have promoted him to Helper.

'You have a plan?' Set's lips curled in a mixture of disgust and amusement.

'Y-yes,' the Helper licked his lips, 'you... you need to lure the Reganna back to Kama Traydon.'

'What would be the point of that; it would just take us out of the battle.'

'Uh...' the Helper blinked at him in confusion before licking his lips.

'They must want to try their luck again, but they already failed to stop this threat,' Set waved a dismissive hand, 'what makes them think they deserve a second attempt?'

'Because...' he licked his lips again, before giving a clearing cough and pulling himself to his full height, 'because this time they will have Win.'

'Father...?' something strange moved through Set. 'How...?'

'How is not your concern,' the Helper was starting to sound more confident now, 'all you need to know is that they have. So will you please do as they've asked and move the battle down to Kama Traydon?'

'I guess we have no choice,' Set exchanged a look with his eldest son, 'looks like we'll be handing the battle back to them.'

* * *

The First wasn't sure what to make of Tristan. She knew he was Win in all but memory, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to think or feel. She wasn't even totally sure how she should behave. The easiest thing for her to do was to keep her emotions as level and distant as possible, but that wasn't exactly easy when Tristan insisted on acting so much like Win. It was all the annoying little habits, the things she'd wished Win hadn't had but missed the most when he was gone, which was making it so hard for her to detach herself from the situation.

Her eyes shifted towards the Pure. Her baby sister might have been an equal balance of opposites, but she was capable of emotional extremes the First could only dream of experiencing. However hard the First was finding it right now, the Pure had to be finding it a lot worse. More so when they all knew this _new_ Win of theirs wasn't going to be around for very long. The Pure had been almost destroyed when they'd lost Win the first time round; there was no way the second time around would be...

'How much do you respect your hosts?' Tristan's question cut off the First's train of thoughts.

'Respect in what way?' The Face of Friendship tilted her head to one side.

'It doesn't matter,' he shook his head, 'forget I said anything.'

'Tristan...?' The First frowned at him.

'I said it doesn't matter,' he waved a dismissive hand. 'What I'd really like to know is how you plan to get Mokuba and Mai back into their bodies without them noticing.'

'Do they have any awareness of what's going on now?'

'No, not really, I'm the only one with a solid consciousness; they're just a part of me.'

'So they really have no idea they're dead right now?'

'None,' Tristan focused his gaze on her, 'and I agree with you about them not knowing. I know you won't exactly like me saying this Pure,' his eyes flicked towards her, 'but if they don't have to know they shouldn't. The realisation of your own death changes people, Kaiba wouldn't want that for his brother and Joey wouldn't want that for Mai.'

'How did you know we were talking about that earlier?' The First frowned.

'I told him,' the Pure jumped in almost too quickly, 'I was... I was hoping he would agree with me but... Well Win always agrees with you about this kind of thing, doesn't he? When you're right, you're right.'

The Pure and Tristan exchanged a look for a moment and the First knew almost instinctively something telepathic had passed between them. Win might have always sided with her about the important things, but that didn't mean he always agreed with her decisions. When the two of them communicated silently like that...

The First cut off her own train of thoughts when she realised she was thinking about Tristan as though he really was Win. For half a second it hurt; Tristan was and wasn't Win at the same time. She thought she could handle the reality of that, but what if she was wrong? What if this affected her and her host somehow? What if...? She pushed the thoughts away. The only thing they needed to be focused on right now was the Reganna; everything else, even the fate of Mai and Mokuba, could wait.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Gan watched the smirk spread across Re's face as she stuck yet another pin into the Sta poppet and watched the god it controlled scream in pain. She only had control of the poppet right now because Na was being entertained by Fray's pain. It amused Gan to see them taking so much amusement from the others preferred method of control. It wasn't something which had ever really happened before and she couldn't help but wonder if their hosts had some kind of influence over it.

Not that she really cared. Right now they were closer to getting everything they'd ever wanted than they'd ever been before. The only thing standing in their way was a few more lousy gods and if they were as pathetic as the two they already had control over...

'The birdy stopped singing,' Na flicked a look towards Re the second Fray went silent. 'I didn't want it to end yet, make him sing again.'

'No, no I won't,' Fray gritted his teeth. 'I won't let you control me anymore.'

'I'm inside your head,' Re glared at him, 'you don't have a choice. Now be a good little bird and go back to entertaining my little sibling.'

'No.'

There was a tense moment of silence, then Re laughed and shook her head.

'Okay, so now I know how long my control lasts over the gods,' she turned her gaze towards Na. 'You have a poppet for him too, right?'

Na grinned and a poppet dressed in the same style pale blue tunic Fray was wearing appeared in his hands.

'I... I won't let you do that to me.' Fray backed away.

'You don't exactly have a choice,' Gan used her power of control to hold his body in place.

Fray was visibly fighting back against the control as Na approached him. Gan gritted her teeth and concentrated harder on holding him in place, she hadn't had this much trouble with Sta.

'I won't let you control me anymore,' Fray broke free and Jumped himself to the other side of the room.

'Where is this strength coming from?' Gan shot a look at Re.

'He must take after his grandmother,' Re gritted her teeth, 'once she was immune to one of our powers of control she was immune to all of them.'

'Do you think all the gods have inherited that trait?'

'Does it matter? We can't let the gods be any more of a threat against us than they already are. It's time we found out how you kill a god and we'll start with him,' Re pointed towards Fray.

Before any of them could even move Fray had Jumped out of the chamber. Almost as soon as he'd disappeared, Set and Du replaced him.

'Well looky here we have a party on our hands,' Re smirked, 'glad you boys could make it.'

She started to perform the necessary hand gestures for taking control of their minds when Du flicked a fire based energy ball at her. Set then made a grab for Sta and the three of them disappeared.

'I thought you said they wouldn't mount a rescue,' Re glared at Gan.

'They wouldn't,' Gan shook her head, 'this has to be some kind of trap.'

'Trap or not it's time to go on a god hunt,' her expression became darker than any Gan had ever seen before. 'I wonder what god meat tastes like, because when I'm through with them the only thing they'll be fit for is the table.'

* * *

The Face of Friendship could sense the level of tension building in the First with every telepathic word exchanged between Tristan and the Pure. It had been exactly the same when Win had been around. On some level the Face of Friendship knew it couldn't be helped, there had been an unexpected connection created between Win and the Pure because of the telepathic powers they both shared, but the First always felt as though the two of them enjoyed the connection a little too much and at times like this the Face of Friendship couldn't help but agree with her.

'I can sense what you all are feeling you know,' Tristan's gaze flicked between the First and the Face of Friendship. 'From what I understand I have every single one of your powers, both the ones you share and the ones you have individually. That means I'm empathic and telepathic and... more powerful than I could ever have imagine possible. It's like I can sense everything right now. The longer I'm like this the more in tune I become with everything. But I still don't remember being Win and I still don't know how to defeat the Reganna. But I do know concerning yourself with petty little things isn't going to help anyone right now,' he focused on the First. 'There is nothing to be jealous about.'

'I'm not jealous,' the First turned her gaze away.

'And I told you I can sense what you're feeling right now. Don't lie to me First.'

'Don't speak to me like you're Win.'

'But I am Win,' Tristan took a step towards her, 'maybe I don't remember being him but I have his powers, his feelings, his soul, his thoughts. All I'm missing is his memories and maybe that's a good thing right now.'

'What makes you say that?' The Face of Friendship frowned.

'There are a few reasons,' he folded his arms, 'with no memories of my own I'm forced to use Tristan's, which means my mind and my heart are telling me two different things.'

'How is that a good thing?' The First rolled her eyes. 'Internal conflict will make it harder for you to focus on defeating the Reganna.'

'But it'll also make it a lot less socially awkward for our hosts when this situation comes to an end.' Tristan gripped the material above his stomach. 'My personality is slowly asserting itself over Tristan's, but his memories will stop me from doing anything which would make my departure harder on the three of you than it needs to be. Do you understand what I am trying to say?'

'I do,' the Pure half turned away from him, 'but I don't think anything will make your departure any less difficult.'

There was a moment of silence as the two of them exchanged another look. The Face of Friendship could sense the First's annoyance as she gritted her teeth.

'So things will be a little less socially awkward when our hosts take back control,' the First's multi-tonal voice was edged with anger, 'that doesn't exactly help us stop the imminent threat which is approaching us you know.'

'I know, but me not remembering what I did last time will,' Tristan's face filled with a strange smile. 'Whatever it was I did back then can't be what I do now because if I'm completely shattered again then you won't be able to get those who've gone into making me back.'

'But wouldn't remembering what you did be a little more helpful,' the Face of Friendship frowned. 'What if you make the same mistake again?'

'I don't plan to. I may not remember what I did, but I do know how I think about things. I know what I'm likely to have done the last time and I know what it is I need to do this time. But for it to work I can't tell you what it is I'm planning.'

'Why not?' The First folded her arms.

'Because I need the three of you to act in a certain way and you'll only do that if you don't know what's coming.'

'How can you be so sure?' The Pure tilted her head to one side.

'I might not remember being Win, but I do know the three of you. I know the way you think. The way you feel. I know what matters most to all of you and I know the way you react to things better than the three of you do. There's a reason my heart can remember what my mind cannot and this is it.'

'So what do you want us to do when the Reganna arrive?' The First stared at him.

'I want you to fight. What I'm going to do is going to take a little preparation, so I need you three to keep them distracted as long as possible. When I'm ready to make my move you'll know.'

'If you just want us to fight then why can't you tell us what your plan is?'

'When the time comes you will understand why things have to be this way, but right now you need to get yourself ready for battle. It won't be long until the Reganna are here and I don't want us being caught off-guard.'

'Then we'll be ready,' the Pure smirked, 'just make sure you are.'

* * *

'Are you alright?' SK licked his lips as he jumped to the aid of Fray as he burst into the Chamber of the Wen.

The god's fingernails and hands were caked in blood and his arms, torso, legs and face were covered in still bleeding, deep scratches. He made no attempt to respond to SK, instead Fray made his way towards the ceremonial basin in the far corner of the chamber. Or at least SK had assumed it was a ceremonial basin, in truth he wasn't totally sure why it was there or even if it had any special significance at all. After all, SK was the Mistresses' Helper, not the gods.

'Fray...'

'The others will be here soon,' Fray began washing the blood off of his arms, tentatively treating the wounds as he did.

'How...?'

'I inherited telepathy from my mother,' Fray glanced towards him. 'I'm known as the God of the Spoken and Written Word, truth is I'm also the God of Thoughts. But since nobody thinks of me that way people often forget I'm a telepath too. Trust my uncle to choose now to remember.'

'So he told you to come here?' SK licked his lips again.

'Where else would I go? The Chamber of the Fay offers me no protection and I don't have the strength to move between the Higher Planes right now.'

'So why not go to one of the Mortal Planes, it takes less energy and they won't think to look for you there.'

'You know I'm starting to think you really are an idiot,' Fray shook his head. 'The gods can't set foot on the Mortal Planes.'

'What?' SK frowned. 'But I don't understand, the Mistresses can enter the Mortal Planes, why can't you?'

'Because the Mistresses made it that way,' he gave a strange little laugh. 'When mortals first appeared they were volatile and unpredictable. The Mistresses could sense how much of the Reganna fragments were in them and they were afraid of what these chaotic mortals might be capable of. I know it's hard to believe, but the Mistresses bound us to the Higher and Lower Planes because they loved us. It's funny, half the time they don't even act like they like us all that much, but I've never doubted even for a second that they love us. '

'If they know that then why did they ask me to get the Wen to move the field of battle back to Kama Traydon?'

'Because this is their fight and not ours,' Fray half smirked. 'The Wen know that and they have faith in the Mistresses, I mean why else do you think they asked you to wait here for them?'

'Because I'm useless and they didn't want me getting in their way.' SK licked his lips again.

'You're not useless SK, you're the hook, line and rob by which the Reganna will be caught.' Fray turned his attention back towards the basin. 'The Wen are little more than bait.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

'Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?' Re glared at SK the second she and the others followed the Wen into their chamber. 'What is this?'

'The line, the rod and the reel apparently,' SK's tongue skated across his lips as he clearly tried to appear more confident than he was. 'The Mistresses aren't done with you yet.'

'But we're done with them,' Re manifested a knife into her hand, 'there's nothing they have we want anymore.'

'What about Mai's soul?'

'What about it?'

'It's Joey's soul mate, right?' SK licked his lips again. 'Which I'm guessing also makes it the First's soul mate right now. With it you could control the First, wasn't that your original plan?'

'Please, we are so far beyond that plan now...'

'Don't speak too soon,' Gan entered the Chamber of the Wen.

'I thought I told you not to leave the Mistresses' Chambers.' Re glared at her.

'You did, but I got bored, I have a tendency to do that,' she folded her arms.

'You also have a tendency to spoil my fun; I have gods to be massacring right about now.'

'And as much as I would enjoy watching you do that, I'd also like to salvage our original plan. Having the First under our control would help things. Things like rebuilding the heavens in our own image.'

'You mean...?'

'A balance is a neutral party and we already have one of those,' Gan smirked. 'Besides, it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of corrupting someone, host not included naturally. We use Mai's soul to corrupt the First, the First will corrupt the Face of Friendship and the Pure will fall in line like she always does.'

'What about the gods?'

'Only one of us needs to go fetch Mokuba in order to retrieve Mai's soul,' she tilted her head to one side. 'If we all go we'll be lured into a battle, which is what they want. So only one of us needs to go, the other two can stay here and keep an eye on the gods.' She used her power of control to hold all four gods and SK in place. 'Na I believe you have a few poppets which need completing, Re's about to reignite our original plan.'

* * *

'Something's not right,' Tristan gripped the material above his stomach.

'You're right,' the First studied the forest around them, 'I can only sense one of them approaching.'

'You mean SK failed?' The Face of Friendship glanced towards her.

'No,' the Pure shook her head, 'but the Wen are involved in this too and that would make things a lot more complicated.'

'My plan won't work unless all three of them are here,' Tristan's grip on his top tightened. 'We've got to find some way of coaxing them into bringing the other two back without engaging in battle.'

'Can we do that?' The Face of Friendship turned her attention towards him. 'The Reganna aren't exactly rational.'

'No, but their hosts are. Or at least two of their hosts are.'

'Two of our hosts are what?' Re emerged out onto the Sacred Huntay.

'Rational,' Tristan folded his arms, 'the thirds a complete nut job, but then so are you so you must feel completely at home in that body.'

'What's with the hair, puppet?' Re narrowed her gaze on him. 'And just what the hell happened to the others?'

'What do you think?' Tristan lowered his head and smirked. 'I was infused with a few more Spirits from this place and they've all gone into hiding.'

'You're lying.'

'Am I?'

Re flung her arm towards him, sending him flying back into the stone pedestal. The connection made him cry out in pain and for a few moments he just lay there reeling.

'It doesn't matter how strong you make your little puppet First, he will never be Win.' Re turned her attention towards her. 'We destroyed Win. We destroyed him good and he's never coming back. Not like the three of us.'

'Three?' The First cocked an eyebrow. 'Funny, I only count one of you right now.'

'It only takes one of us to get what we're here for. So you want to tell me what really happened to Mai's soul, or do I have to guess?'

'Well I think we could all do with a little entertainment,' the First smirked, 'so how about you try guessing.'

'What are you Na now? You don't play games First.'

'Are you sure about that? I mean, it has been a long time since we last met and I was just a child back then. Maybe I've changed more than you realise. Maybe I like playing games now.'

'What happened to Mai's soul First, tell me.'

'I told you,' Tristan winced as he got to his feet, 'I gained a few extra souls and they went into hiding.'

'Shut the hell up puppet, don't think I can't kill you just because you're already dead,' Re tossed the knife she was holding in his direction.

'No,' the First leapt into the knife's path, taking it square to the chest.

'And now you've told me everything I need to know,' Re turned and started walking away. 'SK will pay for tricking us like this.'

'And whilst he does you'll have to worry about what we're planning,' the Pure took a step towards her. 'Between the four of us we have the power to stop you and you know it. The only question is how and when we'll strike, because believe me we will strike.'

Re made no response; instead she just disappeared into thin air. Instantly Tristan, the Pure and the Face of Friendship gathered around the First. The First pulled the dagger out of her chest before recoiling at the sight of her own blood.

'You're bleeding,' the Pure shook her head in confusion.

'I can see that,' the First glared at her, 'I've never experienced pain like this before. Mortality is... so much more real than I thought.'

'That doesn't make a whole lot of sense you know,' Tristan examined her wound.

'Maybe not, but I think we can all understand what she means,' the Face of Friendship sighed. 'Immortal bodies perceive pain in a completely different way to mortal ones. Blood too for that matter. An immortal bleeding is at very little risk of death, but a mortal...'

'Can you heal yourself?' Tristan focused his gaze on the First.

'You should know better than that,' the First shook her head, 'I cannot use my healing powers on myself. You're going to have to do it for me. You're the only one here capable of it.'

'Because amongst the Mistresses the ability to heal is unique to you, but since I'm the combination of all your powers I'm capable of it too,' Tristan murmured the words as though he needed to hear them out loud to make them real.

'Are you okay?' The Pure placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I don't know... I'm not sure I remember how to heal.'

'It'll be instinctive, like the telepathy was.'

Tristan glanced up towards her, then back down at the First's wound. It was clear from the look on his face he was trying to figure out what it was he needed to do.

'You can do this Tristan,' the Pure squeezed his shoulder, 'we all know you can.'

'I can do this,' he swallowed visibly hard, 'I have to... I have to... I have to...'

* * *

As soon as the gods had their poppets bound with string they'd been released from Ahna's _method of control_. SK, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. But then there also wasn't a poppet of him yet either. A part of him wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful for that, because either way he knew the control used would have a greater effect against him than against the gods. They could all hope to eventually break free; SK was trapped by whatever method they used until they chose to release him.

It made him feel even more like a failure than he already did. After all, he'd only managed to goad one of the Reganna back down to Kama Traydon and only just at that. The Mistresses would not be happy and nor would Catilin when she realised Mai's soul wasn't anywhere she could get to it. It didn't take him long to discover he was right on the second count. Catilin burst back into the Chamber of the Wen and almost instantly had a knife pressed against his throat.

'This blade is coated with Destruction,' Catilin's eyes bore holes into his, 'you are aware of what that poison is capable of, right?'

'Uh... y-yes,' he licked his lips, 'it's... err... it's what you used to take out the previous Guardians.'

'It's also what we all used to mortalise the Mistresses,' a cruel grin pulled across her face. 'We used it to cut a piece of them away; a big enough piece to force them to seek completion elsewhere. Of course when I used it against the First I didn't expect her to find her completion so quickly, but with the other two we were more than prepared. But the truth is, they only survived because they're immortal, you will not be so lucky. Did you really think you could trick us and get away with it SK?'

'Oh I... I'm sorry, did... did I not mention we had Win now,' SK licked his lips, wishing his voice sounded more confident.

'No, you did not. Just like you failed to mention the creation of Win robbed us of Mai's soul,' Catilin pressed the edge of the blade against SK's throat.

A burning sensation blazed along SK's skin. Even without creating a wound he could feel the damage it was doing. SK's stomach churned as his tongue made several passes across his lips. He knew if he was wounded by a weapon coated in Destruction it would never heal or if his skin was contaminated with Destruction and he was cut by something the effect would be the same, but he didn't know if the poison would remain a contaminate on his skin forever if he wasn't wounded. After all, Destruction was at its most dangerous once it entered the blood stream and not before.

'So tell me SK, how do you want your afterlife to end, quickly or...?'

'No,' Jay took hold of Catilin's hand and pulled it back, 'my doll, my choice and I chose not to let you play with him.' For a moment his face screwed up with pain. 'If you hurt him my hosts will rebel.'

'What?' Catilin's expression was somewhere between disgust and confusion.

'For some reason my hosts don't want you hurting him.' Jay's face remained looking pained. 'They're threatening to rebel if I allow you to go through with it.'

'Our hosts don't have the strength to fight us off, if they did...'

'I have two hosts, not one, remember? Before my hosts weren't cooperating, but now they are. I can't fight off both of them, not when my consciousness is so divided anyway. If you hurt him you risk losing me.'

'Fine,' the knife Catilin was holding disappeared, 'seal his mouth up Gan, if I can't hurt him I at least don't want to hear from him.'

'I... I can't,' Ahna shook her head, 'I haven't had access to my full level of control since their puppet broke free of it before.'

'And you're only telling me this now?' Catilin glared at her.

'It's just their mouths I can't control; everything else is still working like it should so I didn't think it would be a problem.'

'That puppet of theirs is really starting to get on my nerves,' she gritted her teeth, 'we need to do something about it.'

'There's only one thing you can do with a puppet,' Jay grinned stupidly, 'and that's play.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Tristan spent a long time staring down at the First, not doing anything. Behind him the Pure felt herself becoming twitchy; healing was something Win and the First had shared. It was something they'd used a lot during the Reganna's destructive rampage to try and save as much of the original universe as possible before the final showdown between Win and the Reganna had occurred; as if them having a child together wasn't enough of an exclusion thing.

For a split second the Pure found herself almost unreasonably jealous. But it wasn't the same kind of jealousy she'd felt when she was younger, this was different somehow. Because it felt as though the First had taken something which was just the Pure's and turned it into something they all had to share again. The Pure didn't know why she felt that way, but the longer the Tristan version of Win was around the deeper those feelings became.

'Tristan...' the First placed a hand on his when he still hadn't started healing her, 'what's wrong? Why aren't you healing me?'

'Because... because I...' Tristan swallowed visibly hard. 'How... how aware are your hosts right now?'

'Why does that matter?'

'Because I might be becoming more like Win with every passing second, but I still have only Tristan's memories. And because I have those I know... I... I don't think I can fully release Win's power. I don't think I can heal you.'

'You have to,' all jealousy the Pure might have been feeling went out of the window.

'I know I do,' he gripped the material above his heart, 'and I know I can... I know I can find a way around the Tristan part of me, but... he's afraid there will be repercussions. He's been struggling with it as it is and this might push him over the edge.'

'Whatever it is you have to do to release your full power you will do because you are Win and not because you are Tristan,' the Face of Friendship pulled herself up to her host's full height, 'I can promise you my host will make that distinction.'

'Mine will too,' the First smiled weakly, 'because I'll tell him he doesn't have a choice and I'm sure the Pure...'

'I can't make the same promise you can,' the Pure cut her off. 'Your hosts have been friends with Tristan for years, mine... Well let's just say I can't predict how he'll react and I won't force my opinion on him either. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you want, but it's the only answer I can give.'

For a long time Tristan's glazed eyes met with the Pure's. Nothing telepathic exchanged between them, but the Pure still felt as though she knew exactly what he was thinking.

'The part of me which is Tristan may well regret this but we'll both regret it more if we don't,' Tristan turned his attention back towards the First, 'in order to gain access to all of my powers I must first give into all that I am. And first and foremost I am the husband of the Mistresses,' he leant down and kissed her.

The second their lips met the Pure buzzed with jealousy again. The jealousy was short lived, however, as Tristan backed off and began healing the First. At the end of the day it didn't matter how he'd managed to tap into the fullness of Win's powers, all that mattered is that he did. Although she was now pretty certain she knew why he was so worried about consequences.

_'He's worried about more than that.'_ Kaiba's voice sounded from inside of her mind.

_'How can you be so sure?'_ She thought back, but there was no reply.

For a few moments she couldn't help but wonder if she'd imagined hearing Kaiba's voice, but before she could give it anymore thought her attention refocused on the First. The wound was almost completely healed over now and the blood around it was slowly beginning to disappear.

'You did it,' the First touched Tristan's cheek for a moment.

'Yeah I did,' Tristan pulled away from her, 'but the less attention we draw to it the better. I don't want to do anything which might make things any harder than they need to be.'

'Of course,' the First got to her feet. 'We need to be ready for the Reganna; they will be back at some point.'

'Some point sooner rather than later. Re wasn't just angry that we'd tricked them,' Tristan gripped the material above his stomach. 'No, what she was feeling went beyond anger or fury or... anything a mortal could hope to experience.'

'I felt that too,' the Face of Friendship pulled a face. 'It was like a cold kind of darkness. A feeling beyond rage. Beyond description. I think we may have to face the very real possibility that we will never see SK again.'

'If what I have planned works than his sacrifice will not be in vain,' Tristan took a deep breath in and folded his arms.

'You're writing him off just like that?' The Pure narrowed her gaze on him for a moment.

'The Reganna aren't exactly known for their mercy,' the First shook her head, 'I think at this point it would be foolish not to write him off. They don't have enough respect for him to treat him as a hostage.'

'Maybe not, but he might have enough ingenuity to save himself from them,' the Pure half turned away from the others. 'I have faith in him even if none of you do.'

'Stubbornly optimistic as always,' Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a buzzing feeling through her as he did.

'You don't remember being Win, how do you know what I always am?' She glanced back towards him.

'Instinct and a sense of familiarity,' he shrugged, 'it may not be much, but it's all I have to go on. Still, I'm not going to stop you from believing SK is alive. In fact, I hope you're right. It would be nice for this situation to have some kind of happy ending.'

'Are you saying defeating the Reganna won't be enough for one?'

'Defeating the Reganna means you lose me,' he lowered his gaze, 'so the way I see it, victory will be painful for all of you and I don't like the thought of you being hurt.'

'What difference does it make to you?'

'All the difference in the world; I may not remember being Win, Pure, but I am him.'

* * *

SK didn't know if he should feel indignant, humiliated, all of the above or something much worse as he found himself being dragged along like some kind of prize catch. He was gagged, his hands were bound and his feet were tied together in a way which only allowed him to take unbearably small steps. It didn't help matters much that the Reganna were dragging him along at full throttle as they made their way through Kama Traydon.

The number of times he tripped over and fell flat on his face was almost too much to take. Every single time each one of them would use their own personal form of banter to rub the humiliation in further; banter which was often accompanied by mild to moderate violence. SK felt as though he was bruised all over, this was the first time he'd been made aware of just how much pain a Nethher Herin could experience. And the pain was nothing like he'd experienced when he'd been alive.

'I like this dolly,' Jay pulled at SK's hair as he dragged him to his feet, 'I think I want to play with it all the time. Can I? Can I keep it?'

'Do we really have much of a choice?' Catilin rolled her eyes.

'Do you really care?' Ahna smirked.

'As long as he keeps his little pet out of my way,' she shrugged.

'Yay,' Jay clapped his hands, 'I'll keep him in a very pretty doll house and play with him every day.'

'Who needs to keep him in a cage when you can just make a poppet for him,' Catilin folded her arms.

'No poppet,' Jay winced again, 'we can't give my hosts any excuse to rebel.'

'So the only power of control they'll accept then is mine,' Ahna's smirk turned into an amused grin, 'I think I'm starting to like your hosts a lot.'

'What fun can you have with that piece of trash if you can't hurt him?' Catilin looked disgusted.

'Well I can think of a few ways,' Ahna flicked her gaze towards SK, 'and you more than anyone should know there are many ways to torture a person. So long as we don't bring physical harm to him there's a lot we can get away with.'

'I suppose it has been a long time since I've played head games with someone without being inside their head,' Catilin's gaze studied SK curiously. 'He might be a weak, pathetic excuse for a Helper but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun.'

'My dolly,' Jay glared at her, 'who said you could play with him?'

'Come now little sibling, you wouldn't deny me a little bit of fun now would you? After all, how often do we get to play together?'

'You never play with me Re.'

'Exactly,' a dark smile pulled at her lips, 'so maybe it's time I started.'

* * *

The Face of Friendship could sense them coming long before they set foot in the outer edge of Kama Traydon and she wasn't the only one. All four of them had fallen into a tense kind of silence the second the Reganna's cold energy had entered their radar field. It was definitely all three of them this time; anything less and the Face of Friendship was pretty certain they wouldn't have been able to feel it. Then again she knew as well as they did it had to be all three of them, because individually they weren't a match for the three Mistresses, never mind the three Mistresses and Win.

A part of the Face of Friendship almost couldn't believe she was now thinking of Tristan as Win. She wasn't totally sure when her mind had made the switch, but she knew that it had. The emotional sense she was getting from her sisters told her they were pretty much at the same point she was. This Win Tristan of theirs was right when he said their victory would be tainted by sadness. They really weren't prepared to lose him again, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

The Reganna's voices were almost too loud, shattering the relative calm of Kama Traydon as they approached the Sacred Huntay. They were close now. Close enough for the Face of Friendship to distinguish their individual emotions. Close enough for her to sense they were not alone. Her heart pulled and pushed around the sense of a fourth set of emotions. Emotions which didn't belong surrounded by those of the Reganna. Emotions which could only belong to the one thing she'd never have thought they'd use. A hostage.

'SK,' Tristan's voice was so soft the Face of Friendship wasn't entirely sure he'd spoken.

'We can't be sure,' she turned her gaze towards him, 'it could be anyone.'

'Well we know it's not a god and who else would they bother with at this stage in the game?' A strangely confident smile filled Tristan's face. 'Okay, so maybe he's not the best Helper you girls could have chosen, but he is still your Helper. Maybe the Pure's faith in him was justified.'

'Or maybe they've turned him into some kind of pawn,' the First gritted her teeth, 'you know what Re's power of control is capable of. SK has no natural resistance and hasn't had the chance to learn magical ones yet. His mind would be like putty in the hands of Re; we've no guarantee he's still on our side.'

'She's right,' the Face of Friendship sighed, 'even his emotions could be false right now; if Re's inside his head...'

'Re's not inside SK's head, I know it,' the Pure took up a battle stance, 'sure he might not have a magical or natural resistance, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a resistance. He's a lot stronger than any of you are giving him credit for right now.'

'But you have faith in him, right?' Tristan's gaze shifted towards her as he too prepared himself for battle.

'Of course I have faith. I am faith so what else would I have?'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

A sharp pain shot through SK's body as Catilin shoved him so hard into the area of the Sacred Huntay he landed face first on the stone surface. One of the three Reganna hosts then placed a foot on his back, pressing down so hard on him it felt like the Elemental stone he was lying on was going to bore a hole right through him. Pained noises escaped him as best they could through the gag, which only resulted in the foot on his back moving from side to side making the pain above and below ten times worse.

'Long time no see Win,' Ahna's voice was calm, cool and clear to the point of chilling, 'our last encounter left quite an impression on me, how was it for you?'

'Less than memorable,' Tristan's tone revealed nothing, 'but then you three always were.'

'But the _three_ of us were still capable of taking out you, weren't we?'

'Back then it was the only way I knew how to stop you, I've learnt a lot since then.'

'How can you have learnt anything when you remember nothing,' Ahna laughed.

'What makes you think I remember nothing?' Tristan's voice edged with curiosity.

'We have our sources,' Catilin's chuckled as the pressure on SK's back increased. 'You know you might want to get yourself a Helper with a little more control over his tongue.'

'You're lying, I don't believe for a second SK told you anything,' Kaiba jumped to his defence.

'What makes you think he had a choice?'

'I would be able to sense if you had control over his mind,' Tristan grunted, 'it's one of my powers, remember?'

'I remember exactly what your powers are, but do you?'

'I know all I need to know.'

'Care to prove it?'

The foot lifted from SK's back but was immediately followed by a sharp kick to his side. In his tied up state SK did his best to wiggle and squirm away, but before he could get any distance someone was sat on his back with a knife to his throat. The fingers of their free hand gripped into his hair, pulling his head back allowing him to just about see what was going on.

'Bet you don't remember what you did the last time you were in a situation like this,' Catilin's voice sounded so close to the back of SK's head he had no doubt which of the three was sat on him.

'It doesn't matter if I remember or not,' Tristan flick summoned a white energy ball into his hand, 'I'm not going to let you kill SK or any other innocent being for that matter. Your fight is with the four of us.'

'Oh you poor pathetic puppet, you didn't get it then and you don't get it now, do you? This _innocent,_ as you've referred to him, will lay down his life in service of the Mistresses, just like she would have. It's why you saved her and why I've no doubt you'll save him in the same way. But I also know doing so will weaken you, at least temporarily and it took all you had to defeat us last time. So you'll have to make a choice here, do you save this pathetic little wretch or do you save the Mistresses?'

* * *

A dark and twisted grin spread across Re's face as she continued to hold the knife to SK's throat. Instinct made the Pure's mind reach out towards Tristan's, but it was deflected. Whatever it was he was thinking he clearly didn't want her to know. A part of the Pure couldn't help but feel hurt by that, but at the same time she knew he had his reasons. She'd trusted him so far why should she stop now?

'Your love for them will always be your downfall,' Re's gaze met with Win's. 'It's why love is an overrated concept. It's a weakness, a disease which consumes all rational thoughts and can bring even the tallest mountains crashing down to their knees. You really are pathetic Win, you were pathetic then and you're pathetic now.'

'You have no right speaking to Win that way,' the Pure gritted her teeth.

'Oh you're a fine one to talk about rights Pure,' Re pointed the knife she was holding towards her. 'What right did you and your sisters have treating us the way you did? We were not one of your creations. We were not yours to control. You were arrogant, selfish little children who should have learnt to share a long time ago.'

'As if you would ever have accepted sharing; you never wanted to be our equals you wanted to be our betters. And okay, so maybe we looked down on you a little, but no more so than you looked down on us.' The Pure held her ground. 'We were no more arrogant children than you were.'

'You can't turn this around on me Pure,' she moved the knife back to SK's throat, 'or had you forgotten I have the upper hand here? We all know how pathetic this Helper of yours really is, yet not one of you would be willing to sacrifice him in order to stop us. But what fun is it having toys if you don't learn to share them?'

'SK's not a toy,' the First took up a position beside the Pure, 'he is a conscious being; human.'

'We all are,' Re smirked, 'that doesn't mean we are all equal.'

'So if you deem something as lesser than you, you have no respect for its existence?'

'You're just learning this now First? Didn't our last encounter teach you anything?' Re snorted with disgust. 'You might have gotten older, but you're all still pathetic children really.'

'You're wrong,' Tristan's voice rang clearly across the Sacred Huntay, 'the only pathetic children here are the three of you. You're the ones who haven't learnt from your mistakes and that's why you will lose here just like you lost back then.'

Without warning Tristan threw the energy ball he was still holding in Re's direction, only instead of hitting Re it hit SK. The Pure wasn't totally sure what to think as SK's body glowed more than a little, the effects of which appeared to force Re to get back to her feet and glare at Tristan.

'Big mistake puppet,' Re growled, 'you don't have the power to defeat us now.'

'You're the one who's miscalculated this situation if you think that,' Tristan smirked, 'maybe I have just weakened myself, but I have something now I didn't have the last time. I have the Mistresses fighting by my side. There's enough power between the four of us to defeat you and I think it's time we prove it.'

* * *

_What did Tristan do to me?_ The thought ran clearly through SK's head as he stared down at his still bound hands. _Why do I feel so strange?_

He'd somehow managed to pull himself back to his feet and shuffle his way out of the tense battle lines being drawn up between the Light and the Darkness. And they were beings of Light and Darkness now. In the time it had taken SK to recover from the shock of Tristan's attack, solid auras had appeared around all seven individuals. Auras which made it impossible for SK to tell who was who beneath them. The only thing he could be certain of was whose side each individual was on.

Despite the tension in the air so thick you would struggle to cut it with a chainsaw, neither side had made a move since Tristan had last spoken. Again SK wasn't sure what to think about this, but then his brain was still struggling to comprehend the changes he knew had occurred within his own body. His senses felt dulled and heightened all at the same time and with a sluggish kind of decision making he eventually unbound his feet and hands.

Still the stalemate between Light and Darkness hadn't broken. It was as though they were frozen in place somehow... Almost as soon as SK thought it a strange lurching feeling of realisation hit his stomach. He'd been too dazed to begin with to notice just how slowly the auras had crept around the others, but now he knew... he knew they weren't just standing around doing nothing, they were just moving a lot slower than he was.

As if to confirm this, the arm of one of the beings of Darkness lifted and threw and energy ball in the direction of the beings of Light, but the movement was so slowed down SK was able to see every spark of ignition which created the ball of darkness. He could see the slight dragging tail the energy ball left in its wake as it flew through the air. He could see the way light and darkness fragmented like raindrops as the energy ball connected with one of the beings of light. Every single minute detail was magnified by the sheer lack of speed the situation had for him.

A wave of sickness lurched through him as several more attacks were exchanged between the beings Light and Darkness. Each one came with the same minute, slowed down detail as the last, it made SK feel as though his head were swimming in the water droplets of a spin cycle. He squeezed his eyes shut and crammed his hands against the side of his head. Slow moving air currents created from the battle slammed into him like a brick wall, creating a nauseous whirring inside his head. A whirring which picked up speed with every passing second.

It felt like his ears had popped, his head had pulled clear and a weight had been lifted from him all in the same split second of time. His eyes flung open to the sight of a battle moving at ten times the speed it should be. It was as though SK's brain had to catch up on everything it had missed and it only had a short amount of time to do it in. If there had been food in SK's stomach he was pretty sure he would have been sick; for the first time since his death SK was glad the dead didn't need to eat.

With the same popping sensation as before everything slowed back down to a normal pace. One of the beings of Light had moved themselves towards the front of the group and a temporary ceasefire appeared to have been called. SK knew instinctively something was about to happen, something big and important, something which was going to change everything. He almost laughed at himself for that thought, because he knew it was the same one Tristan, Jay or Octan might have had in his position. Despite the tension of the situation, relief washed through him; for the first time he felt worthy of the title of Mistresses' Helper, he just had to hope this was a step in the right direction and not just a fluke.

'We had it wrong before,' Tristan's voice sounded out of the being of Light who'd caused the ceasefire, 'I had it wrong before. Darkness is like the Light in so many ways, it can't be destroyed. But just because you can't be destroyed does not mean you have any right to those bodies you ware like ill-fitting masks.'

'And just what are you planning to do about it?' Catilin's voice sounded out of one of the beings of Darkness.

'I'm going to take advantage of the chinks I've placed in your armour.'

'What?'

'The three of you are not the beings you once were, your fragments are still too highly spread and you're only able to exist as you are now because you've fed off of the anger of your hosts,' Tristan's voice was calm and level. 'You'd like to believe they were a part of you, but the truth is it's the other way round.'

'You're lying.'

'No I'm not and our battle just now proved it. With every single attack your consciousness was being chipped away from the consciousness of your hosts, that could only be possible if you are more them than they are you. Don't you get it? You three are little more than blemishes in someone else's soul. Blemishes which can be washed out.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means we win,' the Tristan being of Light aimed a hand towards the Reganna, 'because it's time to wash you out.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

A stream of pure white light travelled from Tristan's hand towards Re, striking against her like a jet stream of water. For a few moments the Pure just found herself staring at it, then inspiration took over her and she lifted her hand towards Gan. At the same time both of her sisters did the same towards Na and within seconds all three of them were firing similar streams of light to the one Win was using towards the remaining members of the Reganna.

The Pure wasn't totally sure how it happened, but their individual streams of light joined together, hitting all three Reganna in a way which made it impossible to see any of them individually. A mass of darkness then began to rise up from the end of the stream, making its way up into the sky like some kind of slow growing wall. When the tail of the wall made it passed the end of the stream of light the Pure lowered her hand. Within seconds the other two Mistresses had done the same and the Pure knew instinctively they were all staring up at the dark cloud the wall had formed in the sky above them. A cloud which slowly spread out, filling the sky with the same kind of darkness the shadows had previously.

As Tristan lowered his hand finally ending the last of the stream of light, a roll of thunder rippled above them. As Catilin, Jay and Ahna's bodies fell unconscious to the ground a heavy rain began to fall around them. There was something about the rain which felt wrong. The Pure cupped her hand slightly, allowing a small pool of water to gather in her palm. It looked so clear and ordinary and yet there was something so heavy and ominous about it. In that one moment she knew things might have changed once more but they were still far from right.

'Is it...' SK gave a nervous cough and licked his lips, 'is it over?'

'For now,' Tristan turned his face towards the rain as the auras of light surrounding all four of them disappeared.

'Wait, does that mean you think they'll be back?'

'The Reganna aren't the only evil in existence SK,' Tristan flicked his gaze towards him. 'It doesn't matter whether or not they come back, something will always come to threaten the stability of the Balance.'

'I guess I didn't think about that,' SK licked his lips again as the heavy rain began to dry up.

'You need to start thinking a lot more SK, your role as Helper has just become more complex.'

'Is that because the Mistresses are now all mortal or because of what you did to me?'

'A little of both,' Tristan lowered his head, 'do you understand what it was I did to you then?'

'Not really,' he shook his head.

'I adjusted your power level causing your body to go into a state of flux,' he folded his arms, 'it gave you a temporary immunity to the Destruction poison.'

'But I didn't think there was any way to become immune to it, not even temporarily,' SK frowned as his tongue again skated across his lips.

'That's because adjusting someone's power level isn't exactly allowed,' the First sighed, 'and doing it without a person's permission is strictly against the rules.'

'Rules the gods created,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'But rules we follow none the less,' the First shot a look in his direction.

'So how exactly did you adjust my power level?' SK stared down at his hands as the last few drops of rain fell.

'That's something you're going to have to discover for yourself SK,' Tristan smirked, 'I can't give you all the answers.'

'Because you have to go now,' the realisation hit the Pure like a train to the stomach.

'You always knew my being here was a temporary thing,' he turned away from her, 'I just didn't expect I would have so much trouble letting go.'

'You can't stay though,' the Face of Friendship's voice was mute, 'that would mean the death of three people and that's not allowed.'

'I know, but now things have settled for me they're so much less confusing like this.'

'Is that Win talking or Tristan?' The Pure tried to keep her own voice level.

'You know I'm not really sure,' Tristan glanced towards her, 'but I do know things will be hard for Tristan once I'm separated out again. The three of you are going to have to make sure he gets what he needs or else... or else this pain may never go away,' he gripped the material above his heart.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The First frowned.

'You'll figure it out,' Tristan sighed, 'now, if you don't mind...'

'You mean...?'

'My death will save the lives of three people,' a strange smile formed on his lips, 'and three lives will always be worth so much more than one.'

* * *

'It's over,' Tristan stared down at his own hands and half pulled away from the others.

'That was intense,' Mokuba gave a strange half laugh, 'amazing, but intense.'

'You remember what happened?' SK's tongue skated nervously across his lips. 'I thought you weren't aware of what was going on.'

'I wasn't, not really,' Mokuba glanced up towards him, 'I remember feeling like I was part of something. No... no not like I was part of something exactly, I remember feeling...'

'Complete,' Mai finished for him, 'I felt complete.'

'Yeah,' Mokuba turned towards her, then grinned. 'Your hair is back to normal.'

'So is yours,' she grinned back.

'Does... does this mean we have our own souls back now?' Mokuba switched his attention towards Joey. 'I mean, I don't exactly feel like myself right now, but I don't feel anywhere near as confused or... weird as I did before. Are we... are we us again?'

'It would seem so,' Joey's white glazed eyes focused on Mokuba as he folded his arms.

'Thank you,' Mai took a few steps towards him, 'you have no idea how much this means to us.'

'I have every idea how much it means to you Mai,' Joey studied her for a moment, 'I share my host's feelings for you, only now I understand why a little better. However it's not me you should be thanking for this correction.'

'Then who?'

'It's a gift from Win,' Tristan's voice was strangely mute, 'Mai's soul is important to the First so he needed to make sure it was back in the right place. Souls are at their safest where they're supposed to belong.'

'And where is your soul supposed to belong Tristan?' Joey took several steps towards him.

'That's still to be decided,' Tristan turned his gaze towards his own body, 'but either way you'll be bringing me back to life now, won't you? Because right now it doesn't matter what I want, you were right about one thing, I'm not supposed to die here.'

'I'm glad you agree.'

'Does this mean I'm going to be sent home now?' Adam pulled a face.

'Fortunately,' Joey turned on him.

'Really? After everything he's done for you, you're still going to give him the cold shoulder?' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'What does the kid have to do to get your respect?'

'He doesn't need my respect, he has the respect of the Spirits and that should be enough for him.'

'You know I think your warmth is definitely my favourite quality,' the sarcasm dripped off of Tristan's voice.

The sound of an involuntary giggle came out of Kaiba. SK glanced towards the elder of his two cousins; Kaiba's eyes were still covered with the white glaze of the Pure and his hand was trying to hide the amuse smirk on his face. For a heartbeat SK was certain he felt some kind of strange vibration pass through the air, but almost as soon as it was there is was gone again.

'The First may never forgive you Adam, but I do,' Yugi, also still with white glazed eyes, smiled at him.

'Thank you Mistress,' Adam bowed, 'but I don't need your forgiveness or your respect. I know what my place is... my purpose... that's all I've ever wanted.'

'Then let that knowledge fill your heart,' Kaiba positioned himself next to Joey and Yugi, 'but for now it's time for you to go home.'

All three of them placed a hand over their hearts and lowered their heads ever so slightly. As they did Adam's whole being began to glow before slowly fading away.

'Goodbye,' his eyes turned them all over as he disappeared, 'I'll never forget any of you or what's happened here. I promise.'

Seconds later he'd completely vanished. SK found himself licking his lips several times as his eyes reluctantly made their way towards Mai, Mokuba and Tristan. There were three bodies to raise from the dead, but only one of the three knew about it.

_'SK I need you to come with me,'_ the familiar sound of the Pure's voice sounded in his head.

'What...?' His eyes darted towards Kaiba.

_'You know I'm using telepathy for a reason. We need to retrieve Mai and Mokuba's bodies without their knowledge so the First can heal them.'_

_ 'Aren't they going to figure out what's going on at some point?' _SK forced himself to think back.

_ 'You don't need to tell me that,'_ she sounded almost impatient, _'now come on, we don't have all day; I don't know about my sisters but I know my host would like his body back before nightfall.'_

_ 'Okay Pure,'_ SK nodded at his cousin, _'lead the way.'_

* * *

'So how exactly are you going to bring Tristan back to life?' Mokuba joined the others in their morbid little circle around the body.

'By healing him,' Joey knelt down beside it.

'Yeah, that's the part I didn't really understand before,' he pulled a face, 'you can heal the dead?'

'Tristan isn't exactly dead,' Yugi shot him a look, 'you can't die in Kama Traydon, although you can experience death here.'

'Again, that's something I don't really understand; what's so special about this place?'

'It's where my eldest son was born,' Joey's voice was slightly mute, 'and on the day of his birth Sil fragmented from Giya forming into six Planes, each connected to a different reality. We do not fully understand why that happened or why the special properties of Kama Traydon are sealed in by the walls which surround it, but we have no doubt it was Win's doing. His final gift to us; a way of encouraging us to create the multiverse which now exists.'

'I didn't think there were things the Mistresses didn't understand,' Mokuba frowned.

'There is a lot we don't understand,' Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, 'we just don't like to admit it.'

'No, we don't,' Joey's shot a look in his direction.

'So are you going to heal me or not?' Tristan folded his arms.

'Since when were you so eager to come back to life?' Joey smirked.

'Since I realised I don't have a choice in the matter,' he sighed, 'so will you just do it already?'

Joey focused his attention onto Tristan's body. It took a long couple of minutes, but the wound on his chest began to heal and as the body sucked in a sharp breath of air the Tristan stood beside Mokuba vanished.

'Urgh, I'd forgotten what a heartbeat feels like,' Tristan groaned, 'are you absolutely sure I'm not supposed to be dead still?'

'If you were meant to die now Tristan...'

'It wouldn't have happened in Kama Traydon,' he interrupted Joey, 'I know, but still...'

'You've barely even begun to live yet Tristan,' Yugi knelt down beside him, 'why are you in such a rush to die?'

* * *

The Pure glanced uncertainly towards SK as he followed her through Kama Traydon. There was something strange about his silence and she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do about it. She wasn't even sure if she should do something about it, but something in her refused to let her just ignore it. As they made their way closer to the lake the silence from him intensified, it was enough to finally force her into breaking it.

'I couldn't carry both bodies back on my own, that's why I asked you to help me.'

'I know,' SK's voice was strangely mute.

'Your cousin's not really dead either.'

'I know.'

'So this situation doesn't bother you?'

SK hesitated for a moment, before licking his lips.

'I just don't see how the First is going to be able to heal them without them realising what's going on. I know better than anyone how the realisation of your own death changes you.' He half lowered his head. 'It only takes them being aware of it for a split second, right? That's all it takes for everything to change. But what if they don't realise they were dead until after they're alive again, won't that screw them up somehow?'

'Honestly SK, I don't know,' the Pure sighed, 'I feel the exact same way about this situation that you do. Well... maybe I do. I think it would be better for them to know... easier maybe and yet...'

'And yet Tristan knowing hasn't exactly helped him much,' SK licked his lips again. 'I agree they shouldn't know; I'm just not sure how we're going to stop them finding out at this point.'

'Hm... I think maybe the Spirits of this place will help us out with that one a little bit,' the Pure folded her arms, 'after all they're currently bending their perceptions anyway.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, the Spirits are making them think they're fully clothed right now, when we know they're not. If their perceptions have been altered then maybe we don't need to worry about it. I'm pretty sure the Spirits of this place share our concerns and will prevent them from finding out somehow.'

'And if they don't?'

'You think the Spirits are the only ones who can alter perceptions,' the Pure lowered her head slightly. 'Between the three of us my sisters and I are capable of making mortals think whatever we want. The Face of Friendship can alter, change and manipulate people's opinions. The First can make them see whatever she wants them to see. And I can erase memories and replace memories. If needs be we can make it like they never knew, but I think the First would rather we didn't use our powers if we don't need to. Mortals are supposed to have free will and we're not allowed to take that away from them.'

'Is that why you're not going to make Tristan forget about his death?' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

'Yes, it is,' they were in sight of the lake now. 'We should dress them before we move them; the less questions they ask when they wake up in their own bodies again the better.'

'Okay, but...'

'We're putting clothes on, not taking them off SK, there's nothing wrong with that. And it's not as though they're naked right now.'

'I know, but...'

The Pure rolled her eyes and made her way towards the discarded clothing. She bundled up the ones which belonged to Mai and proceeded in dressing the female body.

'Are you just going to stand there moistening your lips or are you actually going to help me?'

'I... err...' SK hesitated for a moment, before visibly forcing himself to move forward.

He grabbed hold of Mokuba's clothes and began dressing the male body. Within a few minutes the two lifeless forms were clothed and ready to be taken back to the Sacred Huntay.

'You ready?' The Pure picked up her cargo and made her way back from the lakeside towards the path.

'I'm ready,' SK joined her.

'Good, then it's time we head back.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The second the First sensed them approaching with the bodies, her eyes glanced towards Mai and Mokuba. She didn't quite know how she was going to distract the two of them, but she knew she had to find a way, because if she didn't... Somewhere in the back of her mind she could sense her host stirring. She knew he knew how delicate this situation was and he was relying on her to get it right; what she didn't know was just what that was supposed to mean.

She gave a heavy sigh and flicked a glance in the direction the Pure and SK were approaching from. They would be in view any second now and if the Spirits weren't still keeping Mai and Mokuba blind to their own deaths then they could be in for a major problem.

'Are you okay?' Mai placed a hand on her arm. 'You look a little... lost.'

'I guess I'm feeling a little lost right now,' a weak smile pulled at her lips, 'I'm not quite sure what...'

'Wow,' Tristan swayed heavily and fell to the ground, 'my head's really spinning right now,' he glanced up towards Mai and Mokuba, 'do you guys feel that?'

'Uh...' Mai blinked at him.

'I am feeling a little strange,' Mokuba pulled a face. 'Not dizzy exactly, but definitely strange.'

'Yeah,' Mai agreed, 'do you think this might be some kind of after effect of being Win?'

'I don't know, maybe,' Tristan's face gave nothing away, but his eyes flicked a quick and knowing look in the First's direction.

'Of course, we should have anticipated this,' the Face of Friendship jumped on Tristan's cue quicker than the First could. 'We've never had to demerge before; of course there would be a few side effects.'

'Of course,' the First smiled weakly as she spotted the Pure and SK out of the corner of her eye. 'Maybe you three should lie down so we can assess the situation.'

'You need us to lie down for that?' Mai frowned.

'I don't know about you guys, but I definitely don't think I can stand right now,' Tristan shook his head. 'Maybe it's just affecting me worse because I was dead, but...'

'Okay, we'll lie down,' Mokuba lowered himself to the ground, 'the more you're talking about feeling dizzy, the dizzier I feel.'

'Connective after-effect,' the First couldn't help but smirk as she whispered the words to herself, 'well done Tristan.'

'Wow, is it me or is the sky really spinning right now?' Mai gave a strange little laugh as she joined the other two on the ground.

'Maybe the three of you should keep your eyes shut till we've sorted this,' the Face of Friendship nodded towards the Pure as she and SK entered the Sacred Huntay. 'We wouldn't want to make things worse before we know how to make them better.'

'Sounds good to me,' Mokuba closed his eyes as Mai did the same.

'Now, time to make that assessment,' the First indicated to the Pure and SK to lie the bodies down next to their Nethher Herin counterparts.

'Whatever,' Tristan smirked as he silently pulled himself back to his feet, 'just hurry up would you, we've still got those three to deal with.'

'You're not Win anymore, what makes you think you'll have any say in what happens to them?' The First kept up the banter as she knelt down and began healing Mai.

'I don't, but I'd still like to know what you're planning on doing with them,' Tristan folded his arms. 'I mean, they did kill me after all, I'm not going to forget that in a hurry. Death changes you, coming back to life does not.'

* * *

For a few long moments Mai felt a strange pinching sensation across her skin. The sensation prickled into a heavy kind of pressure before everything felt normal and she drew in the deepest breath of her life. An almost involuntary groan escaped her as she forced herself to sit up and open her eyes.

'The First's not done yet Mai,' Yugi's white glazed eyes met with hers as he knelt down in front of her, 'maybe you should lie back down for a little bit longer.'

'I feel fine,' she attempted to glance towards Mokuba, but Yugi placed a hand on the side of her face to stop her, 'the dizziness is gone now. What...?'

'Your temperature feels a little high,' Yugi's hand moved across her face as though he were simply assessing her condition.

'I told you, I feel fine,' she battered his hand away, 'there's no need for you to fuss like this. What's really going on here?'

Mai's eyes attempted to turn towards Mokuba again, this time her efforts were unbarred. Joey was knelt over the younger boy with his back to Mai. For the longest heartbeat of Mai's life she could have sworn Mokuba's body was lying far too still, then she spotted the movement of his chest as he steadily breathed in and out and her fears instantly passed away.

'Have you fixed the problem yet?' Mokuba fidgeted.

'I believe so,' Joey's still multi-tonal voice appeared to sigh a little, 'how are you all feeling now?'

'We're fine,' Tristan moved into Mai's eye line.

Joey's white glazed eyes met with Tristan's and for a moment Mai felt the strangest flash of jealousy move through her. Dismissing it she pulled herself to her feet and made her way towards the unconscious bodies of Jay, Catilin and Ahna. For some reason her own body felt pretty stiff and awkward; she rolled her shoulders back several times and tried to convince herself it was just lying on the stone floor which had stiffened her up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew something had happened to her, but something told her she couldn't allow herself to dwell too much on those thoughts. Whatever had happened simply didn't matter anymore.

As Mai stared down at Catilin, the younger girl began to stir. Beside her the other two did the same. Within seconds Joey and the others had gathered round the three bodies.

'What happened?' Catilin's eyes flickered open. 'I feel like I was hit by a bulldozer in my sleep.'

'Do you remember anything about what's happened to you?' Joey focused his gaze on her.

'I remember... I remember going to the Northern Palace early because I was excited,' she pulled herself into a sitting position. 'I... I think Jay was there and... and my reflection went weird. And then... uh,' her face took on a horrified expression. 'The Darkness, the Darkness was there. I remember... I remember watching everything but... but I couldn't do anything. It was... it was like... it was...'

'It was like I was trapped in tar,' Ahna massaged her temples as she too sat up. 'It was like it was me but not me, at least to begin with and then... then it felt like I was trapped in tar. Tar which I'd slowly sunk down into.'

'It was so strange,' Jay shook his head as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, 'that being... that entity needed me. It needed me to complete it, but even though I filled the gaps in its existence it still wasn't complete. Everything was so confusing,' he lifted his hands up into the area in front of his face. 'I was evil but I wasn't. I was a child, but all the time I felt my own consciousness fighting against itself. It was all so... strange.'

'You all know you must answer for your crimes, right?' Joey folded his arms.

'Wait, you're going to punish them even though it wasn't exactly their fault?' SK licked his lips. 'How is that fair?'

'We allowed ourselves to be controlled by evil SK,' Jay finally pulled himself into a sitting position.

'But they were...'

'Fuelled by our anger and fears,' Catilin interrupted. 'We were the ones who gave the Darkness the opening it needed to come through. We were the ones who weren't strong enough to fight it off. It was our fault.'

'There are a lot of factors we need to consider in this situation,' Joey turned away from them. 'We need to make sure the punishment is fitting for your individual failings and fair to the lack of control the situation gave you. We will be back with our decision shortly, but until then SK will keep guard over you.'

With that Joey, Kaiba and Yugi disappeared.

'I can't believe I gave into evil,' Jay laughed and pulled himself to his feet. 'I thought Octan was the susceptible one.'

'Everyone has the capacity to be evil,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'even the Mistresses.'

'Yes, but I don't think they'd do it in quite such a spectacular manner somehow,' Ahna groaned and wrapt her arms around her stomach. 'I can't believe...'

'It'll be okay,' Catilin cut her off, 'it will all be okay Ahna, I promise.'

'How? How will this ever be okay?'

'I don't know,' a sad smile filled her face, 'I just know that it has to be.'

* * *

It had taken the Mistresses a while to come to an agreement and at least part of that was due to the feelings of their hosts coming through. The Face of Friendship had been the first to notice it, but it didn't take long before the other two were more than aware of the way their judgment was being affected. When they eventually reached a decision it was to the agreement of all six of them, even if that agreement by some parties was given more than a little grudgingly.

The Face of Friendship could sense the bored anticipation of the others the second she and her sisters returned to the Sacred Huntay. She didn't know how the three Reganna hosts were going to react to their punishments, but no one could say they hadn't been fair.

'The first decision we reached is that the three of you cannot have any more contact with each other,' the Face of Friendship let out the breath she'd been holding as she forced the words out. 'Friendship is a privilege not a right and the disconnection of the bonds between you will be a punishment.'

'A disconnection of the bonds?' Jay gawked at her. 'You mean...?'

'I will not be taking away your familial feelings Jay, if I did that it would not be much of a punishment. The fact you will not be able to see each other should mean something to all of you. It should be hard. And I suspect with you Jay it most definitely will be.'

'Ah... mm,' he lowered his gaze.

'The second part of your punishment will limit your movement,' the Pure folded her arms. 'Catilin and Ahna you will be confined to Sil, whereas Jay you will be bound to SK.'

'I'm sorry, what?' SK raised his hand as his tongue skated across his lips.

'Not literally, but you will have full control over where he is allowed to go,' the Pure smirked. 'And when I say you have full control I mean it, if you've not given him permission to Jump and you've not approved of the location he's trying to Jump to then he will not be able to go anywhere.'

'But... I don't understand... why are you giving him to me?'

'Because we need you to become our presence in the heavens, which means we need you to stay up there as much as possible. So we're essentially turning Jay into your messenger.'

'But... I'm not... I mean... You're really leaving me in charge up there?' SK licked his lips.

'It's not ideal, but we wouldn't leave you in charge if we didn't think you could handle it,' the Pure met his gaze. 'Trust yourself, trust your own judgement, you can do this.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'but I'm suddenly feeling like I'm the one being punished here.'

'Don't, you should feel honoured SK; there aren't many people we would trust with something like this.'

'Enough of this, we still have to discuss the third part of the punishment,' the First gave a dismissive wave of her hand, before focussing her attention on the Reganna's hosts. 'The third part of your punishment the three of you will have to agree to, because it involves binding and limiting your powers.'

'Limiting our powers,' Ahna wrapped her arms around her stomach, 'in what way?'

'You and Catilin will still have access to your Sintoys and any children you have will still inherit the full range of Elemental power Silkoneons are capable of,' the First folded her arms. 'However all of your Elemental powers will be blocked.'

'A Sintoy makes a Silkoneon,' Catilin murmured, 'the powers do not.'

'Exactly.'

'But... what if... what if we need to defend ourselves,' Ahna's arms wrapped tighter round her own waist and the Face of Friendship could sense the building level of her apprehension. 'What if we need to protect ourselves or... or others?'

'My host will still be responsible for Catilin,' the First tilted her head to one side. 'He is more than capable of protecting her provided she doesn't keep anything else from him. As for you I suggest you find a place for yourself in one of the Temples, preferably not that of Ni. You should be safe from a lot of things there, but more importantly you'll be free to start again. Draw a line under everything you've done as a Silkoneon so far Ahna, once you leave Kama Traydon the person you have been cannot exist anymore. Do you understand?'

Ahna stared at the First for a few long moments, then her eyes glanced towards Catilin, before returning to the First again. The Face of Friendship could sense there was something she was desperate to say; it was written all over her anxious emotions as well as her face. The Face of Friendship flicked a look in the Pure's direction to see if her sister was attempting to read Ahna's mind. If she was she was giving nothing away and before the Face of Friendship could ask her about it the First's impatience got the better of her.

'Do you understand what I have told you or not Ahna?'

'I understand,' she lowered her gaze.

'As for you Jay, your powers will also be at SK's control,' the First turned her attention towards the Nethher Herin.

'Okay,' Jay nodded.

'Okay?' SK licked his lips again. 'The Mistresses are basically giving me control over your existence and you're okay with it?'

'You're not?'

'Again I feel like the one being punished here.'

'This is simply how things need to be SK,' the First sighed. 'Now get ready to say your goodbyes, as soon as our host's takeover again, everything we have said will come to pass.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49  
**

The shift back to the front of his head was disorientating, but it also meant returning to the sensation of his body being divided in two. His arms, which the Pure had folded, slipped apart in an almost haphazard manner and it was just about all he could do to keep himself upright.

'Are you okay Seto?' SK frowned at him as his tongue skated across his lips.

'I'm fine,' Kaiba tried to play it cool, 'things are just a little... different right now.'

'Does that mean we've finally made a believer out of you?' Joey's face filled with a stupid grin.

'You made nothing out of me Wheeler,' he attempted to turn his head away but instead ended up making a weird jerky motion which hurt his neck. 'Whatever I am now is a result of those restless spirits and the Pure.'

'So you admit you're a believer now?'

'I don't remember saying that,' Kaiba willed up as much concentration as possible and somehow managed to fold his arms, although the sloppy method by which he managed it caused a few raised eyebrows from the others.

'Are you okay?' Tristan frowned at him.

'Yeah,' Joey made folding his arms appear effortless, 'you're looking a little...'

'Uncoordinated,' Tristan finished, the tone of his voice completely level.

'It's none of your concern,' Kaiba gritted his teeth.

'Then stop making it my concern,' Yugi began pulling at the material around his neck and chest. 'I feel like my chest is on fire right now,' he backed away from the others.

'Our souls might have been prepared to take the Mistresses on, but we still have mortal bodies,' Joey gave a heavy sigh. 'For what it's worth, if what you two are going through is anything like my headaches then you'll get used to them pretty quickly.'

'Says the mutt who spent the first two and a half months drugged up because he couldn't take it,' Yugi sounded so angry Kaiba almost couldn't believe he was the one who had spoken. 'Sorry,' he shook his head, 'I don't know where that came from.'

'Look, I know I didn't exactly handle the whole First thing too well to begin with, but to be fair I didn't know she was in me for the first two and a half months,' Joey rolled his eyes. 'Look, once I found out what was going on I started to adapt to it pretty quickly; you guys will too. You just have to try and not fight against the changes.'

'I didn't ask for your advice about this Wheeler,' Kaiba attempted to turn his head away again and this time he managed to succeed, 'and in case you'd forgotten we're supposed to be sending SK off or something now. I've wasted way too much of my time with you losers today, I'd like to return to some sense of normality before anything else happens.'

'You really think you can just go back to pretending things are normal after this Rich Boy?'

'I didn't say anything about pretending things were normal Wheeler, you really need to get your hearing checked. Now,' he focused his gaze on SK, 'you have a job to be doing, cousin.'

'I... I'm not sure I'm ready for this,' SK licked his lips.

'I'm not sure you are either, but...' Kaiba hesitated for a moment. _'If the Pure has faith in you then so do I.' _He projected the words into SK's mind.

For half a second his cousin looked confused, but that look was knocked right off of his face the second Mokuba ran over and hugged him.

'How many times do I have to keep saying my final goodbyes to you?' Mokuba's voice trembled with emotion. 'It's not fair.'

'Hey who said anything about this being a final goodbye?' SK's face pulled into an awkward half smile. 'The Mistresses didn't say I couldn't leave the heavens, just that I should stay up there as much as possible. There might be a chance we'll see each other again. I mean, it does seem to keep happening, right?'

'You can't promise you will see him though,' Kaiba narrowed his gaze on his cousin.

'But I can't promise I won't see him either,' SK licked his lips and pulled away from Mokuba. 'So I'm not making any promises, I'm just saying goodbye.' His eyes turned towards Jay. 'You ready?'

'Not yet,' Jay shook his head and made his way towards Ahna. 'I know we haven't known each other long,' he placed his hands on his shoulders, 'but I still consider you a friend. I may not be able to see you again, but I'll still keep a place for you in my heart. And if I can I'll do my best to make sure someone's watching over you. No matter how you might feel in the months to come, you won't be truly alone Ahna.'

'Maybe I should...' Ahna's voice was so soft Kaiba wasn't totally sure if she'd spoken.

'No good will come of it,' Jay's voice was also low as he brushed some of the hair back from her face. 'One last secret, okay, a bond between the three of us which can never be broken. No one needs to know.'

Jay made his way from her towards Catilin. The second he reached her he pulled her into a hug, which she instantly returned.

'I love you,' Jay gave a soft half laugh, 'you'll never know how much.'

'Of course I know how much you love me Jay,' Catilin giggled, 'we're like family.'

'Yeah, we are,' he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. 'You know I'm starting to understand a little bit about why the dead and the living shouldn't interact; leaving you behind is so hard.'

'But I'll be in your heart too, just like Ahna will,' Catilin placed a hand on Jay's chest. 'We won't really be apart, even if we can never ever see each other again, we'll still be together. Friends, always.'

'Friends,' a sad smile pulled at Jay's lips.

'Are you ready to go now?' SK cocked an eyebrow at him as he licked his lips again.

'I guess I have to be, right?' Jay rolled his eyes. 'Come on SK, let's go.'

Jay moved towards SK and in the blink of an eye both had disappeared.

'I guess that's my cue to exit,' Ahna took a deep and jagged breath in.

'Wait,' Catilin bounded towards her and through her arms around Ahna's neck, 'you can't go without saying goodbye and having my promise too. Jay promised to keep it secret and so do I. And... and I'll always be thinking of you just like he will. Ahna you're like my sister,' her face took on a sad expression, 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too mai sarn.'

'Catana,' Catilin corrected, 'you're my friend Ahna, always.'

'I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling so alone.'

'You won't be always,' her face filled with a knowing little smile. 'Soon, right, you won't be alone soon.'

'Okay am I the only one who wants to know what little code they're talking in?' Tristan shot glances round at the others.

'I trust them,' Joey shrugged, 'we've got rid of the Reganna, haven't we? It's not like them keeping a few secrets is going to pose us much of a threat.'

'Just how naive can you get?' Kaiba didn't know if he was more shocked or irritated by the way Tristan spoke at the same time as him.

For a moment the two of them exchanged a look and something in Kaiba was tempted to try and read Tristan's mind. Instead he shook his head and tried to focus his attention back on Ahna and Catilin.

'I don't think it's such a good idea to let them have their secrets,' Kaiba kept his voice level.

'Well I disagree,' Joey glared at him, 'and since I'm the First's host that means what I say goes.'

'Do you have a blind spot for Catilin or something?' Kaiba glared at him. 'She's been evil not once, not twice, but three times now and yet you're still trusting her to keep secrets with someone she was just possessed with? What, are you more gullible than I give you credit for or are you just a sucker for punishment?'

_'Leave it Kaiba; he has a blind spot for her for a reason.'_ Tristan's voice sounded through his mind. _'If you look closely enough you might be able to figure it out for yourself.'_

_ 'So I was right,'_ he glanced towards Tristan, _'you have figured out how to use Win's powers.'_

There was no response. Figuring it was best not to draw any attention to his ability to use the Pure's power Kaiba returned his glare to Joey who was half frowning, half glaring back at him.

'The evil inside Catilin wasn't Catilin,' Joey's voice was firm, 'I still have faith in her because I know, like I've always know, she's a good person.'

'And what about Ahna?'

Joey shrugged and shook his head. This caused Ahna to sigh heavily and pull herself back from the group.

'I'm sorry I've caused you all so much trouble, I should leave now,' Ahna turned away from them. 'I won't tell you exactly where it is I'm going, but I promise you it'll be somewhere I can't do any more harm. And I will do my best to make sure none of you see me again. Goodbye... all of you I'm truly sorry for everything.'

* * *

With Catilin back at the Southern Palace with Mai, Joey had dropped the others back in Domino City near the Kame Game shop. There was a strange air of tension around them as Kaiba sent Mokuba to call for one of their company cars to be sent. He then remained with Yugi, Joey and Tristan as the four of them eyed each other up with a deep and uncomfortable feeling of awkwardness.

'I should go,' Tristan turned.

'Yeah,' Joey massaged the back of his neck, trying to fend off the headache forming there, 'I think we could all do with some sleep. You should go home and get some rest.'

'That's not what he meant Joey,' Yugi pulled at the neck of his top.

'He's planning on leaving Domino,' Kaiba folded his arms and shifted his gaze away.

'You can't,' Joey stared at Tristan, 'you're a Guardian...'

'No,' Tristan cut him off, 'I'm not.'

'But we promised there wouldn't be any awkwardness because of the whole Win thing, so you can't leave because of that.'

'You just don't get it do you?' Tristan glared back at him. 'This isn't just about the whole Win thing; I've needed to leave for a while now. I need to... get away, because I can't be here anymore.'

'Why not?'

'Because if I stay then _I_ _stay_ and I can't keep living like this,' he gripped the material above his stomach. 'Things are still wrong. Things are still very, very wrong and if I stay then nothing will change and I won't stop feeling like this.'

'Then talk to us about it,' Yugi took a step towards him. 'Tell us how you're feeling, maybe we can help.'

'Maybe I don't want to be helped,' Tristan's voice was mute.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Yugi sounded almost afraid. 'Tristan...'

'I have to do this Yugi. I have to leave. I know you're never going to understand why I have to do this, but you just need to know that I have to.' Tristan's hands clenched themselves into fists. 'I can't keep living like this, please, just let me go.'

'Will you be back?' Joey felt uncertain feelings roll around his stomach.

Tristan didn't reply, instead he just started walking away.

'Tristan I asked you a question,' he called after his friend, 'will you be back?'

'Don't make me answer that,' Tristan came to a momentary stop, 'because I'm not sure I know what the answer is.'

'What's that supposed to mean? Tristan?'

'It means you have to let me go Joey,' he started walking again, 'whatever else will be will be.'

The End.


End file.
